Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Journey with Eyes of Blue
by Davis21X
Summary: What if a new character is involved with the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V? This new person recently moved into Maiami City and looks for peace but his wishes aren't granted as he meets new enemies and is involved in the Dimensional War between Academia and their enemies. However, he meets new friends and comrades. How will he handle himself in the events that follow him? [CANCELLED]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Face, New Adventures

Setting: Between Episode 14 and 15 of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

* * *

 **A 14-year-old black-haired boy wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans with white sneakers walked down the streets of Maiami City. He is currently hooded so his face isn't revealed. He walked by You Show Duel School and looked at the odd building in front of him.**

?: You Show Duel School?

 **Someone heard him and appeared before the boy. He was none other than Sakaki Yuya, the son of the founder of the school.**

Yuya: Yep, it's a Duel School where Entertainment Dueling thrives!

?: Entertainment Dueling?

Yuya: That's right! It's a type of dueling that puts smiles upon everyone watching it! I haven't seen you before? Did you just move in?

?: Yeah, I just moved here yesterday. I'm just looking for some peace.

Yuya: Well you've come to the right place! Maiami City is a great dueling city!

?: I haven't really dueled in a long time.

Yuya: Really? Then why you come to You Show Duel School? It's a great place to go and my dearest friends are in it too! It'll be fun!

?: Fun, huh? Well, I don't want to be bored.

 **Meanwhile a group of boys appeared in front of the boy and Yuya, interrupting their conversation. There are three of them, a chestnut colored haired boy with a pony tail named Otomo, a green haired boy named Yamabe, and a spiky purple haired boy named Kakimoto.**

Otomo: There he is! Sakaki Yuya!

Yamabe: You're gonna pay for what you did to Sawatari!

Kakimoto: We are going to avenge him!

?: They sound like they got beef with you Yuya.

Yuya: Yeah they're LDS students who hang out with this guy named Sawatari Shingo. I beat Sawatari once before and looks like they're pretty mad I humiliated him.

Otomo: Cut the crap Sakaki!

Yamabe: You also hospitalized Sawatari!

Yuya: What? I don't know what you're talking about.

Kakimoto: Don't play dumb! You were dueling Sawatari and injured him in the process!

Yuya: I never injured him!

 **Just before the conversation can continue the hooded boy intervened.**

?: How about the three of you get lost?

Yamabe: Huh? Who are you?

?: Someone's who's about to kick your ass if you don't scram.

Otomo: You? Kick our asses? Sorry kid but you see this here?

 **He shows the hooded boy his LDS badge on his shirt.**

Otomo: We heard your conversation with Yuya and how you just moved in so let me tell you something you should know. This is a badge that lets people know we go to LDS, the best dueling school on the face of this planet. We're elite duelists and trained to-

 **The hooded boy then interrupted Otomo.**

?: I couldn't care less. Now stop bothering me and Yuya we're in a middle of a conversation like you said.

Kakimoto: This guy! Come on crew, we'll put this guy in his place.

 **The three LDS boys activate their duel disks engaging in a duel with the hooded boy.**

Yamabe: It's 3-on-1 kid! You have no chance.

?: …

Yuya: Wait! Guys!

 **Yuya's words fell on deaf ears as the hooded boy also got out his duel disk. His duel disk shuffles his deck.**

Yuya: Oi! You're seriously gonna take them on? All by yourself?

?: I've been in this situation before. I'll be alright.

Otomo: You're pretty cocky for a nobody.

?: What was that!?

Yamabe: He called you a nobody stupid!

?: Any hope for mercy has been lost.

* * *

?, Yamabe, Otomo, and Kakimoto: Duel!

[?: 4000LP Cards x5 (Cards in hand)]

vs

[Yamabe: 4000LP Cards x5]

[Otomo: 4000LP Cards x5]

[Kakimoto: 4000LP Cards x5]

* * *

[Turn 1: ?]

?: I'll go first.

 **The hooded boy looks and analyzes his 5 cards.**

?: First, I activate "Ancient Rules"! This lets me Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. Arrive, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Otomo: Oh? You run Blue-Eyes? Not bad to be honest.

Yamabe: A classic monster in the old times.

Kakimoto: But we don't live in the past chump!

?: I never said I lived in the past. I end my turn here!

[Turn 2: Otomo]

Otomo: My turn! Draw! When there's no monsters on my field I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!

(Cyber Dragon LV5 ATK 2100)

Otomo: I tribute it to summon Power Darts Shooter!

(Power Darts Shooter LV5 ATK 1800)

?: Huh? Tributing it to summon a lower ATK monster?

Otomo: You'll realize our strategy soon enough! I set the rest (3) of my cards in the backfield and end my turn.

[Turn 3: Yamabe]

Yamabe: My turn!

Yamabe draws a card and smiles at it.

Yamabe: I summon Flying Kamakiri #1!

(Flying Kamakiri #1 LV4 1400ATK)

Yamabe: I use Double Summon so I can Normal Summon once more and I tribute it to summon Rocket Darts Shooter!

(Rocket Darts Shooter LV6 1900 ATK)

Yamabe: I set 2 cards in the backfield and end my turn!

[Turn 4: Kakimoto]

Kakimoto: My turn! Draw! I tribute Power Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter to summon a Level 7 Monster! Sawatari, this is for you! Arrive, Ultimate Darts Shooter!

(Ultimate Darts Shooter LV7 2400 ATK)

Kakimoto: Now guys!

?: Wait what?

Otomo: I activate 3 Mage Powers! I equip them to Ultimate Darts Shooter!

Yamabe: I activate 2 Mage Powers! I equip them to Ultimate Darts Shooter!

Kakimoto: Ultimate Darts Shooter gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap in our backfield. 5 Mage Powers are in the field. Ultimate Darts Shooter gains 12500 ATK Points!

(Ultimate Darts Shooter LV7 2400 + 12500= 14900 ATK)

Yuya: 14900 ATK?

?: You bastards rigged this from the start didn't you!?

Kakimoto: How?

?: Your decks didn't shuffle when you activated them while mine did.

Yamabe: Ok he got us.

Otomo: We were gonna do it on Yuya, but we'll do it to you to remind him to not mess with Sawatari!

Yuya: What!?

?: You cheats! I'll never forgive you for that! You shouldn't call yourselves elite!

Kakimoto: Big words. You're lucky no one can attack on their first turn. I end my turn here. You should just surrender. Your Blue-Eyes is pathetic compared to Ultimate Darts Shooter.

Yuya: _What will do you do?_ (He's thinking of the hooded boy)

[Turn 5: ?]

 **At this moment the hooded boy takes off his hood and reveals a face with blue eyes and also his black spiky hair.**

?: My turn!

 **He draws his sixth card.**

?: I play Pot of Greed! I can draw 2 cards from my deck!

 **He draws his seventh and eighth card and smirks.**

?: Again, you shouldn't call yourselves elite. It's over!

Otomo: Whaddaya mean it's over!?

Yamabe: We've got you pinned down.

?: I activate Lightning Vortex! I discard 1 card, which is Honest, and I get to destroy your Ultimate Darts Shooter!

Kakimoto: WHAT!?

 **Lighting strikes Ultimate Darts Shooter and the Mage Power cards in play.**

?: Disappear!

 **Ultimate Darts Shooter explodes and the Mage Powers disappear.**

Yuya: He wiped out their strategy in a single sweep!

?: I activate Polymerzation and fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes together! 3 legendary dragons! Now is the time to combine and create a new dragon where each of your power lies!

 **He reaches out with his left hand and balls it into a fist as this is his posture for an Extra Deck Summon.**

?: Fusion Summon! Appear, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

(Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon LV12 4500 ATK)

Yuya: Amazing...

?: I'll attack Otomo directly since you're the biggest prick of them all! Neo Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **The 3 bright blue beams coming from each dragon's head hits Otomo in the chest.**

Otomo: AGHH!

(Otomo 4000LP - 0LP Cards x0)

Yamabe: Otomo!

Kakimoto: Damn!

?: You two are next!

Yuya, Yamabe and Kakimoto: What?

?: I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect! If this is the only face-up card I can control I can send a Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster to my Graveyard and attack once again. I can do this up to 2 times. So I send "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to my Graveyard and attack both of you directly! Neo Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **2 of the beams hit Kakimoto in the chest and 1 hit Yamabe in the chest.**

Yamabe and Kakimoto: AHHHHH!

(Yamabe: 4000LP - 0LP Cards x1)

(Kakimoto 4000LP - 0LP Cards x5)

Winner: ?

* * *

?: How you guys feel?

Kakimoto: Damn! This isn't over!

 **The three LDS boys run away leaving Yuya and the boy.**

Yuya: That was amazing! You took them out even if they were cheating!

?: Do you guys cheat too? (jokingly)

Yuya: Of course not! Oh by the way, what's your name?

?: My name is…Ezumi Raito.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Feel free to leave a comment or send me a PM of any suggestions, constructive criticism, or simply say you like it. Raito runs a Blue-Eyes deck and there will be original monsters for him later in the series. I might also pair him up with a character in this fic too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Show Duel School

Setting: Between Episodes 14-15

* * *

Raito: My name is…Ezumi Raito.

Yuya: I'm Sakaki Yuya, nice to meet you!

Raito: I already know your name. You seem like a nice guy. (smiling)

Yuya: Thanks!

 **A pink-haired girl comes out of the You Show Duel School building and whacks Yuya in the head with a paper fan.**

Yuya: OW! What was that for?

Yuzu: Where were you Yuya? (angrily)

Yuya: I just went out the door geez!

Yuzu: You were gone for a pretty long time. That's a bit suspicious.

Raito: Um, you his girlfriend or something?

 **Yuzu heard that and immediately blushed.**

Yuzu: What!? I-I'm not his girlfriend whywouldyouthi-! Eh? Who are you?

Yuya: He's Ezumi Raito, I saw him looking at our building and went outside to meet him. I watched him duel those three LDS students that hung out with Sawatari.

Raito: Yeah, I won.

Yuzu: You wo duel!? (surprised)

Raito: Mhm, so you're another one of You Show Duel School people?

Yuzu: Yeah, I'm Hiiragi Yuzu by the way.

Raito: Nice to meet you.

Yuya: Why don't you check it out? C'mon, we'll show you around.

 **Yuya, Yuzu, and Raito went in the You Show Duel School building to give Raito a tour and have him meet everyone in the building. The three encounter Gongenzaka and Sora.**

Gongenzaka: I'm Noboru Gongenzaka, Steadfast Duel-

Sora: I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!

Gongenzaka: Oi, Sora! Don't interrupt me!

Sora: Oh, I'm sorry.

 **It was then a brown and orange haired tall man appeared in the main room. He recognized someone he hasn't seen before who was Raito.**

Shuzo: Huh? Who are you young man?

Yuya: He's Ezumi Raito he just moved here from…uh where did you move from?

Raito: New Domino City.

Yuya: Right.

Shuzo: Really? Well this is You Show-

Yuzu: He knows dad.

Raito: He's your dad?

Yuzu: Yes and he owns this place too.

Yuya: He took over for my dad who founded this school.

Raito: What happened to your dad?

Yuya: He disappeared…three years ago. (sounding depressed)

Gongenzaka: Now, now let's stop discussing that. So Raito, you're a Duelist?

Raito: That's right.

Yuzu: Yeah, he beat Sawatari's cronies 3 on 1.

Sora: Is that so? Why don't you duel me then Raito?

Raito: If you say so.

Gongenzaka: I'll duel you next then Raito. I, the man, Gongenzaka wish to test your skills with my Steadfast Dueling!

Raito: What exactly is that?

 **Before he got an answer, Yuya gave a suggestion.**

Yuya: Why don't we do an Action Tag Duel then?

Sora: Sounds like a good idea.

Gongenzaka: Very well who's with who?

Raito: Hold up, what's an Action Tag Duel?

Yuya: You heard of Action Duels?

Raito: Nope…

Yuya: Ah well, you'll get it. Anyways, me and Raito against Sora and Gongenzaka.

Sora: Ok then!

 **Gongenzaka sounds a bit irritated but nevertheless argeed.**

Gongenzaka: I, the man, Gongenzaka accept your challenge!

Shuzo: Alright! Let's go! Follow me Raito as you're about to get a taste of an Action Duel!

Raito: Okay.

 **Shuzo and Yuzu headed to the duel control room only to find Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi messing with the Solid Vision machine.**

Futoshi: Hmm what field should be look at next?

Ayu: I know! Go to that Action field!

Tatsuya: Guys stop it! We'll get in trouble.

Shuzo: What are you kids doing!?

 **The three kids are shocked seeing Shuzo here and Yuzu proceeds to get out her paper fan and whacks Futoshi in the forehead with it.**

Futoshi: Oww! That hurt!

Yuzu: You shouldn't be messing with that.

Futoshi: Coming from the one who broke the last one we had.

 **Yuzu got even more pissed but was stopped by Ayu.**

Ayu: We're sorry Yuzu!

Tatsuya: Please don't hit us!

Shuzo: Anyways we have an Action Duel right now.

 **Shuzo said that as he was walking to the machine and started preparing to the Action Duel. Meanwhile Yuya, Raito, Gongenzaka, and Sora were out on the Duel field that ran on the Solid Vision.**

Shuzo: Ok let's get started! Action Field, Colosseum Activate!

 **Shuzo pressed a button on the machine and the field changed to a Roman-style Colosseum and Raito was impressed.**

Raito: This is an Action Duel?

Yuya: Yep! This is an Action Field where Action Cards will scatter and you can find them use them!

Raito: I see. So how did the coliseum appear?

Yuya: This is because of Solid Vision!

Raito: Right…

Ayu: Eh? Who's that guy with Yuya?

Yuzu: His name is Raito. He's a good Duelist.

Tatsuya: Really? I want to see him duel!

Futoshi: I can't wait! It gives me the shivers!

 **Raito noticed the three kids in the control room.**

Raito: Eh? Who are those three kids in the room above us?

Sora: Tatsuya is the blue haired kid, Ayu's the girl, and Futoshi is the chubby guy.

Futoshi: I'M NOT FAT!

Tatsuya: You kinda are.

Ayu: Yep. (giggling)

Futoshi: You guys are meannnn! (sobbing)

Ayu: Duelists locked in battle!

Futoshi: Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Tatsuya: They storm through this field!

Yuzu: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu: ACTION…..

* * *

Raito, Yuya, Sora, and Gongenzaka: DUEL!

[Raito and Yuya: 4000LP]

vs

[Gongenzaka and Sora: 4000LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Sora]

Sora: I'll go first! I summon Furnimal Bear (Fluffal Bear)!

(Furnimal Bear LV3 ATK 1200)

Sora: I set 1 card and end my turn!

Futoshi: It's so cute it gives me the shivers!

[Turn 2: Yuya]

Yuya: My turn!

 **Yuya draws his sixth card.**

Yuya: I summon Entermate Discover Hippo (Performapal Hip Hippo) from my hand in Defense position!

(Entermate Discover Hippo LV3 DEF 800)

Yuya: I set a card end my turn!

 **Yuya gets on the pink hippo and rides it to find an Action Card.**

[Turn 3: Gogenzaka]

Gongenzaka: It is my turn! I, the man, Gongenzaka DRAW!

 **Gongenzaka draws his sixth card.**

Gongenzaka: I summon Chojumusha Jisha-Q (Superheavy Samurai Magnet)!

(Chojumusha Jisha-Q LV4 ATK 900)

Gongenzaka: Chojumusha Jisha-Q's effect! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Chojumusha (Superheavy Samurai)" monster from my hand! I Special Summon another one!

(Chojumusha Jisha-Q LV4 ATK 900)

Gongenzaka: You can't attack any monsters except for this card and since I have two of them, you can't attack at all! I end my turn here!

Raito: Nice strategy.

 **Yuya comes back to Raito from one of the audience stands of the coliseum immediately after he found an Action Card.**

Yuya: Raito, this is an Action Card! They're scattered around the field and you can have 1 in your hand at a time.

 **Yuya shows Raito his Action Card while telling him about it. He got off Discover Hippo after he explained it.**

Raito: Oh, ok.

[Turn 4: Raito]

Shuzo: Now Raito, let's see what you can do.

Raito: My turn.

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I set 3 cards in my backfield and end my turn.

Yuya: You're not gonna summon a monster!?

Raito: Nah. Not for now.

Ayu: Eh? He's not summoning a monster? Does he have one?

[Turn 5: Sora]

Sora: My turn! Draw!

 **Sora draws his sixth card.**

Sora: It's here! I activate Polymerzation and use my Furnimal Bear on the field and my Edge Imp Scissors (Edge Imp Sabres) from my hand. Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Deathtoy Scissors Bear (Frightfur Bear)!"

(Deathtoy Scissors Bear LV6 ATK 2200)

Ayu: It's Sora's ace monster but it's soo scary!

Futoshi: It gives me the shivers and not the good kind.

Sora: Then I activate my trap! Death-Toy Custom (Designer Frightfur)! With it I can summon Edge Imp Scissors from my Graveyard since its either an Edge Imp or Furnimal monster.

(Edge Imp Scissors LV3 ATK 1200)

Sora: I use another Polymerzation from my hand and fuse Edge Imp Sccisors and Furnimal Lio (Fluffal Leo) from my hand. Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Deathtoy Scissor Tiger (Frightfur Tiger)!

(Deathtoy Scissor Tiger LV6 ATK 1900)

Tatsuya: He summoned two Fusions in a row!

Gongenzaka: Nice Sora! Now pummel them!

Sora: I attack Discover Hippo with one of Gongenzaka's Chojumusha Jisha-Qs.

 **One of the Chojumusha Jisha-Qs released lighting from its hands and it directs to Yuya's hippo. The Discover Hippo screamed a "HIPPO!" and it explodes.**

Yuya: Discover Hippo!

Tatsuya: This is bad! If the 3 monsters can attack them directly, it'll be 5000 damage!

Futoshi: That's enough for both Raito and Yuya to lose the duel!

Yuzu: Yuya... Raito…

Sora: Alright, thi-

Raito: Wait!

Sora: Eh?

Yuya: Raito! (smiling)

Raito: When I have no monsters on the field and it's your turn, I can Special Summon Alpha Dragon of White from my hand!

(Alpha Dragon of White LV4 ATK 1600)

* * *

Alpha Dragon of White [Dragon/Effect]

L4/1600/1200/LIGHT

This card is always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" monster and a Normal Monster in the hand and Graveyard. On your opponent's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control no Monsters. If you use this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent cannot attack this turn.

Description: Resembles "Dragon Spirit of White" but it's a bit smaller and glows red. It has the uppercase alpha symbol on its chest.

* * *

Raito: Also, if I summoned it on your Battle Phase, none of your monsters can attack this turn.

Ayu: Raito oni-chan stopped it! (smiling)

Yuzu: Phew!

Shuzo: NICE! RAITO!

Sora: Had me there, I end my turn.

 **Sora notices an Action Card on the ground near him and picks it up.**

Raito: Sora got one of those Action Cards.

Yuya: Right, and I activate MY Action Card! Revival! I can bring back one of my monsters that was destroyed by battle via Special Summon. Be reborn Discover Hippo!

(Discover Hippo LV3 DEF 800)

Raito: Before it's your turn Yuya, Trap Activate! Time Bomb! This allows me to target a monster and place a Bomb Counter on it and I choose one of the Chojumusha Jisha-Qs. (Bomb Counter: 1) When the End Phase is reached during a turn, another Bomb Counter is placed on it. Three Bomb Counters, and it's gone. In other words, when Gongenzaka's turn ends, Chojumusha Jisha-Q is removed from play.

* * *

Time Bomb

[Trap/Continuous]

You can target 1 monster on the field and place a "Bomb Counter" on it. At each End Phase, place a "Bomb Counter" on the targeted monster. When the targeted monster has 3 "Bomb Counters" it is removed from play.

* * *

Shuzo: He's gonna break Gongenzaka's strategy! NICE! RAITO! AS EXPECTED OF A YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL DUELIST!

Sora: Why does he congratulate Raito?

Raito: I dunno.

Gongenzaka: Plus he's not even a part of this school…yet.

 **Yuzu whacks her dad in the head with her fan.**

Yuzu: Dad! He's not even a student here!

Shuzo: Oh. SORRY RAITO, BUT YOU SHOULD COME HERE!

Raito: Well I need SOMETHING to do. You can go now Yuya.

[Turn 6: Yuya]

Yuya: My turn!

 **Yuya draws his seventh card.**

Yuya: Alright! I use the Scale 1 Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi (Stargazer Magician) and the Scale 8 Tokiyomi no Majutsushi (Timegazer Magician) and set the Pendulum Scale!

 **"PENDULUM" is spelled out on Yuya's duel disk and his two magicians appear in a transparent blue pillar.**

Raito: Pendulum? What?

Yuya: Now I can Special Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 simultaneously. Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!

Raito: So that's how it works huh?

 **A green, and orange beam shoot out of the circle that appeared on top signifying two monsters will be Pendulum Summoned. Yuya's pendant also reacts towards three of Raito's cards. The Alpha Dragon of White on his field, one of the two cards in his card and the card on the top of this deck. Those 3 cards shine and turn into different type of cards.**

* * *

Alpha Dragon of White [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect]

L4/SCALE 1/1600/1200/FIRE

Pendulum Effect: Once per your opponent's turn, you can target one "Blue-Eyes" monster on your side of the field, that monster is unaffected by card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" monster and a Normal Monster in the hand and Graveyard. On your opponent's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control no Monsters. If you use this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent cannot attack this turn.

* * *

Raito: _What the? (Thinking of his 3 cards)_

 **Raito sees his Alpha Dragon of White turned to a Pendulum Monster like Yuya's and another card in his hand changed into a Pendulum as well.**

Raito: _They got turned to Pendulum Cards? What's going on? Oh well, I'll use them when it's my turn._

Yuya: First, Entermate Cheermole (Performapal Cheermole) in Defense Position!

(Entermate Cheermole LV2 DEF 1000)

Yuya: And our main performer, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV7 ATK 2500)

Entermate Cheermole

Ayu: There it is! Yuya's Pendulum Summon!

Futoshi: Shivers!

Tatsuya: Even if he Pendulum Summons he can't attack now.

Yuya: Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn!

Raito: At this moment, Chojumusha Jisha-Q gains another Bomb Counter.

(Bomb Counter: 2)

[Turn 7: Gongenzaka]

Gongenzaka: My turn!

 **Gongenzaka draws his seventh card.**

Gongenzaka: Sorry Raito, but your Time Bomb won't work against me. I tribute my two Chojumusha Jisha-Qs! I Tribute Summon Chojumusha Big Ben-K (Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei) in Defense Position!

(Chojumusha Biggeben-K 3500 DEF)

Raito: Damn!

Ayu: Raito oni-chan's plan failed!

Tatsuya: Gongenzaka's is no joke.

Yuzu: Raito's Time Bomb is no use now because Gongenzaka tributed his Jisha-Qs

Yuya: _As expected of Gongenzaka… (Reaction to Gongenzaka's move)_

Gongenzaka: This is the pinnacle of my Steadfast Dueling!

Raito: Again, never heard the term Steadfast Dueling. What is that?

Gongenzaka: Steadfast Dueling is when you do not move, no matter what. This firm stance I, the man, Gongenzaka am displaying is what it means to be a Steadfast Duelist.

Raito: Why do you even need to do that? (Rhetorically)

Gongenzaka: Battle! Big Ben-K's effect! It can attack in Defense Position using its DEF as the ATK points!

Raito: That's why you put it in Defense!

Gongenzaka: I attack Alpha Dragon of White with Chojumusha Big Ben-K!

 **Big Ben-K launches at Raito's dragon but Raito activates one of his traps.**

Raito: Trap activate! Magic Cylinder!

Shuzo: OH!

Futoshi: Shivers!

Tatsuya: Magic Cylinder! Raito's safe!

Raito: With Magic Cylinder, your attack is negated since Big Ben-K's attack is 1000. You and Sora take 1000 damage!

 **A force was applied to Sora and Gongzenzaka. Sora fell into the ground while Gongenzaka stayed standing.**

Sora: Tch!

Gongenzaka: Not….moving!

[Gongenzaka and Sora: 4000LP - 3000LP (Sora Cards x0) (Gongenzaka Cards x4)]

 **Sora then gets up from the ground.**

Sora: I activate my Action Card! Extreme Sword! I use it on my Deathtoy Scissor Bear so he'll gain 1000 ATK in the Battle Phase! Use it! Gongenzaka!

(Deathtoy Scissor Bear ATK 2200 - 3200)

Gongenzaka: Yeah! Go! Deathtoy Scissor Bear! Attack Alpha Dragon of White!

Sora: Pummeling Paw!

 **Deathtoy Scissor Bear destroyed Raito's Alpha Dragon of White by hitting it with its paw.**

Raito: UGH!

Yuya: GAH!

[Raito and Yuya 4000LP - 2400LP (Raito Cards x2) (Yuya Cards x0)]

Sora: Scissor Bear's effect! When an opponent's monster this destroyed by it, it can equip that monster to Scissor Bear and have it gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK. I equip Alpha Dragon of White to Deathtoy Scissor Bear!

(Deathtoy Scissor Bear 2200 ATK - 3800 ATK)

Gongenzaka: I, the man, Gongenzaka end my turn.

[Turn 8: Raito]

Raito: Time to see what this card is…DRAW!

 **Raito looks at his drawn card, which turned into a Pendulum Monster as he expected. He looks at his other cards and Yuya's cards on Raito's duel disk and gets an idea.**

Raito: Yuya.

Yuya: What is it?

Raito: Activate your set card after I Pendulum Summon.

Yuya: Okay. I trust ya!

Raito: I activate my remaining set card. Emergency Provisions! We can gain 1000LP for each Spell/Trap card I send to the Graveyard. I send Yuya's Tokiyomi no Majutsushi and my Time Bomb that is still on the field and we gain 2000 Life Points.

[Raito and Yuya 2400LP - 4400LP (Raito Cards x2) (Yuya Cards x0)]

Shuzo: Nice going Raito!

Ayu: Yuya oni-chan and Raito oni-chan gained their Life Points back!

Tatsuya: And an extra 400!

Yuzu: But why did he send Yuya's Tokiyomi no Majutsushi to the Graveyard?

Raito: I put my Scale 9 Omega Dragon of White into the right Pendulum Zone and reset the Pendulum Scale!

 _ **(Note: In this fic, I'm using anime effects for ALL cards if applicable. Hoshiyomi's/Stargazer's Scale does NOT become 4.)**_

* * *

Omega Dragon of White [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect]

L4/SCALE 9/0/2000/LIGHT

Once per your opponent's turn, you can target a Level 6 or lower monster on the field and double its ATK.

This card is always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" monster and a Normal Monster in the hand and Graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard one "Blue-Eyes" monster and add a Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.

Description: Resembles "Dragon Spirit of White" but it's a bit smaller and glows green. It has the uppercase omega symbol on its chest.

* * *

 **Raito's duel disk spelled out PENDULUM in rainbow colors much like Yuya's did. And Omega Dragon of White replaces Tokiyomi no Majutsushi in the right blue pillar. Everyone else was really surprised.**

All but Raito: WHAT!?

Yuzu: RAITO ALSO HAS PENDULUMS!?

Yuya: NO WAY!

Yuya: _IT'S NOT JUST ME AND AKABA REIJI NOW? RAITO POSSESSES PENDULUMS NOW!? (Thinking about Raito's Pendulum)_

Raito: Now I can Special Summon monsters between Level 2 and 8 simultaneously. I Pendulum Summon 2 Level 8 monsters!

Ayu: Raito oni-chan has Pendulums…amazing.

Raito: First, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: And then, my newest dragon! Blue Eyes…PENDULUM DRAGON!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

* * *

Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect]

L8/SCALE 9/3000/2500/LIGHT

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add 1 "Blue-Eyes" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your Extra Deck face-up.

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". If this card battles a non-LIGHT monster, this card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in all players' fields and Graveyard. This card also inflicts piercing damage.

Description: It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with garnet armor in its upper chest and hands and peridot armor in its lower chest, feet, and tail.

* * *

Yuya: Raito you amazed me once more…

Raito: Now! Do it Yuya!

Yuya: You got it! I activate my set card! Smile World! All monsters gain 100 ATK for each monster on the field. There are 8 monsters on the field. Every monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn!

(Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 - 3800)

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 - 3300)

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000 - 3800)

(Entermate Cheermole (still in Defense) ATK 600 - 1400)

(Entermate Discover Hippo (still in Defense) ATK 800 - 1600)

(Chojumusha Big Ben-K ATK 1000 - 1800)

(Deathtoy Scissor Bear ATK 3800 - 4600)

(Deathtoy Scissor Tiger ATK 1900 - 2700)

Yuya: I use Cheermole's effect! When a monster would gain ATK it gains 1000 more ATK. I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3300 - 4300)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Chojumusha Big Ben-K! At this moment its effect activates! When it battles a non-LIGHT monster! It gains 300 ATK per Dragon on our field or graveyard. There are 3 dragons on the field, so it gains 900 Attack Points! It also inflicts piercing damage! Go! Spiraling Stream of Destruction!

(Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3800 - 4700)

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon launches a bright white beam with green and orange spirals surrounding the beam from its mouth at Big Ben-K and it's destroyed and the samurai explodes as a result.**

[Gongenzaka and Sora: 3000LP - 1800LP (Sora Cards x0) (Gongenzaka Cards x4)]

Raito: Finally! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Deathtoy Scissor Tiger!

Yuya: Sprialing Strike Burst!

Raito: Plus!

Yuya: Odd-Eyes' effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!

Raito: You guys take 3200 damage!

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon launches a crimson red beam from its mouth with black sprials surrounding the beam at Sora's soon-to-be-gone tiger. Scissor Tiger explodes when it's hit and both Gongenzaka and Sora were hit and fell to the ground.**

Gongenzaka and Sora: AHH! (in midair)

[Gongenzaka and Sora: 1800LP - 0LP (Sora Cards x0) (Gongenzaka Cards x4)]

Raito: We did it.

Yuya: Yeah!

Winner: Raito and Yuya

* * *

Tatsuya: They both did it!

Ayu: Yuya and Raito oni-chan did it!

Futoshi: I think I'm exhausted from too much...SHIVERS!

 **Gongenzaka and Sora got up and came to Raito and Yuya. The Action Field dissolves and now they're in the fenced duel field.**

Sora: That was a good duel.

Gongenzaka: You are capable duelist Raito. _And also, I need to train more… (Thinking about loss)_

Raito: Thanks. Um, Yuya?

Yuya: Hmm?

Raito: I can go here when I want right? I mean I'm not gonna be a student because I know pretty much everything there is to dueling.

Yuya: Yeah! We'll be happy to have you!

Shuzo: I'm glad!

Yuzu: He won't be a student though dad.

Shuzo: I'll see if I can get him to be a teacher then. No problem!

 **Ratio goes to look down in the streets.**

Raito: I guess I can call You Show Duel School my second home then.

* * *

A/N: There is Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will take place in Episode 15 where Raito will duel Sawatari! Again, don't hesitate to leave a comment or send me a PM of any praise, constructive criticism, and suggestions. Also as I said in Chapter 1, tell me who you think should be Raito's love interest or girlfriend. More original Blue-Eyes cards next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raito vs "New" Sawatari

Setting: Episode 15

* * *

 **Raito got out of bed in his new luxurious apartment to start the day. It was about 950 square feet or about 88 square meters. Maiami City. After he brushed his teeth, showered, and put on his outfit for today. He went out to the balcony thinking of getting some fresh air and getting a view of the beautiful city before making breakfast, only to find Sora.**

Raito: WHAT THE!? SORA!?

Sora: Hey Raito! Wow, that's a nice apartment you live in!

Raito: Uh thanks but, how did you know where I live?

Sora: I followed you home!

Raito: Did you have nothing better to do? (sounding pissed off)

Sora: Well I mean I didn't actually go in your apartment. Just went home after I saw you in the balcony.

Raito: Geez man. Don't go stalking people like that.

 **Raito let out a sigh and after that, Sora's stomach lets out a big grumble.**

Sora: I'm sooo hungryyy.

Raito: What do you want me to do about it?

Sora: Can you make me something to eat?

Raito: Fine, just this once though. But no stalking me again!

Sora: Deal!

Raito: Come on in, I'm making waffles today.

Sora: YAY!

 **While Sora waited by watching some cartoons the new TV Raito installed. Raito when finished making his "world-famous" waffles, Sora got to the dining table. Raito gave Sora a plate containing a stack of 4 waffles while he also put a stack of 4 waffles on his own plate. He provided Sora some syrup and the two began to eat. They had a conversation while eating.**

Sora: This is a REALLY nice apartment!

Raito: Yeah, the rent's like 200,000DP (1DP = 1 Japanese Yen = 1 US Cent).

Sora: That's expensive! Where are you gonna get the money to pay for it?

Raito: I have lots of DP in my account; about 70,000,000 DP. I won 100,000,000 DP in this HUGE tournament back in my days in New Domino City about six months ago.

Sora: You're a big spender…

Raito: Well I gave a quarter of it, 25,000,000, to my caretaker. I didn't have any parents to take care of me.

Sora: Your caretaker?

Raito: Yeah, in New Domino City. She's a very kind old lady named Martha. She found me when I was wandering around New Domino City looking for a home.

Sora: So this is a rags to riches kind of thing?

Raito: Yeah. I only spent about 500,000DP so far really, but that's to get some good furniture and a good TV and I brought some food and cooking materials for me to make food. With my money I probably afford to live here for like 3 decades.

Sora: You're pretty lucky here and by the way, THESE ARE SOME GOOD WAFFLES!

 **Both Sora and Raito finished their waffles and Sora left the apartment by jumping off the balcony. He somehow landed safely as Raito wondered how he even got up to his balcony without going in the apartment. Raito then got ready for his first day at his new school in Maiami City; which is Maiami Second Middle School where Yuya and Yuzu also attend. Meanwhile at the LEO Corporation Building, in Akaba Reiji's office…**

Nakajima: President! We found an unknown Pendulum Summoning that happened in the You Show building yesterday!

Reiji: Is it Sakaki Yuya?

Nakajima: No, it's a different person. Look.

 **Nakajima shows Reiji a video and which they caught when they sensed Pendulum Summoning energy. Reiji recognizes Raito Pendulum Summoning "Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".**

Reiji: That person's Ezumi Raito, the Grand Fortune Cup winner.

Nakajima: Yes, he recently moved into one of the apartments in Maiami City about four days ago. He lives alone in the Kiromiteru Apartment Complex.

Reiji: I see. I bet he will be a great help in achieving our goal. Does he know about the Maiami Championship?

Nakajima: I'm not sure.

Reiji: If he's not participating, I will personally contact him myself. Only a really strong duelist would be able to win the Grand Fortune Cup.

 **Raito headed off to school after he packed his lunch he made last night. When he got to his new school, some people recognized him as the winner of the Grand Fortune Cup and he got popular very quickly. He, Yuya, and Yuzu decided to have lunch together.**

Yuya: Watch me, Dad! I'll sharpen my skills and be a pro just like you! I'll make everyone smile with the best entertainment dueling! And with that it's time to dig in!

Raito: Yeah!

 **Yuya, Yuzu, and Raito opened their lunches and prepared to eat. Yuya munched his food really fast and started to leave a mess.**

Yuya: All right! I'm gonna do, do, do it! I'm gonna become, become a pro! (while eating)

Raito: Yuya….bro… (disgusted)

Yuzu: Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full! (disgusted)

 **At this moment, Sawatari Shingo offers Yuzu a handkerchief with a bowing pose.**

Sawatari: Hey there.

Yuzu: Sawatari!

Raito: You're that Sawatari person those people were talking about?

Sawatari: That's right.

 **Yuzu then turns her head from Sawatari rejected his offer.**

Sawatari: Sheesh. You're so uncivilized in front a lady. Both your eating habits and Dueling are so dirty.

Yuya: Dirty!? My eating habits aside, what about my Dueling is dirty?

Sawatari: Hmph, I heard you ambushed someone again.

 **Yuzu and Yuya were surprised to hear that while Raito gave a "Heh?" look.**

Yuzu: That wasn't Yuya though! (angrily) But what do you mean?

Sawatari: An LDS lecturer was attacked by a man using Xyz Summons.

 **Yuzu and Yuya recalled the events that happened with them and Reiji. Near the end of the duel, Reiji's mother called out to him and Reiji had to leave and gave Yuya the win.**

Yuya: That's why he left in the hurry like that! (looking at Yuzu)

 **Yuzu nodded and Raito was still confused in the background.**

Sawatari: I was kidding about you being the culprit this time. The victim was an LDS teacher this time. You couldn't beat him even with those cowardly Pendulum Summons.

Yuya: Cowardly!? How is my Pendulum Summoning cowardly!?

Sawatari: The fact that only you possess it is unfair. (looks closely at Yuya)

Raito: That's not true.

 **Raito diverted Sawatari's attention away from Yuya while he got out his three recently converted Pendulum Monsters to show Sawatari.**

Sawatari: Huh? Who are you?

Raito: I'm Raito and I too possess Pendulum Monsters.

Sawatari: You have those cowardly Pendulum Monsters. I bet you're as trash of a Duelist as Yuya.

Yuzu: So you're worse than trash since Yuya beat you?

 _Audience: OOOHHHH!_

Sawatari: Shut it!

Raito: Tch.

 **Raito closes his lunch box and stands up immediately being really pissed off.**

Raito: You wanna go then!? Duel me right now!

Sawatari: I don't have time to due-

Raito: Then you're as cowardly as Pendulum Summoning according to your claim.

Yuya: Oi!

Sawatari: Fine! I'm gonna teach you lesson not to mess with Sawatari! No, NEW Sawatari!

Raito: Why call yourself that?

Sawatari: Because I'm reborn!

Raito: Good joke. Let's duel.

Sawatari: You're annoying me too much!

Yuzu: Raito's gonna duel Sawatari?

Yuya: Go! Raito!

 **The four went to a duel field and attracted a small crowd of people towards them. Sawatari and Raito prepared their duel disks and draw their first five cards**

Sawatari: Hmph, you won't be able to beat an LDS elite duelist like me!

Raito: I beat 3 at the same time already. And LDS duelists don't seem that elite to me.

Yuzu: That's right! He beat your cronies!

Sawatari: LDS is THE top dueling school. You're an idiot Raito.

Yuya: Those three tried to cheat against Raito!

Sawatari: Huh? How?

Raito: They didn't shuffle their decks and rigged their deck order. They used 5 mage powers filing their whole backfield to power up a monster. Its attack went to 14900.

Sawatari: What?

Raito: I destroyed their whole backfield and beat them all with not a Pendulum, but a Fusion.

Yuzu: A Fusion Monster!?

Yuya: Yeah! He won't lose to you!

Sawatari: Enough talk let's do this then Guy!

Raito: This will be over quick I assure you!

 **Some of the crowd started to discuss the duel.**

Boy 1: It's THE Ezumi Raito going to duel Sawatari!?

Girl 1: Sawatari will DEFINITELY WIN!

Girl 2: No, Ezumi won the Grand Fortune Cup! Sawatari won't stand a chance!

Boy 2: Huh what are you talking about!? Sawatari is elite! He's from LDS. I never heard of this Ezumi guy!

 **Both Duelist's decks shuffle as the Duel starts.**

* * *

Raito and Sawatari: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000LP]

vs

[Sawatari: 4000LP]

[Turn 1: Raito]

Raito: I'll go first! I activate the continuous spell, Blue-Eyes Burning from my hand!

 **A large gold statue of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears from the ground with a big, bright blue flame lit in the mouth.**

* * *

Blue-Eyes Burning

[Spell/Continuous]

When a "Blue-Eyes" monster is sent to the Graveyard, your opponent takes damage equal to the discard monster's Level x 100.

* * *

Yuya: It's huge!

Yuzu: Is Raito going for Effect Damage?

Raito: Whenever a Blue-Eyes monster is sent to the Graveyard from wherever, you take damage equal to its level times 100!

Sawatari: You duel with Blue-Eyes?

Raito: Yes, and I also activate Melody of the Awakening Dragon! Melody of the Awakening Dragon allows me to discard a monster and get up to 2 monsters with 3000 ATK or more and 2500 DEF or less. I discard Dragon Spirit of White and Blue-Eyes Burning's effect takes place! Since Dragon Spirit of White is treated as a Blue-Eyes and it's Level 8, you take 800 damage!

 **The Blue-Eyes Burning statue shoots out a fireball and hits Sawatari.**

Sawatari: GAH!

[Sawatari: 4000LP - 3200LP Cards x5]

Raito: I add two Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragons to my hand since they are 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF and I activate Dragon Shrine! Dragon Shrine allows me to send a Dragon-Type monster to the Graveyard and if it's a Normal Monster I can send another one to the Graveyard! I send two Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my grave and Blue-Eyes Burning's effect again! Both my Blue-Eyes are Level 8 so that totals 1600 damage!

 **The Blue-Eyes Burning statue shoots out two fireballs and hits Sawatari.**

Sawatari: NOT AGAIN! UGH!

[Sawatari: 3200LP - 1600LP Cards x5]

Yuzu: If he discards the two Alternative Dragons from his hand…

Yuya: He'll win!

Raito: That's exactly what I'm gonna do!

 **Everyone else but Raito gasped as Raito was about to beat Sawatari in one turn and in the first turn.**

Raito: I play Card Destruction! We discard all of our hands and draw the same number of cards we discard. I discard both my Alternative Dragon and since they are both Level 8, you take 1600 damage due to the effect of Blue-Eyes Burning!

Sawatari: NO WAY!

Raito: Later. Go! Blue-Eyes Burning!

 **The Blue-Eyes Burning statue shoots out two fireballs that combine to one and hits Sawatari causing him to fall into the ground.**

Sawatari: HOWWWWW!?

[Sawatari: 1600LP - 0LP Cards x0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

 **Everybody watching the duel was shocked out of their minds as Raito utterly defeated Sawatari without giving him a chance to fight back.**

Yuzu: R-Raito beat him…

Yuya: All in a single turn.

Girl 1: No way! Sawatari got humiliated!

Boy 1: That's the first time I've seen a First Turn Kill.

 _Drummer: Ba dum tss_

Boy 2: That's just plain unfair, I've seen one-sided duels but this one takes the cake.

Girl 2: I knew Raito would win but WOW!

 **The crowd goes away and only Yuya, Yuzu, Sawatari, and Raito remain.**

Raito: Who's trash now.

Sawatari: You got lucky!

Raito: Excuses, excuses "New" Sawatari.

Sawatari: Grrr….I'LL BE BACK. I'LL DEFINITELY DEFEAT YOU IN THE JUNIOR YOUTH CHAMPIONSHIP AND YOU TOO YUYA! (angrily)

 **Sawatari walked away still pretty mad. Raito didn't know what he meant by Junior Youth Championship and Yuya came to a quick realization.**

Raito and Yuya: Junior Youth Championship?

Yuya: TH-THAT'S RIGHT! AS I AM NOW I CAN'T BECOME A PRO!

Yuzu: Oh Raito just got here. It's part of the Maiami Champoinship! You hear about it?

Raito: Oh yeah! I remember now, it's this big tournament in this city.

Yuya: Ughhh….

 **After the school day was done, Yuzu, Raito, and foul-mooded Yuya leave the school's main gate and were greeted by Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu.**

Ayu: Yuya-oniichan! Yuzu-oneechan! Raito-oniichan!

Raito: Yo.

Futoshi: Had fun at school?

Raito: _That's impossible…_

Tatsuya: Come let's go to Due-

 **The three kids immediately noticed Yuya's bad mood.**

Yuya: *sigh*

Tatsuya: What's wrong Yuya-oniichan?

 **The group of six started to walked to the You Show Duel School building, a.k.a their second home.**

Futoshi: You're not qualified?

Ayu: For the Junior Youth Championship?

Yuya: You need to have at least 50 duels, and a 60% win rate to qualify…

Ayu: What's your current record?

Yuya: 47 matches with 27 wins…

Tatsuya: So 27 divided by 47 equals… 57.4%. You're right, it's not enough.

Futoshi: You're fast at math Tatsuya! Wow!

Tatsuya: You still have 3 matches until 50 right? If you win those 3 you'll have 30 wins and it'll make it 60% right?

Yuzu: That's right but we searched around the school for the last four.

 **Yuzu recalled people declining to duel Yuya in order for him to qualify because he beat Strong Ishijima. Meanwhile, Raito looked at his record with he pulled up his Duel Disk for and found he had a 41-5 record.**

Raito: Oh crap! I'm not qualified either! I won 41 matches in 46 but you need 50! At least my win rate is good.

Tatsuya: Yeah, it's about 89.1%

Ayu: Eh? You're not either Raito-oniichan?

Futoshi: That means Raito can just surrender the next 4 duels and he'll be able to qualify! He'll still be at an 82% win rate!

Yuya: At this rate…I'LL FIND THREE PEOPLE TO DUEL. Wait…one two three four five…FIVE PEOPLE'S MORE THAN ENOUGH!

Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya: That's a no!

Yuya: WHY!?

Futoshi: We're just elementary schoolers!

Ayu: We're in the Junior class!

Tatsuya: Junior Youth is for middle schoolers.

Yuya: THEN AT LEAST YOU TWO! YUZU AND RAITO.

Yuzu: I'm saying no too.

Yuya: HUH!? WHY!?

Yuzu: Because I've already qualified and I've had many practice Duels with you. What's the point of playing now?

Yuya: Then Raito! Duel me!

Raito: Hmm. Sure. We can duel at the Duel School.

Yuya: Yeah!

Raito: But, I'm not giving you a win.

Yuya: Well…

Raito: You have to beat me, with your own strength.

Yuzu: _With your own…_ you're right!

 **Yuzu started taking off.**

Raito: Hey Yuzu! Where are you going?

Yuzu: Don't worry about it! I just thought I want to get stronger too! You go on and Duel Yuya!

Tatsuya: What about Due-

Yuzu: Tell my Dad I won't be going today!

Raito: Well ok then…

 **After Yuzu took off to who-knows-where, Yuya, Raito, and the three children walked back to You Show Duel School.**

Raito: Yuya, you blow this and you have a bigger mountain to climb.

Yuya: I'm on my way to being a pro! I won't lose to anybody! Not even you Raito! (determined)

* * *

A/N: I'll end it with somewhat of a cliffhanger for now. I could finish the chapter with Raito and Yuya's duel but man...am I burnt out from writing. Thanks for reading. I'll have Chapter 4 out later this week where a new original Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster will debut. I'm going to work on the pairing of Raito and Serena as unanimously suggested in the reviews. By the way, would you believe it takes anywhere from 4-7 hours to write out 1 chapter in this fic?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Odd-Eyes vs Blue-Eyes

Setting: Episode 15

A/N: Before you start reading I have two errors to point out. In Chapter 2, I had it set between Episodes 14 and 15. Yuya used Smile World, which he did not get until episode 52 when his mother gave it to him so, my bad. D: Also, in Chapter 3, Yuya actually won 27 duels in 47 matches because he won that tag duel with Raito. From now on, I will try to not make any more errors. I hope you all keep reading!

* * *

 **Raito, Yuya, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya enter the You Show building before that, Raito called Shuzo on his Duel Disk (Because apparently in Arc-V, you can call people with using Duel Disks.) to inform him about Yuzu's absence and the arranged Duel between Raito and Yuya.**

Shuzo: Hello?

Raito: It's me, Raito.

Shuzo: Oh Raito, how are you?

Raito: Yuya and I are having a duel at the Duel School building and also Yuzu won't come.

Shuzo: Eh? Why?

Raito: She wants to get stronger apparently.

Shuzo: I see. I'll go get the Solid Vision system set up.

Raito: No.

 **Yuya heard Raito's denial for the Action Duel.**

Yuya: Eh? You're declining now?

Raito: Yuya, when I say you have to beat me with your own strength, I mean that you can't have any Action Cards or stuff like that to help you. (Points to Yuya's deck) You need to rely on your own deck, YOUR strength.

Yuya: I get it.

Futoshi: No Action Duel? Boooring.

Raito: Go home then fat boy.

Futoshi: I'M NOT FAT!

Shuzo: I understand. After the duel, I have news for Yuya.

Raito: Ok, we'll be on the Duel Field.

Shuzo: Alright! I can't wait to see a hot-blooded duel!

 **Raito shuts off the communication and walked up to the duel field with Yuya. The three kids watched inside the duel field since it wasn't an Action Duel, they didn't need to be in the control room. Shuzo and his visitor Nico Smiley, the former manager of the former World Champion Strong Ishijima, watched from the control room. Raito and Yuya activated their Duel Disks and they draw five cards from their shuffled deck.**

Raito: Alright, here comes Yuya!

Yuya: Yeah!

* * *

Raito and Yuya: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Yuya: 4000LP]

[Turn 1: Raito]

Raito: I'll go first. First, I'll play Cards of Consonance. I discard a Dragon-Type Tuner monster and draw 2 cards. I discard The White Stone of Legend from my hand and draw 2.

 **Raito draws his sixth and seventh card.**

Raito: Also, The White Stone of Legend's effect. I can get a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck. I Normal Summon Omega Dragon of White in Defense Position!

(Omega Dragon of White LV4 DEF 2000)

Raito: Omega's effect! I discard a Blue-Eyes monster to add a Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand. I discard the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I just got to add Miracle Synchro Tuning from my deck.

Tatsuya: Raito-oniichan's gonna Synchro Summon!?

Ayu: On the first turn?

Yuya: You have a Synchro Monster also?

Miracle Synchro Tuning

[Spell/Normal]

You can Special Summon a monster by removing from play Synchro Material monsters from your side field or your Graveyard that are listed on the Synchro Monster you are summoning. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

Raito: I activate Miracle Synchro Tuning and banish from my Graveyard. I tune my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my Level 1 White Stone of Legend to perform a Synchro for 9!

Futoshi: Shivers!

Shuzo: Raito knows how to Synchro Summon?

Nico: This is nice! As what you would expect from the Grand Fortune Cup champion!

Raito: Pass by the ring created by the legendary white stone and call upon a new force!

Yuya: Synchro…Summon.

Raito: Synchro Summon! Come! Blue-eyed dragon spirit from the clouds! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!

Futoshi, Ayu: Woah!

Tatsuya: Amazing!

 **Clouds opened up from the sky and a light ray shined on to the monster zone the dragon descended on.**

(Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon LV9 ATK 2500)

Raito: Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's monster effect! Neither of us can perform a Special Summon with 2 or more monsters at the same time.

Shuzo: Wait, does it mean?

Nico: That's…

Yuya: WHAT!?

Raito: In other words, your Pendulum Summoning is blocked out by this monster!

Yuya: No way…

Futoshi: That's Yuya-oniichan's main strength!

Ayu: Raito-oniichan just disallowed that!

Nico: Raito-kun probably knew Yuya-kun would Pendulum Summon eventually so he acted beforehand.

Shuzo: Raito exploited Yuya's weakness in his deck…

Raito: So, what will you do Yuya? You can't Pendulum Summon as long as my Spirit Dragon is on the field. I set 2 cards and end my turn.

[Turn 2: Yuya]

Yuya: My turn!

 **Yuya draws his sixth card.**

Yuya: Yes! I can use this! I activate from my hand Hippo Carnival! I Special Summon 3 Hippo Tokens in Defense Position!

(Hippo Token LV1 DEF 0)

(Hippo Token LV1 DEF 0)

(Hippo Token LV1 DEF 0)

Yuya: Then, I use the Scale 1 Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi (Stargazer Magician) and the Scale 8 Tokiyomi no Majutsushi (Timegazer Magician) and set the Pendulum Scale!

Futoshi: What? He can't Pendulum Summon though.

Raito: _That is true but you can still activate their Pendulum Effects. I'm sure Yuya is looking for other uses._

Yuya: I release (tribute) two hippo tokens! And then, I Advance (Tribute) Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV7 ATK 2500)

Ayu: Yuya-oniichan got his ace monster without Pendulum Summoning!

Futoshi: Shivers!

Tatsuya: But, both Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attacks are equal.

Yuya: For now. But, I activate Wonder Balloons! I send 1 card (that card is Draw Muscle) from my hand to my Graveyard and put one counter can this card. Then I send it to the graveyard and target 1 monster!

Ayu: Wonder Balloons decreases the ATK of the targeted monster by 1000…

Tatsuya: That means!

Yuya: Right! I target Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! It loses 1000 ATK!

(Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon ATK 2500 - 1500)

Nico: It seems like Yuya knows his way around the restriction. He's great talent as I expected.

Shuzo: Yeah, YOU SHOW Duel School talent. GO! YUYA!

 **Yuya takes off his goggles.**

Yuya: Battle! I attack Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go! Spiraling Strike Burst!

Raito: Trap activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I negate your dragon's attack and I and set it instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Yuya: At this time, I activate Tokiyomi no Majutsushi's effect! When a trap card targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster I control, I can negate it and set it face-down! Inverse Gears!

 **Raito's card was negated and looks as though time went back to when Raito activated it.**

Raito: Ok Plan B, I activate Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect! In either player's turn, I can release it to summon another Dragon-Type LIGHT Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck in Defense Position. I choose Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! Come!

(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon LV9 DEF 3000)

Yuya: I can't do anything else so I end turn. But you know I can Pendulum Summon now Raito.

Raito: Yeah, I know. Azure-Eyes's effect allows it to stay on the field which means can't be destroyed due to Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect this turn.

Nico: Now this is interesting. Yuya got out Odd-Eyes and seemingly had the upper hand. But Raito protected himself!

[Turn 3: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his ninth card. He looks is it and gets an "It's here" feeling.**

Raito: I release Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon and Omega Dragon of White to Advance Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Tatsuya: They both Advance Summoned their Dragons…

Raito: Battle! I attack the Hippo Token since I can only attack that. Go! Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon shoots a beam out of its mouth aiming at the Hippo Token and fried it.**

Raito: I'll end my turn here.

Ayu: Next turn Raito-oniichan can attack Odd-Eyes.

Futoshi: This is bad for Yuya-oniichan.

Shuzo: GIVE IT YOUR ALL! YOU TWO!

[Turn 4: Yuya]

Yuya: My turn!

 **Yuya draws his seventh card.**

Yuya: _I can only rely on this card…_

Ayu: Is Yuya-oniichan stumped?

Yuya: I set one card, switch Odd-Eyes into Defense Position, and end my turn.

[Turn 5: Raito]

Raito: My turn.

 **Raito draws his tenth card.**

Raito: I activate the card I just drew, Mystical Space Typhoon. I choose Tokiyomi no Majutsushi.

 **A typhoon appears and destroys Yuya's time magician.**

Yuya: Tokiyomi no Majutsushi!

Tatsuya: Raito-oniichan just prevented Yuya from Pendulum Summoning again!

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Tear apart his Odd-Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon shoots a beam out of its mouth aiming at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and it explodes.**

Yuya: Odd-Eyes!

Tatsuya: Yuya-oniichan's ace monster is gone!

Yuya: Odd-Eyes goes back to the Extra Deck!

Raito: I know that. I'll end here.

Ayu: Raito-oniichan did Yuya-oniichan some damage…

Shuzo: Yuya's cornered, the next attack will put him down even further.

[Turn 6: Yuya]

Yuya: My turn!

 **Yuya draws his eighth card.**

Yuya: I…I set Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn into my other Pendulum Zone!

Raito: That won't do you any good…

Yuya: Turn…end.

Raito: Stumped Yuya?

Yuya: We won't know the outcome of the Duel until the last turn!

Raito: I know that.

Ayu: Yuya-oniichan is in big trouble…

Shuzo: _Yuya…I know you'll somehow get out of this._

Nico: _Yuya I knew you are something special when I first saw you. This is the intuition of Nico Smiley!_

[Turn 7: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his eleventh card.**

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes! Attack Yuya directly!

Yuya: I was waiting for that!

Raito: What?

Yuya: Trap activate! Entermate Call! When my opponent declares a direct attack, I negate it and then add 2 Entermate monsters from my Deck to my hand whose combined DEF is equal to the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. I add Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard and Entermate Hammer Mammo! But, I can't Special Summon from my Extra Deck.

Raito: I end my turn.

Tatsuya: Yuya-oniichan is about to comeback!

[Turn 8: Yuya]

Yuya: Then, it's my turn!

 **Yuya draws his ninth card and suddenly…drumroll effects and spotlights all focus on Yuya.**

Yuya: Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the climax of this duel! First, I will perform a Pendulum Summon with our opening performers, Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi and Odd-Eyes Unicorn in my Pendulum Zone! I can summon monsters from Level 2 and Level 7. Say it with me!

Yuya and Ayu: Swing!

Yuya and Futoshi: Pendulum of souls!

Yuya and Tatsuya: Draw an arc of light across the ether!

Yuya, Shuzo, and Nico: Pendulum Summon!

Yuya: Welcome the star performers!

 **3 beams shoot out of the circle made by the Pendulum signifying 3 Pendulum Monsters being summoned.**

Yuya: First, Entermate Whip Viper. Then, Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard. And lastly, Entermate Hammer Mammo!

(Entermate Whip Viper LV4 ATK 1700)

(Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard LV4 ATK 1600)

(Entermate Hammer Mammo LV6 ATK 2600)

Yuya: Entermate Whip Viper's effect! It can change the ATK and DEF of my opponent's monster! Thus, Blue-Eyes ATK is now 2500!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000 - 2500)

Ayu: Entermate Hammer Mammo can destroy Blue-Eyes now!

Futoshi: Shivers!

Yuya: Battle! Entermate Hammer Mammo attacks! At this moment, Hammer Hammo's effect activates! All my opponent's Spell and Trap cards to back to the hand!

 **Raito's trap cards come back to his hand and then Hammer Hammo crushes Blue-Eyes with its hammer shaped nose.**

Raito: Dang…

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3900 Cards x2]

Yuya: Whip Viper and Bot-Eyes Lizard, direct attack!

Raito: GAH!

[Raito: LP 3900 - 400 Cards x4]

Yuya: With that, I will end my turn!

Shuzo: NICE YUYA! WHAT A COMEBACK!

Tatsuya: Yuya onii-chan turned the tables in one turn!

Futoshi: Shivers!

Raito: _There's only one thing I need to do to bring out that dragon!_

[Turn 9: Raito]

Raito: MY TURN!

 **Raito draws his twelfth card.**

Raito: _YES!_

Raito: I play Trade-In and discard my last Blue-Eyes in my hand and draw 2 new cards!

 **Raito discards his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon draws his thirteenth and fourteenth card.**

Raito: I then play Dragon's Mirror! I remove my two Blue-Eyes from the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!

Ayu: Raito-oniichan's gonna Fusion!

Tatsuya: I wonder what it is!

Futoshi: Waiting to know is giving the SHIVERS!

Raito: White dragon in burning red crystal armor! Emerge with your flames and destroy our enemies! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Blue-Eyes RUBY DRAGON!

(Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon LV8 ATK 0)

* * *

Blue Eyes Ruby Dragon [Dragon/Fusion/Effect] L8/0/3000/FIRE

This card cannot destroy monsters by battle. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card and destroy all monsters your opponent controls that are not above Level 6. Then deal damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK (of each) of the destroyed monster(s). This card then gains ATK equal to the damage your opponent receives.

Description: It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with scarlet-red ruby armor in its chest, hands, feet, and tail.

* * *

Yuya: Ruby Dragon?

Futoshi: Whoa! A fiery Blue-Eyes! SHIVERS!

Tatsuya: Is Raito-oniichan gonna counter?

Nico: Whoa! Raito!

Shuzo: A DRAGON THAT IS AS HOT-BLOODED AS ME!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I discard my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and destroy any of your monsters that aren't above Level 6! Meaning, all of your monsters!

Yuya: WHAT!?

Futoshi: Yuya-oniichan's monsters…

Ayu: Are gonna be wiped out!

Raito: Go! Volcanic Eruption!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon flared up and forms a fireball in its hands and its mouth and releases the three fireballs aiming at Yuya's monsters. Each of the fireballs hits one of Yuya's monsters and explodes them. Yuya can only watch in horror as his monsters get annihilated. The spectators can feel the heat.**

Nico: It's getting hot!

Shuzo: HOT BLOODED!

Futoshi: The heat gives me the sweats!

Ayu: I heard you can burn calories by sweating.

Futoshi: M-E-A-N!

Yuya: No! Stop! NOOO!

Raito: Next, you take damage equal to half the ATK of each destroyed monsters. So that's in total…

Tatsuya: 2950!

Raito: Take this! Flare Eruption!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon flared up and then shoots a flare at Yuya causing a burning 2950 points of damage.**

Yuya: AAH!

[Yuya: LP 4000 - 1050 Cards x0]

Raito: But wait, there's more! (Trying to sound like Billy Mays)

Tatsuya: There's more?

Futoshi: Oh boy…

Shuzo: MORE OF THIS HOT-BLOODED DRAGON…LITERALLY!

Raito: The effect damage you take is equal to the amount of ATK Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon gains! Ignite Build Up!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon flared up even more and gained 2950 ATK**

(Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon ATK 0 - 2950)

Yuya: NO WAY!

Ayu: It can't be!

Tatsuya: That's enough to finish off Yuya-oniichan.

Nico: _Great ones have to lose sometime. Like Strong Ishijima… Oh well, I still can get him in the Junior Youth Championship. Yuya I hope this loss fires you up even more…no pun intended._

 **Yuya looks like he's been shell-shocked as he knows the next attack will end him.**

Raito: _Looks like Yuya can't do anything. If I hit with my Ruby Dragon it's over. I mean, I don't really need the win but Yuya does. I just have to surrender the next 4 duels right? Hmm...to surrender or not to surrender? (considering surrender)_

* * *

A/N: Ending it with a cliffhanger here and it's decision making time for Raito. Do you think Raito will surrender so that Yuya can get his first win and only have two more to beat? Post in the review if you think he will surrender or not and find out the conclusion in Chapter 5! Also, in Chapter 5, another Blue-Eyes Gem Dragon card like Ruby Dragon will debut in Raito's next duel!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Road to the Championship

Setting: Episodes 15 and 16

 **Raito and Yuya reach the end point of the duel. Raito has a 2950 ATK Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon on his field and Yuya is wide open in his field. He has no monsters, no set cards, no hand cards, only his cards in his Pendulum Zone which can't do anything for Yuya. Yuya only has 1050 LP left and if Raito gets his attack through, Raito wins. But, Raito has considered surrendering to help Yuya qualify. The outcome of this Duel is solely based on Raito's decision now.**

Raito: Hmm…

Tatsuya: Huh? Why is Raito-oniichan not going to attack?

Raito: Yuya.

Yuya: Eh?

Raito: You know I really don't need this win in order to qualify. I just have to be in 50 matches. It's like Tatsuya said, I just have to surrender the next 4 duels. (smiling)

Yuya: Really!? Then… (smiling)

Raito: Yeah, Yuya. You fought well. Your Entertainment Dueling just needs a little work.

Yuya: Yeah…you're right I'll definitely get there! Just you watch! Then I'll beat you for real!

Raito: We'll see about that.

Ayu: Raito-oniichan's really gonna surrender?

Futoshi: He really won this duel but, helping Yuya is more important to him.

 **Raito proceeds to put his hand on his deck signifying surrender. But…**

Raito: Sorry, I'm gonna have call a SIKE on that!

 **Raito moves his hand away from his deck and proceeds to finish off Yuya.**

Yuya: Eh!?

Futoshi and Ayu: What!?

Tatsuya: Oh, he just wasn't gonna surrender in the first place…

Raito: You did not earn this victory my friend. You brought this upon yourself!

Yuya: You played me! HOW CRUEL! (pissed)

Tatsuya: Getting someone's hopes up…

Futoshi: Just to bring it down…

Ayu: That's the worst…

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon! Attack Yuya Directly! Nova Eruption!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon lets out a HUGE flame beam out its mouth and hits Yuya directly giving Raito the win.**

Yuya: YOU ARE EVILLLLLLLL!

[Yuya: 1050 LP - 0LP]

Winner: Raito

 **Yuya falls on his knees and as his head down.**

Yuya: I…lost.

Raito: I did the math already. Now, you need to win FIVE straight duels.

Yuya: Yeah I know, a bigger mountain to climb…

Raito: How bad do you really want this Yuya?

 **Raito reaches out his hand to help Yuya up. Yuya grabs Raito's hand and gets up on his feet.**

Yuya: I will definitely find 5 duelists no matter what! I will definitely make it the Junior Youth Championship! I'll be a pro just like my dad!

Raito: Yeah I know you will. Well then, I'll see you at the championship. Tell Yuzu's dad I'll be off working to get into the tournament and represent You Show Duel School. Bye!

 **Raito leaves the You Show Duel School building by himself to go get some rest at his apartment room as he'll find 3 more Duelists tomorrow. When he got there he showered and then ate dinner. While eating dinner Raito was also looking through and making changes to his deck and exploring combos. All of this was to prepare for qualifying duels and the Maiami Championship.**

Raito: Ok, now that my Deck is all set…

 **Raito looked at his extra deck, which had 6 blank cards that had gray borders.**

Raito: I don't why but, I feel like it's also one of my goals to see what these blank cards are. Hmm, I've already unlocked 4 out of the 10 of them including the one I used against Yuya. They could be anything. I already unlocked a Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, and an Xyz.

 **Raito crosses his arms as he looks at the cards.**

Raito: Well, they'll have to do for now.

 **Raito sorted his cards into his duel disk and went to bed for sleep. Then, the next day…**

Raito: Huh? What time is it?

 **Raito just woke up form his long slumber as he checked the time. It was about 8 in the morning and he was off school for the weekend.**

Raito: That's right…I have to find 3 Duelists to duel before the deadline.

 **After Raito put on his outfit for today, brushed his teeth, and ate some breakfast, he headed out of his apartment to find Duelists. In his search, he ran into Nico Smiley in front of the Kirigakure Cooking School.**

Nico: Oh! Raito-kun!

Raito: Do I know you?

Nico: Well, I was at the You Show Duel School building and saw your magnificent duel against Yuya-kun. After Yuya-kun's loss, I agreed to arrange him 4 Duels to have him back on track. This building is where Yuya will duel today.

Raito: Doesn't he need 5 wins?

Nico: Hiiragi Shuzo agreed to duel Yuya to give him his 1st win.

Raito: Don't tell me he surrendered…

Nico: Not at all, Yuya beat him with his own strength.

Raito: Well that's a good start for Yuya. Say, since I beat Yuya, can you arrange me duels too?

Nico: Well I had one in consideration for Yuya. Maybe you should give them a visit.

 **Nico hands him a slip containing details of a dueling school.**

Raito: Ginga Astronomy School? (Ginga = Galaxy)

Nico: Yes. They want to help their ace duelist qualify for the Maiami Championship. This big school specializes in astronomy, astrology, etc.

Raito: Oh, I like astronomy.

Nico: Well then, give them a visit and say you want to duel. They'll be glad to host you.

 **Raito sensed a wonderful scent coming from the building.**

Raito: What are they making in there?

Nico: This is the Kirigakure Cooking School after all.

Raito: No wonder.

 **Yuya then runs to the building and encounters Raito and Nico.**

Yuya: This is the place! Eh? Raito? Nico Smiley?

Raito: Oh hi Yuya, I just ran into his guy. I'm going to duel someone so see you later!

 **Raito leaves Yuya to go with Nico and proceed to find the Ginga Astronomy School.**

Raito: Man it's so far away though. If only I had my D-Wheel but it was destroyed…

 **A yellow cab titled "Maiami Taxi", which had an ad for the Maiami Championship was driving nearby.**

Raito: Early signs of luck! HEY TAXI!

 **The cab stopped and Raito gave the driver instructions to go to the Ginga Astronomy School. After he was dropped off there, Raito paid the driver DP and headed in the building. A woman dressed in a light blue collar shirt with the Ginga Astronomy School logo on it and blue skinny jeans walked up to Raito. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and a bit taller than Raito. She appears in her 30s.**

Raito: This is the place?

?: Welcome! Are you Ezumi Raito?

Raito: Yes…

?: Nico Smiley told me you would come here. Welcome to Ginga Astronomy School! I'm the head of the school, Hoshino Megumi. Nice to meet you!

 **Megumi and Raito exchange a handshake and proceed into the school.**

Megumi: Today is Saturday so we do not do our academic activities today. This is day a reserved for extracurricular activities Dueling. Now as you already know our ace duelist, Aizumi Yuki, needs a duel for her to qualify in the Maiami Championship. She only needs one more win so-

Raito: Can I ask you something?

Megumi: Sure.

Raito: You don't expect me to give her the win do you?

 **Raito said that the exact moment they headed to the school's duel field, which was a planetarium. The projector for it was attached to the ceiling. There are plenty of spectators watching the duel.**

Yuki: I don't at all.

 **Raito turned his attention to a long black-haired teenage girl that looked around Raito's age with a Ginga Astronomy School T-Shirt and a knee-length plaid skirt standing in front of him.**

Raito: You're Yuki?

Yuki: Yes. Are you my opponent? ( _cheerful tone_ )

Raito: I guess so.

Megumi: This is Aizumi Yuki, our school's #1 duelist.

Yuki: Nice to meet you Raito! (waving at him)

Raito: You know me?

Yuki: Of course! Everyone was talking about the Grand Fortune Cup you won!

 **The spectators were surprised about Raito being her opponent and started chatting about who would win this duel.**

Boy #1: NO WAY! Yuki-chan's gonna take on that guy!

Girl #1: It will be interesting!

Girl #2: This will be the best duel I will ever see!

(Note: Not the same people in Chapter 3)

Raito: Looks like I'm pretty famous.

 **Megumi was now standing pretty far behind Raito.**

Megumi: We use the Solid Vision system for educational purposes but we haven't forgotten its true purpose. Now, may the best duelist win! Action Field ON! Galaxy Space Station!

 **For Raito and Yuki, the planetarium turned into a space station floating in outer space. Both were then floating. Raito seemed a bit tense. Yuki was still in a happy mood.**

Raito: W-Wait! Hold up!

Yuki: It's ok! This is zero gravity!

 **Two hooks came out and each one attached to each duelist's legs.**

Yuki: Don't worry. This doesn't shock you it's also that you don't float away and getting lost. I had that happen to me before.

Raito: I seriously hope you're telling the truth.

Yuki: Aright! This is where I start getting serious. I'm not the #1 duelist here for nothing! Let's go!

Megumi: Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!

Yuki: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

Raito: Action…

* * *

Raito and Yuki: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Yuki: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Yuki]

Yuki: I could NOT have had a better hand! Here I go! I summon The Agent of Creation–Venus!

(The Agent of Creation - Venus LV3 ATK 1600)

Yuki: Venus' effect activates! I will pay 1500 Life Points to Special Summon 3 Mystical Shine Balls from my deck! I summon all of then in Defense Position!

[Yuki: LP 4000 - 2500 Cards x4]

(Mystical Shine Ball LV2 DEF 500)

(Mystical Shine Ball LV2 DEF 500)

(Mystical Shine Ball LV2 DEF 500)

 **Yuki then proceed to a certain location in her mine and picked up an Action Card.**

Raito: I didn't know you could move around with these hooks.

Yuki: Yeah, these hooks can expand so that you can roam around this space station in zero gravity!

Raito: And…you also have an Action Card…

Yuki: I activate an Action Magic! Blast Off Countdown!

 **A rocket ship appears in front of them and has a black screen with a 10 on it. The hooks then detach from the space station and attached to the rocket ship. The other ends are still on Raito and Yuki's legs.**

* * *

Blast Off Countdown

[Spell/Action]

After 10 turns, the player with the higher amount of Life Points wins the duel. If both players' Life Points are equal, this duel ends in a draw.

* * *

Yuki: When the count reaches 0 the player with the fewer Life Points will lose this duel!

Raito: That's your strategy?

Yuki: There's more to it Raito-kun!

 **Yuki heads over to an Action Card beside her.**

Yuki: Action Trap! Countdown Acceleration! I can activate this once a turn. The countdown on Blast Off Countdown decreases by one!

(Blast Off Countdown: 9)

Raito: I have a feeling this field was set up JUST for you.

Yuki: Not just me. A lot of our duelists have Blast Off Countdown. You see, this Action Field is the heart and pride of our astronomy school!

Raito: I see…

Yuki: I set 3 cards and end my turn! At this moment, Blast Off Countdown decreases to 8!

(Blast Off Countdown: 8)

Boy #2: Yuki-chan's using the strategy most of us use…

Girl #2: Yeah, but she does it the best. She doesn't rely on simply stalling her opponent and sometimes, she doesn't rely on the card at all.

Boy #3: In other words, her safety net right?

Girl #1: I know Yuki better than anyone. Her set cards will probably increase her life points.

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: My turn! Draw!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I summon Omega Dragon of White in Defense Position and activate its effect!

(Omega Dragon of White LV4 DEF 2000)

Raito: I can discard a Blue-Eyes monster to add a Spell or a Trap from my Deck to my hand. I discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon and add Silver's Cry! I'll use it and I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my Graveyard. I choose the card I discarded. Go! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

 **Yuki starts running off to an Action Card and grabs it.**

Yuki: Action Trap! Countdown Acceleration!

(Blast Off Countdown: 7)

Raito: Eh!? On MY turn too?

Yuki: Time's ticking Raito-kun!

Raito: I'm aware of that. Go Blue-Eyes! Attack Venus! Burst Stream of Destruction!

Yuki: Trap Activate! Rainbow Life! I discard The Agent of Judgement – Saturn and whatever the damage I take I gain Life Points equal to it instead!

Raito: Dang! I was too reckless…

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon lets out a beam from its mouth and destroys Venus. Venus transforms into little energy spheres to provide Yuki with Life Points.**

Yuki: The damage was 1400! So my life increases by 1400!

[Yuki: LP 2500 - 3900]

Yuki: Then I activate the Continuous Trap, Aegis of Gaia, which allows me to gain 3000 Life Points.

[Yuki: LP 3900 - 6900]

Yuki: Then! I activate my Quick-Play Emergency Provisions! I send Aegis of Gaia to the graveyard and gain 1000 life points.

[Yuki: LP 6900 - 7900]

Yuki: Normally I'd take 3000 points of damage because I removed Aegis of Gaia from the field but due to Rainbow Life, my Life Points increase by 3000 instead.

[Yuki: LP 7900 - 10900]

Boy #2: 7400 in one turn!

Girl #1: That's our Yuki!

Raito: So instead of taking 1400 damage you reversed it and gained even more you're a nice duelist. You're no pushover. (smiling)

 **Yuki blushes in response.**

Yuki: Oh stop it Raito-kun! (Face be like: ^w^ )

Girl #2: Well, Yuki has a crush now.

Girl #1: You're slow…

Yuki: HEY! I HEARD THAT! ( _angrily_ )

Raito: But, it's far from being over! I set 2 cards and end!

(Blast Off Countdown: 6)

Yuki: That's right!

[Turn 3: Yuki]

Yuki: My turn! Here I go! I…draw!

 **Yuki draws her sixth card and heads to another Action Card and grabs it.**

Yuki: Another Countdown Acceleration! Now it's 5!

Raito: I activate Dark Bribe! I can negate a Trap card but you get to draw a card.

 **Yuki draws her seventh card.**

Yuki: Thanks for that actually. I activate Sky Heaven! This card can be treated as Sanctuary in The Sky! I also summon The Agent of Force – Mars!

(The Agent of Force – Mars LV3 ATK 0)

Yuki: With the imitation Sanctuary in The Sky, I activate Mars' effect! When my Life Points are higher than my opponent's, Mars' Attack Points is total to the difference!

(The Agent of Force – Mars ATK 0 - 6900)

Yuki: Battle! Mars attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Red Force!

Raito: Trap Activate! Mirror Force!

Yuki: What!?

 **The force from the trap card blew up Mars. It blew her off the space station but she was saved by the hook attached to the rocket. Also, it blew her skirt up in the process.**

Yuki: NO! DON'T LOOK AT MY SKIRT!

 **Yuki was covering her skirt. When she said that, Raito was looking at his cards and thinking of a strategy. When he heard vaguely about what Yuki said he looked up at Yuki floating in the space.**

Raito: I'm sorry what did you say?

 **The crowd including Megumi laughed. Yuki crossed her arms in embarrassment.**

Yuki: Mou! Not Funny! (angrily) I end my turn!

(Blast Off Countdown: 5)

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn! Draw!

 **Raito draws his seventh card and when he sees it, he lets out a sigh.**

Raito: I'm stuck…

Yuki: That's unfortunate.

 **Yuki said this as she was traveling to another Action Card.**

Raito: Oh no you don't! Go Blue-Eyes! Attack a Mystical Shine Ball!

 **Raito hopped up to Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head and gave it specific commands. Blue-Eyes nodded and proceed to a Mystical Shine Ball and kicked it to Yuki like a soccer ball.**

Yuki: Got it! Huh?

 **The shine ball came at Yuki at a high speed.**

Yuki: Kya!

 **The ball hits Yuki right when she was about to pick up her Action Card causing Yuki to float away from it and the ball being destroyed.**

Raito: Turn end!

(Blast Off Countdown: 4)

[Turn 5: Yuki]

Yuki: My turn!

 **Yuki draws her eighth card.**

Yuki: It's here! It's here! It's here! I remove the the Agent of Creation - Venus from my Graveyard to Special Summon Master Hyperion!

(Master Hyperion LV8 ATK 2700)

Yuki: With my spell card I can activate his effect 2 times! I remove from play the Mystical Shine Ball you destroyed and The Agent of Judgment - Saturn which are both in my graveyard and I get to destroy your two monsters!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Omega Dragon of White both exploded into particles.**

Raito: Uh-oh…

Yuki: Uh-oh is correct! I also switch my 2 Mystical Shine Balls to Attack Position and all 3 of my monsters will attack you directly!

 **Master Hyperion holds the 2 balls and releases a light beam at Raito. He gets hit and falls on the ground.**

Raito: AGH!

[Raito: LP 4000 - 300 Cards x3]

Yuki: Also!

 **Yuki proceeded to get an Action Card, which was of course Countdown Acceleration.**

Yuki: Action Trap! Countdown Acceleration!

(Blast Off Countdown: 3)

Yuki: I'll end my turn here!

(Blast Off Countdown: 2)

[Turn 6: Raito]

 **Yuki went to yet another Action Card and picks it up and looks at Raito with the smirk.**

Yuki: Action Trap! Countdown Acceleration!

(Blast Off Countdown: 1)

Raito: I only have one turn!?

Yuki: I can't believe I'm gonna beat a champion I'll get so much-!

Raito: No.

Yuki: Huh?

Raito: This duel isn't over until I end my turn…DRAW!

 **Raito draws his eighth card and looks at it.**

Raito: It's here. _Another one of my unlocked cards…_

Yuki: What can you do in one turn? ( _curious tone_ )

Raito: I activate Dragon Awakening!

* * *

Dragon Awakening

[Spell/Ritual]

You can Ritual Summon any Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from your hand by Tributing monsters from your hand or field equal to or greater than its level.

* * *

Raito: I send a Level 8 Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon from my hand to my graveyard and Ritual Summon a Level 8 Dragon-Type Monster from my hand! White dragon in freezing blue armor! Now is the time to rise from the depths! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 8! Blue-Eyes SAPPHIRE DRAGON!

* * *

Blue Eyes Sapphire Dragon [Dragon/Ritual/Effect] L8/3000/3500/WATER

When this card successfully attacks (after damage calculation), you can discard 1 card to activate this effect: Your opponent takes damage equal to the difference in both player's Life Points and you gain Life Points equal to the damage.

Description: It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with deep-blue sapphire armor in its chest, hands, feet, and tail.

* * *

 **The dragon emerged from the bottom of the field at a hyper speed and the crowd was impressed, even Megumi and Yuki too.**

Yuki: It's pretty but-

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon! Attack Master Hyperion!

Yuki: Eh? You'll destroy Hyperion but when this turn ends…

Raito: Absolute Zero Blast!

 **Blue Eyes Sapphire Dragon** l **ets out a deep-blue ice beam out its mouth and strikes Hyper Hyperion with it and Master Hyperion freezes up and shatters. Yuki braces for the small 300 damage.**

Yuki: Ugh!

[Yuki: LP 10900 - 10600 Cards x0]

Raito: Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon's effect! I discard my remaining card and then, you take damage based on the difference of our Life Points and I gain Life Points equal to the damage!

 **The crowd gasped in awe.**

Yuki: WHAT!? You…

Megumi: Basically, Raito-kun swapped his Life Points with Yuki's! And with Blast Off Countdown…

Raito: The difference is 10,300! Take this! Double Life Beam!

 **Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon fires a bright blue beam and a dark blue beam from its hands at Yuki. The dark blue beam flowed to Yuki and the bright blue beam flowed to the dragon.**

Yuki: AAHH!

[Yuki: LP 10600 - 300]

 **The dragon stopped his beams and radiated a blue light which gave Raito the increase.**

[Raito: LP 300 - 10600]

Girl #1: Unbelievable…

Boy #1: Raito came back on ONE TURN!

Yuki: No way! I should've kept my big mouth shut…

Raito: I end my turn here. Blast Off Countdown is now at 0 and since my Life Points are 2 digits higher, I win the duel.

 **Raito's hook disappears and Yuki and blasted off into the air with the rocket.**

Yuki: NOOO!

 **The rocket then explodes into fireworks and the crowd laughs at the airborne Yuki.**

Winner: Raito

* * *

 **The field fades and Raito and Yuki dropped to the ground. Megumi released a trap door from the ground and a huge air bag pops out giving Raito and Yuki a safe land.**

Raito: Woah.

Yuki: Ow…

 **The air bag then deflated.**

Yuki: I lost…

 **Raito got up and ran to Yuki to help her up.**

Raito: That was a nice duel Yuki!

Yuki: Thanks Raito-kun!

Raito: Don't give up qualifying…

Yuki: I won't! I promised my school AND myself.

Raito: Glad to hear that. I have two duels left to get in the Maiami Championship. See ya there!

 **Raito proceeded to exit the planetarium and Yuki followed him.**

Yuki: Wait Raito-kun!

Raito: Eh?

 **Yuki then gave Raito a kiss on the cheek with the crowd giving a reaction.**

Raito: Umm…

Yuki: A good luck kiss!

Raito: Oh! Thanks!

Yuki: Good luck! I'll try my best too!

 **Raito exited the building and to go home via taxi to rest. He still has plenty of time to qualify. Right now, he has on his mind 2 duels left to qualify for the Maiami Championship.**

* * *

A/N: How was it? Also, if you're wondering if Raito will be in a relationship with Yuki, for now I'm kinda treating it like a one-sided one (on Yuki's side) so I guess Yuki is in the friend zone. In the next chapter, the Synchro Blue-Eyes Gem Dragon will appear. Also, Raito will be in a duel with Duelist Kingdom rules!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Toons vs Blue-Eyes

Setting: Episode 17

* * *

 **While Raito was traveling home with the help of his taxi driver, he spotted a unique public Duel building. Interested to check out it out Raito told the driver to make a stop.**

Raito: Excuse me! Driver! Change of plans!

Driver: Oh? Where are we going to?

Raito: Uh…

 **Unfortunately, Raito didn't know the name of the building.**

Raito: Just make a stop near that Duel Building over there.

 **Raito points to the building he wanted to go in.**

Driver: Ah. The CDK building?

 **The driver said that as he was pulling over.**

Raito: CDK?

Driver: Club Duelist Kingdom. My nephew loves that place.

Raito: I'm trying to qualify for the Maiami Championship so I'm looking for places to Duel.

Driver: Oh, well good luck.

 **Raito stepped out the taxi and was near the CDK building.**

Driver: Hey! Don't forget the fare now.

Raito: Sorry about that.

Driver: It's good.

 **Raito handed the driver DP and walked over to the CDK building. He looked inside to see an arcade style place with Duel arenas all over. A greeter was the next thing he saw when he entered the building.**

Greeter: Welcome to Club Duelist Kingdom!

Raito: Yeah. I'm looking for a duel.

Greeter: Are you new here?

Raito: Yeah…

Greeter: New people will always ask questions like that. This is Club Duelist Kingdom. People come here to Duel in a unique way.

Raito: A unique way?

Greeter: Yes. Duelist Kingdom Rules.

?: What's going on here?

 **A man looking around 20 years old came by. He had gray long hair and wearing a red suit.**

Greeter: ! I was just telling this young man about the CDK.

?: Is that so? Wait…

 **The man recognized the boy on in front of him.**

?: You're the person that won the Grand Fortune Cup right?

Raito: Yeah. I took a hiatus but I'm back Dueling. I need to be in 2 more duels in order to qualify for the Maiami Championship.

Christopher: I see. I am Christopher Crawford, a descendant of the great Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters. I made this establishment to continue one of the types of Dueling Pegasus created.

Raito: I'd love to try it out but…I don't exactly know how to duel with Duelist Kingdom rules…

Christopher: It's quite simple. Why don't you duel me and I'll show you. I'm not trying to participate in the Maiami Championship anyways because I'm not interested in Action Duels.

Raito: Sure.

Christopher: Follow me.

 **Raito and Christopher went to an unoccupied Duel arena to begin their duel. The arena had seats for duelists sit on and a computer system for them to duel on, much like the original ones in Yugi Muto's days at duelist kingdom. This caught the attention of all the duelists in the building as they came to watch the duel.**

Christopher: It seems like we've attracted quite a crowd.

Raito: That happens to me a lot recently.

Christopher: First put your deck in the slot, there are monster and magic zones below the screen.

 **Raito did what Christopher instructed and the computer activated and thus allowed the two to duel.**

Christopher: Press the Question Mark button on the bottom right corner of your Duel Screen to see the rules. Whenever you are ready let me know.

 **Raito pulled up the rules app and he took 5 minutes to read them.**

 _Each player began the Duel with 4000 Life Points. (Change from 2000)_

 _Neither player was allowed to attack their opponent's Life Points directly._

 _Players could Summon monsters of any Level, without offering Tribute. This meant monsters such as "Dark Magician" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" could be Summoned immediately._

 _Certain field cards have special abilities that affect the Playing Field_

 _A Normal Spell Card can be activated during the Battle Phase if it is Set face-down._

 _A Ritual Spell Card did not need to have its corresponding Ritual Monster in the hand in order for it to be activated._

 _Only one monster was allowed to declare an attack per player per turn._

 _When a monster was destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card will receive damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points._

 _When an attack gets deflected by a card like "Mirror Force", it is treated as an opponent's attack._

 _A monster that is treated as an Equip Card is still treated as a monster and therefore can be used for something like Ritual Summons._

Raito: Alright, let's do this.

 **Raito and Christopher pulled out their top five cards began the Duel.**

* * *

Raito and Christopher: Duel!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Christopher: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Christopher]

Christopher: I'll take the first turn.

 **Christopher draws his sixth card.**

Christopher: First turn draws are allowed in CDK. I activate Toon Kingdom.

Raito: Toon?

Christopher: Toon Kingdom is treated like Toon World. I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force form my hand.

(Toon Goblin Attack Force LV4 ATK 2300)

Christopher: I set a card and end my turn.

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: My turn.

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: Since I can summon without tribute, I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand.

Christopher: Trap Activate, Bottomless Trap Hole. Your Blue-Eyes is banished.

Raito: Ok then. I activate Melody of the Awakening Dragon. I discard my White Stone of Legend and take dragons with 3000 or more Attack Points and 2500 or less Defense Points. I get Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Since I discarded my White Stone of Legend, I get another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck. I reveal Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon attacks Toon Goblin Attack Force!

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon flew to the attack force and destroyed them by shooting an energy ball out of its mouth.**

Christopher: Not bad…

[Christopher: 4000 - 3300 LP Cards x3]

Raito: I'll end my turn here.

[Turn 3: Christopher]

Christopher: This duel has just begun.

 **Christopher draws his seventh card.**

Christopher: This is my greatest card. I have used this to defeat many duelists. I activate Toon Gate!

* * *

Toon Gate

[Spell/Continuous]

When "Toon World" is on the field. You can Special Summon "Toon" monsters from your hand. (You must still Tribute monsters on your field if necessary and they are treated is Normal Summons.)

* * *

 **A colorful gate appeared.**

Christopher: This card allows me to Special Summon as many Toon monsters in my hand as possible. The restriction is that I must tribute but in Duelist Kingdom, you need not to Tribute. I summon all of my hand, Come! Toon Daemon (Toon Summoned Skull)! Toon Dragon Egger (Manga Ryu-Ran)! And last, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!

(Toon Daemon LV6 ATK 2500)

(Toon Dragon Egger LV7 ATK 2200)

(Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Christopher: They cannot attack on the turn they are summoned. This is your move now.

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: _This is bad, he got me cornered THAT quickly. If I don't end him here, I'll be done for next turn. Let's see what I can do here…_

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his seventh card.**

Raito: _It's here. Let's test this combo out._

Raito: I use the Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and the Scale 9 Omega Dragon of White and set the Pendulum Scale!

 **Blue pillars containing the dragons appeared. The number 1 was below Alpha and the number 9 was below Omega.**

Christopher: Pendulum?

 **The people watching were surprised that Raito had Pendulums too.**

Raito: I can Special Summon Level 2 to 8 monsters from my hand simultaneously! Next I play Necrohand!

* * *

Necrohand

[Spell/Normal]

During the turn this card was activated, cards in the graveyard are treated as cards in our hand.

(This means you can summon monsters or activate spells and trap from your graveyard this one turn.)

* * *

Raito: Necrohand allows me treat cards in my Graveyard as if they were cards in my hand. Which means I can summon monsters from my graveyard this turn! Let's go! Pendulum Summon!

 **Three beams appeared and touched down the field.**

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

(The White Stone of Legend LV1 ATK 300)

Raito: I use Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy a monster on the field. I destroy Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! Take out that impostor Blue-Eyes!

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon shot a death beam at Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and the toon monster exploded.**

Christopher: My Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!

Raito: I tune my Level 8 Blue-Eyes Alterative Dragon and my Level 1 White Stone of Legend use them to perform a Synchro for 9! White dragon in gusting green armor descend from the heavens and punish the opposition! Synchro Summon! Arrive! Level 9! Blue-Eyes EMERALD DRAGON!

Christopher: That is the evolution of Blue-Eyes?

* * *

Blue Eyes Emerald Dragon [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] L9/3200/2800/WIND

Once per turn, you can tribute any number of monsters from your side of the field and destroy the number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters you tributed using this effect ignoring their effects. If 2 or more of your opponent's monsters are destroyed before your Battle Phase, the number of attacks this card can make is equal to the number of monsters destroyed.

Description: It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with bright-green emerald armor in its chest, hands, feet, and tail.

* * *

Raito: Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon's effect! I release my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on my field! Since I released 2 monsters, I can destroy 2 of your monsters! Kamikaze Strike!

 **Raito's 2 Blue-Eyes radiates a green aura flies into Christopher's Toon monsters and each one rams into each monster. Then the four monsters explode.**

Christopher: MY MONSTERS!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon's other effect! Since this card caused the destruction of 2 of your monsters. It has two attacks.

Christopher: What did you say!?

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon! Finish him! Double Cyclone Drive!

 **Blue-Eyes Emerald released two whirlwind-like beams from its mouth and hits Christopher. Christopher braced for impact and got hit but didn't fall on the ground or anything.**

Christopher: Impossible! WAUGHHH!

[Christopher: 3300 - 100 - 0 LP]

Winner: Raito

* * *

Christopher: Curse this deck!

 **Christopher removed his deck from the deck slot with force and walked off angrily into his office. The spectators were pretty scared of Christopher's apparent rage but were even more scared of Raito.**

Raito: Well that was quick anyone of you wanna duel me? I need one more Due-

 **The spectators had a "NOPE" reaction and walked away from Raito at a quick pace.**

Raito: Ok then.

 **After Raito got his deck, he left the building and eventually found a taxi. That taxi drove him home to his apartment. In his apartment, Raito got a call from Yuya.**

Yuya: Yo! Raito!

Raito: Hey Yuya! How are things?

Yuya: I just won the second duel against this cooking Duelist. I've only got three left. What about you?

Raito: I won two duels. I only have one left.

Yuya: You're lucky…

Raito: I upgraded my deck for the Maiami Championship. It should be pretty exciting.

Yuya: That's nice. I'm going to pick up Yuzu I think I know where Yuzu went.

Raito: Isn't she learning Fusion from Sora?

Yuya: Yeah. See you later.

Raito: Peace.

 **Raito shuts off the call and did his evening routines, which includes eating his cooked dinners, showering, and changing into night clothes. After all that, he laid out each of the cards in his deck and made a few more changes. He eyes his extra deck and looks at one of the 6 blank cards that stood out from the rest of the blanks. The different blank card had "R + S" on the back of it. The R is written in blue, the S is written in purple, and the plus sign is written in white.**

Raito: R plus S…man! I still don't know what it means. Oh well, I can find out if I unlock it.

 **Raito went to his couch to watch TV and turned on the news.**

Reporter: There are reports of duelists wielding Xyz Monsters terrorizing people from LDS. Among one of these people was Sawatari Shingo, the son of a candidate running for mayor. Recently, there are reports of two LDS Staff turned INTO CARDS! Rumors say it is the Xyz duelists responsible.

Raito: Turned into cards…

Reporter: In other news, more of the unknown Pendulum Summoning energy were detected in Club Duelist Kingdom here in Maiami.

Raito: That was me!

Reporter: It appears Sakaki Yuya isn't the only wielder of Pendulum Monsters. The director refused an interview but our team has heard many eyewitnesses. We were able to identify the duelist using Pendulums. This duelist is Ezumi Raito. He's a semi-pro Duelist who is also the winner of the Grand Fortune Cup in New Domino City and made a name for himself since then. Currently, he's trying to qualify for the Maiami Championship.

Raito: They found out I had Pendulums eh?

 **Meanwhile, at the LDS building…**

Reiji: Raito has Pendulum Summoned again huh?

Nakajima: Yes sir! We can now confirm it is him.

Reiji: Sakaki Yuya and now Ezumi Raito. Pendulum Summoning is rapidly growing. We must observe these two closely.

* * *

A/N: Double Upload Incoming...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Turmoil in Maiami City

Setting: Episodes 18-21

 **Raito didn't do much the next day. He decided to take a break from Dueling for the day and just watched TV and played video games he bought all morning long. (This is during Yuya's Quiz Duel. That's basically episodes 18-20 right there lol.) He also decided to purchase a new D-Wheel as he was tired of taking the cab. It was 530,000 DP and it was a blue/white D-Wheel with a frame resembling the D-Wheel of Yusei Fudo. In the afternoon, Raito set out to go pick up his new D-Wheel and also buy some groceries as he was running out of stuff to eat. Raito walked down to the D-Wheel dealer near the LDS building. He was walking near the three LDS Duelists Kotsu Masumi, Shijima Hokuto, and Todo Yaiba and overhears them talking about the Xyz duelist he heard of on the news last night.**

Yaiba: Hey Masumi, are you going to go out searching again?

Masumi: Of course! I have to find that black-masked man and ask him about Professor Marco.

Yaiba: Is that guy really the culprit?

Hokuto: You haven't seen him using Xyz, have you?

Masumi: That's why I need to find him and see if he uses Xyz with his own eyes!

 **Masumi then ran off to search and look for rules and she runs past Raito. Hokuto and Yaiba recognized Raito as they also know about the Grand Fortune Cup.**

Raito: _Where's she running off to exactly?_

Yaiba: Eh? Isn't that Raito?

Hokuto: Oh! It is him!

Raito: Who are you guys? Is that your friend running off a while ago?

Yaiba: I'm Todo Yaiba this is Shijima Hokuto.

Hokuto: Yeah, she ran off to find that duelist that's been attacking LDS lecturers.

Raito: I've heard it on the news.

Yaiba: Yeah. By the way, I loved it when you performed an Aceel Synchro Summon in that tournament! I've never seen one before in my life!

Hokuto: Did you just change the subject?

Yaiba: Did I?

Raito and Hokuto: Yeah.

Yaiba: Well, Masumi's right.

Hokuto: Kotsu Masumi was the girl that ran off beside you Raito.

Raito: Really?

Yaiba: If we don't find the culprit it's only going to get worse.

Hokuto: Yeah, rumor has it the top members of LDS are being taken out.

Raito: To be honest, I've taken down some LDS members.

Hokuto: Yeah we know. You beat Sawatari and his 3 idiot friends.

Yaiba: Hokuto's talking about the lecturers.

Raito: I see.

 **Gongenzaka walked over to the three boys looking down on Yaiba. Yaiba and Hokuto were pretty scared by this sudden appearance.**

Raito: Gongzenaka?

Yaiba: W-what do you want? You wanna go! You wanna face me again!? (scared)

 **Gongenzaka gets on his knees and gets in a begging pose.**

Gongenzaka: I, the man Gongenzaka, have a request for a fellow man!

Yaiba: HUH!?

Gongenzaka: Please! Teach me Synchro Summoning!

Raito: You run Synchro Yaiba?

Yaiba: Y-yeah.

Raito: I bet you can teach him.

Hokuto: Yeah Yaiba, you can teach Gongenzaka. Raito! Can you help me look for Masumi? If she's alone, she could be in danger! If me and you were with her there'd be less of a risk! You remember what she looks like?

Raito: Yeah. I'm going to pick up my new D-Wheel I purchased. We can search faster this way. Follow me. Good luck in learning Synchro Gongenzaka! It isn't that hard.

Yaiba: H-hey!

 **Yaiba lets out a sigh while Raito and Hokuto went off the D-Wheel dealership.**

Yaiba: Oh well, let's begin. Follow me.

Gongenzaka: Yes!

 **After Raito and Hokuto walked out of the dealership with Raito's new D-Wheel they began their search. They both put the helmets that came with the D-Wheel on because safety first.**

Hokuto: That's a nice D-Wheel! How much did it cost!?

Raito: Around 530,000 DP. I bought it with a part of my winnings from the Grand Fortune Cup.

Hokuto: That's right. You're so rich after you won the tournament.

Raito: Let's go look around.

Hokuto: Yeah.

 **Raito got on the D-Wheel with Hokuto sitting behind him and Raito rode off to begin the search. It did not take that long as they got lucky and are able to find Masumi near the warehouses. However, they were surprised to see Masumi interrogating Yuzu.**

Masumi: If you're going to insist on feigning ignorance. Then, as a Delist, I'll force an answer out of you!

 **Masumi got her Duel Disk out while she was saying that which had Raito and Hokuto thinking they were going to Duel.**

Hokuto: Masumi! She's going to Duel that Yuzu girl!

Raito: Yeah. We better stop this and figure out what's going on!

 **Raito stopped his D-Wheel and he and Hokuto took their helmets off their heads and got off the motorcycle and ran near Masumi.**

Hokuto: Masumi! What are you doing!?

Raito: What are you forcing a Duel on Yuzu for?

Yuzu: Raito!

Masumi: Don't interfere! You two!

Sora: Well, an LDS Fusion Summon is gonna be no problem for you now. You could take her out in a riff.

Hokuto: Hey! Don't provoke them!

Yuzu: You're saying I should accept her challenge?

Sora: Yeah, and besides, you've been saying you've had enough practice and all you need now is to polish your skills in a real match.

 **Yuzu got out her duel disk considering to Duel her.**

Masumi: Who's going to taken out in a jiff? Did you forget how badly she lost to me?

Raito: Yuzu lost to her?

Hokuto: Yeah. Masumi, Yaiba, and I dueled Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Yuya respectively at You Show Duel School. I lost to Yuya and Yaiba tied with Gongenzaka.

Sora: Well, Yuzu is on a different level rather than back then.

Masumi: How is she different?

Sora: She understands LDS Fusion Summons aren't actually a threat now.

Raito: Shots fired!

Hokuto: There he goes provoking them again!

 **Masumi got really pissed off at this point.**

Masumi: Those words are an insult to Professor Marco who taught me Fusion Summoning! I won't forgive you! I'll beat some sense to you first!

Sora: Huh? You want to Duel me? That'll just hurt your confidence even more.

Raito: This child has no chill…

Hokuto: This is bad!

Masumi: Shut up! LDS is the strongest! I'll make sure you never forget it!

?: You're LDS!?

 **At this moment, a man with sunglasses and a bandana heard that and runs out knocking Yuzu and her cards over in the process. Masumi was scared and Yuzu fell on the ground. This also gave Sora, Raito, and Hokuto a surprise.**

?: If you're LDS. I'll be your opponent!

Raito: Hey. Are you the one that's been targeting LDS and turning them into cards!?

?: That's right.

Raito: Why are you doing this!?

?: They are my enemy! I'll crush every last one of them and turn them into cards!

 **The words "turn them into cards" triggered a flashback for Raito. In the flashback, Raito in the past watched someone get turned into a card. That person screamed for his life before he was contained in a card. Raito was frightened and tears came out of his eyes.**

 _Raito: No way. That's cruel…WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?_

 **The flashback ends and in the current time, Raito BOILED with anger. A dark aura was flowing over him. Yuzu got up from the ground and was shocked seeing the dark aura flowing out of Raito. His eyes were getting eyes and had a glowing blue outline. Hokuto, Masumi, and Sora were all frightened by sight.**

Raito: You bastard…turning people into cards… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

 **Raito got out his Duel Disk and activates it to Duel the mysterious Duelist. The masked Duelist (Yuto) jumped from a rooftop as he saw the masked man about to Duel Raito.**

Yuto: Stop it Shun!

 **Yuto tried to prevent the Duel by grabbing Shun's arm.**

Yuto: Stop being so reckless!

 **Everyone was surprised seeing Yuto knowing that he also was involved in the attacks.**

Shun: Yuto!

 **At this point, Yuto takes his mask off.**

Yuto: I told you this isn't our battlefield! I told you they aren't our enemies!

 **Shun frees himself and takes down his bandana.**

Shun: This is MY battlefield! I have to do this to get Ruri back!

Raito: YOU'RE NOT GETTING SHIT BY TURNING INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO CARDS YOU SCUMBAG!

 **Shun faced Raito when he heard that. Yuto also turned his attention to Raito and recognized him and his eyes widen in shock.**

Shun: Shut up!

Yuto: Hey! Calm down Raito! We're not your enemy remember?

Shun: If you're getting in my way and defending those LDS guys, I'll crush you!

Raito: Bring it…

Yuto: STOP!

 **Yuto's words fell onto deaf ears. As Raito and Shun got out their cards and began the Duel.**

* * *

Raito and Shun: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Shun: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Raito]

Raito: I'll go first! I reveal Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Yuzu: Raito's Blue-Eyes…

Yuto: A 3000 ATK monster…

Hokuto: Right off the bat!

Raito: I activate Trade-In! I discard my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon and draw 2 cards.

 **Raito draws his sixth and seventh cards.**

Raito: Next, I activate Silver's Cry! It lets me Special Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Arrive! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Yuzu: There's two of them now!

Sora: I wonder what's he gonna do.

Raito: Since Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon is treated as Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I send the two dragons to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon! The monster I'm going to Fusion Summon does not require Polymerzation!

 **Everyone watching the duel except Masumi and Sora was surprised when Raito said that.**

Yuzu: He's going to Fusion Summon without Polymerzation!?

Hokuto: Is that even possible!?

Masumi: _Contact Fusion…he knows it? I've never seen someone outside of LDS know of a Contact Fusion._

Shun: Fusion…(angrily)

Raito: When two of the legendary white dragons combine, a new power is formed! A new form is seen! FUSION SUMMON! Arrive, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon LV10 ATK 3000)

Hokuto: Whoa!

Yuzu: That's Raito Fusion monster!

Sora: Not bad…

Masumi: _I'm confident he can beat that Duelist. (impressed and smiling)_

Yuto: _He's got it out…_

Raito: The first player can't attack. I'll set a card and end.

[Turn 2: Shun]

Shun: I'll crush that wretched Fusion of yours! Draw!

 **Shun draws his sixth card.**

Shun: I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!

(Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius LV4 ATK 1300)

Shun: Vanishing Lanius' effect! If this card is summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Vanishing Lanius from my hand. I'll Special 2 other Vanishing Laniuses!

(Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius LV4 ATK 1300)

(Raid Raptors- Vanishing Lanius LV4 ATK 1300)

Yuto: _Here it comes!_

Shun: I overlay my three Vanishing Lanius! Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon RNK4 ATK 100)

Hokuto: A 100 ATK monster? That's no match for Raito's 3000 ATK dragon!

Shun: I activate Rise Falcon's effect. I use one Overlay Unit, this card gains attack equal to my opponent's Special Summoned monster!

 **Rise Falcon had a flare surrounding its body.**

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon ATK 100 - 3100)

Hokuto: It's higher than Raito's Dragon!

Raito: Tch.

Shun: Battle! GO! Rise-Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!

 **The bird strikes Blue-Eyes and soars into the air.**

Raito: Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can't be destroyed by battle!

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3900 Cards x3]

Shun: I set 2 cards. Turn end. At this moment, Rise Falcon's attack returns to normal.

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon ATK 3100 - 100)

 **Meanwhile, at the Leo Corporation control room.**

Nakajima: President, the irregular Xyz energy is showing up!

Reiji: Continue monitoring and find the location!

Nakajima: Yes sir!

[Turn 3: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his eighth card.**

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attacks Rise Falcon! Twin Stream of Destruction!

Shun: Trap activate. Adversity! Since Rise Falcon's Attack is lower than the Attack of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, it cannot be destroyed by this battle, I don't take any battle damage from this battle, and Rise Falcon also gains 1000 ATK.

Masumi: He blocked it…

Sora: That guy got lucky Raito's attack didn't go through or his bird would've been a goner.

Yuzu: Raito…

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon ATK 100 - 1100)

Raito: Damn it…I end my turn.

[Turn 4: Shun]

Shun: My turn!

 **Shun draws his seventh card and looks at it.**

Shun: I'll show you the meaning of true despair. The despair we face!

Raito: What are you talking about!?

Shun: I activate Xyz Upgrade Summon!

* * *

Xyz Upgrade Summon

[Spell/Normal]

You can target a monster in your graveyard. You can use it along with monsters with the same name as an Overlay Unit to Xyz Summon a monster one Rank higher than the target monster(s)'s Level.

* * *

Shun: I target Vanishing Lanius in my Graveyard! With this card, I can Xyz summon a monster one Rank higher then its level!

Hokuto: That means! He'll summon a Rank 5 Xyz Monster!

Shun: I overlay with my Vanishing Lanius! Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!

(Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon RNK5 ATK 1000)

Sora: What? It's just 1000 ATK.

Yuto: No. When you're dueling Shun, initial Attack Points don't matter.

Shun: Battle. Blaze Falcon can attack directly if it is Overlay Units. Go! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!

 **Blaze Falcon fires up and strikes Raito. When it hits Raito, it knocks him in the air onto the ground.**

Raito: AHH!

[Raito: LP 3900 - 2900 Cards x4]

Yuzu: RAITO!

Shun: At this moment, I remove one Overlay Unit from Rise Falcon! Once per turn, it gains attacks equal to my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon ATK 1100 - 4100)

Shun: I remove the only Overlay Unit from Blaze Falcon. Its effect activates! I can destroy all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters and deal 500 Damage for each one! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon will be destroyed!

 **Blaze Falcon opens up a compartment in its body revealing missiles at launches that at Raito's dragon.**

Masumi: That means, with Rise Falcon…

Hokuto: Raito will lose the duel!

 **Raito activates his set card while still on the ground.**

Raito: Quick-Play Magic! Fusion Cancel (De-Fusion)!

 **Twin Burst Dragon reverts back to Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon.**

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 DEF 2500)

(Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon LV8 DEF 2500)

Sora: He avoided his loss with Fusion Cancel. That's Raito for you.

Yuzu: Thank goodness.

Shun: Then I'll attack one of your dragons! I attack Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon! Brave Claw Revolution!

 **Rise Falcon once again emits flames surround its body and strikes Raito's Alternative Dragon and destroys it.**

Shun: I'll set a card end my turn here. I must admit, coming here, you are the only Duelist I've seen with iron determination.

Yuto: Shun…

Yuzu: _Raito. Hang in there._

Sora: If you're as strong as they say you are, beat that guy to pieces.

Raito: Everyone…

Shun: I do not however, see steeled strength within you. Right now, you're just defending yourself. Just like what we did.

Raito: What do you even mean…

Shun: We were always badly beaten and on the edge. But, we always had to stand up again and finally overwhelming and eradicating our enemies!

Raito: Then…I'm in that situation badly beaten and on the edge.

Yuto: _Raito…_

[Turn 5: Raito]

Raito: My…TURN!

 **Raito draws his ninth card and looks at his drawn card. Also, Raito draw it with so much force that the dark aura and the eye glow faded away. As if Raito's angered personality faded.**

Sora: He's not scary looking anymore!

Hokuto: It disappeared.

Raito: I'll show you steeled strength right there! I'll stand up, overwhelm, and eradicate you!

Shun: Try if you can!

Raito: I use the Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and the Scale 9 Omega Dragon of White and set the Pendulum Scale!

Sora: It's here! Raito's Pendulums!

Masumi: Raito has Pendulums too!? Not just Sakaki Yuya?

Hokuto: You don't see the news much do you Masumi?

Yuto: _I've never seen this before…_

 **Blue pillars containing the dragons appeared. The number 1 was below Alpha and the number 9 was below Omega.**

Shun: What in the world?

Raito: I can Special Summon monsters between Levels 2 and 8 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Go! My dragons!

 **Three blue beams shot out of the circle that appeared on top signifying three monsters Pendulum Summoned. The people at the Leo Corporation control room noticed it.**

Nakajima: That's! Pendulum Summoning!

Reiji: The Pendulum energy levels are higher than ever! Have you guys found the location!

Nakajima: Yes! It's from the harbor! Ezumi Raito is currently using the Pendulums! Also from what we heard, the person attacking the LDS members is dueling him.

Reiji: It seems like he's mastered Pendulum Summoning.

 **Back to the duel…**

Raito: I Pendulum Summon…2 copies of Dragon Spirit of White and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Dragon Spirit of White LV8 ATK 3000)

(Dragon Spirit of White LV8 ATK 3000)

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: When I Summon Dragon Spirit of White, I can remove from play your Spell or Trap card! I summoned 2 of them therefore both your cards get banished!

Yuzu: Alright! Only his monsters are left!

Shun: What!?

 **Both of Shun's set card faded away into particles.**

Raito: Just like you, I can win my Duels with Xyz monsters!

Hokuto: Raito has Xyzs!? I thought he only had Fusions and Synchros!

Yuto: Raito…isn't just a Fusion Duelist.

Shun: _He can't be from Academia...have I been fighting the wrong people?_

Raito: I overlay my Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and one copy of Dragon Spirit of White! I use these 3 Level 8 monsters to build the Overlay Network! White dragon in shaking yellow armor. Erupt from the earth and eliminate those who stand before you! Xyz Summon! Arrive! Rank 8! Blue-Eyes TOPAZ DRAGON!

 **Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon emerged from the hole used to Overlaying Units and gives a roar.**

(Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon RNK8 ATK 2000)

* * *

Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] R8/2000/3000/EARTH

2 or 3 Level 8 Dragon-Type Monsters

You can detach 1 Overlay Unit, reduce an opposing monster's DEF to 0 and switch its battle position. This card gains ATK equal to the DEF lost. If you used 3 monsters to Xyz Summon this card instead of 2, this card gains this effect:

· This card inflicts piercing damage.

Description:It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with golden-yellow topaz armor in its chest, hands, feet, and tail.

* * *

Masumi: He also has a jeweled monster!? It's…beautiful. _Raito can Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon so well and he's not an LDS student. Amazing, he's truly strong!_

Hokuto: That's his Xyz then?

Raito: Topaz Dragon's effect! I can detach an Overlay Unit and reduce a monster's Defense to 0 and switch its battle position! I choose Rise Falcon!

(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon DEF 2000 - 0)

Sora: You reduce its Defense, then what?

Raito: Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon gains Attack equal to the Defense lost!

(Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon ATK 2000 - 4000)

Yuzu: 4000 Attack!

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon attacks Rise Falcon! Quake Ray!

 **Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon prepares a beam in its mouth surrounded by rocks.**

Shun: Even if you destroy Rise Falcon. I will not receive battle damage!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon's additional effect!

Shun: What!?

Raito: If I used 3 monsters to Xyz Summon this card, this card can inflict piercing damage! This card's ATK is 4000! Enough to finish you!

Shun: No…

Sora: Raito won!

Hokuto: Way to go!

Yuto: Shun…got beaten.

 **Raito's dragon fires the earth-like beam into Rise Falcon causing Rise Falcon to explode and Shun to lose.**

Shun: AGHHH!

[Shun: LP 4000 - 0]

 **He flies midair and lands on the ground unconscious.**

Winner: Raito

* * *

Hokuto: Raito wiped out all his Life in one turn…

Yuzu: Amazing…to think Raito's so capable. Eh? My cards!

 **Yuzu notices her spilled cards still on the ground and proceeded to pick then all up. Yuto runs to Shun and picks him up and also, he notices Yuzu picking up her cards and one particular card also. Just when Yuzu was about to pick up her remaining card in the ground, which is Polymerzation, Yuto intercepts it or picks it up instead.**

Yuto: This card doesn't suit you.

 **At this point, Yuya ran to the harbor suspecting Yuzu to be there and he was correct. Yuzu's bracelet glowed causing Yuto with Shun to warp. Yuto was shocked to see this happening again. Everyone was shocked to see this happen.**

Raito: What the heck?

Yuya: Hey! Yuzu! Are you practicing Fusion again?

Yuzu: The bracelet shined again.

Yuya: The bracelet?

Hokuto: Well, this fuss is over for now. Come on Masumi, let's go home.

Masumi: Wait.

 **Masumi walked up to Raito and hugged him.**

Masumi: Thank you. (blushes) You're truly strong…really.

Raito: U-Uh you're welcome?

 **Hokuto lets out a small snicker.**

Yuya: Well isn't that nice? But what are you talking about when the bracelet shined?

Hokuto: I don't know let's go Masumi. We can catch a cab to your house.

 **Hokuto and Masumi left the scene leaving only Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, and Raito.**

Yuya: Yuzu, what's going on?

Yuzu: I don't know. I just don't know anymore!

 **Yuzu held her hands to her face.**

Yuzu: I don't know why by bracelet shines when they disappear when you come near.

Raito: That's right. That black and purple spiky-haired guy! What was his name? Yuto?

Yuzu: Yeah. I think.

Raito: His face does have a resemblance to Yuya. Maybe they have something in common…

Yuya: Eh? Someone at looks like me?

Raito: When you two were near Yuzu maybe Yuzu's bracelet can't doesn't allow both at the same place. It's just my theory.

Yuzu: Well, that makes sense.

Yuya: No it doesn't…

 **Sora is just watching and licking his lollipop.**

Sora: Well, let's just go. You guys should hurry up too, Yuya and Raito.

 **Sora gets Yuzu to go with him they giving her a push on the back. Yuya and Raito followed them.**

Yuya: Y-yeah.

 **Yuya sees Yuzu's Polymerzation and picks it up. Raito stopped following them to look for Yuya.**

Yuya: Isn't this a card Yuzu forgot to pick up? Polymerzation…

Raito: Hey Yuya! Come on!

Yuya: Oh, sorry!

Raito: It may have been a good thing to stop following them or else I would've forgotten my D-Wheel. (looking at D-Wheel)

Yuya: D-Wheel?

Raito: A motorcycle that can also be used for Riding Duels? You haven't heard of them?

Yuya: Oh! I just remembered.

Raito: Come on, I'll give you a ride to your place just tell me where it is.

Yuya: Yeah! Thanks!

Raito: By the way, how many wins to you have left?

Yuya: I have two left.

Raito: I remember now! I won my 50th duel today, just a moment ago against that Duelist!

Yuya: That Duelist? Wait a minute that means…

Raito: Yep! I'm in the Maiami Championship now!

Yuya: That's good! Congrats!

Raito: Yeah I'll be seeing you there?

Yuya: You bet!

 **Meanwhile at the control room in Leo Corporation:**

Reiji: We need to devise a plan to lure out that Duelist. We caught him now all I need to do and meet face to face with him. We can use the 3 LDS Duelists that mother brought to the You Show Duel School.

Nakajima: President! I'm against this idea. They are just kids after all!

Reiji: I'm sure that Duelist will ambush one of those three.

Nakajima: President…are you sure?

Reiji: Yes. Along with Sakaki Yuya, the originator of Pendulum Summoning. Ezumi Raito, the Grand Fortune Cup champion. And that Duelist, with the Xyzs. They may be able to help me reach my goal…I'm sure.

* * *

A/N: Since I kept you guys hanging for a while, I thought I'd make up for it by uploading 6 and 7 on the same day. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments about how this is going so far, feel free to bring em to me! On Chapter 8, we'll be in the Maiami Championship!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Tournament to Win

Setting: Episodes 22-33

* * *

 **Raito had been invited to watch Yuya's duels with Mieru and Gongenzaka. He didn't really do that much except comment on Yuya's moves and strategies like Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya would always do. After Yuya wins and qualifies for the Maiami Championship, Raito and the others congratulated him and then went their separate ways. Raito is at his home again checking over his deck one last time. He's sitting on his dining table.**

Raito: Man, what a crazy road. But, I made it now.

 **Raito picks up his 4 Blue-Eyes Gem Dragon cards and looks at them.**

Raito: These guys helped me on the way. I hope I get to somehow unlock the rest of the blanks in Duels. After all, I unlocked these in Duels…

 **Raito stares at his six blanks while he said that.**

Raito: I'll become the #1 Duelist…the Maiami Championship is going to be a step forward!

 **The next day, the day the Maiami Championship begins, Raito got up and did his daily morning routines. He was completely focused on the Maiami Championship. He qualified in the Junior Youth class with Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora and is set to represent You Show Duel School. He sent Hiiragi Shuzo an e-mail to inform him that he'll take this D-Wheel instead of the You Show Duel School bus.**

 _10:13 AM_

 _Hey, Yuzu's Dad! If you're wondering why I'm not gonna be in the building today is because I'm riding my D-Wheel to the Championship since I have transportation to the stadium. See you and the crew there!_

 _-Raito_

 _P.S.: I'll be sure to dominate!_

 **Raito got dressed, had his Duel Disk equipped, and went down to the parking lot in the basement floor of his apartment where he has his D-Wheel parked. He got on, puts on his helmet, and proceeded to ride into the stadium.**

Raito: Now where's the GPS on this thing? OH found it…

 **Raito rode off into the stadium to wait for the others. When he parked his D-Wheel in the stadium's parking lot. He got off and put his helmet inside the D-Wheel. Just his he was about to get his deck, a man who looks like he's in his 20s in a suit and a cameraman is approaching him.**

?: Ezumi Raito isn't it?

Raito: Eh? Who are you?

?: I'm Okimoto Jun, I'm a member of IDN, InstantDuel News. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.

Raito: Sure. Go for it.

Cameraman: We're live on TV.

Raito: Huh? TV?

Jun: This is Okimoto Jun reporting. With me is Ezumi Raito, the Grand Fortune Cup winner, he will be participating in the Maiami Championship along with the many other rising prospects we will see in this tournament.

 **Meanwhile, inside the You Show Duel School building…**

Ayu: Look! Raito-oniichan's on TV!

Futoshi: Eh!?

Tatsuya: He's become quite a celebrity.

(Mid-story A/N: Raito, Jun, and the Cameraman are on talking on the TV, not in the building. Just wanna get that clear.)

Jun: Well then, let's start off with something simple. How do you think you will do in this Maiami Championship?

Raito: I'll do great and win. That's my goal. The Grand Fortune Cup is a really big win but that can't be the only thing I win. I have to get better and better to enter the Pro League.

Jun: Interesting answer, now we haven't been informed publicly about where you will represent.

Ayu: They're about to.

Tatsuya: Raito-oniichan's with us!

Raito: Oh. I'll be with You Show Duel School. They're a bunch of great people to be around and accepted me into their school.

Futoshi: Raito's answer gave me the shivers!

Jun: So with the originator of Pendulum Summoning Sakaki Yuya?

Raito: Right.

Jun: Also now that we are on that subject, we have reports that you have Pendulum cards just like Sakaki Yuya. Do you confirm or deny these statements?

Raito: Uh, confirmed. To be honest, I don't know how I got them but I know how it works and it's going to give me an edge in this tournament.

Jun: Thank you for your time and good luck!

Raito: Thanks!

Jun: That's all the time we have. Back to you.

 **The cameras switch back to the broadcast room.**

Ayu: Raito-oniichan told everyone about his Pendulums huh?

Tatsuya: Seems like it.

 **Yuzu walked near them three kids.**

Yuzu: What about Raito?

Futoshi: Oh he was just on TV.

Yuzu: On TV!? How did I miss that!? Can you set it back?

Tatsuya: We didn't record it.

Yuzu: Aww…

Futoshi: Well you were sitting on one of those chairs mumbling Yuya's name and saying how crazy things are.

Tatsuya: It's almost like you're on love with Yuya afte-

 **Tatsuya couldn't finish his sentence as Yuzu got out her paper fan.**

Yuzu: What was that…Tatsuya?

Tatsuya: Uh…um…

Ayu: You're an idiot Tatsuya…

 **Back to the parking area near the Maiami Stadium the reporter and the cameraman left and Raito headed to the stadium lobby and see what others are doing since he's pretty bored.**

Raito: Woah it's THAT packed…

Sawatari: BASTARD!

 **Raito looked over and spotted Sawatari in the lobby. People turned their attention to the two duelists soon after.**

Raito: You talking to me or yourself?

 **The crowd laughed at Raito's response. Sawatari walked closer to Raito with each step.**

Sawatari: You listen to me…that Duel was a fluke! Just luck!

Raito: You mean the Duel where you literally stood no chance against me?

Sawatari: You showed no skill!

Raito: And you had no turns to beat me…

 **The crowd reacted with an "oooh."**

Sawatari: Tch. You will see. You better be praying that you don't match up against me. I'll expose you!

Raito: Didn't you get exposed in our last duel with an FTK?

 **Sawatari ran off at that moment to avoid further embarrassment.**

Raito: _He's right though. I didn't give him a chance at all which means I couldn't see how skilled he was…_

Yuki: Raito-kun!

Raito: Huh?

 **Raito spotted Yuki running towards him.**

Raito: Hey Yuki! You made it?

Yuki: Yeah! I had a lot of Duels in order to qualify.

Raito: So, you're in the Junior Youth class group with me?

Yuki: Well no, I'll be in the Youth class since I'm a 1st Year high school student.

Raito: You're older than me by like a year then…

Yuki: Is that so?

Raito: Yeah I'm only in middle school.

Yuki: Well, age doesn't matter that much. (Mumbling and blushing)

Raito: Eh?

Yuki: N-n-n-n-nothing! (nervous)

Raito: What do you mean by age doesn't matter?

Yuki: Well uh, I think it's AWESOME that you're only a middle schooler and still able to win the Grand Fortune Cup! Yeah! (nervous)

Raito: Well, good luck! I hope you win Youth!

Yuki: *sigh* Don't make it sound easy...

Raito: Oh, sorry. So are you the only one from your school?

Yuki: Well no, 2 other people qualified. What about you?

Raito: All of us.

Yuki: Say what!?

Raito: Us 7…

Yuki: Oh. Well, I'll see you later! Good luck!

Raito: You too again!

 **When Yuki left, Raito saw Sora with a sign sitting down and licking his candy. Raito walked up to Sora.**

Raito: Hey Sora, you and others come?

Sora: Oh. Raito.

 **Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu ran up to the two being a bit exhausted.**

Yuzu: Sora! Raito! Have you two seen Yuya?

Raito: No.

Sora: Nope, he hasn't come here yet.

Ayu: Yuzu-oneechan what should we do?

Yuzu: I called his house, and he hasn't gone back there either. I can't get a hold of him at all. Where could Yuya have gone?

Mieru: What did you say?

 **Everybody diverted their attention to Houchun Mieru, a fortune telling Duelist Yuya defeated and gained her love also.**

Yuzu: You're!

Mieru: Is it true my darling hasn't come yet.

Raito: What do you mean darling?

Yuzu: My…DARLING!? (pissed)

[Yuzu Rage Level 0 - 100]

 **Yuzu's rage went from 0 to a 100 real quick and freaked the 3 kids out. Raito was amused.**

Tatsuya: Yuzu-neechan!

 **Mieru looked happy after she came up with a thought of what Yuya was doing.**

Mieru: Could it be!? Darling snuck off to meet my mother and father. OH MY, WHAT A SURPISE!

 **At this point Yuzu had her paper fan on still in Rage Mode.**

Yuzu: HUH!? WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THERE'S NO WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN!

[Yuzu Rage Level: 100 - 150]

Tatsuya: Yuzu-neechan calm down!

Ayu: But what should we do? The opening ceremony is about to start!

Mieru: Don't worry, I'll find where my darling is with my fortune telling!

 **Mieru sets down a purple piece of cloth and her blue apple and started doing her fortune telling.**

Mieru: Darling! Darling! Where could you be? My darling…DARLING!

[Yuzu Rage Level: 150 - 9001]

 **Yuzu's rage reached an unimaginable height as she was about to get home run swing her fan at Mieru. The three kids had to try to hold her back. Raito was just plain out laughing.**

Mieru: I see it!

 **That got everybody curious.**

[Yuzu Rage Level: 9001 - 0]

Ayu: Huh? Where is he?

Mieru: He's that way!

Tatsuya: That way?

Mieru: I told you! That way!

 **Mieru pointed in the direction Yuya was at.**

Raito: Well then, how are we gonna reach him?

Yuzu: I don't know…

Raito: By the way Yuzu, jealous much of Mieru?

Yuzu: I am…jealous!? (pissed again)

[Yuzu Rage Level: 0 - 200]

Raito: Yeah. You got all mad when she mentioned Yuya.

Yuzu: WELL OF COURSE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YUYA!

[Yuzu Rage Level: 200 - 300]

Futoshi: Oh no!

Tatsuya: After we JUST got her to calm down.

Raito: Who does then? Sakaki Yuzu?

Yuzu: EH!? Nooo…. (blushes)

[Yuzu Rage Level: 300 - 0]

Raito: That actually has a nice ring to it. And also, thanks for letting us know you DO have a crush on Yuya. Hahahaha!

Yuzu: …

Mieru: She's after MY Darling?

[Yuzu Rage Level: 0 - R.I.P Ezumi Raito and Houchun Mieru, they died too young.]

Yuzu: YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!

 **Yuzu whacked Mieru's head with her fan and the swung her fan hitting Raito and sending him flying to the wall. All this while Sora watches calmly without any reaction still licking his candy.**

Raito: Oww…

Ayu: You deserved it!

Raito: Worth it.

Sora: You're a savage Raito…

[Yuzu Rage Level: Killing Machine - 0]

Yuzu: Yuya…

Yuya: There you are! Hey!

 **Yuya ran over to the rest of the You Show Duel School crew.**

Yuzu: Yuya…

 **Raito rubbed his back due to him hitting the wall thanks to Yuzu.**

Raito: Aye Yuya!

Yuya: Hey! Yuzu! Guys!

Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya: Yuya-oniichan!

Yuzu: Yuya…

 **Yuzu had an upset look as she was worried and grabbed Yuya's hands.**

Yuzu: I was so worried about you, where did you wander off to?

Raito: To Mieru's par-

Yuzu: Shut it.

Ayu: You didn't learn your lesson didn't you Raito-oniichan?

Yuya: What did he say?

Yuzu: UM! NOTHING! (blushes and also gives Raito a glare)

Yuya: Anyways, I just had stuff to take care of. We can enter the stadium soon right? Let's go line up!

 **Yuya starting walking to the stadium and bumps into a rather large man known as Ankokuji Gen.**

Gen: It's been a while, weakling.

Yuya: You're..!

Gen: It was before an important tournament so I was certain you'd run away like your old man.

Raito: What's he talking about?

Yuzu: Oh, you didn't know Raito. Three years ago, Yuya's father disappeared when he was scheduled to take part in an important match against a man named Strong Ishijima. Then, Yuya beat Strong Ishijima not too long ago before we met you.

Gen: That's right! I'll never accept someone like this weakling beating Strong Ishijima.

Yuya: Tch.

Gen: How about I crush you here and show everyone how much of a pushover you are?

Raito: Hey fatass. Lay off him.

Gen: Who are you? You have some nerve.

 **Raito walks up to Gen with no fear at all.**

Raito: Honestly, listening to you run your mouth is frustrating. Just leave Yuya alone.

Gen: I'll crush you right here! How dare you sa-

Gongenzaka: That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!

 **Gen felt Gongenzaka's hand on his shoulder.**

Yuya: Gongenzaka!

Gen: Calling a senior disciple by his name are we? You must be a real big shot now Gongenzaka!

Gongenzaka: You are no longer my senior!

 **P/A Radio: Players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors please line in front of your respective team placards.**

Gen: At least try and stay in the tournament long enough so I can crush you.G

 **Gen walked away and Raito and the others decided to go first leaving Yuya and Gongenzaka to converse before them going with their teams. When the You Show Duel School team gathered together they knew it was time to shine starting now. Nico Smiley had made the announcement that the Maiami Championship has begun. The entrance procession had begun and teams walked out one by one. There were a few noticeable people including Kurosaki for LDS, Isao Kachidoki, etc. Then it was finally time for You Show Duel School to come out and Raito was amazed with the huge crowd.**

Female Announcer: Following them, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!

Yoko: Yuya! Have fun!

Shuzo: You Show Duel School! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Female Announcer: You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya-kun is becoming a household name with his new Summoning method, Pendulum! Also joining forces with them is the Grand Fortune Cup champion from New Domino City, Ezumi Raito-kun! Raito-kun also possesses Pendulum Monsters so we'll be keeping all eyes on both of them.

 **It was now time for the oath of fair play to be conducted. Yuya was chosen to conduct the oath and was encouraged by all of his friends including Raito. Yuya was shocked and was pulled up to the stage. Yuya was nervous was delivered an amazing speech and gained applause from the crowd.**

Raito: _Carry that motivation with you Yuya._

Nico: Now then, we will announce the first matches. All competitors please put oyur registration card into your Duel Disk!

Raito: Where is it? Oh. (reaching in pocket)

 **After hearing the instructions and its use, Raito and the others put their cards in their duel disks.**

Yuya: My opponent is…SAWATARI!?

Yuzu: My opponent is…Masumi!

Yuya: Gongenzaka, who did you get?

 **Gongenzaka showed them a picture of him and Ankojuki Gen.**

Yuya: Ankokuji!?

Gongenzaka: This must be fate.

Futoshi: Mine's right after this!

Ayu: Mine's after that.

Tatsuya: What about you Sora?

Sora: My opponent's…you Raito. The match date is tomorrow.

 **Yuzu, Yuya, and Raito were all surprised by this.**

Yuzu: Raito is taking on Sora!?

Yuya: No way!

Raito: Why are we taking on each other?

Sora: I dunno. But, I won't guard down especially if it's you, Raito.

Raito: I know. You're not gonna be standing in my way for long either.

 **Raito, Yuya, and the others watched the Duels of Futoshi, Ayu, and Yuzu. Raito commentated and cheered for his fellow friends. In the end, Futoshi and Yuzu won. Ayu lost due to Reira and Raito sensed something odd with Reira but couldn't quite figure it out. After Yuzu's victory over Masumi, the You Show crew went home with Gongenzaka, Sakaki Yoko, and Shuzo. After Masumi gave Yuzu her "Crystal Rose" card and walked off, Yuzu vowed to shine brighter. Raito didn't go with them since he took the D-Wheel and went a separate route to his apartment. When he rode to the basement floor of the apartment in the parking lot he parked his D-Wheel only to find a person waiting for him.**

Raito: _My match is tomorrow…against Sora. Why did they put two people from the same school together? But…_

Yuto: Raito…

Raito: Eh? Who are you!? Aren't you the one with that Kurosaki Shun guy?

Yuto: Yes. Do you remember me?

Raito: Um I don't even think I met you?

Yuto: It's been a long time after all…

Raito: What are you talking about? What do you want from me?

Yuto: Beware of Shun'in Sora and also protect Yuzu.

Raito: Okay?

Yuto: Sora is your enemy. Me, Shun, and the rest are not.

Raito: Sora's literally my enemy in the Maiami Championship, that's all. We're friends!

Yuto: Don't trust him no matter what.

 **Yuto put on his mask and left.**

Raito: Wait! What do you mean? _And he left…._

 **Raito was confused to what Yuto was saying but dismissed it and went to his apartment room to sleep. The next day, in the afternoon, Raito was with his You Show Duel School teammates and associates in the crowd seats. He cheered and watched the successful duels of Gongenzaka and Yuya. His match was up next against Sora. Raito didn't really like the idea of dueling Sora, his own teammate, but Raito didn't envision Sora winning the whole thing either.**

Nico: The third match today will pit two duelists in the same school! You Show Duel School's Ezumi Raito and Shun'in Sora!

Yuzu: Raito... Sora…

Raito: It's ok Yuzu! In the end of the duel, we're all gonna still be friends. As You Show Duel School Duelists.

Yuzu: Okay! (smiling)

Yuya: Good luck! Both of you!

Sora: Yeah! Let's go Raito! Don't complain about the butt-whooping though.

Raito: Hahaha! I won't.

 **The two duelists headed down to the arena to commence the duel.**

Nico: Everyone, please, your applause for these two Duelists!

Shuzo: GO! SORA! RAITO!

Nico: The third event begins now! The Action Spell is…THE CITY OF THE FUTURE…HEARTLAND! This is the perfect field for the two Duelists who will show us the future of Dueling. ACTION FIELD ON!

 **In the control room…**

Kurosaki: Heart…land.

Nakajima: President. Why are you letting two students from the same school battle each other in the first round?

Reiji: It's fine… _Plus…_

 **Back to the stadium, the field turned into a futuristic version of Heartland.**

Raito: Let's go. My road starts now!

Sora: You're pretty confident today! I like it! Let's satisfy the crowd together!

Raito: Duelists locked in battle!

Sora: Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!

Raito: Behold!

Sora: This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

Raito: ACTION…

Raito and Sora: DUEL!

* * *

A/N: The chapter was so long so I must separate it to two different chapters. The double upload is at it again!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Raito vs Sora

Setting: Episodes 33-34

* * *

 **Some recapping from last chapter.**

Raito: Let's go. My road starts now!

Sora: You're pretty confident today! I like it! Let's satisfy the crowd together!

Raito: Duelists locked in battle!

Sora: Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!

Raito: Behold!

Sora: This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

Raito: ACTION…

 **Recap ends.**

* * *

Raito and Sora: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000LP]

vs

[Sora: 4000LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Sora]

Sora: Cheer for me just you did for Yuya!

 **The crowd cheered for Sora in response.**

Sora: Alright! Here I go! I summon Furnimal Bear in Attack Position!

(Furnimal Bear LV3 ATK 1200)

Girls in the crowd: So cute!

Sora: And! I play Double Summon! Now there can be two cute Furnimal monsters on the field! I summon Furnimal Lio in Attack Position also!

(Furnimal Lio LV4 ATK 1600)

Girls in the crowd: Cute!

Sora: I'm glad you like them! I set a card and end my turn. Now you're up Raito.

Nico: Sora has summoned 2 monsters and has a card set, how will Raito respond?

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: My turn! Draw!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I can summon cute monsters too. I summon Maiden with Eyes Of Blue in Attack Position!

(Maiden with Eyes of Blue LV1 ATK 0)

Boys in the crowd: So cute!

Girls in the crowd: So beautiful!

Futoshi: She's so beautiful it gives me the shivers!

Raito: I set 3 cards in the backfield and end my turn!

Sora: Huh? You're not attacking?

Raito: For now.

Nico: It seems like neither players are attacking the first turn. What are they both planning? This is a mystery!

[Turn 3: Sora]

Sora: Here I go again! My turn! Draw.

 **Sora draws his sixth card.**

Sora: Battle! I'll take down that beautiful monster you have there! Furnimal Lio attacks Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Furnimal Lio's effect activates! When it declares an att-

Raito: You're not taking out anything for now. I activate Maiden's effect. When she's targeted for an attack, I can negate it and change her battle position!

(Maiden with Eyes of Blue LV1 DEF 0)

Nico: Raito's saved himself for now!

Sora: That means I can just destroy her with my Furnimal Bear!

Raito: Right but her other effect. I can summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck! Go! Blue-Eyes!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Sora: Furnimal Bear! Attack Maiden!

Raito: Trap activate. Sakuretsu Armor!

Sora: Snap!

Raito: Too bad. Furnimal Bear gets destroyed instead.

Nico: What a development! Raito's shifted the tide in his favor preventing both attacks and summon his ace monster!

Sora: I guess it wouldn't be fun if you didn't do that. This keeps the duel interesting. I end my turn here.

Yoko: Not only Raito saves himself but also managed to damage Sora in the process and gets the advantage.

Shuzo: Yeah! These two are giving it their all!

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his seventh card.**

Raito: I tune my Maiden and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to perform a Synchro for 9! White dragon in gusting green armor descend from the heavens and punish the opposition! Synchro Summon! Arrive! Level 9! Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon LV9 ATK 3200)

 **The crowd was amazed at just Raito was able to Synchro Summon.**

Yaiba: Alright! There's his Synchro dragon!

Masumi: Another jeweled dragon huh?

Yuzu: Amazing.

Raito: Next, I reveal my Blue-Eyes White Dragon I just drew to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon's effect! I can destroy a monster you control and but in return, Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon can't attack! I destroy Furnimal Lio!

Sora: Furnimal Lio! Damn…

Raito: Wow you weren't yourself for a second there Sora. I activate Silver's Cry. I can Special Summon back a normal Dragon-Type monster. I bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: I'll overlay my two dragons to Xyz Summon a Rank 8 monster!

Sora: Xyz…

Raito: White dragon in shaking yellow armor. Erupt from the earth and eliminate those who stand before you! Xyz Summon! Arrive! Rank 8! Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon RNK8 ATK 2000)

Hokuto: There it is!

Yuya: If Sora can't counterattack…

Yuzu: Raito will win this duel!

Tatsuya: He's a really good duelist! That's why he's the Grand Fortune Cup champion!

Raito: I'll attack with Topaz Dragon first! Go! Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon!

 **Sora had some kind of evil smirk.**

Sora: Not so fast. I activate Jack in the Box! When my opponent's monster declares an attack while they control 2 or more monsters, that attack is negated and then I can send the other monster my opponent controls to the Graveyard.

 **The box appeared and opened. It let out a boxing glove and punched out Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon.**

Raito: My Emerald Dragon!

Sora: And then your Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon loses attack equal to Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon's attack and defense, which means its attack is 0.

(Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon ATK 2000 - 0)

Yuzu: Sora countered right back!

Raito: Tch. Turn end.

Sora: I guess time for me to get serious and go all out against you Raito.

Raito: What do you mean?

 **Sora takes out his lollipop and bites it, causing it to break.**

Nico: It's like both Duelists are one with their decks. Raito's summoned two powerful dragons and Sora turns the tables with one card!

Raito: Tch. I end my turn here.

[Turn 5: Sora]

Sora: My turn. Draw.

 **Sora draws his seventh card.**

Sora: Well then, let's do this. I summon Edge Imp Saw from my hand and use its effect!

(Edge Imp Saw LV3 ATK 500)

Sora: I discard a Furnimal Monster and draw 2 cards!

 **Sora discards Furnimal Mouse and draws his eighth and ninth cards.**

Sora: _Alright it's here…_

Sora: All spotlights on me please!

Raito: Um. Wha…

 **The limelights shine on Sora.**

Sora: The fun's about to begin!

Nico: Oh! That's one of Sakaki's famous catchphrases!

Yuya: That guy…(smiling)

Yoko: He really likes you Yuya.

Ayu: Oh Sora…

Sora: From my hand I activate Instant Fusion! This card lets me summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster but it can't attack. I'll pay 1000LP to do so and I summon Death-Toy Chain Sheep!

(Death-Toy Chain Sheep LV5 ATK 2000)

[Sora: LP 4000 - 3000 Cards x2]

Raito: What are you about to do…

Sora: Then I activate Polymerzation! I fuse Chain Sheep and Edge Imp Saw! Come forth! Wild beast of the devil's nest, bare your fangs at all! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 6, Death-Toy Sabre Tiger!

(Death-Toy Sabre Tiger LV6 ATK 2400)

 **The kids get scared due to the Death-Toy monsters being summoned.**

Sora: Battle! I attack Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon with Death-Toy Sabre Tiger!

Nico: If this goes through Raito will receive 2400 damage!

Raito: No fun for you this turn. I activate Draining Shield! I negate the attack of Sabre Tiger and gain Life Points equal to its attack.

[Raito: LP 4000 - 6400 Cards x]

Raito: Well Sora, looks like I gained life instead of losing it!

Nico: Raito has been turning bad to good today! He's gained life points and saved himself yet again!

Sora: You can't save yourself for long Raito. I'll end here. Now, let's see what you can do with Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon at 0 ATK.

[Turn 6: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his eighth card.**

Raito: Sora, have you forgotten the effect of Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon? I detach an Overlay Unit and activate its effect! Topaz Dragon's effect! I can detach an Overlay Unit and reduce a monster's Defense to 0 and switch its battle position! Sabre Tiger's gonna have a bit of change.

(Death-Toy Sabre Tiger DEF 2000 - 0)

Sora: Oh no.

Raito: Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon gains attack equal to the defense lost!

(Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon ATK 0 - 2000)

Nico: This means Raito can destroy Sora's Fusion Monster!

Yuya: Raito's come back again!

Yuzu: Sora's field will be wide open!

 **Sora sees an Action Card and runs to get it.**

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon! Attack Death-Toy Sabre Tiger! Quake Ray!

 **Raito's dragon fires the earth-like beam but before it can hit Sora, he gets the Action Cards and looks at it.**

Sora: Lucky me! Action Magic: Evasion. Your attack is negated **.**

 **Sabre Tiger dodges the beam and it hit a building in Heartland instead. Kurosaki got a bit angry watching that in the control room. Yuya expressed some concern**

Raito: I set a card and end my turn.

Nico: This has been a left and right duel! One moment Raito has the advantage and another Sora has the advantage!

[Turn 7: Sora]

Sora: _Raito, I'll destroy you for good._

Raito: It looks like I've gotten serious too.

Sora: And you've gotten good at pretending.

Raito: Pretending?

Sora: Pretending that you're an innocent little flower. Traitor of Academia.

 **Sora suddenly has an evil and nasty look on his face.**

Yuya: Huh?

Yuzu: What's he talking about?

Raito: Eh?

Sora: My turn. Draw!

 **Sora draws his tenth card.**

Sora: I summon Edge Imp Sabres from my hand.

(Edge Imp Sabres LV3 ATK 1200)

Sora: Then I activate Death-Toy Fusion. I can Fusion Summon a Death-Toy with materials from my side of the field and my Graveyard. I use the Edge Imp Sabres on my field and Furnimal Bear in my graveyard to Fusion Summon a Death-Toy monster! Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!

(Death-Toy Scissors Bear LV6 ATK 2200)

Nico: Sora has gotten two Fusion Monsters on Raito's field! This is bad for Raito!

Sora: I'll make you suffer for disgracing Academia!

Raito: Academia…

Sora: Are you pretending or you suddenly got amnesia now?

 **Raito was familiar with the name Academia. He had a very short flashback about him being there.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback to 4 years ago._**

Male Voice: You're going to Academia?

10 Year Old Raito: Yeah.

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

Raito: _That's right I went to a place named Academia. But, why did I suddenly just remember that?_

Kurosaki: That guy I dueled was from Academia!?

Nakajima: No way!

Reiji: But…

Sora: You should remember Heartland pretty well. Consider you ran away from there like a coward!

 **Raito's eyes widen in shock as some of Raito's past memories he had forgotten all came back to him.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback to about 2 years ago in Heartland. The "hunting game" was going on in Heartland as members of Academia invaded the Xyz Dimension including a 12 year old Raito. He had been selected for this mission, but what he saw were horrible things happening. Civilians were being turned into cards and Heartland's building being destroyed by Antique Gear monsters. And Raito was terrified of what he saw. At the time if Raito's flashback he was dueling Yuto and Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon had just been destroyed by one of Raito's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons._**

12y/o Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes! Direct Attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes a beam that hits Yuto in the chest and causes Yuto to go flying to the ground.**

[Yuto: LP 3500 - 500]

Yuto: Damn!

Raito: _I only have one Blue-Eyes left to attack him. He's got nothing left. If I attack and beat him, I have to turn him into a card. Damn…I can't do this!_

 **Raito teared up a little and got upset. He took his deck out of his disk.**

Yuto: Huh?

Raito: THIS IS ALL WRONG! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!

 **Raito turns away and starts running away.**

Yuto: Hey! Wait!

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

Raito: _THAT'S WHY THAT GUY WAS WARNING ME ABOUT SORA YESTERDAY!_

Sora: Well, let's get this battle started. You'll perish in my hunting game!

Raito: What was that!?

Sora: You were a coward. You ran away because you thought that us turning Xyz scum into cards was wrong. I thought you were taught a lesson but somehow you're here.

Raito: You think turning innocent people into cards is actually right!? You were all the true evil!

Kurosaki: _Wasn't this the guy that Yuto told me about? The fact how not everyone from Academia are monsters?_

Nakajima: I can't believe it…

Sora: We're all hunting prey! This is just a game after all! Raito, you are my prey! I'll turn you into a card like all those Xyz aliens! GO! Death-Toy Scissor Bear! Attack Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon!

Raito: Trap activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! The attack is negated and I can set it down again!

 **Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon flew up into the air and escaped the attack and all Scissors Bear destroyed were some buildings.**

Nico: Raito has avoided damage yet again!

Sora: You're just playing defense huh? Sabre Tiger is still here! You can run but you can't hide! Go! Death-Toy Sabre Tiger! Destroy that traitor's dragon!

 **Death-Toy Sabre Tiger leaped up into the air to attack the 2000ATK Topaz Dragon but it was nowhere to be found.**

Raito: Like hell I'm going to let you have your way!

 **Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon came back above Raito and dropped an Action Card. Raito catches it, looks at it, and activates it.**

Raito: Action Magic! Evasion! This card negates an attack!

 **Death-Toy Sabre Tiger launches up into the air but Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon sends it back into the ground with its claws.**

Nico: Raito used his dragon to scout for an Action Card! Raito manages to save himself yet again! His Life Points are still at 6400 and he has yet to lose Life Points!

Futoshi: He used his dragon to search for Pendulum Cards?

Ayu: Raito-oniichan! (Happily)

Tatsuya: Action Duels were meant for a Duelist and his cards to act as one. Raito-oniichan's showing all of us what an Action Duel is really about!

Yoko: I gotta give it to Raito-kun. That's a great way to use your monsters. Something Yusho would even do.

Shuzo: Wow. AMAZING RAITO!

Sora: DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY CAN'T I NAIL THIS TRAITOR ONCE!?

 **Sora was going borderline insane.**

Raito: You're pitiful. And to think that me and the others actually trusted you as a friend…

Yuya: Why do they hate eachother now?

Yuzu: Raito. You said…(sad tone)

Sora: I end my turn…

[Turn 8: Raito]

Raito: _I remembered now…I hated Academia because what they did was wrong. I know my true purpose is now. To eradicate Academia and bring peace to our worlds!_

 **Raito's extra deck shined and he investigated his Extra Deck on his Duel Disk's screen. He saw that it was a new Blue-Eyes Xyz monster that had just been unlocked.**

Raito: _Could this be… The feelings of the people harmed in the Xyz dimension? They're telling me to go for it through this card!_

Raito: My turn! Draw!

 **Raito draws his ninth card and it shined. He looks at it.**

Raito: _I can use this for my new monster! This was the correct decision…to put this card in my deck!_

Raito: I activate Rank Up Magic Dragon's Force!

Hokuto: No way! Accel Synchros, Contact Fusions, and now Rank-Ups! Raito's an advanced Duelist!

* * *

Rank Up Magic Dragon's Force

[Spell/Normal]

You can target an Xyz Dragon-Type monster and use it and its Overlay Units as Overlay Units to Xyz Summon a Dragon-Type monster 1 Rank higher than the target Dragon-Type monster's Rank.

* * *

Raito: This card let's me use a Dragon-Type Xyz monster and its overlay units to Xyz Summon a Dragon-Type Xyz monster 1 Rank higher! I use Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon and its remaining Overlay Unit to Xyz Summon! Go! Chaos Xyz Change!

Kurosaki: CHAOS XYZ MONSTER!?

Reiji: It seems like he is skillful in almost everything. My predictions were correct, he will be a powerful ally.

Kurosaki: I trust him. He believes in everything the Resistance stands for.

Sora: You negate all my attacks and you're going to Xyz Summon more? I won't forgive you…I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!

 **Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon shines a golden color and its features are now gone. It's just a shape of a bigger dragon.**

Raito: In chaos there will be triumph! Now break out of your shell and be the result of a chaotic evolution!

 **The shape breaks out into a black dragon with Blue Eyes in golden armor but still resembling Blue-Eyes White Dragon a bit. It's almost like a cocoon evolving.**

Raito: Chaos Xyz Summon! Go! Rank 9! CHAOS XYZ! BLUE-EYES CHAOTIC DRAGON!

* * *

Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] R9/0/0/LIGHT

2 or more Level 9 Dragon Type Monsters

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card's ATK is 0, you take no battle damage including this card. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit and destroy a monster on the field. This cards gains ATK equal to the ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster until the End Phase.

Description: A black dragon with blue eyes and golden armor. Kinda of resembles Blue-Eyes White Dragon

* * *

 **Everyone except Sora was amazed at the sight of Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon.**

(CXyz Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon RNK9 ATK 0)

Yuzu: Raito's summon another Xyz monster!

Yuya: Amazing.

Nico: What a turnaround! Raito's summoned a new Xyz monster!

 **Sora laughs hysterically.**

Sora: You went out of your way to Xyz Summon a 0 ATK monster?

Raito: I activate the effect of Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy a monster on the field! I choose Death-Toy Sabre Tiger! Chaos Burst!

 **Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon makes an energy ball with one of its hands and launches it at Death-Toy Sabre Tiger. Effectively destroying it.**

Sora: Sabre Tiger!

Raito: Sabre Tiger's attack is 2400, its defense is 2000, therefore Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon gains 4400 attack!

(CXyz Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon 0 - 4400 ATK)

 **Raito gets on Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon to search for an Action Card. He looks at a few before finding his desired one.**

Raito: Got it! Action Magic: Extreme Sword! Hmph, I remember you using this in the tag match duel you can I were in. Battle! Action Magic activate! Extreme Sword! Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon will gain 1000 ATK.

(Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon 4400 - 5400 ATK)

Sora: NO!

Raito: This is enough to finish you! Go! Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon! Chaos Burst!

 **Raito commands Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon to attack while sitting on it. The dragon unleashes a golden beam at Sora.**

Raito: Take this Sora!

 **The beam hits Sora and sents Sora flying.**

Sora: AGGHHHH!

[Sora: LP 3000 - 0]

 **Sora hits the ground in pain.**

Sora: Damn it. Damn it…

Winner: Raito

* * *

Nico: Our winner is Raito who, with Sora, put on an amazing show!

 **Everyone cheered for Raito and started to chant his name. The You Show Duel School affiliates showed concern for both duelists.**

Crowd: RAITO! RAITO! RAITO!

Yuya: Sora!

Yuzu: Does Raito and Sora hate each other now? Even when Raito said it'd be all good.

Futoshi: It gives the shivers, not in a good way.

Ayu: What's going on.

Tatsuya: I don't know.

Yoko: This isn't Sora at all…

Shuzo: Right? He's always so cheerful…

Yaiba: Alright! That's Raito for you!

Masumi: He did it! He did it!

Hokuto: This is what strong Duelists and their Xyzs can do!

Nakajima: Will we use him, President?

Reiji: Yeah. I've deicded.

Shun: I agree with him. He's someone who knows the pain of my people.

 **Sora ran out of the stadium and when he left the open arena, he passed out in the hallway due to the damage the received in the Duel. Meanwhile Raito was looking up at the crowd who chanted their name despite not knowing what they were talking about.**

Raito: _My memories came back, I'm not from here as I discovered. I'm actually from Academia, the Fusion Dimension and not Standard like here. But, I rebelled and ended up against their ideals. Due to Sora, I can see the conflict is still going on. I need to get more of my memories back, unlock the rest of my cards, and end this conflict one way or another!_

* * *

A long A/N: The reason this seems so rushed is because I try to reduce redundancy. When you see me summarize the events that go by such as Yuya's duels even when Raito is present, I don't wanna be retyping his whole entire duel from an entire episode. Raito would just be commentating just like what was narrated in the beginning.

Also, I do apologize since it's been 2 weeks since I last uploaded. I was really busy and I couldn't lose sleep and do it in one go like I did writing out my previous chapters. I could only do Chapters 8 and 9 bit by bit. I can publish frequently as of now so you'll wait a little less. If I missed something, tell me so I can fix it quickly. I couldn't really keep track. It's gonna get real in Chapter 10 due to what you have discovered about our Blue-Eyes using friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Rematch

Setting: Episodes 35-36

* * *

 **After Raito and Sora's duel, the You Show Duel School members excluding Raito were concerned about Sora and were in front of the room Sora was resting in. He had been hospitalized after he fainted due to the damage he received in the Action Duel. Raito was about the leave the stadium as his duel was scheduled to be tomorrow and he want to prepare for it. He passed by Yuya and the rest of the You Show Duel School associates.**

Yuzu: Sora…

Shuzo: He'll be fine, I've been told LDS has a very skilled medical team.

Ayu: I hope he's ok…

 **Yuya saw Raito pass by him.**

Yuya: Raito!

 **Raito stopped to turn to Yuya.**

Raito: Yes?

Yuya: Where are you going?

Raito: Home.

Yuya: Sora's been hurt!

Raito: I don't care about him anymore?

Yuzu: Raito! Didn't you say you two were gonna be friends after this was all over!?

Raito: Sora isn't my friend…

Gongenzaka: You and Sora were mentioning something about Academia or something in the duel. Do you guys seriously hate each other due to that?

Yuzu: Academia…I've heard it mentioned. What does that mean Raito! What did he mean by calling you a traitor?

 **Raito took a deep sigh.**

Raito: Simply put, I'm not from here and I don't agree with what Sora believes about Academia and I hate him for that.

 **Raito left before he said anything else. He took the D-Wheel and went back home to his apartment. At night, Yoko and Shuzo walked the kids home while Gongenzaka, Yuzu, and Yuya stayed. Raito was at his house trying to recall his memories. He didn't know his next opponent so he thought about what his opponent could run. Whether it's beatdown, swarm, burn, etc. He then decided to go out for a ride around town on his D-Wheel to clear his mind as he decided to wait to find out his next opponent. It was a pretty lengthy ride as he explored Maiami City, something he didn't really do since he moved here. When he decided to go to Central Park he rode across the empty park or at least he thought. He spotted Yuto on the stage and rode up to him. Yuto thought for a second it was "The White Rider" he dueled in the Xyz Dimension but he realized it was Raito.**

Raito: Yuto isn't it?

Yuto: You're here Raito?

Raito: You remember me right?

Yuto: Yes.

Raito: I have to ask you something. Did we really duel?

Yuto: That's correct, you had me pinned but you withdrew and ran away. Saying you don't want to hurt anyone again.

Raito: _That's exactly what I recalled._

Yuto: Raito, you and I have something in common. Both of us do not want to hurt anyone. But…

 **Raito took off the helmet he's wearing and got off his D-Wheel.**

Raito: Yuto, what I meant was that I didn't want to hurt anyone of the people Academia was invading. I only got this memory back after I dueled Sora.

Yuto: Yeah. Shun, the guy you dueled on the harbor, is aware as well.

Raito: I'm willing to hurt anyone who believes in doing such horrible things for Academia is right.

 **Sora caught up to Yuto and managed to find Raito with him. Sora had a desire to settle the score with Raito (instead of Kurosaki in the anime) after he beat him.**

Yuto: He's here.

Sora: I knew it. You're affiliated with him. How long have you two have been allies?

Raito: Just now.

 **Yuto prepares his Duel Disk to duel Sora.**

Raito: I'll finish him off…

Yuto: Wait Raito! I have to defeat him, to achieve the first step of finding Ruri!

Raito: Ru..ri?

 **Raito recalled another memory after hearing Yuto mention Ruri.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback to the Xyz invasion by Academia._**

 **Raito was running away in the middle of the chaos. He saw many being turned into a card and he was terrified and angered at the same time.**

Raito: How could they… Harming innocent people.

Ruri: He ran to here Yuto!

Raito: Huh?

 **Raito turns to a purple haired girl speaking.**

Raito: OH NO!

Ruri: Wait!

 **Raito prepared his duel disk while Ruri didn't.**

Raito: _They found me! Soon I will be ambushed because my school's their enemy! I need to get out of here!_

Raito: If I have to fight…

Ruri: Wait! I'm not here to fight you!

Raito: Then why are you following me!?

Ruri: Because, you're not one of them.

Raito: One of them?

Ruri: You didn't turn Yuto to a card like one of them would.

Raito: I don't believe that's right! These are the lives innocent people that we have no right to take!

Ruri: You have to join us then!

Raito: Join you?

Ruri: After this is all over, there will still be some of us. We'll fight to restore the smiles of everyone! Dueling is about smiles and fun!

Raito: Smiles and fun…

Ruri: Yeah!

Raito: Who are you?

Ruri: Kurosaki Ruri, I'm a friend of the person you dueled earlier.

Raito: I'm Raito…

 **Yuto caught up to the two.**

Yuto: Ruri!

Ruri: His name is Raito. Raito, you're going to be on our side right?

Yuto: Raito…

 **Raito thought about it for a brief moment. He then reached the conclusion that he did not want to be on his school's side.**

Raito: Yeah. I'll join you. What Academia's doing is uncalled for, damaging, violent, barbaric, and flat out wrong.

 **Yuto and Ruri smiled at Raito's response. Some elite Academia students heard that and surrounded the three.**

Academia Soldier #1: You're on their side you say!?

 **Another Soldier contacted the Professors, a.k.a Akaba Leo.**

Academia Soldier #2: Professor, this person is betraying Academia!

Leo: Who is this person?

 **The Duel Soldier scanned Raito with his Duel Disk and Akaba Leo found out it was Raito who betrayed his cause.**

Leo: Teleport him back and put him in the detention center. Also, get the girl too.

Academia Soldier #2: Yes sir!

Raito: What!?

Yuto: We gotta run you two!

 **The teleport program was activated in Raito's Duel Disk and Raito was teleported back to Academia.**

Raito: NO!

 **Raito faded in front of Yuto and Ruri. Ruri was in tears and Yuto was angered.**

Ruri: RAITO!

Yuto: DAMN!

Academia Soldier #1: You're next, girl.

Ruri: No!

Yuto: I won't let you!

 **It was then Kurosaki Shun and his comrades came to aid Yuto and Ruri and helped them fend off the Duelists. In the end, Yuto and Ruri were fine but they lost a potential ally. Shun was worried about Ruri and told her not to be reckless and told Yuto to never get his little sister in danger again.**

 ** _The flashback ends after Raito is warped back._**

* * *

 **Only one second passed aft** e **r Raito had the memory recalled.**

Raito: That's right! Ruri... What happened to her?

Yuto: She was taken by Academia…

Raito: Come to think of it, Ruri and Yuzu... They look alike. Much like you and Yuya. Could each dimension have versions of you and Ruri?

Yuto: Is that right?

Sora: Time to do this Raito! I'll get my vengeance as you get hunted down! I won't lose to someone like you who's part of the Xyz scum. They're all destined to be hunted by me!

Raito: Tch. Sora, the only thing you'll get is another L. A loss.

Yuto: You're going to duel him?

Raito: Sora is my problem and he's not going to get you closer to Ruri. Don't worry, we know where Ruri is right?

Sora: Hurry up!

 **Sora prepares his duel disk.**

Yuto: Where?

Raito: She must be in Academia since they took her right? Maybe we will find her there.

Sora: YOU'RE DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!

Raito: Let's do this. I'll finish you off.

 **Raito prepares his duel disk. Meanwhile in the Leo Corp control room.**

Shun: Do what you have to do Raito…

Nakajiima: President.

Reiji: It's fine.

* * *

Raito and Sora: Duel!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

Vs

[Sora: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Sora]

Sora: I go first. I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk!

(Edge Imp Tomahawk LV4 ATK 1800)

Sora: I activate its effect! By sending one "Edge Imp" monster to the Graveyard, I can deal 800 damage to you!

 **Sora sent Edge Imp Saw to the Graveyard and a force blew at Raito causing him to the pushed at the stage. Raito held on to that to prevent him hitting the stage.**

Raito: Wow. You can actually deal damage now.

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3200 Cards x5]

Sora: Think of it as a little present.

Raito: Well you couldn't deliver that present in our last duel didn't you?

Sora: Tch…

Raito: That's right, I didn't lose Life Points in my duel against you. I even gained Life Points. This is probably the only way you can touch me.

Sora: SHUT UP! I'LL POUND YOU TO THE GROUND! I set a card and end my turn!

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I play Trade-In! I discard a Level 8 monster to draw 2 cards.

 **Raito discards Dragon Spirit of White and draws his seventh and eighth card.**

Raito: I summon Alpha Dragon of White!

(Alpha Dragon of White LV4 ATK 1600)

Sora: Are you an idiot? Edge Imp Tomahawk's attack is 1800!

Raito: I play Silver's Cry. Since Dragon Spirit of White is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!

(Dragon Spirit of White LV8 ATK 2500)

Raito: I activate its effect! When it's summoned, I can remove your set card from play.

 **Sora's set card faded away.**

Sora: What!?

Raito: I attack Edge Imp Tomahawk with Dragon Spirit of White!

 **Dragon Spirit of White destroys Edge Imp Tomahawk with a headbutt and as a result, sent a force to Sora that pushed him back like with Raito earlier.**

[Sora: LP 4000 - 3300 Cards x2]

Raito: I'll pay you back the damage double! Go Alpha Dragon of White! Give him 1600 damage!

 **Alpha Dragon of White formed an energy ball in its hand and launched it at Sora causing him to go flying pretty far. He fell on the ground before going airborne again and crash landing a second time.**

Sora: Ugh! Agh!

[Sora: LP 3300 - 1700 Cards x2]

Raito: I set 2 cards and end my turn.

[Turn 3: Sora]

 **Sora gets up from the ground and he's shaking.**

Sora: My…turn. (in pain)

 **Sora draws his sixth card and starts to laugh hysterically. Yuto felt tense while Raito was creeped out.**

Raito: Are you done?

 **Sora gives an evil look after he was done.**

Raito: You have issues.

Sora: I activate Foolish Burial! It lets me send a card from a Deck to the Graveyard. I send Furnimal Leo and activate Death-Toy Fusion! I can Fusion Summon a Death-Toy monster by banishing its materials. I'll banish Edge Imp Saw and Furnimal Leo! Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Death-Toy Wheelsaw Leo!

(Death-Toy Wheelsaw Leo LV7 ATK 2400)

Sora: Death-Toy Wheelsaw Leo's effect! Once per turn, I can target an opponent's monster and destroy it! I destroy Dragon Spirit of White!

Raito: What?

Sora: That's not all. You take damage equal to its attack!

Raito: Crap!

 **Dragon Spirit of White was destroyed and Raito was dealt with a massive blow sending him to the stage.**

Raito: AGHH!

[Raito: LP 3200 - 700 Cards x2]

Sora: How did it feel? Traitor.

 **Raito got up from the floor.**

Raito: Not very good.

Sora: Exactly! Go! Wheelsaw Leo! Attack Raito's Alpha Dragon of White!

 **Wheelsaw Leo prepared its attack with its saws spinning.**

Yuto: If this attack goes through…

Sora: What did you say about finishing me off Raito? Seems ironic now huh?

Raito: Nope. I'm a man of my word. Trap activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Your attack is negated and I can set it down again!

 **Wheelsaw Leo flies at Alpha Dragon of White but the scarecrow got in the way and deflected the Fusion Monster's attack.**

Sora: Why. Why can't I destroy you? I'm disgracing Academia right now.

Nakajima: Raito held the attack.

Kurosaki: This is bad for him. Just how will he overcome this?

 **Reira was also there and looks terrified. Reiji looked at Reira.**

Reiji: Are you watching? Reira?

Sora: I…I end my turn.

 **At that moment, Yuya ran to the Central Park and found Sora. However, he did not expect him to be dueling with Raito.**

Yuya: Sora! And Raito!? What are you two doing!?

Raito: Sora wanted this.

Sora: This is none of your business Yuya!

Yuya: Stop it!

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn. Draw!

 **Raito draws his ninth card.**

Raito: It's here. Alright...

Sora: What can you do now?

Raito: Trap activate! Call of the Haunted! Be reborn, Dragon Spirit of White!

Sora: What!?

Yuto: That's right. If Raito destroys Wheelsaw Lio and attacks directly with Alpha Dragon of White, that's an exact 1700 damage. Enough to win!

Sora: No way…

Raito: Next, I play Ancient Rules and summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Yuto: Huh?

Sora: What?

Raito: It wouldn't be satisfying if I don't beat you with an Xyz Monster.

Sora: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Yuya: Oi Raito! Stop this isn't Dueling! The Dueling I believe in is supposed to fill the audience with smiles! It's not a tool for Dueling.

Raito: Grow up Yuya. Dueling isn't just that…

 **Yuya's eyes widen in shock after hearing that.**

Raito: I overlay my two Level 8 monsters! White dragon in shaking yellow armor, erupt from the earth and eliminate those who stand before you! Xyz Summon! Arrive! Rank 8! Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Topaz Dragon RNK8 ATK 2000)

Sora: Xyz Summon…

 **Sora balls up his fist and filing with rage.**

Sora: I know its effect! You're just gonna toy with me aren't you!?

Raito: I'm not done, I'll finish you with the same monster that shut you out in the stadium! I activate my Rank-Up Magic: Dragon's Force! I use a Dragon-Type Xyz monster and its overlay units to Xyz Summon a Dragon-Type Xyz monster 1 Rank higher! Chaos Xyz Change!

Raito: In chaos there will be triumph! Now break out of your shell and be the result of a chaotic evolution! Chaos Xyz Summon! Go! Rank 9! Chaos Xyz BLUE-EYES CHAOTIC DRAGON!

(CXyz Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon RNK9 ATK 0)

Yuya: That's…Raito's Xyz he used.

Sora: Damn it, you're making a fool out of me again!

Raito: Here's the finale! I activate Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon's effect! I destroy a monster on the field and gain attack equal to the number of its attack and defense combined!

 **Wheelsaw Leo was destroyed and Chaotic Dragon gains 4400 ATK as a result.**

(CXyz Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon ATK 0 - 4400)

Raito: See Sora? I'm a man of my word.

Sora: My allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension. I'm…I'm smearing mud on their honor!

Raito: Don't worry you're not smearing mud on their honor. They never had any to begin with!

Sora: SHUT UP!

 **Sora duel disk then started to act up calling off the duel.**

Sora: Damn it. To lose like this. I've disgraced Academia by losing to that traitor. CURSE YOU! RAITO!

Yuya: SORA!

 **Sora faded away in front of the three Duelists.**

Raito: Eh, would've won anyways.

 **Raito turned off his Duel Disk and his monsters faded.**

Yuya: Sora? Sora! What's going on!? What just happened?

Winner: N/A

* * *

A/N: Part 2 is on Chapter 11. I honestly don't know why my Fanfiction can't handle me uploading with 4000+ words at once. In Chapter 11, you shall see Yuto and Raito explaining to Yuya about the Four Dimensions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Four Dimensions

Setting: Episodes 37-38

* * *

 **After Raito "defeated" Sora. Sora faded and was sent back to the Fusion Dimension as Yuto, Yuya, Raito, and everyone in the Leo Corporation control room all watched.**

Kurosaki: He ran away back to his dimension like a coward.

Reiji: Or rather, he was forced back. It must have been programmed in his Duel Disk.

Yuto: He went back to the Fusion Dimension.

Raito: Yeah. He was a person originally from that world. Just like me.

Yuya: What? What's this garbage you're spewing?

Raito: It's not garbage. I confirmed it didn't I?

Yuya: You and Sora are from the Fusion Dimension, Yuto and Kurosaki are from the Xyz Dimension, you're saying there's more worlds than this one?

Yuto: That's right.

Yuya: I can't believe that! Hurry up and give back Sora! He was injured during the duel with you Raito!

Yuto: Don't worry. Academia should have their own doctors.

Yuya: Academia…

Yuya: Both Sora and Raito mentioned that.

Raito: Yeah, that's where me and Sora are from.

Yuto: Academia is…a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension!

Yuya: Duel Soldiers!? Are you and Sora Duel Soldiers Raito?

Raito: Me? No. I turned my back on them. By the way, when I met you and the monsters. My Academia memories were lost. They came back to me due to what Sora had said in that Duel. My goal right now is to figure out how to stop the conflict between the Fusion Dimension and the rest of us. I just remember that I said I was going to be Yuto's ally. I don't remember how I got to this world yet.

Yuya: What did Academia do?

Yuto: Those guys, are invaders! They invaded the Xyz Dimension, and attacked it. They also kidnapped my comrade, my best friend's little sister. My homeland was attacked by them!

Raito: Kurosaki Shun…Kurosaki Ruri. That makes sense now.

Yuya: Your home is the Xyz Dimension?

Yuto: Academia calls it that. Just as they use Fusion Summoning, people of our world use Xyz summoning.

Yuya: But you don't use just Fusions do you Raito?

Raito: The first I remember after my Academia day was waking up in a brand new environment in this world.

 **Raito told his story of his minutes in the Standard Dimension.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback to 2 years ago in New Domino City._**

?: Oh dear!

Raito: Huh?

 **Raito's eyes opened as he heard a voice of an old lady.**

?: Are you OK?

Raito: I think…

?: Oh no your Duel Disk broke!

Raito: My Duel Disk?

 **Raito then looks at what was on his arm and sees it broke up to pieces.**

Raito: That's my Duel Disk?

?: It seems your Deck is still intact though.

Raito: Where am I?

?: You are in New Domino City.

Raito: New Domino City…

?: I saw you take a hard hitting fall. It's a miracle for you to even be alive!

 **Raito got up but due to the pain he got he had difficulty doing so.**

?: Can you walk?

Raito: Yeah.

?: Good. I'll pick up your deck for you.

Raito: My deck?

?: Yes, your deck silly boy.

 **The old lady picked up Raito's stack of cards called a deck and gave it to Raito. He put it in his pocket.**

Raito: Sorry. I don't really remember anything.

?: Is that so? Well we know one thing. You are a Duelist.

Raito: I'm a Duelist?

?: Right. A person that participates in Dueling.

Raito: Dueling?

?: Your Duel Disk looks broken beyond repair so you might have to get a new one.

Raito: Oh.

?: Do you know if your parents are around?

Raito: My parents?

?: Oh dear, you've forgetten your parents?

Raito: I don't think I even have any.

?: What's your name?

Raito: Ezumi Raito. Hey! There's one thing I remember!

Martha: My name is Martha, I run an orphanage here. Why don't you come with me? You can try to remember more stuff.

Raito. Okay.

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

Raito: There, I made new memories, learned to Duel again, and honed my skills with help of many people. I got pretty famous after being skillful enough to win the Grand Fortune Cup, a big tournament in New Domino City. I decided to move here a bit after that.

Yuto: I see. You probably got there because you got warped to the Standard Dimension instead of the Fusion Dimension when you were with Ruri and I.

Raito: Hmm.

Yuya: So you traveled dimensions?

Raito: Yeah. Not by my own will. But, I'm glad that happened. I wouldn't have met you and the others. And not to mention getting rich!

Yuto: The inhabitants of the Xyz Dimension including myself used Xyz Summoning. But it was never a tool for fighting. Our duels were for people to smile and have fun until that day…the day Academia attacked us. Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles until…

Yuya: Was Raito invading with them?

Raito: Yeah, but I had no idea at the time. I was terrified of how innocent people were turned into cards. That's when I decided to leave. I didn't want any part of it. Heh, I'm remembering how Yuto caught me alone.

Yuto: He and I dueled after I forced him to but he didn't believe in fighting against us. He withdrew on the last turn when he would've won.

Yuya: I see. That's great.

Raito: I couldn't turn him into a card man. People getting turned into cards…can be comparable to death!

 **In the control room, Reiji felt a bit angry and tighten his fists. Shun felt really angry and slammed his fist to his thigh.**

Reira: Brother…

Yuya: Wait! If Xyz and Fusion is there…

Yuto: Yeah. It certainly exists. The Synchro Dimension. It's a mystery to why the worlds are divided by summoning methods but it's an undeniable truth.

Raito: There's only four dimensions. There's no Ritual Dimension or even Pendulum Dimension as far as we know.

Yuya: Then what's this dimension called?

Yuto: Standard. That's what Academia calls this world.

Yuya: Standard…

Yuto: The foundation of all that exists, the center world.

Raito: Right now, Academia is planning to take over all the dimensions. They claim it is to unite them for a utopia. But they wouldn't commit a mass genocide on the Xyz Dimension to do it.

 **There was a green light that appeared and a D-Wheel came out with a person riding it. He hit a spotlight.**

Yugo: Damn. What's this thing going here?

 **Yugo took off his helmet to reveal his face.**

Raito: Yuya and Yuto's lookalike?

Yuya: Huh? Another guy that looks like me?

Yuto: You're…

Yugo: Huh? AH! It's time to finish this! I've been looking for you!

 **Yuto and Yugo engaged in a Duel with Yuya and Raito watching. (It pretty goes as it does in Episode 37 in Arc-V. Remember, I don't want redundancy so we shall skipped to the near end with this one.) Yuto and Yugo went into Berserk Mode while Dueling and in the end, Yuto had ended up losing the Duel. Their Berserk Modes faded. Yuto was about to "die" and Yuya ran up to the fallen Duelist.**

Yugo: Huh? Where have I been?

Raito: Yuto!

 **Raito and Yugo saw that there was a blue light surrounding Yuya and Yuto. Yuzu went to where they were and her bracelet shined causing Yugo to vanish.**

 **After the light disappeared, Yuto vanished and Yuya was on his knees and fainted.**

Yuzu: YUYA!

Raito: Yuya!

 **Yuzu and Raito ran up to the blacked out Yuya and tried to get him to wake up.**

Yuzu: Raito. Just what happened!?

 **Raito looked over to see Yuto's purple Duel Disk and looked at it.**

Raito: A lot happened…

 **Raito carried Yuya onto his D-Wheel and told Yuzu to meet up at Yuya's house. He then rode off with Yuya on his back still unconscious. After he got Yuya home in one piece thanks to Yuzu telling him Yuya's address, Raito carried Yuya onto his bed after he was let in by Sakaki Yoko, Yuya's mom. Raito went home riding his D-Wheel there. He sent Yuzu a very thorough text message explaining what went down at Central Park. The next morning. Yuzu and Yoko were with Yuya. Yuya was resting in his bed. Mieru came in and tried to make thing better. Meanwhile, Raito woke from his sleep and realized what happened last night. He was still in his confy bed as he didn't want to get out of it for a while.**

Raito: I can't believe Yuto and his Synchro double vanished like that. But, I'm positive Yuto isn't dead or anything.

 **Raito sat up from his bed after having a theory of what happened to Yuya and Yuto.**

Raito: Maybe he mixed with Yuya? He DID have a weird look as if something happened to him. Yuto's in him? That's a bizarre idea…

 **Raito got out of his bed and went to his deck, which was at his table, and looked at some of his cards.**

Raito: That's right. This is when the first round of the Junior Youth Championship ends. I don't even know my second opponent yet so today is the day I find out.

 **Raito picked up his five blank cards in the extra deck.**

Raito: Maybe I'll unlock another card just like when I dueled Sora…

 **Raito stared at one particular blank card. He picked it out and left the rest on his table. He flipped it over so that he see the back. It had "R + S" in handwriting and Raito was still puzzled by it.**

Raito: Maybe, that R + S is part of my lost memories? The R could be…me. My name starts with an R right? If I'm R, who's the S I'm plus'ed with?

 **Meanwhile, at the Academia medical center, Sora was in an operating room ranting and Serena was eavesdropping outside the room.**

Sora: Please! Let me go back to Standard! There are Xyz Resistance remants out there! Please give me one more chance! Even that traitor Raito is there!

 **Serena gassed and her eyes widen in complete shock after hearing Raito's name, a name she has not heard in 2 years.**

Sora: Please! This time I'll defeat all those Xyz scum AND that traitor Ezumi Raito!

Serena: Rai…to.

 **Tears formed on Serena's eyes, streamed down her face and hit the floor.**

* * *

A/N: Well you know what is official now don't ya? (o3o) If you like it or have any questions or constructive criticism, put it in the reviews or let me know in the PM. If you do NOT want spoilers, do not invade by PM inbox with questions about what will happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reunion

Setting: Episodes 38-41

* * *

 **Raito wasn't too pleased when he heard that Yuya didn't wake up today or the next day. Raito also wasn't pleased that he didn't find out his opponent yet. Currently, Raito isn't too focused on Dueling but rather resupplying himself with food and Yuya's health. The second round was starting tomorrow and he was STILL curious to find out. The next day, Raito went to the stadium alone and he could get in free being a participant. He observed matches to find out his potential opponents. He saw Kurosaki Shun beat Mokota Michio 4000-0. He got a text message from Yuzu while watching one of the other Duels.**

* * *

 _11:16 AM_

 _Hey Raito. Yuya's fine. I told him everything you sent to me about the Academia War and everything. Thank you for telling me about that and Ruri too. That clears up confusions. Can you meet us outside the stadium? Yuya and I want to know as much as you can give us._

 _-Yuzu_

* * *

 **Raito left the stadium and headed to Yuzu's location where she was waiting with Yuya.**

Yuzu: Raito! There you are!

Raito: Hey Yuzu and Yuya! You called?

Yuya: Yeah! Please tell me! What's going on? Please explain everything!

Raito: I thought I already did.

Yuya: Yeah well…

Raito: Alright. I'll explain it one more time. There are four dimensions divided by summoning methods for unknown reasons. We are currently in Standard. You know who's from what already. I didn't have any memories of being part of Academia before Sora brung it up. I had amnesia when I was warped to the Standard Dimension. I started to remember more things on that night at Central Park. I remembered Ruri when Yuto brung her up.

Yuzu: Ruri's the girl who looks like me right?

Raito: Yes. So here's what I figure. Each dimension has a version of Yuya and Yuzu. For example, Ruri is the Xyz version of Yuzu. She has the same face. The difference can be easily determined though.

Yuzu: Even though Kurosaki Shun thought I was Ruri…

Raito: Well, Ruri's hair and eye color are purple. I don't know why it was so hard to tell the difference.

Yuya: Is there a lookalike of me and Yuzu in your dimension too?

Raito: Yeah but I don't remember them. My memory of them is lost or I never met them. Anyways, the only time I was with Ruri was when she told me to join her and fight for her side, basically the Resistance.

Yuya: What's the Resistance?

Raito: The Resistance is basically what it sounds like. They are rebels from the Xyz Dimension fighting against Academia. Academia is a training school for Duel Soldiers much like LDS is training future Duelists. Kurosaki and Yuto came here because they probably thought LDS had an allied connection to Academia. The controller of Academia is Akaba Leo. People of the Fusion Dimension call him "The Professor"

Yuzu: Akaba Leo. So Akaba Reiji?

Raito: Yes. They're family. That's probably why they kept attacking LDS.

Yuya: So what's Academia's goal?

Raito: Total control of all four dimensions. Including this one. He claims to create a utopia. But, he destroyed one of the Xyz Dimension's cities, Heartland. That's where Yuto, Ruri, and Shun are from. Anyways, that's all I remember but thank goddess I remembered the important facts.

Yuzu: I see. There probably is a lookalike of me in the Synchro Dimension.

Yuya: Yugo is the guy that looks like me from the Synchro Dimension…

Raito: Isn't it that guy in the white motorcycle?

Yuya: Yeah.

Raito: Well, I'm willing to bet Yugo recognize Yuzu as her Synchro lookalike and vice versa.

Yuzu: I'll have to watch out for that…

Raito: The important thing is to stop Academia.

 **Gongenzaka and Shuzo ran up to the three Duelists and targeted Yuya for a big hug.**

Gongenzaka: YUYAAAAAA.

 **Gongenzaka proceeded to give a bear hug to Yuya.**

Gongenzaka: I, the man, Gongenzaka have never been this happy! Do you know how worried I was for the past two days!?

Yuya: Well, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Shuzo: No, we were all really worried. "Like what would be do if Yuya doesn't wake up?"

Raito: Yuzu would need to find a new boyfriend of course.

Yuzu: HEY! (pissed)

Yuya: W-w-w-wwhat are you talking about? She's not my girlfriend?

 **Both Yuya and Yuzu blushed hard after hearing Raito say that.**

Raito: Well she acts like your girlfriend.

 **Yuzu leaned into Raito's ear to whisper to him.**

Yuzu: Say one more thing and I'll knock you back to the Fusion Dimension…(whispering and angrily saying that)

 **Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all came to Yuya and welcomed him back.**

Tatsuya: Yuya-oniichan! You're okay!

Futoshi: I was so happy I got the shivers.

Ayu: Now if Sora comes back, You Show Duel School will be back to normal!

Raito: You see…Sora isn-

 **Yuya immediately puts his hand over Raito's mouth.**

Raito: MMPH! MMPH MMPH! (muffled)

Yuya: Uh! Nothing! Come on man they're just kids…

 **Yuya lets go of them and Mieru, Hokuto, Masumi, and Yaiba all were near him at that moment.**

Mieru: Darling!

 **Yuzu gave Raito a warning glare to not say anything "stupid".**

Hokuto: Oh! Raito and Yuya are back.

Masumi: I haven't seen you two in a while.

Yaiba: Well, since we're all here why not come watch my next match?

Raito: With that Isao guy?

Yaiba: Yeah I'm totally gonna whoop his butt!

 **The final match of Round 1 came and Yaiba did not keep his word as he was the one getting his butt whooped against Kachidoki Isao. Yaiba got shut out 4000-0 and was beaten by Isao's fight moves and monsters. Raito and the others watching (including the LDS people) can't help but feel bad for him. Yaiba was hurt and had to be treated by medical personnel.**

Nico: Now that Round One was ended. All surviving Duelists, please put your registration card into your Duel Disks to find out your next opponent.

 **The 32 remaining Duelists put in their cards and found out their next opponents.**

Raito: I'm with Hokuto eh?

Hokuto: Well then, we'll see who has the superior Xyz then.

Raito: You have no idea how much of a beatstick my Xyz monsters are don't you? It takes an Overlay Unit and boom! You're basically screwed.

Hokuto: We'll see.

Masumi: Don't get so cocky Hokuto! Honestly…

Hokuto: We're just having a little exchange Masumi, nothing serious.

Masumi: You win one match and you think you're better than everyone.

Hokuto: Do not!

Masumi: Yuya exposed you.

Hokuto: …

 **Raito turned over to Yuya.**

Raito: Who do you guys have?

Yuya: Kachidoki Isao…

Raito: Tough luck. You'll pull through. I have a hunch.

Yuya: Well, thanks I guess. I'll be sure to bring back smiles into Dueling!

 **Raito and the others watched Gongenzaka's then Yuya's duel with Isao and it was an intense battle. Raito noticed something strange in the final turn when Yuya's eyes glowed red and the fact that he also summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to win the duel. He was right that Yuto isn't dead but fused with Yuya.**

Raito: Alright. I'm next. I hope Hokuto is back soon. I can't wait to kick his ass!

Yuzu: How can you be in a good mood after what happened to Yuya.

Raito: Don't worry. He'll be fine.

Nico: Pardon the abruptness but we have a change in the upcoming schedule! In the third match…

Raito: Huh? My match?

Nico: Due to the absence of LDS's Shijima Hokuto, You Show Duel School's Ezumi Raito wins by default!

Yuzu: EH!?

Masumi: Hokuto's not here!?

Raito: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

 **Raito proceeds to leave the crowd to make his way to the person in charge.**

Gongenzaka: Where are you going Raito?

Raito: I don't want to win this way! I'm gonna try ask for a reschedule with Hokuto.

Gongenzaka: That's very noble! I, the man, Gongenzaka condone this honorable act!

Raito: Thanks!

Yuzu: Be careful Raito!

Shuzo: Come back soon!

Raito: Don't worry about me!

 **Raito left to find his way to Akaba Reiji, the person running the tournament. He hoped to also find Hokuto and reschedule his match. It look a really lengthy time to search for Akaba Reiji but when he came to the back room, he found him and a girl with a ponytail standing in front of him (Serena) but not facing him. Reiji is facing Raito at the moment and he recognizes Raito. Right now, he saw the two in the middle of a conversation.**

Serena: Don't be ridiculous. I only came here because I heard there were Xyz remnants out there. They must be quite skilled if they can beat an agent from Academia. If I can beat him, I can make Akaba Leo acknowledge my abilities. My first target was a disappointment.

 **Raito listened in and saw the card Serena pulled out which contained Hokuto. He was shocked and angered by the fact that even his friend was turned into a card. Raito had a change of plans. Avenge Hokuto instead of scheduling a rematch with him. A dark aura surrounded him and a slight fizz can be heard.**

Serena: Also I'm searching for someone here. He's very near and dear to me and he was with us when you came he-

Raito: YOU SCUM!

 **Serena turned around to hear who has making a noise. She didn't really recognize the deepened voice or the new outfit but it did not take her long to recognize his face.**

Raito: How dare you!?

 **Raito got his Duel Disk out and turned it on while Serena was absolutely shocked and let out a huge gasp when she saw Raito.**

Raito: You turned my friend into a card! I'll never forgive Academia scum like you!

Serena: RAITO!

 **Serena's now in complete tears after seeing Raito but his hostility and his dark aura made her cry even more.**

Raito: You know me as a traitor right? The one who sided with the Xyz people? You must really hate me right? Then fight me!

Serena: No! You've got it all wrong Raito!

Reiji: Raito! Calm down! (worried)

Raito: No, Academia's crossed the line with this one! I'll avenge Hokuto!

Serena: NO!

 **Serena didn't activate her Duel Disk but instead ran to Raito and gave him a hug instead. That got Raito no longer angry and made him more aware of his surroundings. His dark aura faded and Raito regained his sense. He was confused as to why Serena was hugging him tightly yet comfortably. Serena was still in tears and her head was on Raito's shoulders. Raito saw Akaba Reiji in front of him. Akaba Reiji showed signs of relief that Raito did not unleash his rage like he did in the harbor against Kurosaki and almost did in the last match against Sora. Serena let go of the hug but she was still holding both her's and Raito's hands. She tightened the grip a little. Her tears filled with a mix of concern and joy were getting way less frequent but she's getting a few drop every now and then.**

Serena: Raito. It's me…Serena. (Soft voice)

Raito: Se…re…na?

Raito: _She looks like Yuzu and Ruri. She's from Academia judging by that Duel Disk and she's from the Fusion Dimension. Wait…Serena…_

* * *

 ** _Flashback to 3 years ago._**

 **Serena was grabbing Raito's hand and running. She was taking him with her to escape the island. However, they reach a dead end.**

Raito: Crap!

Serena: This is bad!

 **Both of them had their backs against the wall (literally) and were approached by 4 older people.**

Academia Official: It is the Professor's orders. Please come back, Selena-Sama. Raito-sama.

Raito: Hey. This is going to be bad if we keep doing this! Maybe we sh-

Serena: Raito trust me this is going to be good for the both of us! Best friends trust each other right?

Raito: Yeah but we're just kids! We aren't fit for this! I'm telling you.

Serena: So what!? Age doesn't matter doesn't it Raito? You and I are skilled enough and we know it!

Academia Official: Raito-sama is right Serena-sama. You both aren't old enough for combat. Do not worry I'm sure the Profess-

Serena: We want to test our abilities!

Raito: Hold up Serena!

Serena: Raito. You want to get out of here too right?

Raito: Yes but I don't wanna cross dimensions! I ju-

 **Serena activated her Duel Disk ignoring Raito after he said "Yes".**

Serena: Then fight with me! We'll grasp our future together.

Raito: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Serena: You're my best friend. I wouldn't lie to you at all…

Raito: Okay…

 **Raito reluctantly activated his (old) Duel Disk.**

Academia Official: Raito-sama!

Serena: We're getting out of here! We'll beat anyone who stands in my way!

Academia Official: You leave me no choice. Capture them!

 **After the Official gave his command the 3 guards activated their Duel Disk and proceeded to duel them.**

* * *

[Raito and Serena: 4000 LP]

vs

[Guards: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Serena]

Serena: I summon Moonlight Blue Cat!

(Moonlight Blue Cat LV4 ATK 1600)

Serena: I set two cards and end my turn!

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: It's here! I activate from my hand Ancient Rules! I can summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand! I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Serena: You got your ace out quickly! Now let's execute Strategy A! I already have the necessary set cards! (smiling)

Raito: Alright.

Serena: I activate Ring of Destruction!

Raito: I'm picking Blue-Eyes White Dragon! It destroys the selected monster and deals damage to both players equal to its attack! That means it's 3000 damage!

Serena: I activate Rainbow Life! I discard one card and we gain Life Points instead of losing them!

 **Serena discarded her Polymerzation and Life Points change on both sides. Blue-Eyes self destructed and caused the guards to be blown away.**

[Guards: LP 4000 - 1000]

[Raito and Serena: LP 4000 - 7000]

 **Akaba Reiji (younger self) watches with surprise as he noted that this wasn't an Action Field and the monsters still had mass.**

Serena: We got this!

Raito: I set one card and end!

[Turn 3: Guard #1]

Guard #1: Draw!

 **The guard draws his sixth card.**

Guard #1: I summon Antique Gear Soldier!

Raito: I activate Trap Hole! When an opponent summons a monster with 1000 or more attack, it's destroyed!

 **The metal soldier exploded.**

Guard #1: Damn!

[Turn 4: Reiji]

 **Reiji got in the duel and draw his card. He knew he had to save them.**

Reiji: I summon D/D Cerberus!

(D/D Cerberus LV4 ATK 1800)

Reiji: Battle!

 **D/D Cereberus attacks directly and causes the guards to lose.**

[Guards: LP 1000 - 0]

Winner: Raito, Serena, and Reiji

* * *

Reiji: Up here!

Raito: Huh?

 **Raito and Serena looked up to find someone who they didn't know offer them help. Reiji reached for Serena's hand and pulls her up. Raito was also pulled up in the same manner.**

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

 **Raito recalled some of his memories with Serena and Reiji.**

Raito: Huh? I just recalled a memory.

Reiji: What memory?

Raito: The three of us…

Reiji: You have lost memory of the rest?

Raito: Yeah I don't remember my Academia days very well…

 **Serena was shocked and saddened as that means Raito doesn't remember the friendship between the two.**

Raito: Also…you were my best friend Serena?

Serena: Yes. Yes I was!

 **Serena started to cry (tears of joy) and embraced Raito again.**

Serena: Raito…I missed you so much!

Reiji: Serena. Raito was the one that defeated the Academia agent you were talking about.

Serena: I see. You're still against Academia Raito? Don't worry, that still won't change anything. You're way too precious to me for me to even care…

Raito: You don't care I betrayed Academia and want to destroy it?

Serena: I do but…our bond is stronger Raito! You may not remember, but I'll help you remember how strong it was! So strong that I'd put that over anything.

Reiji: If that is true. Will you both join me?

 **Serena turned to Reiji while still hugging Raito.**

Serena and Raito: Join you?

Reiji: I'm sure you already figured it out Raito. My father, Akaba Leo, is my enemy.

Raito: If you're opposed to your father and want to fight against him and his army…

Serena: Raito?

Raito: Are you trying to assemble your own army? Don't tell me… That's what this is all for?

Reiji: Keep your voice down a bit Raito. Follow me both of you.

Serena: Raito…

 **Serena lets go of the hug.**

Raito: Serena. I don't remember much but I remember and know that I want to stop Academia. Turning innocent people into cards is completely wrong. Regardless of what summoning method they use. The Professor's claim of uniting the worlds to a utopia is completely wrong. In reality, he's trying to control the dimensions. He's a tyrant that must be stopped.

 **Serena got a bit more of a serious tone.**

Serena: Akaba Leo. He's kept me and you in that prison of a school and never letting us out until that day he forced you out of my life. Him forcing you out of my life was the worst thing he ever did to me…I'll go with you for now.

Reiji: There is someone I'd like you both to meet. He's also interested and seeing you Raito. He's from the Xyz Dimension. And Serena, I'm sure he'll tell you the truth better than Raito and I can.

Serena: Got it.

Raito: Okay.

Reiji: Follow me.

 **Reiji directed them to the control room where they'll meet Kurosaki. Barrett was already back in the Fusion Dimension by the time Raito arrived on the scene and reunited with his long lost best friend. Serena reached for Raito's hand.**

Raito: Serena?

Serena: Let's go Raito. (smiling)

Raito: Yeah. Sorry I forgot all about you. I feel bad.

Serena: Nonsense. There's always a part of me in you.

 **Serena reaches for Raito's extra deck in his disk and pulled out a specific card. The blank card whose back cover contained "R + S".**

Raito: That card…

Serena: That's right. I wrote that on it when we were kids remember?

* * *

 ** _Flashback to 4 years ago in a room Raito and Serena shared in Academia. (They don't share a bed.)_**

Serena: Wow! Is that your super strong deck!?

Raito: Yeah! I'm running my deck based on the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Serena: What about your Extra Deck?

Raito: Oh! That's right!

 **Raito got out his Extra Deck to show Serena.**

Raito: Let's see…I only have Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon really. The rest of the cards are blank.

Serena: Why are they blank?

Raito: When they were given to me, the person that gave it to me said that these blank cards are like my blank future. When that future becomes the present, the blank cards will call out to me or something.

Serena: Interesting.

 **Serena looked at his blank card and had a thought of grabbing one. Meanwhile, Raito was gathering his cards to put back together his main deck as he laid them out individually for Serena to see.**

Serena: That one!

 **Serena grabbed one of Raito's blank cards and went to her drawer to get some colored pencils.**

Serena: Hey Raito? What's your favorite color?

Raito: Blue. Why do you ask?

 **Serena proceeded to write a blue "R" and put a plus sign next to it in white and then added the letter "S" for Serena in purple colored pencil.**

Serena: There!

Raito: Hey Serena! What did you do to one of my blanks!

Serena: I want this card to be our future's card.

Raito: Our future's card?

Serena: Yeah! I'm sure this along with your other cards will unlock. When this card unlocks and you use it, I want you to think of me and our friendship!

Raito: Alright! (smiling)

 ** _Flashback end._**

* * *

Raito: Oh.

 **Serena lets out a giggle and took his hand and held it while they were walking. She wasn't able to do that for a long time and now she was able to finally be with him again and by each other's side. Raito doesn't seem to mind it because it was his best friend who's doing it.**

Serena: _Raito, I'm so glad you're alive. I finally got you back Raito, and I'm not going to lose you again. We'll always be by each other's side. And one day while we're together, I'll be able to say…I love you._

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Raito and Serena have reunited and reconciled. Chapter 13 will include the meeting and planning between Akaba Reiji, Kurosaki Shun, Serena, and our Blue-Eyes wielding friend. Also #PoorHokuto


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: War

Setting: Episodes 41-42

* * *

 **Reiji led Raito and Serena into the control room where Shun was. Shun was observing the duels and was not really impressed with most of them. One duel caught his eye, which was when Yuya summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to win the duel. He wanted to meet either Raito or Yuya and he's about to get his wish as Reiji walks them in.**

Reiji: I've brought Ezumi Raito and Serena. Serena looks like Ruri but she isn't. She's from the Fusion Dimension.

Shun: I figured that. Ezumi Raito's here huh?

Raito: In the flesh.

Shun: There are things I want to ask you.

Raito: What would that be?

Shun: What happened to Yuto!? Why does Sakaki Yuya have Dark Rebellion?

Raito: I don't know for sure. When Yuto lost that duel, he looks as though he were dying.

Shun: WHAT!?

Raito: Don't worry. He didn't actually die. My guess is that Yuto is inside Yuya.

Shun: Inside Yuya? What do you mean?

Raito: I don't know. I felt like it was Yuto taking over on the last turn.

Shun: That's why Dark Rebellion…

Raito: That's just a theory. You'll have to ask Yuya but I bet even he doesn't really know.

Shun: I see. So…who is she?

Raito: Not Ruri that's for sure.

Shun: I know that geez.

Serena: I'm Serena. I'm from the Fusion Dimension. I have something to ask you too.

Shun: What is it?

Serena: What really happened in the Xyz Dimension? Why is Academia so bad? Raito talked about it with me.

Shun: You and Raito know each other?

Serena: Yeah, we were best friends in Academia.

 **Shun told Serena about the horrors and devastation in the Xyz Dimension. He also told her about Ruri being kidnapped and what happened to him and his friends. Serena was shocked and thought that the Academia Soldiers were fighting for honor and for the sake of building a utopia but she found out that it was all a big lie due to two people, Raito and Shun.**

Serena: So the whole time…

Raito: Yeah Serena…we believed a lie.

Serena: Wow…

Shun: I wonder why…you resemble my little sister.

Serena: Ruri isn't it?

Raito: Well I explained this to Yuya and Yuzu. Each Dimension has a version of Yuto and Ruri. Serena's the Fusion Dimension version of Ruri and it seems like Academia's trying to take all the versions of her. Including Serena.

Reiji: Then we need to protect Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu.

Serena: Hiiragi Yuzu?

Raito: Yeah. The Standard Dimension version of you.

Serena: I want to meet her. There's a lot of things I need to ask her.

Reiji: Then Raito, why don't you go with her during the Top 16 Battle Royale? You're a participant after all.

Raito: A participant? You mean when I moved up due to Hokuto… Hey Serena! Can you set the guy you carded free? He's a friend of mine in this Dimension.

Serena: I think only Academia's elite can only do that. I'm sorry, truly I am. You had the right to be mad at me…

Reiji: Raito, I'm doing a Top 16 Battle Royale to determine the "winners". I fear Academia is going to kidnap Yuzu and Serena since they know they're in Standard. I'm sending the Top 8 of the Youth division to intercept them while the Junior Youth finishes them off.

Serena: The Obelisk Force is coming for me and that Yuzu girl right?

Reiji: That's right.

Raito: Wait, what do you mean by winners?

Reiji: I'm starting a new group of Duelists to take down Academia. The Lancers.

 **Reiji grabbed remote and turned the screen in the control room to the logo of the Lancers.**

Reiji: The true purpose of this tournament is to recruit elite Duelists like you, Raito and Kurosaki, to fight against Academia and to stop Akaba Leo.

Raito: Wha-

Reiji: Sounds strange yes. But, this is what we need to do. Ezumi Raito, Kurosaki Shun, Serena, will you all join me?

Shun: I'll do whatever it takes to get my little sister back and to take down Academia!

Serena: I wasn't actually 100% sure to be honest but now, I know Academia's true colors. I'll fight along with you guys! I'll prove my strength!

Raito: At first I came here looking for peace. But you can't find peace by running away from conflict you have to end the conflict for true peace. That's what I realized and that's what I'm going to do.

Reiji: Good. Serena, you stay here with us. The Obelisk force will be targeting you so you'll need max protection. We'll provide you a place to rest.

 **Serena looked unwilling since she wanted to go with Raito to his place since she wanted to spend time with her long lost best friend. But she complied and had a sad look on her face.**

Serena: Okay…

Reiji: Kurosaki and Raito, you both should start preparing for the final round. It'll happen soon.

Shun: I know.

Raito: Hey, if we can beat Academia. Every carded person will turned back to normal right?

Reiji: If we can gain access to Academia's technology I'm sure we will be able to.

Raito: That's good. We need to make sure we get the victims uncarded.

Shun: I agree. My comrades and friends have all been trapped in cards. It's an absolute must.

Reiji: Very well then. I'll be in touch with you guys.

Raito: By the way Serena…

Serena: What is it Raito?

Raito: You said we WERE best friends. So does that mean we're no longer friends?

 **Serena looked very panicked after she realized what she said and let out a gasp.**

Serena: N-n-n-n-no! I didn't mean that! Reallyraitoimstillyourbestfriendpleasedontthinkthat! (nervous with a "D:" look)

 **Shun couldn't help but let out a chuckle as it reminded him of Ruri and Raito decided it would be fun to tease his long lost best friend.**

Raito: That's very cruel Serena...I thought our bond was strong!

Serena: IT IS! OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! (panicky with a ";_;" look)

Raito: Oh. Apology accepted! (smiling)

Serena: Mou….

Raito: Well then I'm going to my place. See you!

Serena: Take me with you please….

 **Raito heard Serena say that faintly and came up with a better teasing idea.**

Raito: Serena, I'd love to but my new best friend is coming over. She said she's looking forward with just me and her spending time with each other or something like that.

 **Serena blushed and was a bit angered at the same time due to the fact that Raito said he was going to be with another girl and that she's somehow her replacement. She then ran up to Raito and tackled him onto the floor and held Raito to the floor.**

Serena: Huh!? Who is she!? She's not your best friend! I am!

Raito: Serena-chan…are you jealous?

Serena: NO! I JUST…(blushing)

Raito: I'm just kidding. You're my only best friend. Really, I'm home alone for tonight.

Serena: Then please take me with you…

Raito: You need to stay here though.

Serena: I know. (pout)

 **Shun couldn't help but laugh since it reminded him of Yuto and Ruri back in the peaceful days. Raito went home after he left the control room and after he was trolling Serena to prepare for the final round where the truth will be unearthed. And then when the day came…the final 16 duelists came to the stadium prepared to fight anyone everyone was present in the field except for Kurosaki Shun.**

Yuzu: Kurosaki didn't come did he?

Yuya: Where did he go?

Raito: Who knows? I haven't seen him today.

Nico: Everyone! Thank you for patiently waiting! The 16 Junior Youth class duelists will participate is a Battle Royale!

 **Everyone other than Nico Smiley and Raito were surprised. Raito feigned surprise so that no one got suspicious of him. Reiji told him the plan in the control room when he and Serena met him and Raito had a bad feeling about it.**

Raito: _Is this Top 8 team really going to be able to defeat the Obelisk Force? If they're beaten, they're carded. I need to help them. I don't want anyone getting carded. Especially…_

 **Meanwhile, in the LDS office Akaba Reiji and his mother, the chairwoman of Leo Corporation Akaba Himika, were watching from the stadium…**

Himika: A city-wide Battle Royale. You've really thought this out Reiji-san.

Reiji: If we broadcast individual duels, they could come at any moment and cause city-wide chaos. We will have the Junior Youth take out the enemies. While the Top 8 intercept the invaders. The fact that 7 of them are LDS makes it a bit easier.

Yuki: Well, just because I'm not from LDS doesn't mean I'm not strong!

Himika: Well we can see that is true.

Yuki: I'll do this for my Ginga Astronomy School and protect this universe! I promise! I'll make sure we'll live to keep witness the cosmos.

Himika: Very well, as for the rest of you. Defend the honor of LDS and protect the world. We are counting on ALL 8 on you.

Youth Class Duelists: Yes ma'am.

Reiji: Kurosaki, your orders are to find any of the 14 Duelists capable to be part of the Lancers. We know Ezumi Raito will be on board already so there's no need to reach him.

Yuki: _That's right…because of him I never gave up on my hopes of making it this far. I have to pay him back by protecting him along with this world. And maybe…_

Kurosaki: So you're telling me to not fight the enemy. I can't make any promises. Raito will probably be fighting the enemy and he's already a Lancer. I might do that too.

 **Back at the stadium, Nico Smiley begins to explain the rules.**

Nico: Well then let me explain the rules, this city will be a whole Action Field! There will be Action Cards spread all over and also Pendulum Cards by the Leo Corporation. You must find at least two Pendulum Cards to be able to wager them with the ante rule that the winner gains the loser's Pendulum Cards. The Top 8 Duelist with the most Pendulum Cards will advance to the Quarter-Finals! The Action Field will be Quarter of Quandry and will begin that promptly noon and will last 24 hours! Now then, we have 5 minutes until the Battle Royale begins. Duelists, start preparing your Duel Disks!

 **Those who are present in the stadium, which were Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Halil, Olga, Ashley, Carl, Bram, Tairyobata, Takeda, Umesugi, Hikage, Tsukikage, Dennis, and Raito, all activated their Duel Disks.**

Nico: Gate open!

 **One of the sections in the audience lifted up to reveal an exit path to the city.**

Nico: Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…

Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Halil, Olga, Ashley, Carl, Bram, Tairyobata, Takeda, Umesugi, Hikage, Tsukikage, Dennis, and Raito: DUEL!

 **The contestants all ran out to the city, where half go to the Top 8. Raito didn't start Dueling immediately as he heads to the parking lot where his D-Wheel was parked for an easier way to get around town and find some Pendulum Cards. After he got on his D-Wheel he rode across town.**

Raito: _So I need some Pendulum Cards to bet them against right?_

 **Raito looked around town for Pendulum Cards and examined 3 that he found so far. (Descriptions a bit self explanatory no?)**

* * *

Pendulum Statue: Green Wings [Rock/Pendulum/Effect] L5/S8/500/500/WIND

All WIND monsters you control gain 300 ATK

If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Pendulum Statue: Green Tail [Rock/Pendulum/Effect] L9/S4/900/900/WIND

Once per turn: You can have all Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Pendulum Statue: Orange Fist [Rock/Pendulum/Effect] L7/S6/700/700/EARTH

Once per turn: All EARTH monsters you control gain 300 ATK

If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Raito: _I guess I can bet Orange Fist and Green Wings. I'll put Green Tail in my deck._

 **Raito rode to the Iceberg area of the Action Field to look for Pendulum Cards to wager, any Top 16 Duelist, or any unusual people that could potentially be the enemy. His search halted when he saw Gongenzaka dueling Olga and a sliding Hiiragi Yuzu heading straight for his nine o'clock (his left side). He put the D-Wheel on brake and caught Yuzu's body with one arm to his surprise.**

Yuzu: Huh? Raito?

 **Raito let Yuzu go on the ground.**

Halil: Phew! You're safe! Thanks guy!

Yuzu: I'm dueling this person.

Raito: Oh I see. Why don't I help you then?

Yuzu: Help me?

 **Raito took his Duel Disk out of his D-Wheel and put it on his wrist, activating it.**

Raito's Duel Disk: Intrusion penalty: 2000 LP

Raito: Wha…

 **A shock from the Duel Disk electrified Raito.**

[Raito: LP 4000 - 2000]

Yuzu: Raito!

Raito: Well, that was unexpected…

Halil: Is it a two on one now?

Raito: I guess so.

Yuzu: It is?

* * *

[Raito: 2000 LP]

vs

[Yuzu: 800 LP]

vs

[Halil: 4000 LP]

* * *

 **Nico Smiley was announcing from the stadium when this turn of events started.**

Nico: And it seems Ezumi Raito has joined the Duel between Yuzu and Halil!

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I have a plan in mind…

Halil: What do you mean?

Raito: You'll see. I use the Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and the Scale 9 Omega Dragon of White and set the Pendulum Scale!

(Raito's Pendulum Zone: [Left: Alpha Dragon of White/Scale 1] [Right: Omega Dragon of White/Scale 9])

Raito: With this I can summon monsters from my hand Levels 2 to 8 at the same time! I play Necrohand so that cards in my graveyard are treated as cards in my hand this turn.

Yuzu: But you don't have any cards in your graveyard?

Raito: Not yet! I activate Card Destruction! All of us discard our cards and draw the same number of cards the discarded.

 **Raito and Yuzu discarded the 3 cards in their hands and drew 3 new ones while Halil didn't have any cards in his hand.**

Raito: Since I discarded The White Stone of Legend, I can also get a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand. Now, you're gonna see something epic. I Pendulum Summon five monsters from my graveyard hand and my actual hand!

Yuzu: Seriously!?

Halil: No way!

Raito: Here goes!

 **A circle opened up and five beams crashed into the ground.**

From my graveyard, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

From my hand, another Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dragon Spirit of White, and my Ritual, Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

(Dragon Spirit of White LV8 ATK 2500)

(Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Nico: WHAT A MOVE! EZUMI RAITO HAS JUST SUMMONED FIVE MONSTERS AT THE SAME TIME!

Raito: I activate Dragon Spirit of White's effect! It gets to banish a Set Card in my opponent's backfield!

Halil: Uh oh!

Raito: I choose the one on the right!

 **Dragon Spirit of White lanuches a beam to the set card and it vaporizes.**

Halil: If I had used that!

Raito: Well this has been another One Turn Kill bought to you by Ezumi Raito! Go! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Fire Jinn! Spiraling Stream of Destruction! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect! If this card battles a non-LIGHT monster, it gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in our fields and graveyards!

Yuzu: That means!

Halil: It gains 1800 ATK!

[Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: ATK 3000 - 4800]

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum sent a spiraling beam that destroyed the 2400 ATK Fire Jinn.**

Halil: OH NOOO!

[Halil: LP 4000 - 1600 Cards x0]

Raito: Alright! Go! Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon! Absolute Zero Blast!

 **The Sapphire armored Blue-Eyes sent a chilling beam to the 1600 ATK Purple Lamp, destroyed it, and handed Halil 1400 LPs worth of damage.**

Halil: AAHH!

[Halil: LP 1600 - 200 Cards x0]

Raito: Blue-Eyes Sapphire Dragon's effect! I can discard my 1 card left in my hand and deal you damage equal to the difference in our Life Points and I also gain equal the amount too!

Halil: Wha-

Raito: The difference is 1800! Double Life Beam!

Halil: NOOOOO!

[Halil: LP 200 - 0 Cards x0]

[Raito: LP 2000 - 3800 Cards x0]

Yuzu: That was amazing Raito!

Raito: Well since this is a Battle Royale, we're against each other technically.

Yuzu: Eh?

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack Yuzu directly! Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon sent a white beam towards Yuzu to end the game.**

Yuzu: KYAAAAAA!

[Yuzu: LP 800 - 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

Nico: Wow! The winner of this duel was decided by a third Duelist instead! Raito came in and took the two out like a vulture!

Shuzo: Aw….why Raito?

Yoko: This IS a Battle Royale after all.

Yuzu: Raito, you stole my spotlight!

Raito: Oh. Sorry. Anyways don't I get Pendulum Cards now?

Halil: Yeah, here you go.

 **Halil handed him his two Pendulum Cards he lost.**

Raito: That makes 5 now.

Yuzu: Those two were supposed to be mine…

Raito: Well you were losing pretty bad Yuzu I dunno.

Yuzu: Mou…

 **Raito gave a chuckle since he remembers her Fusion lookalike and also his best friend Serena saying the exact same word. He then saw Gongenzaka getting defeated and his 2 Pendulums surrender to Olga afterwards.**

Gongenzaka: I failed…

Yuzu and Raito: Gongenzaka!

 **The three duelists (Halil included) ran to the fallen Gongenzaka Noboru.**

Olga: It looks like I will be having the victory with 3 Pendulums!

Raito: Not so fast! You're not leaving with 3.

Olga: You want to duel me?

Raito: Yeah. I'll bet a Pendulum Card against you.

Olga: Deal.

Raito: Come and show me what you've got!

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took nearly 2 weeks to upload another chapter. My life wasn't as free as I thought it was be now that school is coming around so it may actually take longer to get you guys a chapter published. I'll try to not take as long next time and I promise you, this story WILL be complete. A short duel between Olga and Raito will be next on Chapter 14 and Raito will also get to duel his other enemies, the Obelisk Force.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Invasion

Setting: Episodes 43-45

* * *

 **In the Iceberg corner of the Action Field, Raito had interfered with the duel of Yuzu and Halil and beat them both to gain their Pendulum cards. He is now Dueling Olga, a Synchro user who made it into the Top 16.**

Raito: Let's go.

* * *

Raito and Olga: Duel!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Olga: 4000 LP]

* * *

Turn 1: Raito

Raito: I'll go first!

 **Meanwhile at the stadium, Nico Smiley found the duel between Raito and Olga happening and started to commentate.**

Nico: Ladies and gentlemen! Ezumi Raito has just gotten himself in another Duel? Will Olga pull the upset here and defeat the powerful Blue-eyes Duelist!?

Raito: I play Melody of the Awakening Dragon! I'll discard The White Stone of Legend to get two Dragon-Type monsters with 3000 ATK or more and 2500 DEF or less from my deck to hand! Since I discarded that, I get to have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon also.

 **Raito discards his Level 1 tuner and gets Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon.**

Raito: I'll reveal that Blue-Eyes from my hand and Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon from my hand!

(Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Nico: He's gotten one of his powerful monsters out already with 3000 ATK!

Raito: I'll set a card and end my turn.

Nico: How will Olga respond to this!?

Turn 2: Olga

Olga: Here I go! My turn!

 **Olga draws her sixth card.**

Olga: I use the Scale 1 Red Fiend and the Scale 10 Yellow Scrab to set the Pendulum Scale!

(Olga's Pendulum Zone: [Left: Pendulum Statue Red Fiend/Scale 1] [Right: Pendulum Statue Yellow Scrab/Scale 10])

Olga: I can summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9 simultaneously! Come! Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf! Glacial Beast Polar Penguin!

(Glacial Beast - Blizzard Wolf LV4 ATK ?)

(Glacial Beast – Polar Penguin LV3 ATK ?)

Olga: I tune the Level 4 Blizzard Wolf with the Level 3 Polar Penguin and will perform a Synchro Summon!

 **Polar Penguin turned into 3 rings while Blizzard Wolf turned into four little orbs. They tuned together for a Level 7.**

Olga: Synchro Summon! Arrive! Level 7, Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal!

(Glaical Beast – Iceberg Narwhal LV7 ATK 2700)

Raito: Yeah I know you're doing something else when you have a monster whose attack is lower than mine.

Olga: How perceptive you are. I activate United We Stand! This will give Iceberg Narwhal 800 more attack points!

(Glaical Beast – Iceberg Narwhal ATK 2700 - 3500)

Olga: Go! Iceberg Narwhal! Attack Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!

Raito: I have a plan just for that! Trap activate! Magic Cylinder!

Olga: Iceberg Narwhal's effect! When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap card after I declare an attack, I can negate and destroy it!

 **Raito's Magic Cylinder card turned into yellow particle and drifted away.**

Raito: Snap.

 **Iceberg Narwhal advances to Raito's Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon punches it into destruction.**

Raito: Tch!

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3500]

Nico: Olga has beaten Raito's strategy with her ace monster!

Raito: Plan B. When a face-up Blue-Eyes monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect I can summon Deep-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!

(Deep-Eyes White Dragon LV10 ATK 0)

Raito: When this card is summoned, I deal 600 damage to my opponent for each Dragon-Type monster with a different name in my Graveyard! I have 2 so you will take 1200 damage! Deep Cry!

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon lets out a cry in a form of a Sonic Wave and damaged Olga.**

Olga: GAH!

[Olga: LP 4000 - 2800]

Raito: I can also target a Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard and have this card have the same attack as my targeted monster. I choose my Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon in my Graveyard and Deep-Eyes White Dragon gains its attack points!

(Deep-Eyes White Dragon ATK 0 - 3000)

Olga: How do you expect to beat my monster with that? I'll set one card and end my turn!

Nico: Raito has managed to deal more damage than Olga did to him and got ANOTHER 3000 attack point monster out. But Iceberg Narwhal's attack points are still 500 points higher! How will Raito deal with THAT?

Turn 3: Raito

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his eighth card and had a smirk on his face.**

Raito: I'll use my Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and my Scale 9 Omega Dragon of White to set the Pendulum Scale!

(Raito's Pendulum Zone: [Left: Alpha Dragon of White/Scale 1] [Right: Omega Dragon of White/Scale 9])

Raito: With this I can summon monsters from my hand Levels 2 to 8 at the same time! I'll Pendulum Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Nico: There it is! Raito's Pendulum Summon!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Iceberg Narwhal! Its effect activates! When it battles a non-LIGHT monster, this card will gain 300 attack points for each Dragon-Type monster on our fields and Graveyards! (mid story A/N: I assume it's not LIGHT attribute.)

Olga: What!?

Raito: This card will gain 1500 due to there being 5 Dragon-Type monsters on the field and the Graveyards!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 - 4500)

Nico: Now Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can defeat Iceberg Narwhal!

Olga: I activate my Trap Card, Dimensional Prison!

Raito: I activate the Pendulum effect of my Alpha Dragon of White! Once per my opponent's turn, I can target one "Blue-Eyes" monster on my side of the field. It'll be unaffected by card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase! I target Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Olga: No way!

Nico: Raito just got through the Trap that Olga set up! This means…

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiraling Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulums sends its special beam going toward Olga's ace monster and destroys it causing Olga to take damage.**

Olga: No!

[Olga: LP 2800 - 1800]

Raito: Now Deep-Eyes, finish her! Deep Wave!

 **Deep-Eyes White Dragon let out a huge cry that sends Olga flying.**

Olga: AAAH!

[Olga: LP 1800 - 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

Nico: We have our winner! Ezumi Raito reigns supreme again!

Tatsuya: Raito-oniichan did it again!

Futoshi: Every time I watch him duel, it gives me the shivers!

Yoko: Him and Yuya are on the same level…

Shuzo: This is the product of You Show Duel School!

Ayu: Are you sure? He didn't even learning anything there.

Shuzo: Well…

 **Back at the Iceberg Action Field…**

Raito: I believe you have Pendulum cards you owe me?

Olga: Yeah…here you go.

 **Olga gave the Pendulum cards she gained from Gongenzaka to Raito with a sad look.**

Olga: I can't believe it. Just when I'm on a roll…

 **Raito puts his hand on her shoulder.**

Raito: It's all right, you can be on a roll again. Getting back on your feet after a huge loss, that's a true Duelist.

 **This caused Olga to blush in embarrassment (dang, Raito's a blush generator) and she took his hands off her shoulder gently.**

Olga: Thanks…

 **Olga walked away with a faint smile on her face while Halil walked away in her direction afterwards. Meanwhile Raito walked up to Gongenzaka, who witnessed the Duel.**

Raito: Here.

Gongenzaka: I can't accept that.

Raito: Eh?

Gongenzaka: I will get them back when I can beat you in a Duel. That's the only way.

Raito: All right then, good luck finding a Pendulum card to wager.

Gongenzaka: Yes. Until we meet again.

 **Gongenzaka walked away leaving just Yuzu and Raito.**

Yuzu: Then, I'll look for some more Pendulum cards I can wager. I'll get mine back from you Raito!

Raito: Alright I better get going too. Stay safe!

Yuzu: You too Raito!

 **Raito took off in his D-Wheel and traveled through the city. Reiji and Serena were observing from the control room.**

Serena: I guess Raito's enjoying himself in this Battle Royale. (smiling)

Reiji: Yeah, but he knows the truth behind this like you do. He's back to scouting for the Obelisk Force.

Serena: Sometimes you can have fun duels and sometimes you have serious duels. That's a life of a Duelist. That's what Raito taught me.

Reiji: How long have you guys been friends?

Serena: Best friends for about 4 years.

Serena: So that pink haired girl we saw earlier is my counterpart in this Dimension or something?

Reiji: That's correct.

 **Raito was on another lengthy search after eating one of his snacks he packed in his D-Wheel's trunk under the seat compartment. It's also where the helmet is kept. He then saw suspicious people in blue uniforms near the Leo Corporation building and about to Duel 8 people, 8 very familiar people. It was in fact, the Obelisk force dueling the Top 8 of the Youth class. It included Sakuragi Yuu and Aizumi Yuki. He remembers the fact that people that are not from the Fusion Dimension who lose against Fusion Dimension Duelists gets carded. He rode to their aid as fast as he can. When he arrived, he was relived by the fact that no one has been carded yet and proceeded to aid them. Yuki and the rest noticed him. Raito got off, took off his helmet and rushed to their side.**

Raito: Everyone! I got this!

Yuki: Raito-kun?

 **In the control room.**

Reiji: What? Raito's interfering in the Duel between the Senior Lancers and the Obelisk Force?

Serena: What?

 **Reiji checked Raito's location and confirms it.**

Reiji: If he along with the Lancers loses, they'll infiltrate this building and try to take you.

 **Serena can't help but worry about Raito and what will happen if they are separated again.**

Serena: Rai…to…

 **Back outside of the front doors…**

Yuu: Stay out of this! You may be good but you're Junior You-

Raito: That doesn't matter. I'm here to help you guys!

 **Raito activated his Duel Disk and his turn started with a 2000 LP penalty that gave him a shock.**

Raito: AGH!

* * *

[Raito: LP 4000 - 2000]

[Turn ?: Raito]

Yuki: Raito-kun! Are you okay?

Raito: I'm fine Yuki…

Red: Well would you look at that? The traitor is here.

Raito: I betrayed you guys for a good reason you know…

Yellow: Well you won't win against us. We'll show you the might of Academia.

 **Raito pulled out the top five cards in his deck, looked at them, and analyzed the situation.**

Lancers Field:

(Hieron the Magical Hierophant RNK7 ATK 2800)

(Ultimate Perfect Form - Great Moth LV8 ATK 3500)

(Master Hyperion LV8 ATK 2700)

Obelisk Force Field:

(Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog LV5 ATK 1400)

(Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog LV7 ATK 1800)

(Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog LV5 ATK 1400)

(Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog LV7 ATK 1800)

(Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog LV5 ATK 1400)

(Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog LV7 ATK 1800)

No cards in backfield.

Life Points:

[ Red: LP 2500]

[ Yellow: LP 3200]

[ Green: LP 3800]

Raito: I got it. My turn! Draw!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: Don't worry guys I have a power play.

Yuu: Power play?

Green: What do you mean power play? You're just an average Duelist who picked the wrong side!

Raito: Shut up! I'll show you right now! I activate Polymerzation! I fuse my 2 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand! Fusion Summon! When two of the legendary white dragons combine, a new power is formed! A new form is seen! Fusion Summon! Arrive, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon LV10 ATK 3000)

Yuu: A 3000 attack Fusion Monster right off the bat?

Raito: Yeah.

Yuki: That's Raito-kun for you!

Raito: I also activate Dragon's Mirror! I can remove from play two Fusion Materials and Fusion Summon the monster using them! I remove the two Blue-Eyes mosnters that I used to Fusion Summon another monster!

Red: Two Fusions?

Raito: White dragon in burning red crystal armor! Emerge with your flames and destroy our enemies! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon LV8 ATK 0)

Yellow: But it's 0 attack. What's that gonna do?

Raito: This. I activate Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon's effect! I discard a card in my hand to destroy any of your monsters not above Level 6. That means your Double Bite Hounds are all gone!

Green: WHAT!?

Raito: Volanic Eruption!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon let out a burst of meteor-like flames which hurl at each Double Bite Hound Dogs and destroying them.**

Raito: It's 2nd effect! You take damage equal to half the attacks points of your destroyed monsters and Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon gains the total damage! You each will take 700 damage! Flare Eruption!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon breathed a massive flame toward the Obelisk Force and they could feel the heat.**

Obelisk Force: GAAAH!

[ Red: LP 2500 - 1800]

[ Yellow: LP 3200 - 2500]

[ Green: LP 3800 - 3100]

(Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon ATK 0 - 2100)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can make 2 attacks on monsters. I'll have Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon attack one of your 1800 attack point monsters and Twin Burst Dragon attack the rest of the 3!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon destroyed the Triple Bite Hound Dog in Red's possession while Blue-Eyes Twin Burst destroys Yellow and Green's Fusions.**

Obelisk Force: HGNHHHH!

[ Red: LP 1800 - 1500]

[ Yellow: LP 2500 - 1300]

[ Green: LP 3100 - 1900]

Yuu: They're all wide open!

Yuki: Finish it! Raito-kun!

Raito: You know it! The three remaining monsters, direct attack each of them!

 **Hieron, Great Moth, and Master Hyperion each conducted their attack moves on the Obelisk Force and winning the Duel for Raito and the Lancers.**

Obelisk Force: AAHH!

[ Red: LP 1500 - 0]

[ Yellow: LP 1300 - 0]

[ Green: LP 1900 - 0]

Winner: Raito and the Lancers

* * *

 **The Senior Lancers were simply amazed at how Raito used their monsters and his monsters to overcome the Obelisk Force and defeating them in one turn, especially Yuki and Yuu.**

Red: Damn! This isn't over! Rendezvous with the others!

Raito: Others?

 **Before the three Obelisk Force members could retreat, their Duel Disks made them fade.**

Raito: They got sent back huh?

Yuu: Sent back to where?

Raito: Academia. They mentioned that there were more.

Yuki: How many more?

Yuu: About 10 Academia Soldiers came to the city.

Yuki: Which means there are 7 left?

Raito: Seems like so.

Yuu: Let's head back to the President and see what he has for us next.

 **Raito and the 8 Youth class members all headed in the Leo Corporation building and Reiji met up with them in his office.**

Reiji: Well done, all of you. As you mentioned before there are 7 Obelisk Force members left. The feed has been cut for a while which means the public can't see what you're doing. However, the Junior Youth can finish the job.

Yuu: Are you saying that we're not capable?

Reiji: I do not want to put any of your lives at further risk. _Also, that the Junior Youth can utilize Pendulums…_

Raito: What can I say? Times change?

 **Yuu couldn't help but let out a grumble as he felt inadequate.**

Yuki: Well Sakuragi-kun, at least we won't be carded.

Yuu: But…

Raito: Well, I'm gonna head out and find the rest of the enemies.

Yuu: I guess we'll all leave.

Reiji: Very well. The Youth class, you guys can rest in the lounge for now.

 **The Senior Lancers all left the room after hearing that (not very much in an eager manner).**

Raito: How's Kurosaki holding out?

Reiji: He just defeated the Knight of Duels Duelists. But, the three knights, they were sealed into cards by the Obelisk Force shortly after. Sakaki Yuya went berserk and took them out. Kurosaki fled.

Raito: That means there are 4 left…

Reiji: Correct. Do be careful though.

Raito: Yes.

 **Ratio left the office to find Serena waiting outside. Serena than gave him an embrace.**

Raito: Serena? Wha-

Serena: Idiot...

Raito: Rude...

Serena: I was worried!

Raito: About?

Serena: I saw you from the control room. I was worried you would be imprisoned or carded or something and then they'd come in here and take me away.

 **Serena began to cry.**

Serena: I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again.

 **Raito hugs Serena back when he heard that.**

Raito: You would try to find me again wouldn't you?

Serena: Yeah. I promise...we won't ever be separated forever.

 **Ratio smiled and so did Serena after a moment. Meanwhile, back in Academia…**

Leo: Yuri, you know your orders, correct? The Obelisk Force members will be waiting for you.

Yuri: Yes Professor. I shall do what you ask.

Leo: Very well, you will be warped in a moment. Get prepared.

Yuri: Yes.

 **Yuri prepared his Deck and Duel Disk and was ready to warp dimensions he had a certain thought in mind.**

Yuri: _I'm going to do two things in Standard. 1, do what the Professor asks and capture Yuzu and Serena. 2, I WILL have my vengeance on Ezumi Raito!_

 **Yuri had a furious look after thinking of Raito.**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 14 is now a done deal. Let me know what you think of this fic so far in the story and feel free to ask questions and tell me what you'd like to see in the future. I'll try to answer your questions. Hopefully, I can finish Chapter 15 in less than a week before school starts for me. Chapter 15, will include Yuri and Sora, who both have vendettas on Raito.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Revenge

Setting: Episodes 46-47

* * *

 **When Raito got out riding his D-Wheel in his searches, it was dusk. He lamented on the fact that most of the time he's been riding about all over the field. He even stopped collect Pendulum cards as he was way up to double digits already. However, he was glad that he was able to save 8 people from being carded. When he decided to search in the Iceberg area again, the search would end. He encountered a group of Duelists, some who he was familiar with. Serena was there helping a hurt Kurosaki Shun much to Raito's surprise. Yuzu, Hikage, and Tsukikage were there as well.**

Raito: Wha- Serena!? And...Yuzu and Kurosaki too. What happened to you Kurosaki?

Shun: I was beaten by that Sora kid...

Serena: I ran out to try to help him incase he was gonna get carded. Luckily I made it in time.

Raito: When did this happen?

Shun: A few hours ago, Sora ambushed me along with Academia soldiers. Let's just sa duel didn't go as well as I thought...

Yuzu: Yeah, and in the Volcano area I was ambushed by more them too before the two ninjas saved me. We found Serena and Kurosaki and grouped together.

Hikage: I'm Hikage my brother in blue is Tsukikage.

Raito: Oh nice to meet you and thanks for saving my friend from the Obelisk Force.

Tsukikage: I see, that's what they were named as.

Raito: _So there's more than 10 Obelisk Force people huh..._

Shun: You can let go now.

Serena: Okay.

 **Serena let go of Shun as he could still stand on his own.**

Raito: So Yuzu. Serena. You two met?

Yuzu: Yeah I told us about you coming to my dad's school and all that when you moved here. We also talked about the dimension war going on and what Serena thought at first of Academia. Also, I didn't know you two were childhood friends.

Serena: That's right. (smiling)

Yuzu: Say...I hear most childhood friends go out in their teenage years. Could it be that Serena could be your girlfriend soon? (devious smile)

Serena: W-w-w-WHAT! (blushes)

Raito: _Ok that's just not as good as how I do it with you and Yuya._ Um when did we get to this topic?

 **Yuzu showed a slight sign of being worried about a plan failing.**

Yuzu: Well... _NO! This isn't supposed to turn out this way. This was supposed to be my revenge on Raito. Grrrr..._

Raito: Honestly Yuzu, you're so on about relationships so much. I think you just wanna be with Yuya really bad.

Yuzu: I DO...NOT! Urghhhh! (blushes with frustration)

 **Raito gave a smirk knowing that Yuzu backfired hilariously.**

Hikage: Anyways, we should deal with these Obelisk Force members before it becomes a problem.

Raito: But, how many are there?

Tsukikage: According to what Akaba Reiji had said, there should be a total of 16 including Shun'in Sora. 6 were defeated, so that leaves 10.

Yuzu: Sora...

Raito: Then should we split up and search for the Obelisk Force members?

Kurosaki: Why do you propose that?

Raito: When Yuzu and Serena are together like this, I fear if we fail to protect them or they fail to protect themselves, it'll be two birds in one stone.

Tsukikage: Hmm. Good thinking.

Hikage: Then me, Yuzu, and Kurosaki will be one group.

Tsukikage: That means I'll assist you and Serena.

Yuzu: Okay.

Serena: Sounds like a plan.

Kurosaki: Everyone, be sure to crush Academia no matter what. Act if this is life or death because it practically is.

Hikage: Alright everyone, let's split up.

Raito: Yeah.

 **Raito got on his D-Wheel and rode it at the pace of Serena and Tsukikage's walking speed while Hikage, Shun, and Yuzu set off in a different area. Unknown to them, there was someone else listening in from far away.**

Dennis: Alright everyone. I want half of you to go toward Serena's way and me and the other half go Yuzu's way. Good luck!

 **Dennis said this to 6 Obelisk Force members and just as someone warped in their area.**

Dennis: Oh it's you? I was getting tired of waiting...Yuri. You finally came.

Yuri: Did you find them?

Dennis: Of course! They're right in that direction. I'm going after Hiiragi Yuzu unless you want to.

Yuri: No. This is perfect. Serena...and Raito. I'll be able to achieve what I want in one sweep. You can take the entire force with you. Just me alone will do.

Dennis: Are you sure?

Yuri: Yes, now go.

Dennis: Aye boss. Follow me all of you!

 **The 6 Obelisk Force Duelists all followed Dennis to the direction of Hikage, Shun, and Yuzu. Yuri took another look at the three people walking down.**

Yuri: Today, Serena will be back with me again, and I will repay Raito for the utter humiliation he handed to me..

 **Yuri jumped down from the platform he was on and he headed to their position. He stopped when he saw someone else heading to Raito, Serena, and Tsukikage.**

Serena: My legs hurt, is that a two-seater?

Raito: Oh you wanna get on it?

Tsukikage: Both of you, look!

 **Serena and Raito turned to see Sora with 3 Obelisk Force members heading their way. Sora had a rather evil looking grin. Raito and the others stopped moving. Raito got off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet. Sora and his 3 OB Force members stood 10 feet away from them.**

Sora: It's about time...Raito. We're gonna settle the score here! Obelisk Force! Capture Serena and card that ninja Duelist!

Serena: Tch!

Tsukikage: I will not let you.

Sora: You can struggle pointlessly all you want. Academia is superior to your Dueling.

Raito: If Academia's superior than my Dueling? Why did I beat you 2 times in a row?

Sora: Shut up! I'll destroy you once and for all and rehonor the Academia name you traitor!

 **Sora activated his Duel Disk to duel Raito...only to find out it was set to transport him back to Academia.**

Yuri: Sorry, but you're interfering with my work here.

 **Sora turned around to see Yuri, who has activated Sora's return command.**

Sora: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?

Yuri: I do not like people that get in my way.

Sora: NO! NO! NOOOOOO!

 **Sora faded into blue particles as he was sent back to the Academy in the Fusion Dimension again.**

Serena: You're...Yuri!

Raito: Yuri...

Yuri: Hmph...looking that your face already disgusts me Raito.

 **Raito discovers another memory. Memories of a certain person named Yuri when he was still at Academia.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback to 2 years ago in Academia. A class Raito was taking just ended._**

Serena: Hey Raito, what did you get on the exam?

Raito: Why do you want to know?

Serena: Lower score treats higher to ice cream today! Remember that deal?

Raito: Oh yeah, here.

 **Raito showed Serena his exam score and she smirked.**

Serena: Good but not good enough.

 **Serena showed Raito her higher score and Raito let out a depressing sigh.**

Serena: Now let's go! I want chocolate ice cream! (smiling)

Raito: I regret making this deal...

 **After Raito bought a vanilla for himself and chocolate for Serena, they head out of the school and sat on a bench enjoying their ice cream.**

Raito: You really like chocolate don't you Serena?

Serena: Oh yeah...chocolate bars, chocolate ice cream, but most of all chocolate cake! Those are so yummy!

 **Raito let out a chuckle after hearing that.**

Yuri: What are you doing Serena?

 **The two looked towards Yuri who was standing near them.**

Yuri: Oh my, you're wasting your time against this lowlife.

Raito: How am I a lowlife? (Angrily)

Yuri: Hmph, you're friends with some dropouts and now you think you can hang with the elites right?

Serena: What's your problem? He's my best friend!

Yuri: You're way above his level. You're one of the top students like me and the Professor likes both of us.

Serena: Listen, he may not be a "top-tier" guy but he's better than like 95% of the school.

Yuri: He barely passed the entrance exam.

Raito: Why don't you just leave!?

Yuri: Shut up I'm not talking to you.

 **Yuri knocks Raito's ice cream down onto the ground.**

Raito: My ice cream!

Yuri: Now Serena, why don't you come with me? I can be a better friend than he can be. I'm more talented and better than him at pretty much everything.

Serena: No way!

Raito: I've had enough of you.

 **Raito gets up and pushes Yuri down to the fallen vanilla ice cream and it was all over his face and clothes. He then grabs Serena's hand.**

Yuri: Whooooa!

Raito: Let's go Serena.

Serena: Yeah, I'll get you another one later.

 **Another memory of him and Yuri (and Serena) was triggered. This was the time after Raito was sent back to Academia from the Xyz Dimension. He was told by Leo Akaba that he was to attend a disciplinary remedial class the next day. Raito did not know why he didn't just get carded like the other traitors but he fears that he will experience a class worse than death. He went back to his dorm room that he shared with Serena. His roommate and best friend was surprised at his early return.**

Serena: Raito? When did you come back so early? Were the Xyzians that weak?

 **Raito had his head down with a frown as he went to sit on his bed. He was in silence due to the events that happened. Serena was shocked at seeing the saddened face of her friend and she sat beside him and put her hand on his back, rubbing it.**

Serena: Raito? What's wrong? What happened?

Raito: Serena...

Serena: Hmm?

Raito: Is this...honestly the way to a utopia? This is...not right.

Serena: Raito what are you talking about? We ARE fighting for a utopia. Well, not me, I have to stay here. But, we need to rid of those people in order to unite the worlds. That's what the Professor said!

Raito: What if he's wrong? What if he just a tyrant that just wants to control the worlds? Serena, what we are doing right now is genocide!

Serena: That's not true! What did they tell you over there!?

Raito: That we card them. It's as if we're killing them.

Serena: Raito, in war...

Raito: I don't want to talk about it anymore.

 **Raito started to form tears in his eyes.**

Serena: Raito...tell me what you're feeling right now.

 **Serena proceeded to give Raito a hug.**

Raito: I'm feeling...like what we did is wrong. I did defeat an Xyz Duelist but *sniff* I couldn't card him. He was innocent. They all were. We're just destroying them for no reason.

Serena: Raito, this can all be traumatic but that's what war is. In the end, the trauma is over. Listen, I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry...

Raito: Thanks. I'm lucky to have you Serena. You're probably the only person that isn't a douche.

Serena: Well...

 **It was then that someone opens their door.**

Serena: Who?

Raito: Did you leave it locked?

Yuri: Well, well, well...you've really done it this time. You traitor.

Raito: Yuri, get out. Now.

Yuri: I'm not leaving without teaching you a little lesson. You embarrassed the whole school including Serena and I. You are truly a lowlife that needs to be expelled!

 **Yuri activated his duel disk implying that Raito and Yuri will duel.**

Raito: You know what? I wanted to beat you down again anyways.

 **Raito activated his duel disk.**

Yuri: You may be beaten me once before but that was dumb luck. Now, I will crush you here!

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

Raito: Yuri. What do you want? (little angry)

Yuri: Serena. And revenge for humiliating me twice. Serena is the Professor's goal but revenge is my goal.

Serena: You're getting neither of those!

Yuri: Serena, I know you'd rather be in Academia than supporting a traitor.

Serena: I know the truth about Academia! I know what the tops in that school know now!

Yuri: I dunno what you're exactly talking about but it's the Professor's orders. I only follow. Tell you what, if you hand Serena over to me, I'll have your name cleared in Academia. You can just return to the school no problem or stay here. We also won't bother you with anything either. I'll even drop my grudge and the whole revenge thing I mentioned earlier with you. You get no penalty, in fact it will be met with reward. That's my promise with you.

Raito: Do you think I'm stupid enough to do that? Yuri, I'll destroy you along with anyone who affiliates with Academia. That's MY promise to you!

Yuri: I guess the second option of dueling you will do. I'll get Serena back wherever path we take.

 **Yuri and Raito both activate their duel disks to prepare to duel each other.**

Serena: I'll join with you too Raito!

Raito: It's ok Serena. I got this. I'll make sure we're not separated.

Serena: Raito...(light blush)

Yuri: Now, let's get started! I'll pay you back for humiliating me and the Professor!

* * *

Yuri and Raito: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Yuri: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Yuri]

Yuri: Well then, I'll start. I'll summon Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes.

(Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes LV4 ATK 1600)

Yuri: I set 2 cards and end my turn. Now, it's your move...Raito.

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I summon Omega Dragon of White!

(Omega Dragon of White LV4 ATK 0)

Yuri: Oh? Not attacking?

Raito: I use its effect! Once per turn, I can discard a Blue-Eyes monster to add Silver's Cry to my hand!

 **He discarded Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard and his Silver's Cry card popped out of his deck allowing him to add it to his hand.** Raito: And I use it! This card lets me Special Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my graveyard. Arise! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Serena: _Raito's always been able to get Blue-Eyes out. That's one of his strengths, to quickly get strong monsters out to put the enemy in a disadvantage._

Yuri: Blue-Eyes out already? Hmph, such an archaic monster.

Raito: It beat you twice.

Yuri: ... (angry)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack Moray Nepenthes!

Yuri: I see you forgot about my set cards. Trap activate! Double Fertilizer!

* * *

Double Fertilizer

[Trap/Normal]

Target a Plant-Type monster on your side of the field and double its ATK until the end of this turn.

* * *

Yuri: This enables me to double the ATK of a Plant-Type monster until the end of this turn. Therefore, Moray Nepenthes' ATK will rise to 3200!

(Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes ATK 1600 - 3200)

Raito: Dang...

Yuri: My beautiful plant, destroy Raito's ace!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon was preparing a beam until Moray Nepenthes launches itself to Raito's dragon and wrapped its arms around Blue-Eyes as if it was strangling it. Blue-Eyes faded into particles as a result.**

Raito: Ngh.

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3800]

Serena: It's only 200. Don't worry.

Yuri: Not off to a great start are we?

Raito: It's not how you start!

Yuri: Moray Nepenthes' effect. When it destroys a monster by battle I can equip that monster to it.

Raito: What!?

Serena: This could be bad!

Raito: Damn you. I set 1 card and end my turn!

Yuri: At this moment, Moray Nepenthes' ATK returns to normal.

(Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes ATK 3200 - 1600)

[Turn 3: Yuri]

Yuri: My turn.

 **Yuri draws his sixth card.**

Yuri: Now, Moray Nepenthes' effect. I can destroy the monster equipped to this card and gain Life Points equal to it.

Serena: What!?

Raito: You make this harder and harder...

[Yuri: LP 4000 - 7000]

Yuri: Why would I wanna make it any easier for you?

Raito: Hmm. Good point.

Yuri: Now, I'll activate one more copy of Double Fertilizer!

(Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes ATK 1600 - 3200)

Serena: Raito's Life will be 600 at this rate!

Yuri: Battle. Moray Nepenthes, attack Omega Dragon of White!

Raito: Why do you think I left it in Attack Position? Trap activate! Magic Cylinder!

Yuri: What!?

Raito: This card negates your attack and fires it right back at you for 3200!

 **The magical pink cylinders appears and first, a blue arrow went in the right can and a red arrow went out of out aiming for Yuri.**

Yuri: GAHHHH!

[Yuri: LP 7000 - 3800]

Serena: Their Life Points are equal now.

 **Yuri was a bit shaken up by the damage he received.**

Yuri: Turn...end.

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his eighth card.**

Raito: I switch Omega Dragon of White into Defense Position and activate Pot of Greed! Pot of Greed will give me 2 cards from my deck!

 **Raito draws his ninth and tenth card.**

Raito: I use Ancient Rules! With this, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand! Let's go! My 2nd Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes! Attack Moray Nepenthes! Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon forms an energy ball in its mouth and fire a beam from the energy ball at Yuri's carnivorous plant. It's destroyed as a result.**

Yuri: NGHHH!

[Yuri: LP 3800 - 2400]

Raito: How's that? I end my turn.

[Turn 5: Yuri]

Yuri: I must say, this is pretty interesting.

 **Yuri lets out a Kira laugh only and Raito and Serena couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed.**

Yuri: But...

 **Yuri was an a maniacal state at this point. His eyes are wide like those of a beast.**

Yuri: I WILL END YOU SOON RAITO! MY...TURN!

 **Yuri draws his seventh card and gave another sinister smile.**

Yuri: I finally have it.

 **Yuri lets out another Kira laugh but it was for a shorter length of time.**

Yuri: I summon Predator Plants - Fly Hell!

(Predator Plants - Fly Hell LV2 ATK 400)

Yuri: And then I activate Predator Planter from my hand! This card allows me to Special Summon a Predator Plants monster Level 4 or below from my hand or my Graveyard with its effect negated. I choose Moray Nepenthes!

(Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes LV4 ATK 1600)

Yuri: And finally! I use Polymerzation! Two flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon LV8 ATK 2800)

Yuri: Starve Vemon Fusion Dragon's Effect! Once per turn, this card gains ATK equal to Special Summoned monsters on the field! Blue-Eyes White Dragon was Special Summoned. Therefore, Starve Vemon Fusion Dragon gains 3000 ATK!

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800 - 5800)

Serena: No way!

Raito: To have a card effect like that...

Yuri: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's orbs all lit up and let out waves of dark lightning from its wings. It struck Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Raito's dragon explodes.**

Raito: AGGHHH!

[Raito: LP 3800 - 1000]

 **Yuri began to pant and calm a bit while still having a menacing smile.**

Yuri: There's a taste of pain for you! Soon I will accomplish my mission. I end my turn. Serena, you will be mine. Just like Rin and Ruri but you'll be special. You're special to me.

Raito: Ruri? You're the one responsible for kidnapping Ruri and Rin?

Yuri: That's right. Me.

Serena: Forget it! Even if you beat Raito, I can still Duel to defend myself!

[Turn 6: Raito]

Raito: No...

Serena: Raito?

Raito: I won't let him have his way. I'll protect you Serena, because you're special to me too.

 **Serena let out a small gasp with her mouth open and blushed a little.**

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his eleventh card.**

Raito: No Yuri, you'll fail your mission. I activate Chaos Form! I can Ritual Summon a monster from my hand if I remove a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!

Serena: Ritual Summon!?

Raito: After this Dark Ritual, a new chaotic creature will emerge from the depths of darkness to destroy everything in its path! End chaos WITH chaos! Ritual Summon! Go! Level 8! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon LV8 ATK 4000)

Yuri: You and your Blue-Eyes...

Raito: I should've done this a lot sooner. I activate Enemy Controller! With this card your monster switches to Defense Position!

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon DEF 2000)

Yuri: My dragon...

Serena: He switched it to Defense but...

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! Maximum Burst of Destruction!

Yuri: Even if my dragon gets destroyed. Its effect will destroy your dragon and I won't take any damage!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects and also this is when its effect activates!

Yuri and Serena: What!?

Raito: It deals piercing damage to my opponent...doubled!

Serena: That means! (smiling)

Yuri: NO!

Raito: 4000 damage! Enough to strike you down as well! Go! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon lit up all over its body and fire multiple bright blue, purple, and white powerful beams from its wings and its mouth at Starve Vemon Fusion Dragon. The beam pierced the Fusion Dragon's body and all it can do as let out a cry of death as it's receiving many beams through its body. Finally, it exploded ending the duel and sent Yuri flying.**

Yuri: AHHHHHHH!

[Yuri: LP 2400 - 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

 **Yuri was lying on the ground in pain after his defeat. That ice is no soft material. All Yuri could think about was how hard he failed his mission who caused that failure. His duel disk lit up and Yuri knew that he would be sent back to Academia, possibly to heal his injures but Yuri didn't deny the possibility that it was because he failed. Before he faded he give Raito and Serena a few words while still in pain.**

Yuri: Serena, you will be mine. Raito...soon you'll regret...standing in our way...

 **Yuri faded away in front of Raito and Serena.**

Serena: He's gonna come back soon.

Raito: Yeah, it'll be while before we even hear about him again.

Serena: Raito...

Raito: Hmm?

Serena: You did it. (smiling)

Raito: Yeah. Hey by the way, where's Tsukikage?

Tsukikage: I'm right here. I just finished up.

 **Raito and Serena didn't know what he meant until they heard the groaning of the 3 Obelisk Force members that were led by Sora before Yuri intervened.**

Tsukikage: While you were Dueling that purple guy, I took care of those. The others must be dealing with the remaining ones I think.

Raito: Well, I think they're going to the Volcano area so let's go to the Ancient Ruins corner.

Serena: Yeah but it's late. We should probably sleep or something.

Tsukikage: I think Leo Corporation has rooms yes?

Raito: I'm beat. Let's go then! We should be able to sleep there.

 **Tsukikage made ninja leaps to Leo Corporation while Raito rode Serena on his D-Wheel to the Leo Corporation building. While on the ride...**

Serena: So, I guess you got memories of Yuri back?

Raito: Yeah I also remembered the time where we got ice cream.

Serena: We've had ice cream in the past loads of times.

Raito: The one ice cream session I remember was when Yuri was there and you told me that you love chocolate, especially chocolate cake.

Serena: I'm so happy! You remembered an important thing about me!

Raito: Huh? How's that important to you?

Serena: It's my favorite thing!

 **When they got to the building, Akaba Reiji provided Raito and Serena separate rooms after he said was he was pleased with Raito beating Yuri. Serena seemed visibly upset but was too tired to do anything about it so she just went to her bed. She thought that the next time they're together alone, she'll confess to him. Raito and Tsukikage had slept in their own rooms while Kurosaki, Yuzu, and Hikage camped out together. In the control room in Leo Corporation...**

Nakajima: President. They're sleeping safe and sound. You should rest too.

Reiji: I supposed so. There's probably not going to be much activity since it's like midnight.

Nakajima: I'm going to sleep. Good night President. See you tomorrow.

Reiji: Good night to you Nakajima.

 **Reiji looked at his watch.**

Reiji: _This Battle Royale is halfway through. Near the end, I shall reveal everything. My plan, the Lancers, they both will end this terrible conflict!_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Leave a review or give a PM. This chapter was published the last day of my summer break so I will be back in school which means I may not have time to publish. Monsters like Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and Raito's locked cards will come as the story progresses. Also, you can PM or leave a review of how this story is going so far. All right, that's all fellas! 'Til Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Riding Duel, Acceleration!

Setting: Episodes 48-53

(I'm not dead fella! c:)

* * *

 **It's currently morning in Maiami City. Raito is riding in his D-Wheel on his way to the Volcano Area to regroup with Kurosaki, Yuzu, and Hikage. Akaba Reiji had instructed the Blue-Eyes user to rendezvous with the three in order to assist them in defeating the remaining Obelisk Force. However, on his way Raito saw something unusual...**

Raito: _Huh? A person on a D-Wheel? I've haven't heard of anyone but me in this competition use a D-Wheel..._

 **The person was wearing a white outfit and a white helmet (you can guess who he is by now) stopped in Raito's path. He is also surprised by the fact that someone else rides a D-Wheel.**

?: Huh!? You ride a D-Wheel!?

Raito: Um, yeah. _Where have I heard that voice before?_

?: Hoho! Nice!

 **The other rider took his helmet off and it was revealed to be Yugo. This caused Raito to take off his helmet.**

Raito: You!

Yugo: What?

Raito: At the park that other night!

Yugo: Eh? Oh!

Raito: How dare you...it was because of you...

Yugo: I don't remember anything jeez! I remember starting duel the against that guy who kid-

 **Yugo also realized he saw Raito along with someone else that night (Yuya).**

Yugo: Huh? I remember seeing you too. Are you on his side!?

Raito: Of course!

Yugo: I'll crush you too! I'll never forgive you guys!

Raito: The hell do you mean!?

Yugo: Duel me right now! In a Riding Duel!

Raito: Fine, I'll accept your challenge! _I'll avenge Yuto with this..._

 **Reiji has noticed this in the control room.**

Reiji: What the? This is not in the plan!

 **Both Yugo and Raito put on their helmets to start the Riding Duel. Yugo activated "Speed World - Neo" on his D-Wheel causing Raito to be surprised that this Riding Duel will not utilize Speed Counters but then he was relieved since he left his Speed Spells at his home thinking he did not need it. They rode beside each other down the road to begin the Duel. Both accelerated at a fast pace.**

* * *

Raito and Yugo: Riding Duel! Acceleration!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[Yugo: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: Yugo]

Yugo: I'll start this! Let's go!

 **Yugo went full speed on his D-Wheel, accelerating in front of Raito.**

Yugo: I summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang from my hand!

(Speedroid Shave Boomerang LV4 ATK 2000)

Yugo: I set 2 cards and end my turn!

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: You're going to be the one getting crushed! My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: When there are no monsters on your field but there is on my opponent's, I can Special Summon Alpha Dragon of White from my hand!

(Alpha Dragon of White LV4 ATK 1600)

Raito: I then set 3 cards in my backfield and end my turn!

[Turn 3: Yugo]

Yugo: My turn!

 **Yugo draws his sixth card.**

Yugo: Battle! Speedroid Shave Boomerang attacks Alpha Dragon of White!

Raito: Trap activate! Magic Cylinder! When my opponent attacks with a monster, it's negated and you are dealt with damage equal to the monster's ATK!

Yugo: What!?

Raito: Take this!

 **Two cylinder appeared and Shave Boomerang's attack was converted to an arrow and went into one cylinder and the other spit out an arrow at Yugo.**

Yugo: GAH!

[Yugo: LP 4000 - 2000]

Yugo: Damn! I can't be this careless! But, I can activate this card's effect! When I take battle or effect damage I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Go! Speedroid OMK Gum!

(Speedroid OMK Gum LV1 DEF 800)

Yugo: When this card is summoned, I can Synchro Summon with it immediately! I tune my Level 4 Speedroid Shave Boomerang or with my Level 1 Speedroid OMK Gum! Synchro Summon! Feel the pulse of this swordsman's soul! Level 5! High-Speedroid Chanbarider!

(High-Speedroid Chanbarider LV5 ATK 2000)

Raito: _And it's still the Battle Phase..._

Yugo: This time! Chanbarider! Attack Alpha Dragon of White! At this time, its effect activates! When this card attacks or is attacked, it gains 100 ATK!

(High-Speedroid Chanbarider ATK 2000 - 2100)

 **Chanbarider lunges at Alpha Dragon of White and pierces it and since Raito can't do anything in preventing it, the dragon is destroyed and Raito was dealt with a force that gave him damage.**

Raito: Tch...

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3500]

Yugo: That's not all!

Raito: What!?

Yugo: Chanbarider's second effect! This card can attack twice in the Battle Phase! Strike him once again, Chanbarider!

(High-Speedroid Chanbarider ATK 2100 - 2200)

 **Chanbarider strike at Raito and his D-Wheel causing the D-Wheel to stumble and Raito along with it. Raito quickly regained balance as he was dealt with a hefty amount of damage from Yugo's Synchro.**

Raito: NGH!

[Raito: LP 3500 - 1300]

Reiji: This is bad. If Raito's defeated...

 **Serena suddenly barges into the control room.**

Serena: Why did you send Raito out alone!? And without me!?

Reiji: I'm sent him out to rendezvous with the others but...

 **Serena: Watches as Raito is currently struggling against Yugo, who she did not know of.**

Serena: Who is that?

Reiji: This person is a counterpart of Sakaki Yuya and Yuri. He's from the Synchro Dimension...

Serena: Synchro Dimension...

Reiji: I have no idea if they are neutral or not. If they're allied with Academia...

Serena: If they are, then if Raito loses. He...he might get...

 **A tear formed out of Serena's eyes at the sheer thought of Raito getting carded.**

Reiji: We can't speculate right now. We'll just have to observe what's going on. Raito's not out of it yet.

Serena: _Raito, please win._

Yugo: I'll end my turn here! You're at a disadvantage now!

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: Hmph, do you REALLY think I would be scared of being in a disadvantage?

Yugo: Huh?

Raito: I've been in a disadvantage a lot of times, this is nothing new to me. I'll just find a way! My turn!

 **Raito draws his seventh card.**

Raito: _He's got a Synchro with 2200 and two set cards. I know what I can do since I just drew this!_

Raito: I activate Dragon Shrine! Dragon Shrine allows me to send a Dragon-Type monster from my deck to my Graveyard and if I send a Normal Monster, I can send another Dragon-Type monster. First I send Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which is a Normal Monster, then I send another Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well!

Yugo: Just what are you planning?

Raito: I activate Silver's Cry! This card lets me revive a Dragon-Type monster that is a Normal Monster. Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Yugo: 3000 ATK?

Raito: That's right! Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks High-Speedroid Chanbarider! Burst Stream of Destruction!

 **Raito's Blue-Eyes unleashed the usual devastating light beam that pierces Chanbarider into destruction.**

Yugo: Chanbarider!

[Yugo: LP 2000 - 1200]

Raito: I'll give you some more damage! Trap activate! Secret Barrel! This card inflicts damage times 200 equal to the number of cards on your field and in your hand. The total number is 4! You'll get 800 damage!

Yugo: GAH!

[Yugo: LP 1200 - 400]

Raito: I'll end my turn with that!

[Turn 5: Yugo]

Yugo: Damn! If I don't draw this card...no! I will! I believe in my deck!

Raito: _He doesn't seem like a bad guy at all but.._

Yugo: MY TURN!

 **Yugo draws his seventh card.**

Yugo: Alright, next turn I'm going all-out and I'll use the cards that will decide this duel!I set a monster face-down and end my turn!

Raito: What? You don't have anything to attack with?

Yugo: Even if I don't, this doesn't mean this duel is over!

[Turn 6: Raito]

Raito: You're right about that...my turn!

 **Raito draws his eighth card.**

Raito: I can use this! I tribute Maiden and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack his set monster!

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon flies forward to the set monster.**

Raito: This card can inflict piercing damage! I'll end this!

Yugo: Trap activate! Dice Roll Battle!

Raito: Huh?

Yugo: When my life is less in 1000 and my opponent declares an attack, I send one Dice monster from my hand to my Graveyard and Synchro Summon with monsters in my graveyard. I send Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice to the Graveyard! I tune my Level 4 Speedroid Shave Boomerang with my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon LV7 ATK 2500)

Yugo: The Synchro Monster I summon must battle with the monster you declared attack with! In that case, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon will attack Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Raito: What good will it do if it's 2500 ATK?

 **Raito eyes widen when he came to a realization.**

Raito: Wait...that other Set Card!

Yugo: That's right! I activate my other Trap, Dice Colosseum of Destiny! I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with it! A six-sided die will be rolled and if it lands on 2, 4, or 6. This card will gain 1000 ATK in battle. However, if it's the any of the other 3, my dragon will be destroyed!

Raito: You're going to take a gamble on this!?

Yugo: Hell yeah! Dice ROLL!

Raito: _Dude..._

 **A six sided die came out of the trap card and launches up in the air. Yugo and Raito both watched in suspense as the die falls to the ground. It shook, rotated, and flipped a few times before bouncing on the ground. The number was...**

 **(You can do a drumroll if you want.)** **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **6.**

Yugo: ALRIGHT!

Raito: It worked out for him! (surprised)

Yugo: You know what they say, high risk equals high reward! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK rises to 3500! Now! Continue the battle!

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's wing shined as it prepared to attack Raito's dragon.**

Raito: Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect! When this card battles a non-LIGHT monster its attack rises by 300 for each dragon on our fields and our graveyards. The total number is 5! Therefore Blue-Eyes gains 1500 ATK!

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon built up energy as the attack rised.**

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 - 4500)

Yugo: Clear Wing's Monster Effect is superior! When a Level 5 or higher monster from my opponent's side activate its effect, I can negate it and destroy it! Also, this card will gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster! Clear Wing will have 4500 more ATK in the process and making it 8000!

Raito: You think I'm just gonna let that happen!?

Yugo: What!?

Raito: Trap activate! Chivalry! This card can only be activated in the Battle Phase! When an opponent's monster activate its effect, it is negated and the monster is destroyed!

Yugo: NO WAY!

 **Clear Wing exploded into smithereens as Yugo can only watch in shock.**

Raito: Let's go! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack the Set monster! Spiraling Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacked the set monster, revealed to be the 100 DEF, WIND attributed Red-Eyed Dice, with a ferocious beam and destroyed it and dealt Yugo more than enough piercing damage to win the duel. Yugo's D-Wheel came to a stop in a slippery fashion.**

Yugo: AHHHH!

[Yugo: 400 - 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

Serena: He did it! He won! (happy)

 **Raito cruised his D-Wheel to Yugo's location.**

Yugo: So I would've lost either way...

Raito: Hey, at least your Dueling was great.

Yugo: My Dueling?

Raito: Unpredictable Dueling is usually the best type of Dueling.

Yugo: But...

Raito: Well, I was just prepared. What's your name?

Yugo: Yugo.

Raito: Yugo? Sounds a lot like "Fusion". But, it's ironic since you're using Synchros. I bet people get the wrong idea. _Maybe Yuto too..._

Yugo: FINALLY! Someone who doesn't think I'm "Fusion"! You're awesome at Dueling too, I like you already.

Raito: I'm Raito. Ezumi Raito. Yugo, can I ask you something?

Yugo: Go ahead Raito.

 **Raito's Duel Disk had a beeping sound and when he looked at it, it turned out to be a video call from Yuzu.**

Raito: Yuzu? Sorry Yugo, I have to take this.

 **Yugo peeked at Raito's screen as Raito pressed "Accept Call" to see Yuzu in a video call. He was shocked to see who he thought was Rin, his friend since childhood.**

Yugo: _RIN!_

Yuzu: Raito, you have to come help me! We're in the Volcano Area and when the Obelisk Force came, I got separated from my group!

Raito: What!? How!?

Yuzu: Hikage told me to escape with Kurosaki but now HE'S caught up with them. I called Yuya too. Please, I don't want to get captured! I hope Yuya comes too!

 **Yuzu shut off the call to keep evading. She sent Raito her location which Raito saw on his Duel Disk.**

Raito: Hey, do-

Yugo: YES! Take me to her NOW!

 **Raito was surprised at Yugo's impulse but remembered that Yugo's from the Synchro Dimension and he is Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo's counterpart. Therefore, he must be thinking Yuzu is whoever her Synchro counterpart is. Raito tries to correct Yugo but he ignored Raito and started his D-Wheel up.**

Yugo: You have the location! You lead the way!

Raito: Yugo, there's something you need to-

Yugo: Come on! You can explain later!

Raito: *sigh* Fine.

 **Raito put Yuzu's location on his GPS in his D-Wheel's computer and rode very quickly to her location in the Volcano Area. He also got a message form Yuya that he'll be there with him and Yuzu in a few minutes. When they got to Yuzu, she was not at all expectant when Raito showed up with another person. Both riders took their helmets off and got off their D-Wheel. They got there before Yuya did and ran up to Yuzu.**

Yugo: RIN!

 **Yugo, overjoyed but clueless, embraced Yuzu with a big hug. Yuzu was of course, very confused.**

Yuzu: Hold on! Rin!?

Yugo: Eh?

 **Yuzu pushed him out a bit and she was shocked when she saw his face, bearing the resemblance of Yuya (and Yuto.) She let out a shock which prompted Raito to put his hand on Yugo's shoulder like he's about to pull him out with it.**

Raito: Hey Yugo, she's not Rin.

Yugo: What? Bu-

Yuzu: Raito! Who is he?

Raito: He's-

 **It was then Yuzu's bracelet shined due to Yuya being in close range. This caused Yugo, along Raito and herself due to them touching Yugo, to warp away to another dimension.**

Yugo: What the?

Yuzu: It's shining again!?

Raito: This bracelet...

 **All Raito saw after the warp was pitch black, as he crossed dimensions for the first time in 2-3 years. Yuya could not find Yuzu and Raito and later was struck with grief. This was due to a few Duelists being turned into cards and going missing including Hikage, Tairyobata, Raito and Yuzu. Sora did come back only to find Yuya. They dueled but Sora was sent back before finishing. It was noon in the Standard Dimension and only 10 were left. (In ARC-V, only 8 were left) Thanks to Yuri engaging Raito first, Halil and Olga were not carded but did not join the Lancers like Mieru since they did not want to risk being carded. Michio did not advance to the Top 16 so he was not carded either. The entire Top 8 of the Youth Division including Yuki (in Chapter 5) were not carded thanks to the intervention of Raito. Raito could not save everyone as he hoped due to his absence in the tournament. Reiji was shocked and a bit angered that he lost a top candidate for the Lancers. Serena did not know this until the round ended. She was out fighting off the Obelisk Forces** **unaware that Raito was out of the Standard Dimension. After the Akabas (minus Leo of course) revealed their plan. Yuya was enraged.**

* * *

 **(This would be during Episode 50-52)**

Yuya: What do you mean the Battle Royale was a selection exam for selecting Duelist Warriors? Answer me, Akaba Reiji! Did you know those guys from the Fusion Dimension were going to show up from the start!?

Reiji: Yeah, I knew. That is why I changed the finals of the Junior Youth Class championship from a tournament to a Battle Royale in the city. I intended to have you face and fend off the enemy invasion.

Yuya: Us!? Why not the Pro or Youth class? Why the Junior Youth?

Sawatari: The Youth class was fighting too but all eight of them couldn't hold out against 3 of the members. Luckily, Raito intervened to save them on his own.

Gongenzaka: He did?

Sawatari: Yeah he prevented him from being wiped out on his own and yours truly was assigned to come out here!

Reiji: And just as I expected, you guys and the other succeeded in fending off Academia. You are truly anti-Academy Duel Warriors. You have shown the power worthy of the title Lancers!

Yuya: Screw that! To hell with your Lancers! For something like that Hikage and Teppei were...turned to cards. Yuzu too...and Raito too...

Reiji: But...it was thanks to you all including those that have gone missing like Ezumi Raito and Hiiragi Yuzu that minimalized the cardings.

Serena: Hey! Just what happened to Raito and Yuzu!?

Reiji: They have not been carded. But, it appears they may have been warped out of this world.

Serena: What!?

 **Yuya and Serena let out loads of tears.**

Mieru: Darling...

Serena: Raito...

 **Serena dropped down to her knees and broke down into tears. Yuya also cried as well he did demand a duel with Akaba Reiji to avenge the fall of his friends in the Battle Royale. Despite Yuya's efforts, he lost to Akaba Reiji. That night in Standard, Serena was in her room provided for her in the Leo Corporation Building lying on her bed in tears. She was still very broken due to the fact that she lost Raito...again.**

Serena: Raito...I promised. I promised *sniff* that we wouldn't be separated again...

 **Serena dumped her face on the pillow of the bed.**

Serena: Why...why!?

 **She then took the pillow and hugged it tightly, as if it were Raito, her best friend himself.**

Serena: Why…why? Why can't I just protect you!? I love you so much!

 **Serena thought back to the time where she developed her love for her best friend at Academia. It was AFTER Raito disappeared from her life in Academia. It was only a few days after the heartbreaking incident that Serena saw him as even more of a best friend. She never realized how much she misses him and loves him until then. The person who cared the most for her and also the person who she cared for the most is re-separated from her. She always thought that they were inseparable back in Raito's Academia days but reality has proven her wrong. She would give almost anything to get the boy she loved with her 110% of her heart back by her side forever. Right now, all Serena was doing is sitting on her bed and hugging her pillow still crying and depressed over Raito disappearing. She thought he was dead the first time he disappeared and was warped to another dimension. She still remembers what the Academia staff did to Raito, seemingly expelling him, an Academia traitor, from the Fusion Dimension.**

Serena: I just want you back…Raito.

Reiji: You will not get him back being this way Serena…

Serena: Please…leave me alone…

Reiji: What you must do and be strong enough to the point where you are able to get him back. I'm sure he and Hiiragi Yuzu are alive and well. I'm sure he too is looking for you. I know this because Yuya is looking for Yuzu. You four are not that different.

 **Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. Those would the be last for the night as Serena is filled with a new determination.**

Serena: You're right. I can't get him back just being like this. I have to get stronger in order to be able to. Raito is probably doing the same thing like you said. I promise, Raito…

 **Serena clenched the part of her chest where her heart is underneath.**

Serena: We'll be together and by each other's side forever.

* * *

A/N: Oh yas le plot tis developing. Our Blue-Eyes using friend is now with Yuzu and Yugo getting a head start in the Synchro Dimension arc. If you liked it or you wanna say anything. Leave a PM or a review. In Chapter 17, Raito's adventure in the Synchro Dimension will begin! Chapter 17 may be from anywhere within 3 days to 3 weeks. Private high school life is not as easy as you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Synchro Dimension

Setting: Episodes 54-55

* * *

 **Raito woke up from his temporary unconsciousness and all he saw was grass. He was chest down on a grassy hill in a place unfamiliar to him. That was because he, Yuzu, and Yugo were teleported due to Yuzu's bracelet. He then heard Yuzu scream and looked up to see Yugo being pushed into his D-Wheel by Yuzu.**

Raito: _The hell did I wake up to? Huh?_

Yugo: Ow...Even when I try to make sure you're okay...are you kidding me!?

Raito: Where are we?

Yuzu: I don't know.

Yugo: Man...I hope my ride's okay!

 **Raito got up from the ground while Yugo pulled his D-Wheel up from the ground to see if there was any problems.**

Raito: Were we...teleported?

Yuzu: Probably…

 **Yuzu responded to him with a depressed tone, thinking this was all her fault. They both looked around as they didn't know where they were.**

Raito: What's this place?

Yugo: Looks like it's undamaged. You better be careful around it! I went through a lot of trouble to build it after all.

Raito: You built this?

Yugo: Yeah. Took me...ah who knows? Just a really, really long time.

Raito: Oh, I bought a pre-built one.

Yuzu: Where are we?

Raito: No idea, do you know Yugo?

Yugo: The City. My hometown.

 **It was then Yuzu had a thought in her mind.**

Yuzu: What about the battle royale!?

Yugo: Huh? What's that?

Yuzu: The battle royale for the Junior Youth Tournament!

Raito: Well Yuzu, by the looks of things… Seems like we're not in it anymore.

Yuzu: That's right, I was teleported with you guys.

Yugo: Hey hey, you guys aren't making a lot of sense here.

Raito: When I encountered you, Yuzu and I were in a battle royale for a competition in a tournament.

Yugo: Really?

Raito: Yeah and it actually turned out now that it's probably safe to say this...

Yuzu: Eh?

Raito: The real truth behind the whole entire tournament was a recruitment thing.

Yuzu: What!? Why didn't you tell us!?

Raito: Reiji and I felt like things would go terribly wrong if we said it to the public too early. I would bet right now Reiji is telling everyone.

Yugo: Recruitment?

Raito: For "Duel Soldiers". To fight against a school called Academia in the Fusion Dimension.

Yuzu: No way...I can't believe that's the actual truth.

Yugo: _Fusion Dimension… That's!_

 **When Yuzu thought about the battle royale, she also thought about Yuya, who told her about Yugo.**

Yuzu: By the way, you're Yugo right?

Yugo: Yeah! You got my name right off the bat.

Yuzu: So that's means you're with Fusion!?

 **Yugo got irritated since people get his name mixed up with the word "Fusion."**

Yugo: THE HECK IS THAT!?

 **Yuzu got easily frightened and scared while Yugo got louder.**

Yugo: WHO'S THAT!? I'M YUGO! DON'T GET THAT WRONG.

 **Raito can't help but facepalm.**

Raito: _He literally said that was his name Yuzu…_

 **Yugo then turned his back on Yuzu.**

Yugo: You're not Rin after all.

Yuzu: Huh?

Yugo: Rin wouldn't get my name wrong.

Raito: Well, she's Yuzu.

Yugo: Yuzu?

Yuzu: Yes…

Raito: Does this Rin person look like her?

Yugo: Well...yeah?

Raito: So that's Yuzu's Synchro version.

Yugo: Synchro version!?

Raito: You are also a Synchro version of a guy named Yuya.

Yugo: The heck?

Raito: There are four dimensions and each have a version of both You and Rin. I know Yuri and Serena from Fusion because that's where I'm from, Yuto and Ruri from Xyz, Yuya and Yuzu from Standard, and just now, you and Rin from Synchro.

Yugo: I'm confused about the versions part.

Raito: This whole thing is confusing.

Yuzu: This bracelet...teleported all of us...it wasn't the first or second time it happened.

Raito: Hmm, every time Yuya is close to one of his other selves, they get teleported right?

Yuzu: Yes.

Raito: We must have been teleported since we were both touching Yugo. He should've been the only one teleported.

Yugo: Eh?

Yuzu: I see…and I did tell Yuya to come at the battle royale.

Raito: I wonder how he, Serena and the others are doing. By the way, where are we?

Yuzu: Yeah, it doesn't look like we're in the city me and Raito live in.

Yugo: I told it's the City. It's where I grew up. It's a different dimension then the Standard you come from.

Yuzu and Raito: Different dimension?

Yugo: It makes sense you both are surprised. It's the first time for both of you that you've crossed dimensions right?

Raito: It's my fourth time warping actually. Fusion, where I'm from, to Xyz, Fusion again, Standard, then here. If you're a Synchro user then...we're in the Synchro Dimension?

Yugo: That's right. I actually returned here for the first time. I've been warped a ton of times so this is nothing new to me. The first time I was teleported, I was frozen in shock.

 **Yugo proceeded to pull his Clear Wing card.**

Yugo: That was before Rin was taken. Before that, she had a feeling someone was following her. To protect her...I kept my guard up but…

 **Yugo told the story of how Rin was kidnapped by Yuri to Yuzu and Raito. They were both sitting on the grass as he was telling him the whole incident.**

Raito: Rin was taken by a guy with the same face as you and then Clear Wing shined and warped you?

Yugo: Yeah. Next thing I realized I was in Heartland.

Yuzu: Heartland? You mean the Xyz Dimension?

Yugo: Yeah I'm not sure why I was teleported to this day…

 **Yuto continued his story of how he thought his Xyz counterpart, Yuto, was the kidnapper of Rin and dueled him.**

Yuzu: Your opponent in that duel was…

Yugo: An Xyz user who looked just like me.

Yuzu: You're wrong! That's Yuto!

Yugo: Yuto?

Yuzu: Yuto's trying to save Ruri, who was kidnapped in the Xyz dimension. Yuto wouldn't take someone important to you.

Yugo: S-someone who's important to me!? (blushes)

Yuzu: Isn't that right? Rin your girlfriend.

Yugo: Nonononono...She's just my childhood friend. She's not my girlfriend or anything but we haven't done anything yet~.

 **Yugo was flushed and happy at the thought at the same time.**

Raito: It seems like the versions of Yuya and Yuzu get along somehow except for the Fusioners.

Yugo: Eh?

Raito: In Standard, Yuzu's in mad love with her childhood friend Yuya and probably Yuto and Ruri too.

Yuzu: OI!

Raito: In Fusion, Yuri's in love with Serena. Creepy but Serena doesn't love him back.

Yuzu: _Since she loves **you**. _

Yugo: Really?

Raito: Yeah but none of them are dating.

Yugo: Oh I see…

Raito: Like Yuzu and Yuya both like eachother, you're also in love with Rin from what I can tell.

Yugo: Eh~….. (blushes)

Yuzu: Well, the exception is Serena. She's not in love with Yuri but she's in love with _**you**_ Raito.

Raito: Well that thought never really occurred to me.

 **Yuzu was surprised and frustrated that Raito was not at all embarrassed or flushed by the fact and that he took it casually.**

Yuzu: Eh?

Raito: Well, Serena and I are best friends, that's what kinda shoulda happened with Yuri and her but it's a one-sided thing instead.

Yugo: Serena?

Raito: Yeah, Yuzu and Rin's Fusion lookalike.

Yuzu: Well I can tell-

Raito: She probably doesn't. I've seen a few TV shows where the girl doesn't want to go out with her guy best friend. Something about not wanting to ruin their friendships. It's kinda pointless to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back isn't it?

Yuzu: What...

 **Yuzu closed her eyes being a bit mad while Raito, now that he mentioned Yuri, had another conclusion in his head.**

Raito: If Yuri looks like you, he's the one that took both Ruri and Rin!

Yugo: WHAT!? YOU KNOW THAT BASTARD!?

Raito: He is THE most dislikeable person you will ever see. Sucks up to the man, Akaba Leo, also the guy who told him to kidnapped the versions of Yuzu and Yuzu herself.

Yugo: Wait, are YOU with them?

Raito: No I rebelled. In Heartland, I was sent with Academia soldiers to destroyed the Xyz Dimension. I thought this was all wrong and ran away before being teleported but not before I was taken back to Academia. I dunno what happened then but somehow I was sent to Standard.

 **Raito told his backstories to Yuzu and Yugo, which you will find on Chapters 9, 10, 11, 12 and 15.**

Yuzu: No way…

Yugo: So you went through all that?

Raito: Yeah. My goal is to defeat Academia and make things right. For example, getting Rin back to you.

Yugo: I am right there with you!

Yuzu: I'm not so sure about Academia's goals...apparently they're trying to unite the four dimesnions. But, why would they need me, Serena, Rin, and Ruri?

Raito: I don't know but the truth is, the man who running all of this, the main villain, Akaba Leo is trying to control all four dimensions. A tyrant.

Yugo: So Rin is at Academia I'm guessing.

Raito: Along with Ruri too.

Yugo: Let's go!

Yuzu and Raito: Huh? (Dumbfounded)

Yugo: This bracelet can teleport us right?

Raito: No.

Yugo: What!?

Raito: One. We have to be near another version of you, like Yuya. Two, even if we could go there, we'd be screwed since there are ALOT of Academia soldiers. The three of us can't take them all on.

Yugo: Then we just bring that Yuya guy here!

Yuzu: That's impossible...because...Yuya…

 **Yuzu started to have her tears fall down her face.**

Yuzu: Yuya isn't here! (crying)

 **Yuzu puts her hands on her face as she cries, thinking about Yuya and how they're separated. Yugo goes over and hands her a towel to wipe off her tears.**

Yugo: Here, my bad.

Yuzu: Thank you.

 **She proceeds to wipe her face with it.**

Yuzu: If I could cross dimensions, I would go back this instant. To Yuya, Dad, and everyone.

Raito: I'd go back to Serena too. I'm sure she's probably sad just like you Yuzu. We both got separated again it seems.

Yugo: I can't make Clear Wing cross over on my own either. Sorry. I sometimes say things without thinking about it at first. Rin gets really mad about it with me.

Yuzu: Really?

Yugo: Yeah she's such a nag about it. Always telling me what and what not do. It's pretty annoying but it's what a real mother would be like. Though, Rin and I don't know what a mother is like.

Raito: A real mother huh? Well, me neither, I don't even remember by own parents nor have seem them for years. I have an amnesia problem right now.

Yugo: Oh, I'm really sorry.

Yuzu: You don't have a family Raito?

Raito: For the most part, like Rin with you Yugo, Serena was I guess you can say family. The only one who I remember as family at least.

Yugo: That's nice.

Yuzu: _She really does love him… (happy mood now)_

 **It was then they heard a woman screaming and they saw a child innocently walking toward Yugo's D-Wheel which was also near Raito's as well.**

Woman: Don't touch that!

 **The woman carried the child away.**

Yugo: This is bad!

 **Yugo ran to his D-Wheel and prompted Yuzu and Raito to follow him.**

Woman: Why did you do that!? What if you fall sick?

Yuzu: What's wrong Yugo?

Raito: Who would get sick by touching a motorcycle anyways?

 **Yugo started the D-Wheel in a manner as if he was trying to run from somebody.**

Woman: Somebody! Somebody come over here!

 **The child was crying in response. Meanwhile, a pink helmet popped out of Yugo's D-wheel.**

Yuzu: Yugo!

Yugo: Put this on!

Raito: Hold up… Yugo, explain yourself. Huh?

 **Raito saw two men proceeded towards the woman and her child.**

Man 1: What's wrong?

Man 2: What happened?

Raito: Lady, what's wrong?

Woman: Over there, Commons!

Yugo: !

Yuzu: Huh?

Raito: Wha…

Man 1: You three are Commons?

Man 2: This villa is restricted for the Tops only!

Raito: What the hell are you talking about? We go-

Yugo: This is bad! Get on Yuzu! Raito, follow me!

Raito: Are we escaping?

Yugo: Yes! Hurry!

Raito: W-wait! AGH! What the heck!?

 **Yugo, with Yuzu on his D-Wheel, took off. Raito started his up and followed Yugo on Raito's D-Wheel.**

Man 1: Everyone get over here! Commons have intruded!

 **Yugo with Yuzu and Raito rode past the Tops as they make their escape. They are now on a highway in the City.**

Yuzu: Hey why are we running all of a sudden?

Raito: Yeah, what's the meaning of this!?

Yugo: That's an area of villas exclusive of Tops.

Raito: Why didn't you tell us that!?

Yugo: We got so much into our talk I forgot.

Yuzu: Eh? What are Tops?

Yugo: Tops are the residents of the City with wealth and power. The successful people of high class. The City where I grew up is also a society of free competition. Winners get everything and losers lose everything.

Yuzu: Eh, why?

Yugo: That's competition. The Tops are the winners they monopolize 99% of this city's wealth but they make up 1% of the population.

Yuzu: No way…

Raito: This isn't an uncommon thing. I've heard of a lot of cities that are similar to this.

 **They rode a place surrounded by buildings and amazing lights, almost like it was an amazing city. Yuzu and Raito couldn't help but be impressed.**

Yuzu: Wow! So pretty?

Raito: Let me guess, this are the Tops' places?

Yugo: Yeah. The wealth of the skylines. But below us…

 **Yuzu and Raito looked down the highway to find many dilapidated buildings and Yuzu was shocked.**

Yugo: The 99% live there.

Yuzu: Eh?

Yugo: The losers live in those slums. That's the real hometown I grew up in.

 **Yuzu was shocked by this but not Raito.**

Yugo: The Tops call us slum dwellers ordinary citizens, the Commons. On surface we're equal, but in their hearts we're scorned as the losers. But, we're not losers! If the City's competitive society is based on merit, then we just have to keep winning with our own strength.

Raito: In the Standard dimension, I used to live in a city that used to be just like that.

Yuzu: Eh?

Raito: In Neo Domino City, I've heard stories about how the city was connected to a place called Satellite. It used to be like the Commons' society. Slums, poor people, everyone was scorned as the losers. But, a man from there who I met changed all of that and now, it's as if everyone was the "Tops".

I'm sure if that one person rises up and bring everyone together this City will be truly changed for the better.

Yugo: You're right! This is what me and Rin believe will happen! Also, there's also someone from the facility I grew up who made in debut. There look at that!

 **Yuzu and Raito looked up on the billboard with a picture of Jack Atlas and now it was Raito's turn to be shocked.**

Raito: JACK ATLAS!?

Yugo: The Duel King, Jack Atlas. The first king of the Commons. He won the largest duel festival in the City, the Friendship Cup, and rose to the top in an instant to become our hero.

Raito: In Standard, there IS a Jack Atlas too!

Yugo: REALLY!?

Raito: The same story really, he came out of Satellite to become to the Duel King and lived on New Domino, the "Tops" at the time.

Yugo: If he could do it, there's no way we can't! With Jack as our goal, Rin and I polished our skills in hopes of participating in the Friendship Cup and dueling Jack one day.

Yuzu: Yugo...

Yugo: Rin and I built this D-Wheel so that one day we can duel Jack in a Riding Duel.

Yuzu: Riding Duel?

Raito: A Riding Duel is basically a Duel on these things.

Yuzu: I see…

 **The Security police got to the three as they heard the police sirens coming towards them. There were two coming at them.**

Duel Chaser 227: The D-Wheels in front. Please stop immediately.

Duel Chaser 228: This is Security speaking. The D-Wheels in front. Please stop immediately.

Yugo: Dammit! Those guys in the villa must have made a report.

 **Raito activated the shade function on his helmet, as it was built-in, to hide his eyes and face.**

Raito: What do we do? Yugo?

Yugo: We escape!

Yuzu: But those are the police!

Yugo: If we stop, we'll get sent to a detention facility!

Yuzu: Detention facility!?

Raito: Damn...

Yugo: The fact is we trespassed in a Tops-exclusive area without authorization. We're probably wanted for inflicting bodily harm to the residents.

Raito: We can't simply tell them we arrived by accident and did absolutely no harm?

Yugo: Hell no Raito! They won't believe us! They're dogs of the Tops who see the Commons as thorns in the rose.

Yuzu: They can't do that!

Yugo: They can and will!

 **Yugo and Raito both sped up the pace on their D-Wheels to try to escape from Security. But the Duel Chasers kept up with them. It was then the head of Security granted them the right to use "force" via a Duel.**

Duel Chaser 227: Speed World Neo! Set on!

 **227 and Yugo's D-Wheel were in Duel Mode.**

Duel Chaser 228: Speed World Neo! Set on!

 **228 and Raito's D-Wheel were in Duel Mode.**

Raito: We have to duel these guys?

Yugo: Yeah it's the only way to escape. If we lose, we're arrested.

Yuzu: ARRESTED!?

Raito: Then what are we waiting for! Let's do this! I'm not going to jail!

 **The highway changed routes since that is what they do when a duel commences. Yugo will duel 227 while Raito duels 228 in a separate Duel.**

Yugo: Don't you dare lose Raito!

Raito: Same with you Yugo!

Yugo, Raito, 227, and 228: Riding Duel! Acceleration!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm projecting this story will by finished by the end of Arc-V based on the upload frequency a.k.a how busy I am. My life, school, and the newly released NBA 2K17 will contribute to that. I will have Chapter 18 uploaded in the next week or so stay tuned for the Duel between 228 and Raito! Also, here's a little uh, gift...for enjoying and following my story for so long.

* * *

[Outtake 1]

 **Raito woke up from his temporary unconsciousness and all he saw was grass. He was chest down on a grassy hill in a place unfamiliar to him. That was because he, Yuzu, and Yugo were teleported due to Yuzu's bracelet. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He quickly took notice to Yugo and Yuzu. Yugo was checking on the temporarily unconscious Yuzu. Raito went by to check on them as well**.

Yugo: You okay? Hey.

 **Yuzu woke up, only to be frighten that Yugo was near hear and pushed him. Yugo hit Raito and ricocheted back on top of Yuzu, particularity her face.**

Raito: Ow!

 **Raito kept his balance but then lost it when he saw Yugo and Yuzu their lips touching and them kissing (accidently). Both were extremely embarrassed and red as tomatoes as they let go of the kiss. Both Yuzu and Yugo couldn't speak as Raito just stood here dumbfounded.**

Yuzu: WHAT THE HECK!?

Yugo: MY FIRST KISS...

Raito: What...just happened here?

* * *

[Outtake 2]

Yuzu: By the way, you're Yugo right?

Yugo: Yeah! You got my name right off the bat.

Yuzu: So that's means you're with Fusion!?

Yugo got irritated since people get his name mixed up with the word "Fusion."

Yugo: THE HECK IS THAT!?

Yuzu got easily frightened and scared while Yugo got louder.

Yugo: WHO'S THAT!? I'M YUGO! DON'T GET THAT WRONG.

 **Yuzu began to cry as Raito handed Yugo a large bag of ice. Yugo and Yuzu were confused by the ice bag, hell even I, the narrator am confused. Where'd he get a damn icebag from?**

Yugo: Eh? Why did you just hand me a bag of ice?

Raito: Because you need to chill.

* * *

[Outtake 3]

Yugo: If we stop, we'll get sent to a detention facility!

Yuzu: Detention facility!?

Raito: Damn...

Yugo: The fact is we trespassed in a Tops-exclusive area without authorization. We're probably wanted for inflicting bodily harm to the residents.

Raito: We can't simply tell them we arrived by accident and did absolutely no harm?

Yugo: Hell no Raito! They won't believe us! They're dogs of the Tops who see the Commons as thorns in the rose.

Yuzu: They can't do that!

Yugo: They can and will!

 **Yugo and Raito both sped up the pace on their D-Wheels to try to escape from Security. But the Duel Chasers kept up with them. It was then the head of Security granted them the right to use "force" via a Duel.**

Duel Chaser 228: Speed World Neo! Set on!

What Duel Chaser 228 realized is that he accidently set 227 to force duel against him.

Raito: Huh?

Yugo: What happened?

Duel Chaser 227: You...are still a rookie...

Duel Chaser 228: I-I'm sorry!

* * *

[Outtake LOL]

Yuzu: Yuto's trying to save Ruri, who was kidnapped in the Xyz dimension. Yuto wouldn't take someone important to you.

Yugo: S-someone who's important to me!? (blushes)

Yuzu: Isn't that right? Rin your girlfriend.

Yugo: Nonononono...She's just my childhood friend. She's not my girlfriend or anything but we haven't done anything yet~.

 **Yugo was flushed and happy at the thought at the same time.**

Raito: It seems like the versions of Yuya and Yuzu get along somehow except for the Fusioners.

Yugo: Eh?

Raito: In Standard, Yuzu's in mad love with her childhood friend Yuya and probably Yuto and Ruri too.

Yuzu: OI!

Raito: In Fusion, Yuri's in love with Serena. Creepy but Serena doesn't love him back.

Yuzu: _Since she loves **you**. _

Yugo: Really?

Raito: Yeah but none of them are dating.

Yugo: Oh I see…

Raito: Like Yuzu and Yuya both like eachother, you're also in love with Rin from what I can tell.

Yugo: Eh~….. (blushes)

Yuzu: Well, the exception is Serena. She's not in love with Yuri but she's in love with _**you**_ Raito.

Raito: Well that thought never really occurred to me.

 **Yuzu was surprised and frustrated that Raito was not at all embarrassed or flushed by the fact and that he took it casually.**

Yuzu: Eh?

Raito: Well, Serena and I are best friends, that's what kinda shoulda happened with Yuri and her but it's a one-sided thing instead.

Yugo: Serena?

Raito: Yeah, Yuzu and Rin's Fusion lookalike.

Yuzu: Well I can tell-

Raito: She probably doesn't. I've seen a few TV shows where the girl doesn't want to go out with her guy best friend. Something about not wanting to ruin their friendships. It's kinda pointless to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back isn't it?

Yuzu: I guess...hey Yugo, could you give us a moment?

Yugo: Uh...sure. heheh (still blushing about Rin)

 **Yugo moved further from Yuzu and Raito to his D-Wheel to tinker with it a little.**

Yuzu: Raito, you see... (blushes)

Raito: What?

Yuzu: I'm not in love with Yuya... at least not anymore ever since I met you.

Raito: Huh? HUH?

Yuzu: Raito...I love you.

Raito: Um...uh...

Yuzu: It's ok...let's get through this together.

Raito: B-b-but...

Yuzu: Yuya's just a friend, and he'll always see me as a friend and me too. But, I see you as more than just a friend.

 **Yuzu puts her arms around Raito's neck.**

Yuzu: I feel like...we're meant to be together. I-if you know what I mean. Do you feel it too Raito?

 **Raito had a deep thought about it for a few seconds and he comes up the idea that he is in Serena's friendzone and Yuzu was in Yuya's friendzone. Yuzu was a dear friend to him ever since they met but what Yuzu said made Raito want to return her newfound feelings. He then wraps his arms around Yuzu's neck.**

Raito: Yes Yuzu, I feel it too. Let's be together!

 **Yuzu was never felt happier and thus pulled him in for a heartwarming kiss. Yugo was done with his tinkers and looked behind to see a newly formed couple releasing a kiss that cemented their relationship.**

Yugo: They're a couple? I didn't know that...

* * *

A/N: I laughed when making the last outtake. This won't actually happen so don't worry! Yuya x Yuzu and Serena x Raito is my targeted pairing for the characters.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Bail or Jail

Setting: Episode 55

* * *

Recapping Raito: Yugo, Yuzu and I were teleported to the Synchro Dimension by Yuzu's bracelet. We conversed about the four dimensions and other stuff until we were caught by the Tops who mistaked us for "Commons". We are on the run for "trespassing" from Security, the City's police force. Duel Chasers 227 and 228 are on the chase but however, Dueling us separately. 227 and Yugo would duel while 228 and I would duel. Yuzu's just paying attention to Yugo's duel right now. I hope Yugo can find a way to win. If not they'll be arrested. Now, the duel is about to begin. I CANNOT lose this one or I'll end up being arrested as well.

* * *

Raito and 228: DUEL!

[Raito: LP 4000]

vs

[Duel Chaser 228: LP 4000]

* * *

[Turn 1: Raito]

Raito: I'll make the first move! I activate Ancient Rules! Ancient Rules allows me summon a Normal Monster Level 5 or higher, I choose to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: I set 1 card in the backfield and end my turn.

[Turn 2: DC 228]

DC 228: My turn!

 **DC 228 draws his sixth card.**

DC 228: I summon UA Midfielder!

(UA Midfielder LV4 ATK 1200)

DC 228: I use the monster effect of UA Perfect Slugger in my hand! I can return a UA monster from my field to by hand to Special Summon this card! Come! Perfect Slugger!

(UA Perfect Slugger LV5 ATK 2300)

Raito: My monster's ATK is 3000, what are you planning to do?

DC 228: This! I activate "UA Powered Jersey"! I equip this card to UA Perfect Slugger! This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF!

(UA Perfect Slugger ATK 2300 - 3300)

Raito: Tch.

DC 228: Battle! UA Perfect Slugger attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Home Run Hit!

 **Perfect Slugger throws up a ball and swings the baseball bat it has right at the ball, sending it to Blue-Eyes.**

DC 228: UA Perfect Slugger's effect! My opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!

 **The ball hits Blue-Eyes and send it flying into space (and destroyed Team Rocket style).**

DC 228: And then Powered Jersey's effect! My opponent will take double the Battle Damage!

Raito: Gah!

[Raito: LP 4000 - 3400]

Yugo: Hey you ok!?

 **Raito looked to his right to see Yugo and his monsters dueling DC 227.**

Yuzu: Hang on Raito!

Raito: I-I'm fine!

DC 227: Hmph, not too shabby rookie.

Yugo: Hey, focus on me bastard!

DC 227: Very well.

DC 228: Heh! I'll finish this guy off right now! Powered Jersey's effect! When I have successfully destroyed a monster, I can make a second attack!

Raito: Trap activate! Call of the Haunted! Revive! Blue-Eyes!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon came down from space in a crashing asteroid fashion.**

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 DEF 2500)

DC 228: You got lucky this time! I'll make another attack on Blue-Eyes White Dragon with UA Power Slugger!

 **This time, Blue-Eyes White Dragon gets whacked get in the head and get destroyed by Power Slugger.**

DC 228: I set one card and end my turn!

 **Raito overheard Yuzu and Yugo conversing before he begins his turn.**

Yuzu: Hey hey! Are you really gonna duel riding this thing!?

Yugo: Of course!

Yuzu: No way!

Raito: Heh heh, just hang in there Yuzu like I am.

Yuzu: B-but it's dangerous!

 **It was then a helicopter came by the highway the four Duelists are riding in.**

Yuzu: Huh? Now what!?

Yugo: Tch, it's here huh?

Raito: What's here?

 **The helicopter was revealed to be a news broadcasting helicopter.**

Melissa: Good evening to everyone in the City! Top reporter from Top City TV, I'm Melissa Claire! Tonight, there are currently 2 Riding Duels going on. It's double the breathtaking excitement of a police chase that we will present you.

Raito: Eh?

Yugo: It's a broadcasting helicopter! Everyone is watching us!

 **The route suddenly changed due to a new path forming.**

Yugo: They're at it again!

Raito: Why are we changing routes?

Melissa: It's two Duel Chasers against a trio of fugitives tonight, what will be the outcome of each of the Duels!

Yugo: Alright, let's go Raito! The crowd is watching us!

[Turn 3: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: Might as well give them a show right? I activate Melody of the Awakening Dragon! I discard one card and I can grab two Dragon-Type monsters with 3000 ATK or more and 2500 DEF or less! I get Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon! I discard Maiden with Eyes of Blue!

 **Raito discards his Level 1 Tuner and gets his two dragons.**

Melissa: In this duel over here, with the fugitive down 600 LPs with 3400 LP, he manages to get two powerful Dragon in his hand!

Raito: Since Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is treated as Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I can reveal it to my opponent to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: I then activate Miracle Synchro Tuning! Miracle Synchro Tuning allows use Synchro materials for a Synchro Summon in the cost of removing them from play! I banish my Level 1 Maiden with Eyes or Blue and my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my graveyard and tune them! Synchro Summon! Arrive Level 9! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon LV9 ATK 2500)

Melissa: What an interesting development! The fugitive has summoned TWO powerful dragons!

DC 228: Heh. Neither of them have a higher ATK than Power Slugger though.

Raito: I use Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 monster on the field at the cost of it not attacking this turn! I'll destroy UA Power Slugger!

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon fires a light beam at Power Slugger, causing it and Powered Jersey to fade into particles.**

DC 228: Damn it! I'm wide open!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! Direct Attack! Wings of Radiance!

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon opened as wings as they charge up. The wings let out a beam aimed at Duel Chaser 228.**

DC 228: AGHHHHH!

[DC 228: LP 4000 - 1500]

Raito: I end my turn here!

Melissa: What a turn! The fugitive managed to turn the tables by reducing the Duel Chaser to 1500 LP! The fugitive is now up by 2100!

Raito: I am NOT a fugitive!

[Turn 4: DC 228]

DC 228: I'm the strongest Duel Chaser and I will prove myself right! DRAW!

 **Duel Chaser 228 draws his seventh card.**

DC 228: I play UA Signing Deal! I summon UA monster at the cost of 300x my LP of its level. I summon the Level 4 UA Midfielder from my Deck with its effect negated!

[DC 228: LP 1500 - 300]

(UA Midfielder LV4 ATK 1200)

DC 228: I also Normal Summon another UA Midfielder!

(UA Midfielder LV4 ATK 1200)

DC 228: I send it back to my hand in order to summon UA Playmaker!

(UA Playmaker LV7 ATK 2600)

DC 228: Continuous Trap activate! UA Penalty Box! Once per turn, when one of UAs battle my opponent's monster, I can banish it until my opponent's 2nd End Phase! UA Midfielder, attack Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon! At this moment, UA Penalty Box's effect activates!

Raito: Damn!

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon is then surrounded by a futuristic hockey penalty box building around it and struggles to get out.**

DC 228: UA Playmaker attacks Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! Spiral Bullet!

 **UA Playmaker launches the (American) football it has and throws it with a style of a football bullet pass right at Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon and destroys it.**

Raito: Blue-Eyes!

[Raito: LP 3600 - 3500]

DC 228: I'll end my turn right here.

Melissa: The Duel Chaser left the fugitive's field wide open at the cost of most of his LP. He managed to reduce the fugitive's LP down by 100, but is this a good strategy? So far it's working out for the Duel Chaser!

[Turn 5: Raito]

Raito: No matter what the situation as long as my cards are with me, I won't be defeated so easily!

 **Raito puts his fingers on the top card in his Deck, ready to draw it.**

Raito: MY! TURN!

 **Raito (aggressively) draws his seventh card.**

Raito: What you did last turn will soon be proven...idiotic.

DC 228: What did you say!?

Raito: I play Trade-in and use it on my Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Trade-In allows me to discard a Level 8 monster to draw 2 cards!

 **Raito draws his eighth and ninth cards.**

Raito: I use Monster Reborn! This lets me Special Summon a monster from any graveyard! I choose to Special Summon Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack UA Midfielder! Spiraling Stream of Destruction!

DC 228: WHAT!?

Raito: There will be more battle damage due to its effect! When Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a non-LIGHT monster, its ATK goes up by 300 for each dragon on our fields and graveyards!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 - 3600)

Raito: This is the finish!

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum sent a destructive beam towards UA Midfielder and therefore, caused the defeat of Duel Chaser 228. His D-Wheel stopped and 228 lost control to the point where he falls out of his ride.**

Raito: Ouch.

Winner: Raito

* * *

 **Raito hurried to Yugo and Yuzu and he saw Clear Wing Synchro Dragon deliver the finishing blow to Duel Chaser 227's monster and LPs.**

Yuzu: You did it!

Raito: Heh, we both won nearly at the same time!

Melissa: How...how shocking is this! Both the Duel Chasers are defeated by the fugitives!

Yuzu: We're in the clear now right?

Yugo: As if.

Raito: What.

Yuzu: Eh!?

 **A wall formed right in front of Yugo, Yuzu, and Raito.**

Yugo: They're here! Raito! Follow me!

 **As Raito and Yugo try to make their escape they encounter a blockade of Security.**

Raito: Let me guess, we have to jump over them?

Yugo: Yeah it's the only way.

Raito: Or is it?

 **Raito gets a Blue-Eyes dragon from his deck and summons it onto the course and orders it to lift him up.**

Raito: Let's go Blue-Eyes!

Yugo: I see!

 **Yugo summons Clear Wing to lift HIS D-Wheel up along with Yuzu.**

Yuzu: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **The D-Wheels made it past the Security blockade by flying above and past them. The dragons safely landed the D-Wheels and faded away into particles. Raito, Yugo, and Yuzu have made their escape from Security...for now.**

Raito: So where do we go? Lead me the way.

Yugo: Alright just follow me!

Raito: Oi, does your D-Wheel have a built-in tracker and mic?

Yugo: Yeah, I turned it off when we ran. Wait! Did you turn yours off!?

Raito: It was already off haha!

Yugo: Thank goodness. We'll go to my place.

Yuzu: We've gotta let everyone know about th-

Raito: No way Yuzu. We might get caught by Security.

Yuzu: Seriously?

Raito: Yeah, we've probably been wanted as "fugitives". We have to lay low for a while and really figure this out.

Yugo: Raito's got a point there.

 **Yugo rode Yuzu while Raito followed him to Yugo's place at the orphanage in the Commons slums. They both parked their D-Wheels besides the rooms. Yugo goes to get the keys to Rin's room and gives it to Yuzu.**

Yugo: Here. This is the key to Rin's room you two can stay in there for the time being.

Raito: Ah...thanks.

Yuzu: Is this okay?

Yugo: Yeah. Yuzu, you can pick any clothes you like. You look about the same size and you'd stink if you wear the same clothes. Same for you Raito, you can wear my clothes too.

 **While Raito nods Yuzu gets very angry and smacked Yugo hard with a paper fan, sending him to the wall.**

Raito: Oh I forgot, don't get Yuzu mad. Ever.

Yuzu: Well, glad you learned THAT lesson.

Yugo: Ow...

Yuzu: You're the worst! Talking to a lady like that!

Raito: Now now Yuzu calm down.

Yuzu: YOU calm down!

 **Yuzu swung her fan at Raito but however, Raito catches/grabs it in the nick of time and takes it to whack Yuzu on the head with it.**

Yuzu: Ow...

 **Yuzu fell on her back onto the ground.**

Raito: How do you like that Yuzu? Not very pleasant eh?

Yugo: Ugh...let's call it a night. I'll tell Sensei to lend you two a bath.

 **After Raito and Yuzu each took a shower they went back to Rin's room. Yuzu was in Rin's pink tank top and yellow shorts while Raito was in Yugo's teal shirt and blue shorts as they surprisingly (to Raito) fit him.**

Yuzu: That felt so good!

Raito: It really does, especially after a duel and hours of traveling.

 **Both were pretty happy and smiling after successfully escaping and finding shelter until they opened the door of Rin's room.**

Yuzu: Eh? Yugo didn't tell us there's only one bed.

Raito: Well the room belongs to one person.

Yuzu: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Raito: There's only one way to settle this.

Yuzu and Raito: Jan Ken Pon (Rock, Paper, Scissors)!

 **Yuzu had rock while poor Raito had scissors.**

Yuzu: Yes! I get the bed!

Raito: Naw, I'm NOT sleeping on the floor. Ugh...

Yuzu: Well, we'll just make Yugo buy a sleeping bag tomorrow since that idiot didn't tell us.

Raito: Yeah, any store is probably closed here like in Standard.

 **Raito gave a sigh thinking that his fate is on the hard cement.**

Yuzu: We can...b-both share the bed tonight.

 **Yuzu's blushing as she just said that. Raito was pleased to hear the news.**

Raito: Yes! Thank you Yuzu!

Yuzu: Y-yeah. I don't mind...given the situation. (still blushing and looking away)

Raito: I would've done the same thing to be honest.

Yuzu: Wait, there's one pillow there.

Raito: Another problem...

Yuzu: Yugo will be sleeping with one less pillow on his bed tonight.

Raito: I'm gonna go get it.

 **Raito headed over to Yugo's place to deliver the punishment.**

Raito: Oi Yugo, you didn't tell us there's was one bed!

Yugo: Crap! I forgot! My bad!

Raito: Yuzu and I decided your punishment. Your pillow is mine for the night and you have to buy a sleeping bag for us tomorrow.

Yugo: Eh!? What the heck...

 **After Yugo handed him his pillow Raito goes back to Rin's place where Yuzu's lying on the right side of the bed. Raito put his pillow on the left side and laid in the bed with Yuzu, getting under the blanket.**

Raito: Man, this can actually fit two people a bit.

Yuzu: You think so?

Raito: Yeah. But it'll be a little tight spaced or something like that.

Yuzu: Oh, well then...

 **Yuzu proceed to cuddle Raito leaving him very confused. (I did this for the RaitoxYuzu shippers. You know who you are xD)**

Raito: Yuzu, why are you hugging me?

Yuzu: I-I'm scared.

Raito: Of what?

Yuzu: I don't know. There's just no one but you to hold on to.

Raito: Uhh...

 **Yuzu sees how awkward this is to Raito and quickly changed the subject.**

Yuzu: Hey Raito...do you think this will be over the way we want it to?

Raito: Yeah, we can do it. We need to stop Academia though. No matter how.

Yuzu: I agree with that. We can reunite with Yuya, Serena, and the others.

Raito: Yeah.

Yuzu: Raito, can I ask you a question?

Raito: Go ahead.

Yuzu: What memories do you have at Academia, you mentioned earlier you lost most of your Academia memories.

Raito: Well I remember that I hated Academia and tried to leave. I don't remember how exactly I was warped from the Fusion Dimension to Standard. I seems to regain memories of what if Serena or any other person that really knows Academia brings something up.

Yuzu: Serena...my Fusion lookalike?

Raito: Yeah.

 **Raito muses about how this is kind of like him sharing a bed with Serena.**

Raito: I also don't remember my parents, if I did have any.

Yuzu: I only don't remember what my mother looks like.

Raito: I hope they're not Academia supporters still. Or if they are. I have no idea.

Yuzu: By the way, this whole moment NEVER leaves this room.

Raito: Agreed. Serena would probably kill me. I remember how she hates it when I'm with or talk to another girl.

 **Raito once again had a memory regain.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Raito's Academia days where he was oh so young with a young Tenjoin Asuka at the school building. (Gasp.)**_

Raito: Asuka are you sure?

Asuka: Yeah let's go get lunch together while we work on that card project together!

Raito: I forgot what to do...gah! I'm a terrible partner.

Asuka: It's simple! We have to come up with 2 creative cards. I heard the highest score gets to have their card made.

Raito: Oh! I see!

Asuka: Now, let's go! I hope I get the Golden Eggwich today!

Serena: OI! RAITO!

Raito: E-eh? Serena?

 **Serena ran up to the pair of project partners putting her hands on her knees looking very exhausted.**

Serena: Mou! Why are you hanging out with her?

Raito: W-we're just project partners for a week!

Asuka: Yeah! Shouldn't you be working on it with your partner too?

Serena: I don't wanna hear any more "Gotchas" from that doofus...

Asuka: Doofus?

Serena: Yeah! Anyways, don't get chummy with him! Let's get ice cream again this afternoon Raito!

 **Serena walked away from them while Raito and Asuka headed into the lunch room. 20 minutes later they were drawing up concepts of their creative card project.**

Asuka: I'm so glad Serena came up to us and stalling us or else I wouldn't have the Golden Eggwich! Talk about good timing!

Raito: She can act so mean at times.

 **Raito gave a chuckle but realizes (a jealous) Serena was watching him and Asuka while "working" with another guy whom Raito didn't recognize.**

Raito: Uh...

Asuka: What's wrong Raito?

Raito: Eh nothing! So, I came up with a card that lets you summon monsters from your graveyard like if they were in your hand. I call it, Necrohand!

Asuka: That's a creative title all right. Does it follow the rubric?

Raito: I guess so...

 _ **The memory ends.**_

* * *

Yuzu: Raito?

Raito: Huh? Oh sorry! Ha ha! A memory came back. I guess I can bring up my own memories too.

Yuzu: What was it?

 **Raito tells Yuzu about his memory and got Necrohand from his deck.**

Raito: I remembered how this was made for me at Academia if I came up with it and got the highest score with my partner.

Yuzu: The blond girl, Asuka?

Raito: Yeah, I dunno why but she was at least a small part in my past.

Yuzu: I see...

Raito: Well, I'm honestly tired let's call it a night.

Yuzu: Ok.

 **Yuzu cuddled Raito a bit more. Raito was confused to why she did this but did not mind it given the situation and as long as Serena does not find out plus Yuzu probably needs some comforting.**

Yuzu: It is ok if I do this? I mean we're just friends but...

Raito: Nah I don't care.

Yuzu: You can hug me too Raito. (smiling)

Raito: Uh, ok.

 **Raito and Yuzu hugged or cuddled each other as they drifted to sleep as they transition into tomorrow.**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And nah, I'm not planning to make Raito and Yuzu canon lmao. Let me know in the reviews or PM what you think, questions you have, and if there's anything I should do in this story to make it better. I have mapped out how this story will end. It will include never-before-seen characters in Arc-V. Since it's been a while I'll gift ya with more outtakes! :D

* * *

[Outtake 1]

 **The D-Wheels made it past the Security blockade by flying above and past them. The dragons safely landed the D-Wheels and faded away into particles. Raito, Yugo, and Yuzu have made their escape from Security...for now.**

Raito: So where do we go? Lead me the way.

Yugo: Alright just follow me!

Raito: Oi, does your D-Wheel have a built-in tracker and mic?

Yugo: Tracker and mic?

Raito: Yeah does it?

Yugo: OH CRAP! I FROGOT TO TURN THEM OFF!

Yuzu: EH!?

Raito: Bruh we're screwed if you leave them on turn it off quickly!

Yugo: Ok! Ok!

Yuzu: Mou! YUGO!

Yugo: SORRY!

* * *

[Outtake 2]

 **After Raito and Yuzu each took a shower they went back to Rin's room. Yuzu was in Rin's pink tank top and yellow shorts while Raito was in Yugo's teal shirt and blue shorts as they surprisingly (to Raito) fit him.**

Yuzu: That felt so good!

Raito: It really does, especially after a duel and hours of traveling.

 **Both were pretty happy and smiling after successfully escaping and finding shelter until they opened the door of Rin's room.**

Yuzu: Eh? Yugo didn't tell us there's only one bed.

Raito: Well the room belongs to one person.

Yuzu: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Raito: There's only one way to settle this.

Yuzu and Raito: Jan Ken Pon (Rock, Paper, Scissors)!

 **Yuzu had paper while Raito had scissors.**

Raito: Alright! It's the floor for Yuzu and the bed for me!

Yuzu: NOO!

 **Yuzu screamed so loud it woke the entire block up.**

* * *

[Outtake 3]

Yuzu: Wait, there's one pillow there.

Raito: Another problem...

Yuzu: Yugo will be sleeping with one less pillow on his bed tonight.

Raito: I'm gonna go get it.

 **Raito headed over to Yugo's place to deliver the punishment.**

Raito: Oi Yugo, you didn't tell us there's was one be-

 **Raito was very surprised when he saw Yugo cuddling...WITH A RIN BODY PILLOW.**

Yugo: AAHHH W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Raito: THAT'S MY LINE!

Yugo: N-NO! MY SECRET!

Raito: I...just need that regular pillow.

Yugo: That's my pillow! Why would I give it to you.

Raito: It's either that or the body pillow of-

 **Yugo immediately threw his regular pillow to Raito with Raito catching it.**

Yugo: There you go! Please don't tell anyone!

Raito: Get a sleeping bag for us tomorrow.

Yugo: Deal! Ok! Good night! Please shut the door!

Raito: Yeah...I'll pretend I didn't see that.

 **Raito leaves his room and shuts a door. Possibly a bit mentally scarred.**

* * *

Outtake A/N: Should I do these for every chapter? xD


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: It's a Commons Life

Setting: Episode 57

* * *

Recapping Raito: We had ourselves an eventful day yesterday. Me, Yuzu, and Yugo were teleported from Standard to Synchro because of Yuzu's bracelet. We got caught up with a misunderstanding that ultimately made us "wanted criminals". Luckily, we were able to escape and got to Yugo's place. So yeah, I guess you can say I'm in a sticky situation right now. Yuzu and Yugo are apparently in it with me.

* * *

 **It was morning in the City in the Synchro Dimension. Raito awoke from his deep slumber well after Yuzu, the person who he shared the bed with last night. Upon waking up, Raito vaguely saw Yuzu staring down at him with a towel on her neck as she took a morning shower already.**

Yuzu: Good morning Raito.

Raito: S...serena? (weakly)

Yuzu: No!

 **Yuzu spoke loud enough to make Raito come to his senses and realize it was Yuzu.**

Raito: Ah crap...sorry! My brain doesn't function very well at first when I start my day.

Yuzu: Well, I guess I can't blame you…

Raito: Sorry, it's just…

Yuzu: Just what?

 **Raito let out a sigh before admitting his thoughts in a depressing manner.**

Raito: I miss Serena already. Honestly, just when she came back to my life…

 **Yuzu couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She understands as she too is separated from her best friend Yuya. She sat on the bed and placed her hand on top of Raito's and holding it.**

Yuzu: It's ok. I feel the same way about Yuya. But, we'll find a way. I know one day, this will all be over and we'll be smiling with our friends again!

Raito: Yeah!

 **Raito proceeded to sit up on the bed.**

Raito: We will.

 **Yuzu and Raito smiled at each other with a hint of determination on their faces. Yugo opened the door a few seconds later.**

Yugo: Hey! We've got breakfast ready!

Raito: Alright.

Yuzu: Let's go.

Raito: I need to brush my teeth first…

 **After Raito took care of his daily hygiene, he and Yuzu followed Yugo to the dining table of the orphanage to eat their breakfast.**

Raito: Oi, what are we eating?

Sensei (the woman that owns the orphanage in Episode 62): Oh, we're having scrambled eggs again!

 **The kids sitting with Raito, Yuzu, and Yugo were very displeased with their breakfast of the day.**

Sensei: Why?

Kid #1: We don't like it!

Kid #2: It's horrible!

Kid #3: It tastes so plain!

Kid #4: I'd rather have waffles!

Raito: Calm down…are they REALLY that bad?

Kid #1: If you don't believe us try it!

 **Raito listened to the kid and offered to taste the scrambled eggs. When he did, he gave a reaction of disgust.**

Raito: What the heck!?

Sensei: Oi, you should be grateful you know!? I'm letting you stay here after all!

Yugo: Hey calm down Sensei! Let's just eat…

Raito: I can actually cook. Let me repay you!

Sensei: Eh? Are you sure?

Raito: Yeah let me see if you have anything in the kitchen.

 **Sensei lead Raito into the kitchen where he examined the place and any useful ingredients.**

Raito: Wow! You've got an abundance of eggs! I can make some nice omelettes with them!

Sensei: You can!?

Raito: Yeah just give me an hour

 **Raito got to work on cooking his "world-famous" omelettes for the kids and Yugo and Yuzu. He took about an hour preparing and the kids were starving by then however, they are about to find out it was worth the wait.**

Kid #2: He's finally done!

Kid #3: The food smells good!

Raito: Sorry for the wait!

 **Raito began distributing the omelettes in plates to everyone in the dining table.**

Yuzu: Raito I didn't know you cook!

Raito: Yeah, I make my own food nowadays since I live by myself so I learned to cook. Watching that Mokota Michio guy cook got me started.

Yuzu: _Mokota Michio...that's who Yuya said he fought and that's also who Kurosaki Shun beat…_

Yugo: WOW! IT LOOKS GOOD! LET'S EAT!

All: Itadakimatsu!

 **They all ate the omelettes and all but Raito, who knew what it would taste like, were blown away by the taste.**

Yuzu: OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS GOOD!

Yugo: THIS TASTES DELICIOUS!

Sensei: YOU HAVE GOT TO MAKE MORE OF THIS!

 **Raito couldn't help but chuckle a bit.**

Raito: I'm glad you all like it!

 **After eating breakfast, everyone in the orphanage went on with their day.**

Sensei: Ah! Before you go. Here's a little reward!

 **She gave Raito some money.**

Raito: Eh? Money? Are you sure?

Sensei: Yes. Yugo told me you needed it anyways.

Raito: Huh. Thank you!

 **Raito put the money in his pocket and headed out wondering what to do.**

Raito: I wonder if I can get some really nice cards. I'll find a shop around here somewhere.

 **It took Raito some time but he finally found a shop where packs were being sold. Raito counted his money which was 3000DP. Raito was surprised that the Synchro Dimension uses the same currency. He looked at the price which was 2500DP per pack. Apparently, it's a really premium rare card pack as the shop advertises. Raito proceeded to the seller and purchased a pack from him.**

Seller: Here you go. One Premium Rare Pack!

Raito: Thanks!

 **Raito got the pack and opened it to examine the contents.**

Charcoal Inpachi

Battle Fader

Super Rejuvenation

Ring of Destruction

Tune Changer

* * *

Tune Changer

[Spell/Quick-Play]

Target a non-Tuner monster. That target becomes a Tuner. You can immediately perform a Synchro Summon if the appropriate Synchro Materials are present on either side of the field after this effect resolves. You can only use this card once per Duel.

* * *

Raito: Tune Changer?

Seller: Oh! That's a fine card you got there! You can turn any non-Tuner monster to a Tuner and then do a Synchro Summon right after! You can even use your opponent's monsters as well with this card!

Raito: Really!? That's great!

 **Raito put the 5 cards in his deck thinking that they will be very useful. It was then a masked person in a kabuki mask and tattered street clothes ran and took the booster box, where the card packs were being contained.**

Seller: MY BOX!

Raito: That's theft!

Seller: Can you go after him!? I need it back! Can I trust you?

Raito: Sure!

 **Raito ran and followed the masked person. Fortunately for him, the masked person ran into a dead end after he knew he was being chased.**

Raito: Give that box back!

 **The masked person spoke in a deep male voice which led Raito to believe that an adult man was behind the mask.**

?: This booster box has a ton of cards lying in wait to be opened. With this premium rare pack box, I'll win the Friendship Cup for sure!

Raito: Friendship Cup? I don't know what you're talking about but you're committing a crime right now!

?: Like if I care. This is what us Commons need to do to beat the Tops. Are you not aware! Wake up!

Raito: Tell you what, if you beat me in this Duel I'll walk away and pretend this never happened. If I beat you, you will give me that box.

?: Like hell I would!

Raito: Look at your surroundings. Nothing but walls. The only way out is through me.

?: Tch. Fine! You'll get your duel! You'll get your deal! But, I'm the strongest Commons to face the Tops. Don't underestimate me kid!

Raito: We'll see about that!

* * *

Raito and ?: Duel!

[Raito: 4000 LP]

vs

[?: 4000 LP]

* * *

[Turn 1: ?]

?: I'll start! First I will play the Field Spell. A Legendary Ocean!

 **The masked man activates the field spell, which causes the environment to change into an ocean with a city below it. Raito and himself were standing on a single rocky pillar above the ocean and the ocean's city.**

?: I will then summon Oyster Meister into the field! Its attack will increase by 200 via the Field Spell!

(Oyster Meister LV3 ATK 1600 → 1800)

?: I set 2 cards in the backfield and end my turn. Now, it's your turn next, kid.

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: This "kid" will make sure that box goes back to the right hands. My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue!

(Protector with Eyes of Blue LV1 ATK 800)

Raito: I activate its effect! Once per turn I can target an Effect Monster I control and send it to the graveyard and then summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand. I target my Protector and send him to the graveyard and then my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

?: Blue-Eyes!?

 **Raito puts his monster in his graveyard and brings out Blue-Eyes White Dragon.**

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Raito: Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack Oyster Meister!

?: I don't think so! Trap activate! Negate Attack! When my opponent declares an attack I can negate it and the Battle Phase ends.

Raito: I set a card and end.

[Turn 3: ?]

?: 3000 ATK Blue-Eyes? This will be interesting. My turn!

 **The masked man draws his sixth card.**

?: Hah! I've got already him out already!

Raito: What?

?: Due to the effect of "A Legendary Ocean", all WATER monsters in our hands' level decreases by 1. I release Oyster Meister and Advance Summon Levia – Dragon – Daedalus!

 **The sky turns cloudy with very dark clouds as the masked man puts Oyster Meister in his graveyard. Oyster Meister on the field is dragged down into the ocean to be used as a sacrifice.**

?: When Oyster Meister is sent to the graveyard. An Oyster Token is Special Summoned.

(Oyster Token LV1 ATK 0)

?: Now I call you onto the field! DAEDALUS!

(Levia – Dragon – Daedalus LV7→ LV6 ATK 2600 → 2800)

?: I activate Daedalus' effect ! I can send this Field Spell to the graveyard and take down every other card on the field! But first, Trap Activate! Just Desserts! You will receive 500 points of damage for every monster on your field!

Raito: Gah!

[Raito: LP 4000 → 3500]

 **It was then all of the cards on the field were destroyed, including Raito's Blue-Eyes and his set card, which was Magic Cylinder. Ll that was left standing was the Masked Man's monster, which was Daedalus. The environment switched back to normal.**

?: Daedalus! Direct Attack!

 **Daedalus roars and lunges at Raito.**

Raito: I use the effect of the Battle Fader in my hand! When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon this in Defense Position and end the Battle Phase!

 **Raito summons Battle Fader out on the field. It blocks Daedalus and sends it back on the masked man's field.**

?: Heh. You got lucky that time. But...I play another one of this! A Legendary Ocean!

 **The environment shifts back to the ocean environment with Raito and the masked man standing on the rock.**

?: What can you do now? Turn end!

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his seventh card.**

 **Raito: This is…** _THAT'S IT! This will be the game changer!_

?: What? Got a good card kid? I bet you this will not beat my Daedalus!

 **The masked man appeared to be taunting him.**

Raito: I set 2 cards on the field and summon Charcoal Inpachi in Defense Position!

(Charcoal Inpachi LV1 DEF 2100)

Raito: With this, I end my turn.

?: HA HA HA! That's all you can do? You're not fit to duel me! I'm a Tops-quality duelist. No, I'm even better than that!

Raito: You are pretty annoying.

[Turn 5: ?]

?: My turn!

 **The masked man draws his seventh card.**

?: You're done, boy. Per effect of the card in my hand, I release Daedalus from my field to Special Summon it! Yes! This is stronger than Daedalus itself!

Raito: What?

 **The sky turned from day to night with storms raging. Daedalus glowed on a blue light.**

?: Two headed dragon of the deep seas. A storm is calling for you to rise from the depths of the ocean to bring devastation to all!

 **Daedalus was engulfed in the stormy ocean and then lightning from the sky struck the ocean/**

?: Show yourself, Fury from the Deep! Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus!

(Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus LV8 → LV7 ATK 2900 → 3100)

 **Neo Daedalus soared up from underwater and gave a death-defying roar.**

?: Neo Daedalus' effect! I can send A Legendary Ocean, which is treated as Umi, to the graveyard to send all cards and our hands and the field except this card to the graveyard! Now, PERISH!

 **The masked man said this after he sent his field spell to his graveyard. The environment went back to normal and Raito knew this was his moment to strike.**

Raito: Trap activate! Skill Drain!

?: Huh?

Raito: I pay 1000 LP to negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field!

?: What?

Raito: Which means, Neo Daedalus' effect is negated!

?: But, my Neo Daedalus' ATK is still 2900!

(Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus LV8 ATK 2900)

Raito: Quick-Play Magic activate! Tune Changer! I can target a non-Tuner monster and it becomes a Tuner. I can immediately perform a Synchro Summon if the appropriate Synchro Materials are present on the field.

?: WHAT!?

Raito: I tune the Level 8 Neo Daedalus with my Level 1 Charcoal Inpachi to perform a Synchro for 9. Silver dragon that dwells in the radiating light! Open your beautiful azure eyes and descend from the heavens! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Level 9! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!

(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon LV9 ATK 2500)

?: NO! MY DRAGON!

Raito: You've got nothing left. Hurry up and end your turn.

?: Turn...end.

[Turn 6: Raito]

 **Raito had a thought about Yuya and his catchphrase in his Duels. He decided to come up with his own.**

Raito: The fun...is over! Draw!

 **Raito draws his eighth card.**

Raito: In my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard due to Azure-Eyes' effect. Revive! Blue-Eyes!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

?: 2500 ATK….and 3000 ATK. I-I'VE LOST! NO WAY! BEATEN BY THAT KID!?

Raito: As you can see I'm not your average duelist.

?: You with these cards, you are...A TOPS! YES, A TOPS! ONE WHO UNFAIRLY GETS GOOD CARDS WITH THEIR MONEY AND SQUASHING ON THE COMMONS. YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE CITY!

Raito: I may not know in full detail this Tops and Commons thing you're spewing about. But, to say I'm some sort of cheater, you're pathetic. Azure-Eyes! Blue-Eyes! Finish this! Double Direct Attack! Double Stream of Devastation!

 **Raito's dragons soared up the sky and made an energy beam together by blasting their energy beams at each other and them fusing. It hits the masked man as he despairs over his loss.**

?: NOOOO!

Raito: Also, anyone who pisses me off, whether its committing terrible crimes or getting in the way of my goals, will be blown away like you are right now.

[?: LP 4000→ 1000 → 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

 **The masked man falls on the ground on his back, with the booster box falling out, still intact. Raito walks towards him.**

Raito: As promised, you will surrender this box.

?: N-no. My box! My cards!

 **The masked man got up and ran for the box. When he was closes to the box, Raito was already near and above him. He stomped on the masked man's hand to prevent him from stealing the box again and takes it. The man screamed in pain. Raito also takes off the man's mask and threw it at a wall, revealing his face. He had blue hair and was looked like he's in his 20s.**

Raito: Hmph, this face. I better not see it again.

 **The seller finally reached Raito and the unmasked man's location after searching for them.**

Seller: Oh! I see you have gotten it back! Thank you very much!

 **The seller walked up to Raito and he gave him the booster box back.**

Seller: Thank you. I will make money to feed myself.

 **He looked down at the thief and was angered as he recognized him.**

Seller: Kai! You're the thief!?

Kai: Shut up old man…

Raito: You know him?

Seller: He is my nephew who's obsessed with dueling and overthrowing the Tops. But to think HE stoops this low.

 **The seller picks him up from the ground and grabs him by the neck with his arm.**

Kai: Owowowow!

Seller: I! Toyama Yoshirou! Will teach you a lesson and your parents will also know of your malevolent and despicable actions!

 **Yoshirou dragged his nephew Kai with him away from Raito's location. Giving Raito a chuckle.**

Raito: Heh, guy deserves it. Hmm…

 **Raito pulls out his Tune Changer card and looks at it.**

Raito: _I wonder if this card can lead me to unlocking a new card in my Extra Deck. Damn, I don't know or remember why I have to do it in the first place. But, if I can do it, there has to be a purpose. I'll find out!_

 **Raito looked at his Duel Disk, which serves as his PDA, for the time on the clock. He readjusted it to match the time in the Synchro Dimension earlier this morning when he was eating breakfast. It was now noon and Raito decided to go back to the orphanage to see what Yugo and Yuzu are up to. When he got there, Yuzu and Yugo were nowhere to be found. He decided to give Yuzu a video call.**

Raito: Oi Yuzu, where are you?

Yuzu: We're in the City in a marketplace. We're warning people about the dimension war!

Raito: What!? I told you guys to lay low!

Yugo: I'm sorry, she wouldn't listen!

Yuzu: What do you mean, Yugo!? We're doing this for the good of the people!

Yugo: But you know our situation!

Raito: Yugo what is your location right now?

Yugo: The Duelist Plaza area in the City.

Raito: I'll be there. Don't do anything stupid!

 **Raito shuts off the video call and gets on his D-Wheel. After putting on his helmet, he took off to find Yuzu and Yugo. It took a while, but he finally reaches the two and spots them trying to tell the citizens that a war was happening.**

Raito: What are you two doing!?

Yuzu: Warning people of course!

Woman: There they are! The wanted fugitives from yesterday!

Yuzu: What!?

Yugo: Damn, someone reported us to Security! I told you this was a bad idea!

Yuzu: No way!

Raito: Tch. They're coming at any minute.

 **Raito takes off his helmet and throws it for Yuzu to catch. He gets off and opens up his trunk to get another helmet to throw to Yugo. He remembered Yuto's words (from Chapter 8) to protect Yuzu.**

Raito: Here! Yugo, you use my D-Wheel to get Yuzu and yourself out of here!

Yugo: EH!? Are you sure!?

Yuzu: Raito!

Raito: Hurry!

 **Yugo and Yuzu put on the helmets and quickly got on the D-Wheel. Yuzu couldn't help but break down in tears and feeling guilty.**

Yuzu: I'm really sorry Raito...this is all my fault!

Yugo: Damn it! Survive! Raito!

 **Yugo put Raito's D-Wheel in full throttle and escapes the place with Yuzu before Security gets there. Leaving Raito to fend for himself. Yuzu was still crying over her guilt of getting Raito arrested.**

Yugo: I can't believe we ended up losing Raito!

Yuzu: I feel so terrible...Raito's...h-he's gone because of me!

 **Meanwhile back at the plaza. Security arrived on the scene. Raito activated his Duel Disk but Security fired a net launched device at him, causing Raito to be trapped in the net. He was carried and thrown in the back of the Security's police truck and locked in. People cheered as they thought yet another Commons was being transported to the detention facility by the "heroic" Security. Meanwhile…**

Security officer: Director, we've caught one of the fugitives from last night. The other two have fled and nowhere to be found.

Roger: Call off the search for now.

Security officer: Yes sir!

 **Roger looks at the picture of Raito, which was presented to him as the fugitive caught.**

Roger: Put him in special confinement. I want to have a talk with him.

Security officer: Yes sir!

 **The officer leaves to carry out his orders**

Roger: _Ezumi Raito, to think I would see you here..._

* * *

A/N: Oh noes! Raito has been hauled off to jail! As always, if you have questions or any form of review. You may leave it in the review box or PM me. No outtakes this time guys maybe I'll have Chapter 19 outtakes in Chapter 20 or something. Expect the next chapter within a week or 2 weeks. My life's getting's busy. :P


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Locked Down

Setting: Episodes 58-59

A/N: Sorry it took 3 weeks. I actually forgot about it for a short while. #Gomenasai.

* * *

Recapping Raito: It was an eventful day in the Synchro Dimension to say the least. I defeated a thief that turned out to be the nephew of the man he stole booster packs from. Yuzu and Yugo were protesting in the plaza. If I hadn't arrived in time and lent them my D-Wheel to escape, I'm sure they'll be arrested. Speaking of arrested, I was the one who took the fall and it was me instead of the two. Now, I know it's a prison I'm going to but, I feel a bit uncertain...

* * *

 **The Security truck that Raito's locked in is headed to the Facility or pretty much jail. Raito acted on instinct and impulse to save Yuzu and Yugo and suffered the consequences. Right now, he's sitting in the back of the truck with no way out as he awaits his fate.**

Security Officer 1: The new prisoner's here. Escort him to special confinement as requested by the director!

 **The truck has arrived at the Facility and Raito heard what the officer said.**

Raito: _Special confinement?_

 **Two more officers opened the back door to let him out and escort him to the special confinement cell.**

Security Officer 2: C'mon move it!

Raito: Tch…

 **The officers would escort him to a cell with a bed, TV, all the things that would make this cell seem like a normal bedroom. On the way, he caught glimpses of the prisoners staying here. There were those with despair just sitting there with no life left in them and those with greed ready to make use of what they have. Raito was in cuffs but his Duel Disk and Deck were not taken unlike normal prisoners. He was then forced into the special confinement cell.**

Raito: Hey! Let me out!

 **The officers ignored him and walked away leaving Raito to find out his fate. He thought that if he was placed in special confinement cell, surely there was a definitive reason. It was then Jean-Michael Roger arrived at his cell. He was the director of Security, the police force of the City.**

Roger: Traitor of Academia…that's not name to be branded with now is it?

 **Raito recognized a man in a purple outfit and blond hair speaking to him outside the cell.**

Raito: Who...are you?

Roger: My name is Jean-Michael Roger, the director of Security here.

Raito: You're the one that got me here in the first place!? And you're hunting my friends!?

Roger: They committed a crime did they not?

Raito: You think you can just believe these Tops people?

Roger: This is not the topic I wish to discuss with you.

Raito: What?

Roger: The thing is…

 **Roger got out a remote that turned off the** **surveillance** **camera** **to Raito's cell off.**

Roger: I put you in this special confinement cell for a reason.

 **Roger saw that there was no one else around and so he starts explaining about his true motives.**

Raito: A reason?

Roger: Yes. You oppose Academia don't you?

Raito: How do you know that?

Roger: Because I too am from the Fusion Dimension.

Raito: What!?

Roger: Yes, I was an agent sent by the Fusion Dimension to find out about this place. I rose in the ranks of the police force, also known as Security here, and became the director. And I've heard about you just like everyone else of course. You ran away from the Xyz Dimension as you thought carding people were wrong.

Raito: I-

 **Roger proceeds to interrupt him.**

Roger: Do not worry.

Raito: Eh?

Roger: I am on your side.

Raito: Then why did you try to get me arrested!?

Roger: At first, I thought you were just another Commons whet I received the trespassing report yesterday. But, I looked at you a bit closer and I saw someone who I can cooperate with.

Raito: Cooperate?

Roger: Yes. My goal is...to take control of this Dimension!

Raito: The Synchro Dimension!? For what reason!?

Roger: To take down Academia of course. I fully intend on betraying them...just like you did a few years ago. (pointing to Raito)

Raito: And you intend on using me?

Roger: Yes. I guess you can say it was by chance we meet. But, with you and I with a few other associates, Academia will be defeated. I know this is what you desire the most…

 **Raito took a moment to consider what the man in front of him in proposing. An alliance out of nowhere. Seems strange…**

Raito: And what are you going to do after you achieve your goal?

Roger: Take control of the two dimensions and eventually the four dimensions. They will be united as one under me, the one fit for power.

Raito: Someone who has 99% of his city's inhabitants in poverty isn't exactly fit for rule…

Roger: What!? Are you talking about those Commons!? That's-

Raito: You're damn right I'm talking about them…

Roger: Ezumi Raito. You are not one of them. You are from another dimension.

Raito: It doesn't matter. Why do you lead the city in such a way like that!?

Roger: Raito my boy, those who belong on the top deserve to stay on the top and those at the bottom deserve to stay at the bottom. That's-

Raito: Shut up!

Roger: …

 **Raito unintentionally emits the dark aura coming from inside him once again as rage builds on him and punches Roger hard in the gut. He screams in pain in falls on his knee his hands covering his gut.**

Raito: I won't accept it! You are nothing more than a tyrant. Much like Akaba Leo…you need to be destroyed!

 **Raito gets his Duel Disk and equips it but not before Roger stands up from that hard cheap shot.**

Roger: You brat! I guess have no choice.

 **Roger gets a communication device out of his pocket.**

Roger: I need you to come over here right now…

 **The contact hangs up and heads to Roger's location in which he knew by using a tracker. The huge man that arrived at the scene. Raito saw the open cell and saw that as opportunity to escape. He decided to take that chance and ran out the entrance of his cell, of course taking his Duel Disk with his deck with him.**

Roger: Snap! He's escaping!

 **Roger gets out his device once again and presses the panic button. Alerting of an escaping prisoner. The guards were notified immediately and searched for Raito but to almost no avail. Because in the Facility, the inmates were usually the ones handling all the work leaving the guards who do very little and thus are inexperienced. Raito ran into one of the hallways and spotted some prison guards. They got out their batons and tried to beat down Raito but he dodges their hits. Some hits connect but they didn't hurt Raito. His dark aura was more powerful than a simple police baton. One attempted to tase him but he grabbed it and tased the group of guards. Raito took the taser with him and continues his escape in case he needed it. He saw an air vent nearby and crawled in it, leaving his footsteps untraced. Roger, being frustrated called the Arrest Corps.**

Roger: Apprehend that escaping prisoner IMMEDIATELY!

 **Raito eventually found his way on top of the Facility's roof and realized he done messed up.**

Raito: The roof!? Damn…at this rate…

 **Raito looked around and couldn't find any other way to get off the place without jumping off to utter death. His dark aura disappeared as well. That is when he noticed 3 armed guards jump off a platform.**

AC 1: There he is! We've found him!

AC 2: Come quietly!

AC 3: Or you will be taken down by force!

Raito: Who are you guys!?

AC 1: We are the Arrest Corps. We're a team that deals with escaped convicts like yourself.

Raito: Well, I didn't make it this far to get arrested again.

AC 1: Then you will be taken down with force!

 **Raito looked up at the night sky.**

Raito: Man...I really wish I could fly.

 **Raito activates his Duel Disk as well as the Arrest Corps.**

Raito: I am no easy target. Defeat me in a Duel if you want to have your way!

AC 2: This is what we train for.

AC 3: Prepare yourself! You're going to be in a world way worse than hurt.

* * *

All: DUEL!

[Raito: 4000LP]

vs

[AC 1: 4000LP]

[AC 2: 4000LP]

[AC 3: 4000LP]

[Turn 1: AC 1]

AC 1: I'll start! I summon Jutte Knight from my hand!

(Jutte Knight LV2 ATK 700)

AC 1: When there's a Warrior-Type monster on my field, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady from my hand!

(Kiribi Lady LV1 ATK 100)

AC 1: I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Knight to perform a Synchro Summon!

 **The two monsters got in the usual Synchro forming routine as the arrest corp member makes the chant.**

AC 1: Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 3! Goyo Defender!

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

AC 1: When there's a Goyo Defender on the field I can summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck! I will repeat this twice!

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

AC 1: I end my turn!

[Turn 2: AC 2]

AC 2: My turn!

 **AC #2 draws his sixth card.**

AC 2: When there's a Goyo Defender on the field I can summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

AC 2: I set a card and end my turn!

[Turn 3: AC 3]

AC 3: My turn!

 **AC #3 draws his sixth card.**

When there's a Goyo Defender on the field I can summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

Raito: There's NINE now!?

AC 3: There will be more from me! I summon Jutte Knight!

(Jutte Knight LV2 ATK 700)

AC 3: I tune the Level 2 Jutte Knight with 2 Level 3 Goyo Defenders for a Synchro Summon! Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Goyo King!

(Goyo King LV8 ATK 2800)

AC 3: I use the Monster Reborn from my hand to revive the Level 3 Goyo Defender!

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

AC 2: I activate my set card! Call of The Haunted! This card also revives a monster from the Graveyard! I choose the Level 3 Goyo Defender!

(Goyo Defender LV3 ATK 1000)

Raito: Tch. 10 monsters. I can't attack any of them…

AC 3: I set 2 cards in the backfield and end my turn! Now! It's your turn!

[Turn 4: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card and looks at it with a pleased reaction.**

Raito: _Alright, I can end this very quickly!_

Raito: I activate the magic (or spell) card Dragon Shrine! Dragon Shrine allows me to send a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my Graveyard and if that monster is a Normal Monster, I can send one more monster! I send two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my graveyard this way!

AC 2: Blue-Eyes huh? Interesting.

AC 3: Hey! This is no time to be amazed!

AC 1: Focus on our mission!

AC 2: O-oh. My apologies.

Raito: There's rooms for you all to be amazed! I activate Dragon's Mirror! Dragon's Mirror lets me remove monsters in my Graveyard to perform an appropriate Fusion Summon with these materials!

AC 1: What!?

AC 2: Fusion Summon!?

Raito: White dragon in burning red crystal armor! Emerge with your flames and destroy our enemies! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon LV8 ATK 0)

AC 3: But, it has 0 ATK. But we cannot let our guard down!

Raito: Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can discard 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters my opponent controls that are not above Level 6!

AC 3: What!?

AC 2: Our Goyo Defenders!

Raito: Take this!

 **Raito discards an Ancient Rules form his hand.**

Raito: Volcanic Eruption!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon flared up and forms a fireball and shoots it up in the air. The fireball grows and scatters into pieces aiming for each Goyo Defender. All 9 of the Goyo Defenders were burnt to crisps.**

AC 1: Tch...when Goyo Defender is destroyed, all monsters we control are destroyed as well.

 **AC #1 reluctantly watches Goyo King fade into particles.**

Raito: That's not all! Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon has another effect! My opponent takes damage equal to half the attack of each monster destroyed by this effect. Nine 1000 ATK monsters were destroyed!

 **Raito runs and gets on top of Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon.**

Raito: Each of you guys will take half the damage of the total ATK!

AC 2: Which means…

AC 3: 4500!

Raito: Flare Eruption! Shoot it up into space!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon shoots a fireball up with its mouth and it flies upward at a high speed in a 90 degree angle.**

Raito: Let's get out of here quick!

 **Blue-Eyes Ruby Dragon complied to its master's orders and flew away from the Facility with Raito on it at a high speed.**

AC 2: What!? That kid is escaping on the monster!

AC 3: Impossible!

 **Roger got on the radio of the Arrest Corps having witnessed the whole duel.**

Roger: What do you think you're doing you just let him escape!

 **Raito was already far away from the Arrest Corps. He had Blue-Eyes shoots up the fireball way into the air at a very high altitude to extend to duration of the duel and Raito will have more time on the dragon to escape. It will eventually drop down and win the game for Raito and his dragon will fade. The dragon flew very fast into the city in a matter of ten seconds and due to this, it had a flame around it due to the high speed. Raito couldn't see but he was fine as he knew Ruby Dragon will keep him safe. After the ten seconds is up the fireball begins to drop.**

AC 1: Mission...failed.

 **The fireball hits the three and roasts them to an L.**

The Arrest Corps: GAHHHH!

[AC 1: LP 4000 → 0]

[AC 2: LP 4000 → 0]

[AC 3: LP 4000 → 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

 **Raito commanded his dragon to make a descent onto a nearby Commons rooftop as he saw on his Duel Disk that he won. Meanwhile, Serena, who arrived with Yuya, Sawatari, and Reira went out to look up at the night sky. The group were rescued by Crow and his friends and they took shelter at his household after Security mistaked them for Yugo and Yuzu. Serena still a little depressed because Raito was still separated from her. She saw up in the sky to what appeared to be a shooting star when it was actually an escaping Raito covered in the flames of speed. She then closed her eyes and a tear comes out with a single thought.**

Serena: _I wish...I wish I could reunite with you again...Raito. You're the most precious thing in my life…_

 **When she opened her eyes she saw it actually descending and was shocked that it would hit them. However, it faded to reveal a person falling. It was actually Raito who made a landing on a Common's rooftop. The landing, by mere chance, was on top of Crow's place and about a couple feet from Serena. The dragon faded and Raito did a rolling land on the rooftop and ended up in a sitting position.**

Raito: _Man! I can't believe I actually got out of there!_ _But, what no_ _w?_

 **Serena still did not know that it was actually Raito and climbed up to investigate.**

Serena: Who's there!?

Raito: Huh?

 **Raito turned turned head to unexpectedly see Serena. Serena, who just saw the love of her life before her very eyes, had her eyes and mouth wide open is shock and also happiness.**

Serena: R-Raito…

 **Serena's eyes teared up as she says this and she covers her mouth.**

Raito: Serena!?

Serena: RAITO!

 **She runs up to Raito and does glomping hug on him.**

Raito: Whoa!

 **It caused the two to fall with Raito laying on his back and Serena on top of him on her knees. All they saw were the face of each other.**

Serena: I missed you so much...idiot...

 **Serena tearfully and lovingly embraces Raito and he couldn't believe he actually found Serena in the Synchro Dimension.**

Raito: Serena...how…

 **Serena got up with her knees together and wiped her tears.**

Serena: I didn't really mean that by the way...

 **Raito sat up and turned his head to Serena.**

Serena: I'll explain everything. Let's go inside this house we're on.

Raito: Eh? You take shelter here?

Serena: Yuya, Sawatari, and Reira also traveled with me to the Synchro Dimension.

Raito: They're in there!?

Serena: Yeah. And...

Raito: What?

 **Serena leans in to Raito's face for something she wanted to do to him for a long time, a heartwarming and loving kiss. Raito did not expect such a thing to happen, especially at this time. Serena closed her eyes as she kisses Raito and hugs him while doing so. Raito returned it as well and hugged her, also closing his eyes. After what might as well be the few seconds of their lives so far, Serena releases the kiss and says the three words that would change their relationship forever.**

Serena: ...I love you.

* * *

A/N: I really hope it was worth the wait for you guys. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I kinda can't believe this has been going on for 5 months in which I got 65k+ words on it and I have 60+ follows and favorites. Thank you for all your support! It really means a lot to me and it's the reason I make fics like this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Welcome Back

Setting: Episode 59

* * *

Recapping Raito: A man known as Jean-Michael Roger, who was the director of Security in this city put me in Special Confinement in hopes that I'll be his ally. Sorry, but that won't happen, especially with the way his treats the Commons here. I'm kinda thankful for him since he left an opening for me to escape. Though it was improbable, I somehow found a way to exit the prison area. Then, by chance...Serena and I found each other.

 **Yuya, Sawatari, and Crow ran out since they couldn't find Serena outside anywhere thinking that she went missing.**

Yuya: Serena? Where are you?

Sawatari: Serena!

Crow: Guys. The roof.

 **Crow was eventually and quickly able to find Serena on the rooftop. However, he was puzzled to why she was embracing a dude he's never seen before. Yuya and Sawatari looked on top of the roof and they were surprised to see Raito being embraced by Serena.**

Yuya: Raito!

Sawatari: Eh!? No way!

 **Raito and Serena heard the voices of Yuya and Sawatari and hopped off the rooftop after letting go of the embrace.**

Raito: So you're here too?

Crow: Who's he?

Serena: Ezumi Raito, our friend. He's here from the dimension we warped from.

Crow: Really? Is it true?

Raito: Yeah…

Crow: Man, this whole thing is crazy. Well then, if they say you're a friend, you can come stay at my place. Your friends are staying here as well.

Yuya: Crow rescued us from Security here and let us stay here. He's a good guy.

Sawatari: Yeah, we'd be going to jail falsely if it wasn't for him.

Raito: Oh, thanks. I'll trust you.

Crow: Of course, you probably don't have a place to stay in this dimension after all. Follow me inside. I'm Crow by the way.

Raito: _Heh. I know that._

 **Crow led Raito with the others following into the house. They all sat down somewhere whether it were the couches or the table. The kids (Amanda, Frank, and Tanner) that also live in the house were sleeping since it was late at night. Serena and Raito sat beside each other with Serena wrapping her arms around his left arm (because she loves him of course) on the couch. Yuya sat in a dining chair and Sawatari sat on a separate couch.**

Crow: I'm guessing you just magically warped to here?

Raito: I've been here a while now actually.

Yuya: A while!?

Sawatari: Makes sense, he DID disappear during the Battle Royale.

Yuya: You're right...so how did you end up here.

Raito: I escaped from the jail here.

Crow: WHAT!? From the Facility!?

Sawatari: Eh!? You got arrested?

Yuya: I'm sure you're not a bad guy! Right?

Serena: No way!

 **Serena hugs Raito's arm a bit tighter.**

Crow: He's probably not. Many people here are held on false charges.

Sawatari: How did you get arrested anyways?

Raito: Well, I'll start from the beginning. You know how Yuzu and I disappeared right?

Yuya: Yuzu!? You were with Yuzu!?

Raito: You know her bracelet right? The one that teleports people. And you know Yugo too right?

Yuya: Yes.

Raito: The three of us were teleported to this dimension after Yuzu's bracelet shined.

Serena: That's why...

Crow: Um, I'm kinda lost.

Raito: Then apparently, we ended up in "Tops" territory or something.

Crow: Oh, that's why. They must've thought you guys were trespassing!

Sawatari: Wait did Yugo and Yuzu get arrested as well!?

Raito: No...we got chased by Security and escaped to his place.

Serena: That explained it all then. They were after us because we both look like Yuzu and Yugo and they along with Raito did the "crime".

Yuya: So are they safe?

Raito: Beats me. The day after, they were at the stores telling about this dimensional war. Security caught them but I arrived in time to help the escape. But, I had to sacrifice myself and get hauled to jail. I didn't see them there so I think they're okay.

Crow: I see. Now I know you're not a bad guy. So what is this dimensional war you're talking about? Your friends mentioned it earlier. I'm really hoping you know about it.

Raito: Yeah, I do. You'll have to listen a bit carefully though to get all of this.

Crow: Okay, I'm all ears.

Raito: There's four dimensions in this world.

 **Raito proceeded to pull out 3 specific cards from his deck. Blue-Eyes Ultimate, Spirit, and Chaotic Dragon. He got up from the couch which prompted Serena to let go of him. He headed to place his cards on the table.**

Raito: First, there's the Fusion Dimension.

 **He laid out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.**

Raito: Three of the four dimensions are named after summoning methods. These purple cards are called Fusion monsters. Almost everyone in there uses Fusions only and a rare few have seen or use a Synchro Monster.

Crow: So this would be the Synchro Dimension.

Raito: Correct, that's where we are.

 **Raito laid out Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon.**

Raito: Same thing applies, almost everyone uses Synchro and have never seen a Fusion or Xyz Monster.

Crow: Xyz you say?

Raito: Yeah, they're this type right here.

 **Raito laid out Blue-Eyes Chaotic Dragon.**

Raito: These black bordered cards are used by the inhabitants of the Xyz Dimension. Same thing applies with the people and only using Xyzs. That dimension was attacked by those from a duel school the Fusion Dimension. This duel school is where Serena and I are from. They build up Duel Soldiers to fight them.

Crow: You two are Duel Soldiers?

Raito: No, we defected. We saw the reality of it eventually. They're planning to take control of all dimensions and they're not afraid to get their hands dirty at all. In the Xyz Dimension, people are turned into cards. It's almost like death itself.

Crow: Death itself!?

Raito: Yeah, families, children, innocents. All torn apart.

Crow: No way…

Raito: Then, there's dimension number 4. Standard. It's where Yuya, Sawatari, and Reira are from. Hey, where's Reira anyways?

Yuya: Reira's asleep with the kids that also live with Crow.

Crow: That's right. Anyways what about Standard?

Raito: Standard uses all 3 along Rituals and Pendulums.

 **Raito pulls out Blue-Eyes Sapphire and Pendulum Dragon.**

Crow: Man, I didn't all that exists.

 **Raito got his cards and puts them back in his deck.**

Raito: Yeah. Also, the four dimensions has counterparts for some people like Yuya and Serena. Yuzu is Serena's Standard counterpart and Yugo and Yuya's Synchro counterpart.

Crow: Man, I sorta get it. You explained a whole lot.

Raito: There's also a version of you in the Standard dimension.

Everyone but Raito: What!?

Crow: Me!? How!?

Raito: The Crow Hogan I met in the Standard Dimension was a Duelist that used a Black Feather deck, and cared for children in the city he resides in.

 **Crow had his mind completely blown to pieces. He couldn't comprehend to that Raito just said, especially since he figured out his surname, his deck, and personality.**

Crow: H-h-he's just like me….

 **Raito pulled up a picture of Team 5Ds on his Duel Disk as he kept it during his earlier times in the Standard Dimension in Neo Domino City. Everyone else went to Raito to look at it.**

Sawatari: Look! There's Crow!

Crow: No way. What am I doing with Jack Altas?

 **Crow said his as he pointed to Jack in the picture.**

Raito: Team 5Ds were a group of people that reside in Neo Domino City, the city I was in before I moved to Yuya's city, Maiami City. They each formed an irreplaceable bond with each other.

Crow: The other me...bonded with Jack. What.

 **As Raito points to the other members he starts explaining each of them briefly**

Raito: Over here are Rua and Ruka, they're twin brothers and sisters that support the team. Then, there's Fudo Yusei. He's the man that helped shaped me up to the Duelist I am today. I guess you can say he was my mentor. The woman beside him is his wife now, Izayoi Aki or Fudo Aki. She's a doctor who moved back into New Domino City and lived with Yusei, her husband. Jack Altas is also their comrade and used to go from bottom to top and be the Duel King.

Crow: I haven't met any others except Jack…but the Jack here. He's a traitor to the Commons.

Yuya: Traitor?

Crow: Jack Atlas was once one of us. A Commons.

Serena: Commons?

Crow: Yeah, then he rose to the Tops by beating other Duelists endlessly. Now that he's one of them, he doesn't even do anything to help us Commons. He sold out! He sold out damn it!

Sawatari: Calm down Crow…we get it.

Serena: So he's the strongest Duelist in this City right?

Crow: So far…

Sawatari: And we still need to find Akaba Reiji as well and we can't do it with Security trailing Yuya, Serena, and Raito.

Yuya: Plus, Yuzu and Yugo are also in danger.

Raito: For now we need to lay low. I know it sounds tedious but we can't risk being jailed. Especially not me again. Ugh...

Yuya: He's right…

Sawatari: Well then, before we call it a night. Raito! We have to settle the score!

 **Sawatari says this as he points to him.**

Yuya: Eh?

Serena: What's this all of a sudden.

Raito: You want a rematch from last time?

Sawatari: That's correct! I'll show you who's more skilled!

Raito: I don't know…Security's out there looking for all of us.

Sawatari: Don't worry! I'm the son of the next mayor!

Serena: Idiot! This is a different place! Your dad has absolutely no power!

Sawatari: Raito. Don't be a coward and back out.

Yuya: Backing out is completely reasonable here...

Crow: Well, it's late at night anyways. Security usually calls off the search at this time to rest and they don't search this area much anyways. If they do, it'll take them a while. It won't be until tomorrow.

Sawatari: Alright! That settles it! Raito! You and I will duel!

 **Raito let out a deep sigh.**

Raito: _I just dueled three guys man…._

 **Raito, Sawatari, and the others headed back outside Crow's house and**

Sawatari: Alright! Let's do this.

Raito: Fine. This will be our real duel!

 **Sawatari and Raito both activate their duel disks and drew the Top 5 cards from their deck to begin the Duel.**

* * *

Raito and Sawatari: DUEL!

[Raito: LP 4000]

vs

[Sawatari: LP 4000]

* * *

[Turn 1: Raito]

Raito: I'll take the first turn! I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!

(Maiden with Eyes of Blue LV1 ATK 0)

Raito: I set a card and end my turn! _Now Sawatari. You wouldn't think I put a 0 ATK monster out here for no reason would you?_

Serena: _I'm sure this is some kind of trap he's setting up…_

[Turn 2: Sawatari]

Sawatari: Now! Let me show you my top-tier Dueling! Draw!

 **Sawatari draws his sixth card.**

Sawatari: I use the Scale 1 Abyss Actor Devil Heel and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor Twinkle Littlestar and set the Pendulum Scale!

(Sawatari's Pendulum Zone: [Left: Abyss Actor Devil Heel/Scale 1] [Right: Twinkle Littlestar /Scale 9])

Yuya: He's gotten to use Pendulum already?

Crow: That's Pendulum eh?

Yuya: That's right.

Sawatari: With this I can summon monsters between Levels 2 and 8! I Pendulum Summon Abyss Actor Big Star and Abyss Actor Dandy Bi-Player!

(Abyss Actor Big Star LV7 ATK 2500)

(Abyss Actor Dandy Bi-Player LV2 ATK 700)

Sawatari: Big Star's effect! When this card is summoned into the field, my opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps this turn!

Raito: What?

Sawatari: Oh! I'm just getting started! I activate Twinkle Littlestar's effect! Once per turn, I can make one of my Abyss Actors attack three times in the Battle Phase and leave my other monsters unable to attack!

Serena: What?

Yuya: To think it'd have an effect like that!

Crow: Plus Raito's monster is 0 ATK.

Sawatari: Big Star! Attack Raito's Maiden!

 **Big Star launches itself that Raito's monster which prompted him to activate his monster's effect!**

Raito: Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect! When this card is attacked, I can switch her to Defense position and negate the attack and then summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand or Deck!

 **Raito summoned his dragon after he said this.**

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Sawatari: Don't forget I have two attacks!

 **Big Star whacks the Maiden his its arm and Raito's tuner is destroyed.**

Crow: But, Big Star's ATK is only 2500. Raito's dragon has 3000.

Sawatari: I activate the effect of Devil Heel! I can tribute one Abyss Actor monster on the field and one of my opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the tributed monster's ATK! I tribute Bi-Player and since its attack is 700, Blue-Eyes White Dragon loses 700 ATK!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000 → 2300)

Yuya: Now Big Star has more ATK!

Serena: Raito's gonna lose 200 LP!

Sawatari: Go! Big Star!

 **Big Stars does a little acrobatic kick to Blue-Eyes to destroy it and leaving Raito with 3800 LP.**

Raito: Not bad at all.

[Raito: LP 4000 → 3800]

Sawatari: Heh! That's my strength right there! I end my turn!

[Turn 3: Raito]

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card.**

Raito: Now let me show you MY strength! I use the Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and the Scale 9 Omega Dragon of White and set the Pendulum Scale!

(Raito's Pendulum Zone: [Left: Alpha Dragon of White/Scale 1] [Right: Omega Dragon of White/Scale 9])

Raito: With this I can summon monsters from my hand Levels 2 to 8 at the same time!

Crow: Raito has his OWN Pendulum mosnters?

Serena: Yeah. It's because he's evolved to a strong duelist.

Yuya: Well, it's good to see my discovery follow through people. Pendulums will be the next step to achieving smiles and fun in dueling!

Raito: Come Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV8 ATK 3000)

Sawatari: Heh. Pendulum vs Pendulum. This should be good!

Raito: I use my last card in my hand! Miracle Synchro Tuning! Miracle Synchro Tuning allows me to banish appropriate Synchro materials from my field or Graveyard for a Synchro Summon. I banish my Level 1 Maiden with Eyes or Blue and my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my graveyard and tune them for the Level 9 Synchro Monster!

Crow: _Let's see your Synchro…_

Raito: White dragon in gusting green armor! Descend from the heavens and punish the opposition! Synchro Summon! Arrive! Level 9! Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon LV9 ATK 3200)

Serena: Y _ou've really gotten stronger since that day you were gone Raito. I couldn't have loved anyone better than you. I'm really proud of you. (Blushing while smiling)_

Sawatari: What!? 3200 ATK and 3000 ATK!? This is bad!

Raito: I attack Big Star with Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon first and this is when its effect activates! When this card battles a non-LIGHT monster, its ATK goes up by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster on our fields and graveyards! Which means Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK goes up by 1200!

(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 → 4200)

Sawatari: Seriously!?

Raito: Go! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiraling Stream of Destruction!

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon launches the deadly spinning beam right into Big Star and the beam goes through its chest as Big Star explodes.**

Sawatari: NGHHH!

[Sawatari: LP 4000 → 2300]

Yuya: Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon's ATK is 3200 which means.

Serena: Raito won!

Crow: Amazing Raito!

Raito: Thanks Crow. Finish this! Blue-Eyes Emerald Dragon! Cyclone Drive!

 ** **Blue-Eyes Emerald released a whirlwind-like beam from its mouth right at Sawatari and it hits him to win the duel for Raito.****

Sawatari: NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Sawatari gets blown a few feet to the ground.

[Sawatari: LP 2300 → 0]

Winner: Raito

* * *

Raito: How's that?

Sawatari: Man, and I thought I was controlling this Duel. You can have this win Raito. But next time, I will beat you for sure!

Crow: Well, now that this dispute's settled. You guys should get some rest. I'm hitting bed.

 **Crow started to walk back into the house with Yuya and Sawatari following as well.**

Yuya: Yeah let's go!

Serena: Hey...Raito.

Raito: Hmm?

Serena: Wanna sleep together?

Raito: Okay then.

Sawatari: Are you two dating or something?

Serena: Mhm. As a matter of fact we actually are.

Yuya: Really? Since when?

Serena: Since he got my first kiss not long ago!

 **Serena let out a chuckle as well as Raito. Yuya and Sawatari were both surprised as to how Serena acted when she was around Raito. Usually she was pretty serious but as they discovered, she lightens up when the person she likes the most is right here with her.**

Sawatari: Whoa! Did she just chuckle?

Crow: Well, I guess we found out that's the other side of Serena.

Yuya: Now if Yuzu and I could be like this once again...(muttering to himself)

Raito: Um Yuya...we can hear you.

 **Yuya got this awareness and panicked.**

Yuya: EH!? NONONO! Don't get the wrong idea! (blushing)

 **Sawatari, getting the gist of what's going on, decides to tease Yuya.**

Sawatari: Oh? I don't know, you and Yuzu are pretty close.

Yuya: Shut up!

Raito: Don't worry Yuya. I know Yuzu-

Yuya: I only see her as a friend and she does too! (face is still as red as part of his hair)

 **Yuya ran quickly into the house to futilely try to hide himself from the embarrassment.**

Crow: Heh. You guys are truly crazy. (smiling)

 **The rest headed back into the house and all of them headed to sleep. Serena laid together with Raito on a bed in Crow's place as she wanted to spend a bit more time with her new boyfriend. There, Serena cuddles with Raito by embracing him softly. Raito's head was near her chest or heart facing a bit sideways. Raito is also embracing her as well as her head was resting above his.**

Serena: I'm so glad you're back again Raito.

Raito: Well, I guess you can also say it was chance.

Serena: Perhaps, but I'm still happy. We get to be by each other's side again.

Raito: Yeah. Like the old days at the Fusion Dimension. Wait…

Serena: Hmm?

Raito: Do you know how I was out of the Fusion Dimension and separated from you in the first place? I still have lots to remember. I didn't even remember you until we reunited.

 **Tears started forming in Serena's emerald eyes as she tightens her embrace towards Raito a bit more.**

Serena: Of course I know…

Raito: Ah Sorry! If you'd rather-

Serena: It's fine. I'll tell you. The reason you were warped out of the Fusion Dimension was because of me…

Serena told him the story about Raito's forced departure from the Fusion Dimension.

* * *

 ** _Flashing back to 2 years ago in Academia's ports. Serena and Raito were once again running from the guards._**

Serena: Oh no! This is…

Raito: A dead end in the form of the ocean!

Serena: We were trying to lose the guards and forgot where we are going…

 **A bit more flashback…in their shared room.**

Serena: Wake up Raito!

 **Serena playfully says this as she jumped on top of a sleeping Raito with her body landing on his.**

Raito: Ow! Why did you wake me up? We don't have school today and I'm not even allowed to leave without permission because I fled from the Xyz Dimension remember?

Serena: Well, I figured out a plan!

Raito: A plan?

Serena: A plan to get you out of your probation! I'm sure if we can sneak out and head to where the Professor usually is, and ask him if he can let you go.

Raito: And how exactly are we doing to do that?

Serena: I'll say that I'll accompany you to reassure you that carding the Xyzians is right.

Raito: But-

Serena: I know. I know you feel. But it's no fun being in this room right? I hate when I have to be alone and realize the fact that you're in your room all by yourself.

Raito: It's fine the punishment will only-

Serena: Raito. Please. I promise it won't be like last time when we got chased by the guard.

Raito: And the grey haired guy rescued us?

Serena: Yeah! It'll go 100% right. But I really wish you could side with us again...

Raito: Okay…maybe.

 **End the flashback in a flashback.**

Serena: I'm sorry Raito. I broke my promise…

Raito: Serena let's just go back peacefully and not get to anymore trouble.

Guard #1: FOUND YOU TWO!

Guard #2: Professor, we have found Raito and Serena at the ports.

 **The guard used a communication device with Akaba Leo at the other end. He then gave order to the guard.**

Leo: Take Serena back.

Guard #2: And Raito?

Leo: Use that wrist device I gave you. I want you to eradicate Ezumi Raito!

Guard #1: What did he say?

Guard #2: Wait, you've been saying that-

Leo: I will NOT tolerate two things. A rebellious Academian and my subordinates not following my orders! I longer need Ezumi Raito. I have a much more reliable, loyal, and powerful Duelist by then name of Yuri. Since he cannot be disposed into a card due to his unnatural powers, I want you to get him out of this world!

Guard #2: U-understood.

Raito: What!?

Serena: W-WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?

Raito: Serena!

 **The first guard went over to grab Serena. Serena struggles in rage to be released but she could not get out the guard's hold.**

Serena: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! RAITO!

Raito: This...is how my life….

 **Serena couldn't help but watch Raito struggle to save himself. The second guard put the device on his wrist and he activated a switch in it.**

Guard #2: So long…Ezumi Raito. By orders of the Professor. Your presence is no longer needed.

Raito: Why?

Guard #2: His orders are final.

 **Raito says what he thought would be his final word before the guard executed his orders.**

Raito: Serena...

 **The second guard kicks Raito into the water and the switch made Raito fade away. Meanwhile Akaba Leo turned off the communication, already accepted moving on without a key piece in his goal, Raito.**

Leo: _That device connects to the nerve system. With that, his memory will be wiped out of his life in Academia. He'll live a new life in another dimension elsewhere…without knowing who he was here._

 **Serena was finally able to break free of the hold by brutally punching the guard that held her and dove into the water in hopes of finding Raito. Unfortunately to her, she couldn't find him anywhere and sadly came to the conclusion that he was no more and ceased to exist. In others words dead. The second guard that had Raito eradicated hopped in the water to retrieve Serena and taking her back to shore but not before putting her in cuffs.**

Guard #2: You're a real aggressive one…

 **Serena didn't even care anymore. Her best friend was gone. It was like her whole world went gray permanently. But over time, she started to feel a bit better when the Professor said that she can be more of use to him than ever before. Leo explained what really happened to Raito but also told her to forget about him and live his life. However, Serena always had Raito in her heart and one day hopes that she will find Raito again.**

 ** _End flashback._**

* * *

Serena: I felt so bad...(sniffing in tears)

Raito: Serena…

Serena: I was selfish and didn't really think about you. I thought about only me. I was…(still crying)

Raito: It's okay now Serena. We're together again now…

Raito embraced her a bit tighter like she did to him.

Serena: Yeah. Please….

Raito: Hmm?

Serena: Stay by my side forever…

Raito: You'll do the same for me right?

Serena: Of course my love.

 **Serena proceed to give a goodnight kiss to Raito as she closes her eyes to sleep.**

Serena: Sleep well okay? Let's have a good dream together.

Raito: Yeah. Good night Serena.

 **Raito then closes his eyes to sleep being him Serena's arms and warmth. Serena's tear were no more by the time this happened and she smiles in her sleep when he hears Raito say the following four words.**

Raito: I love you too…

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Raito and Serena are both rolling as a couple. Leave a review or PM of how this is going so far. I think I'm at or near 70k words now and I'm probably getting to the halfway point of this fic lol so that's a pretty nice milestone don't ya think?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Morning Troubles

Setting: Episode 59

Recapping Raito: I went from going to jail to having Serena be my girlfriend in less than a day. That's right, my best friend for years and now hopefully my girl for years. Anyways, that's really all that happened. Oh, I also destroyed Sawatari despite his Pendulums. But, there's some problems that are going to be a bit difficult to solve...like getting my D-Wheel back. For now, I can only a nice rest with Serena. Feels like the night before when I (literally) slept with Yuzu.

* * *

 **In the dream of Serena, Raito's in a duel with Yuri. Serena was the only one watching as Yuri and Raito were both engaging with two dragons on the field. Serena saw Raito's Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon clearly but Yuri's dragon was in a purple silhouette with a dark aura with glowing yellow eyes and red and yellow orbs all around it. Raito was hurt throughout the duel and fell on one of his knees panting in exhaustion. Yuri sported venomous eyes and a wicked smile. He laughs manically due to Raito's struggle and Serena could do nothing but watch in horror as he realized the statuses of the two boys.**

Yuri: YOU'RE FINISHED! DIRECT ATTACK!

 **Yuri's dragon's orbs light up and it unleashes a deadly beam that pierced through Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and destroying it. It was also in Attack Position, therefore Raito would take damage.**

Raito: AGHHHH!

[Raito: LP 300 → 0]

Serena: Wha-

 **Raito was launched by the attack and felt hard into the ground.**

Winner: Yuri

* * *

Serena: RAITO!

 **Serena quickly ran to Raito and lifted his head to her knees. Raito looked like he was near death to Serena.**

Raito: S-sorry...Serena…I….

 **Serena was quickly in tears since she knew what would happen next.**

Serena: NO RAITO! YOU CAN'T. WE….WE PROMISED EACH OTHER!

Raito: I feel bad...I broke it…and...I couldn't save us all.

Serena: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

Yuri: Are you done yet Serena?

 **Yuri walks towards them with his Duel Disk in Carding Mode.**

Raito: Bastard…

Serena: NO! DON'T COME NEAR US!

 **Serena, still in tears, shout that angrily at Yuri.**

Yuri: I have completely done it! I defeated you, Raito. Now for the final act…

Raito: Serena...

 **Raito reaches weakly for Serena's hand and she quickly grabs and hold it. Her other arm pulled Raito closer to her.**

Yuri: There's nothing you both can do to prevent this.

Serena: Why? WHY?

Yuri: Professor's orders.

 **Serena panics even more and looks at Raito, her tears and sadness getting even more uncontrollable. Raito forces himself to sit up and gets hand to the back of Serena's head. He then pulls her in for a final kiss. Serena kissed him right back with the most heartbreaking feeling ever. Raito's energy completely depleted as the kiss was over and his body collapsed.**

Yuri: Farewell, Raito.

Raito: Serena...I love you.

Serena: Raito *sniff* I love you too...

 **Yuri activated his carding procedure and Raito was then sealed into a card. His body disappeared in the purple light. Serena was in complete shock as she realizes the person she loves the most is now gone. Serena, still on her knees, just fell depressed and didn't do anything. Her eyes were soulless as she completely died on the inside. Her tears still rolled as Yuri walked over to her. He squats down and wipes away Serena's tears.**

Yuri: Serena, what's wrong? Don't cry.

 **Serena didn't respond.** **Yuri hand went down to her cheek as he coos her name, he rubs her cheeks.**

Yuri: Serena...Serena...

 **Back to reality, it was actually Raito who was doing what Yuri did. When she was holding Raito in her dreams, she was hugging Raito very tight and she even cried in her sleep. The tightness and Serena's crying sound woke him up. He wipes her tears and shakes her gently while holding her cheek.**

Raito: Serena, what's wrong? Don't cry. Serena…Serena...

 **Serena woke up quickly due to the sounds of Raito/Yuri and realized that it was just a dream, or rather a nightmare. She also realized she still has a life-filled Raito in her arms and leaning against her. She loosened her embrace a bit but still hugged him a bit tight as well. She begins to stroke his hair and rub his back with affection. However, she showed a bit of sadness and fear for both of them.**

Raito: Are you okay? Serena?

Serena: I-I had a nightmare…

Raito: What was it?

Serena: You were...carded by Yuri.

 **Serena starts crying again. Raito started to give Serena a hug. She held onto Raito since she doesn't want to let him go from her ever again.**

Serena: In that nightmare, I was so scared…

Raito: Serena, it's over now. I'm here.

Serena: I know. But Raito…

Raito: What is it?

Serena: I just can't stand being without you any longer!

 **She dug her face into Raito's.**

Serena: Can we make a promise?

Raito: Sure.

Serena: Let's protect not lose each other okay?

Raito: Okay.

 **Raito gets Serena off his face to kiss her.**

Raito: I promise.

 **Serena, with a happy look loosens her embrace even more but still cuddling with Raito.**

Raito: We both need to sleep for a bit longer.

Serena: Yeah….I love you, with all my heart and soul.

 **Both Serena and Raito went back to sleep with Serena in a relieved mood. At the Security main building near dawn, Jean-Michael Roger, sitting in his usual chair, is visibly upset due to the fact that Raito had escaped.**

Roger: _Why…_

 **He proceeds to slam the desk in front of him.**

Roger: _Even the Arrest Corps are too incompetent to arrest a single boy!? Damn...he could've been my greatest weapon. My Plan B was to brainwash him, but they let him slip away_ _anyways_ _._ _My perfect opportunity to take down Academia, ALL GONE!_

 **He slams his head on the desk since he was in full anger. In that moment, a chef came with a good-looking breakfast for Roger since he has not yet eaten his daily breakfast. He was tasked to cook for him and Security (because how else will they eat?).**

Chef: Here, sir. Today is an omele-

 **Roger, in a fit of rage, gets up, screams, and bats it away. His anger had gotten to the point where he couldn't control himself.**

Chef: Sir! Please calm down!

 **It took a while for the enraged Roger to calm down by breathing deeply. He saw the food on the ground and realized he's letting this get to his head.**

Roger: I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't a good day yesterday.

Chef: The prisoner escaped right?

Roger: Yes. I'm responsible for this turnout. That's why I'm upset at myself.

Chef: Well Director, you shouldn't stress yourself out too much. If there's anything you need...

Roger: I'm aware of that. Thank you for your concern. Also…

Chef: Yes?

Roger: Can you make me that breakfast again? I really love omelets. I'm terribly sorry for the waste of food. I'll put extra money on your pay.

Chef: Say no more. Thank you very much for your generosity Director. I will have it prepared immediately.

Roger: Also, send a cleaner up here as well.

Chef: Yes.

 **The chef had left and Roger turns on his communication device to give orders.**

Roger: Send some Security personnel on patrol immediately. Find the escaped prisoner, Ezumi Raito and arrest him on sight. Return him alive.

 **Roger closes his communication device and looks at the map of the patrols.**

Roger: _Patience Jean. Soon, you will have your key weapon._

 **Meanwhile in Crow's shelter, Raito awakes from his sleep and sees Serena still asleep and happily cuddling him, this time smiling in her slumber.**

Raito: _Looks like Serena's okay._

 **He noticed Serena wincing but realized that she was just waking up. She then let go to her embrace, sat up and yawned. Serena then looked at Raito, held his hand, and simply smiled.**

Serena: Morning, Raito.

Raito: Same to you Serena. How was your dream now?

Serena: I had a good one now. It was just the two of us just relaxing in peace...

Raito: I see…

Serena: _I remember, back in our Academia Days. I wrote the same thing in my diary I once kept. And now, it can be reality soon enough. We'll have to fight for that dream._

 **Raito noticed Serena was just staring at him. He remembered that's what happened when he woke up with Yuzu. Yuzu holding his hand exactly like how Serena is doing it.**

Raito: Serena?

Serena: Hmm?

Raito: No-nothing. _I can tell she'll kill me if I told her…_

Serena: Come on! I know you're hiding something! Tell me! (happily)

Raito: I probably shouldn't. (chuckling)

 **Crow then goes to the room where Raito and Serena slept to inform them that breakfast was ready.**

Crow: Oi! Lovebirds! We're having omelets for breakfast! Come on!

Raito: _Yup...pretty much like me and Yuzu yesterday morning. Speaking of Yuzu, how's she doing?_

 **While Raito had that thought, in the orphanage while Yugo stays, both his and Raito's D-Wheels are still there. Yugo had gotten Yuzu back to his place with safety. Yuzu had been just a trainwreck of emotions. She's laying down crying on Rin's bed with the guilt of getting Raito in jail as of this moment. She didn't know that he escaped and got back with Serena.**

Yuzu: Raito...Yuya...why? Why do I… Why do I have to keep getting separated from my friends!? Why do I always mess up!? (still in tears)

 **Yugo entered Rin's room and couldn't help but feel for Yuzu.**

Yugo: Yuzu…

Yuzu: Sorry, I just…

 **Yuzu breaks down into tears again and Yugo went over to her side to comfort her.**

Yugo: It's okay. He'll be okay in there I promise.

Yuzu: It's jail Yugo. That's where criminals should go. Raito's no criminal! It's my fault anyways!

Yugo: People are held there on false charges. Raito isn't the only one. By the way, this may not be the best time but I sent in our application to the Friendship Cup.

Yuzu: Friendship Cup...that's right you told me about that but…

Yugo But…

Yuzu: I just...don't feel like it.

Yugo: Well I thought it would help since we could maybe have a better chance of informing the citizens about the Dimensional War.

Yuzu: That's true…

Yugo: Just think over it okay Yuzu? If I can think of a master plan, I can try to get Raito out of there.

Yuzu: Okay…

 **Yugo then left to work on his D-Wheel and the D-Wheel Yuzu will use in the Friendship Cup.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short T_T . I'll try to get Chapter 23 up this weekend. Do not fear! I just wanted to get something out and about because my midterm exams are coming in quick and also that you guys haven't seen any in a while.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Morning Troubles Pt.2

Setting: Episode 59

Recapping Raito: Serena had a nightmare, that's really it for me.

* * *

 **In Crow's abode, he and the kids made omelets to eat for breakfast as well as having other foods on the table. Raito, Yuya, Sawatari, and Serena are all sitting on the table waiting for all the food to be ready.**

Frank: Huh? Who's he?

Amanda: Eh? I've never seen him before.

Crow: That's Raito, he came here last night. He's friends with the people that came here earlier.

Tanner: I see. Hey, hey, is he good at dueling?

Crow: Definitely!

 **Meanwhile, Reira is…**

Yuya: Hey has anyone seen Reira?

Sawatari: I think he's in the room back there.

 **Sawatari points to the place where Reira is timidly observing and the rest take notice.**

Yuya: Reira, it's okay. You can come out.

Raito: You're gonna be starving all day.

 **Reira, still with timidity, walks out to sit on a chair of the table. Serena pulled the chair out for him to sit in which Reira acted surprised.**

Serena: Here, there you go.

 **Serena had a visibly happy face when Reira sat on the chair that Serena pulled out for him. Yuya and Sawatari were even more surprised given how serious she always was until Raito miraculously showed up.**

Yuya: Serena, you're in a good mood today.

Sawatari: Man Raito, you really changed your girlfriend in an instant.

Raito: She was always like this from time to time.

Yuya and Sawatari: Eh!?

 **Serena, who heard what the three boys were talking about, responded.**

Serena: Well, you've gotta loosen up a bit at times. That's what you told me back then.

Raito: Really?

Yuya: Memory issues again Raito?

Raito: Yeah.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the days in Academia for Raito and Serena a few years ago…**_

 **Raito and Serena were bored out of their mind and tried to think of something to do. They were on their beds in their room.**

Serena: Hey, let's duel again. We can practice.

Raito: Don't you think we can do something else than dueling?

Serena: But, dueling is-

Raito: Serena, dueling isn't the only entertaining thing in this world.

Serena: Raito. Every duel can help you improve.

Raito: Why so serious all the time? You've gotta loosen up a bit at times.

Serena: Eh?

Raito: You're a great person and all but you're always " ". I know dueling can be fun but even you don't truly enjoy dueling unless you have fun in doing so.

Serena: But, dueling isn't suppo-

Raito: Dueling is dueling. There are many ways people can duel. Even you know that right?

Serena: I guess…

Raito: Well, I guess I can take time to destroy you with my Blue-Eyes again.

 **Serena sports a smirk.**

Serena: Oh? Is that a challenge?

Raito: That's the first step to enjoying something.

 **Raito lets out a chuckle while Serena does the same.**

Serena: Raito, it's gonna really be fun seeing how wrong you are once you get a taste of my new deck!

Raito: Wait, you're using something else than Moonlight monsters?

Serena: No, just improved.

Raito: Alrighty then, my deck didn't really change much. Just replaced a trap card.

Serena: Well Raito, one card can make all the difference in a deck.

Raito: I guess so, well then let's duel!

Serena: Let's make it enjoyable shall we?

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

* * *

Serena: When we had our first "fun" duel, I kinda changed my perspective on the world. We starting doing other stuff like play video games or go get ice cream every once in a while. Getting ice cream was the most favorite thing I do with you.

Yuya: Sounds like you two really do bond.

Raito: Too much to remember any single detail. Literally.

Sawatari: I can already imagine how you would be if Raito didn't exist.

 **Serena got just a bit ticked off at what Sawatari said.**

Serena: Hey, don't say that!

 **Serena's mood then quickly shifts to a rather depressed tone.**

Serena: I don't know what I would do if Raito's not ever here.

Raito: Maybe someone else would be your boyfriend.

Serena: Why would you say such a thing Raito!?

Raito: I'm just going along with Sawatari here.

Yuya: A new boyfriend? Like who? Sawatari?

 **Serena goes back to being ticked off.**

Serena: Shut it!

 **Reira then speaks.**

Reira: Fun…

 **The four duelists suddenly turn their attention on Reira.**

Yuya: Reira?

 **Reira hugs this little teddy bear a bit tighter.**

Reira: Fun, is it always a good thing?

Yuya: Yeah! Totally! Fun brings smiles, and that's the way to happiness.

 **It was then Crow put the breakfast on the table.**

Crow: Heck no! A full stomach is how you can truly be happy!

Yuya: What? It's smiles! Smiles!

Crow: First you've gotta fill your stomach, then smiling would be second!

Yuya: Wrong!

Crow: No offense but those are the words coming from someone who's well-off

Yuya: What did you say!? Obviously a full stomach isn't enough!

Crow: Nope, it's filling up your stomach.

 **While they were aruging, the rest just sit there and watch.**

Sawatari: Well I guess this is our entertainment.

Serena: Agreed.

 **Everyone else eats their breakfast while Crow and Yuya keep arguing. Frank, Amanda, and Tanner can't help but just look in pity.**

Crow: Hey you guys are happy when you eat your fill right?

Yuya: Hey!

 **Raito with a sigh intervenes as he's had enough.**

Raito: Okay, filling up your stomach may suppress you hunger but doesn't make you happy.

Crow: How?

Raito: For example, you can get stomach pains if you ate too much. I don't think that's happiness. And Yuya, a person smiling doesn't always can they're happy.

Yuya: Of course it does!

Raito: Have you ever heard of a fake smile? Maybe they're smiling on the outside but they're really sad on the inside?

 **Crow and Yuya were both struck with the counterarguments of Raito and felt dumb. Serena just gives a giggle along with a chuckling Sawatari. Even the 3 children were laughing. Reira still sat timidly**

Serena: That's Raito for you.

Sawatari: Man, he owned both of you.

 **Raito took another bite of his omelet breakfast after saying what he had to say.**

Raito: Hmm, they're pretty good. Not as good as the ones I made.

Sawatari: You can cook?

Serena: That's impossible. No way.

Raito: Well I live by myself during my time in Maiami City so I picked up cooking skills.

Yuya: From who?

Raito: My former caretaker Martha when I landed in Standard. She found me and let me live in her orphanage. I met the Standard Dimension Crow there and he visits often.

Crow: What was that version of me doing in that dimension?

Raito: Hmm he's a police officers working for a reformed Security.

Crow: _How ironic…_

Yuya: Where'd you make your omelettes at?

Raito: Recently where Yuzu and Yugo are probably right now. Yugo's orphanage. I made breakfast for us and the kids living there yesterday morning. They all enjoyed it.

Serena: I don't believe it at all. The first time you tried to make something, you messed up really bad.

 _ **Flashback to a few years ago in Academia.**_

 **Raito was coughing in the Academia kitchen after smoke came out of the oven. It triggered a smoke alarm and the Academia officials came to get rid of it. Serena arrived on the scene as well and witnessed the very unfortunate situation Raito put himself in.**

Serena: Raito! Are you okay!? And what is that smell?

Raito: Sorry Serena, I tried to bake you a birthday cake for your birthday tomorrow…

Serena: That explains the burnt cake in the oven over there.

Raito: I never really done stuff like this before.

Serena: Idiot…

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

Raito: Errr, don't make me try to remember that.

Yuya: I just hope Yuzu is safe.

Sawatari: If you're gonna keep worrying about your crush-

Yuya: Shut up Sawatari! (blushing)

Raito: _Oh man, I don't wanna let them know what happened with Yuzu and I._

Serena: Raito? What's wrong?

Raito: Huh? Nothing!

Serena: Your face though…

Raito: _HECK NO!_

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 18 when Yuzu and Raito shared a bed.**_

Yuzu: By the way this whole moment NEVER leaves this room.

Raito: Agreed. Serena would probably kill me.

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

* * *

Raito: Nothing at all… _I bet Yuya would kill me as well._

Tanner: I tell you though, I don't think I've seen Crow's face like that in a long time.

Amanda: I think it was since the time that he lost to Shinji 4000 to 0!

Crow: Hey! Be quiet! It was all be-

Frank: Don't make excuses.

Crow: You guys are really starting to irritate me. I was just unlucky on that Riding Duel!

 **Raito suddenly had a thought, then a realization occurred within him.**

Raito: _Riding Duel_...Crap! I forgot! My D-Wheel! It's up there in the city!

Crow: You have a D-Wheel?

Raito: I gave my D-Wheel to Yugo so that he can escape with Yuzu. I think it may be at the place were Yugo stays!

Crow: Wanna go get it back then? I think we can get through the patrols if we hide our faces in some helmets.

Serena: You're going already!?

Raito: Don't worry I'll be back hopefully soon.

 **Serena starts to get very worried.**

Serena: Please do. I don't wanna lose you.

Raito: Hey, we made a promise.

Serena: I know but-

 **Sawatari then puts his hand on Serena's shoulder.**

Sawatari: It's okay, Raito will be fine. After all, he got out of that prison.

 **All he got in return was a backhand punch from Serena.**

Serena: Don't touch me like that!

Yuya: Raito, if you see Yuzu, tell her I'm fine.

Raito: Will do.

Crow: So Raito, do you know the location of the place.

Raito: I think so.

Crow: Well, just come with me let's see if you can figure out where once I show you a map.

Raito: Okay.

 **Eventually, Raito was** able **to pinpoint the location based on his memory and he and Crow got on Crow's D-Wheel with Crow being the rider. Raito was in the backseat and gave directions as the two headed off with their faces covered in their helmets. Since it was an area in the Commons residence, they didn't have to deal with much of Security. When they got there Raito knew his first priorty was to check on Yugo and Yuzu. Crow went back home on his D-Wheel after Raito finds his D-Wheel safely parked near the rooms, leaving Raito alone. Raito then knock on the room Yugo was in and he answers.**

Yugo: Raito!? You escaped!?

Raito: It wasn't easy…

Yugo: Man, Yuzu's been worried. She's felt really guilty.

Raito: I bet. It's not her fault. _It is totally her fault 100% but I really don't wanna come off an asshole._

Yugo: She's been in her room feeling depressed. Mainly about you, Yuya, and your friends.

Raito: May I check on her.

Yugo: Please. She'll be relieved to see you.

 **Yugo and Raito went over to Rin's room, occupied by Yuzu. Yugo knocks on the door in which Yuzu responded.**

Yuzu: What is it Yug-RAITO!?

 **Yuzu immediately glomps hugs him very tightly with complete feeling of relief and joy that her friend is okay. She also let out a few tears as well.**

Yuzu: I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

Raito: It's okay Yuzu. I'm here and doing well is all that really matters.

 **Yuzu lets go from the hug.**

Yuzu: How'd you get here?

Raito: I escaped from the jail I was sent to after Security caught us.

Yugo: He's amazing.

 **Yuzu smiles after she heard that.**

Yuzu: I know that already.

Raito: Well, I better get going.

Yugo: Eh!? You're leaving?

Yuzu: But, where?

Raito: To the place where I stay now. I ended up there when I escaped last night.

Yuzu: Why not here?

Raito: Well Serena would still be lovesick.

Yuzu: SERENA'S THERE!? And lovesick!? What do you mean!?

Raito: Heh heh. She became my girlfriend now.

Yuzu: No way!

 **Yuzu was happy for both of them on the inside.**

Yugo: How'd all that go down? I'm confused.

Raito: Well when I escaped, I had to duel the Arrest Corps first.

Yugo: YOU TOOK DOWN THE ARREST CORPS!?

Raito: Yeah and then…

 **Raito tells the entire story of what happened (at the end of Chapter 20). Yuzu was shocked by the fact that Yuya, Sawatari, and Reira are also with Serena.**

Yuzu: Wow. You guys must have been so lucky. Literally.

Yugo: I wish that could happen, Rin just somehow landing here from the sky.

Yuzu: Also, how's Yuya?

Raito: He's fine. He told me to tell you that actually.

Yuzu: I'm glad! Can I go with you to see him?

Raito: Honestly, I wish but I'm afraid that if something happens to me on the way back you'll be in danger too. I'd rather have be me alone suffering such misfortune than you too. Yuya would be even more worried.

Yugo: He does have a point and we still need to lay low for a bit more.

Raito: I'll come back to get you after things are settled. Then you can be with Yuya again.

 **Yuzu couldn't help but feel very disappointed.**

Yuzu: Okay then. Just...please be safe. I don't want to lose you again.

 **Raito couldn't help but think of Serena when she said that since she's her lookalike. It made him want to keep his promise even more.**

Raito: Okay. I promise. I'll be fine.

 **Yuzu nods as she smiles. Raito goes to his D-Wheel and gets out his helmet. He started it up and was glad to see it still functioning.**

Raito: See ya!

 **Raito put his helmet on and rode off back to Crow's place.**

Yugo: See ya!

Yuzu: Bye bye! Say hi to everybody for me!

Yugo: AH! I FORGOT!

Yuzu: What?

Yugo: I forgot to apply him for the Friendship Cup!

Yuzu: Seriously?

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to go along with Chapter 22 but oh well. The Friendship Cup stage gets closer and closer from here. Don't hesitate to give an opinion or suggestion at any point during the progression of the story by giving a review or PMing me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Pursuit

Setting: Episodes 60-63

* * *

Recapping Raito: After breakfast with the Lancers and Crow's "family", I came to get my D-Wheel. I let Yuzu and Yugo know I was okay and then decided to head back alone since I didn't want to put Yuzu in danger. But then…this happens.

* * *

 **Raito, finally recovering his long lost D-Wheel is now riding his way back to Crow's place. He starts to reflect on the recent events while navigating through the streets of the Commons residences.**

Raito: _A lot really happened. One minute I find myself competing in a tournament the next minute I'm fighting a war with cards against Academia. I wonder what would happen differently in my life if I stayed in Neo Domino City in Standard? Of course, I wouldn't meet the You Show guys...or reunite with Serena either. This is the path I've chosen whether I like or not. Well actually, I kinda do like it. I have the opportunity to protect those I love and to keep the world in peace!_

 **With that last thought, Raito accelerated even faster. The increased noise gave attention to patrolling Security officers. Raito thought he wouldn't be in trouble until he heard the police sirens.**

Raito: _Damn! They're already nearby?_

 **A Duel Chaser didn't take very long to spot him and soon trailed him.**

DC 910: Director! We have found the escaped culprit!

 **Jean-Michael Roger, the director of Security, was pleased to hear the news and quickly gave his orders.**

Roger: Send any unit to assist you in arresting this boy. Bring him back to me alive. This is an order.

DC 910: Yes sir!

 **Duel Chaser 910 turned on a built in communication device on him and quickly called for some backup.**

DC 910: This is 910, I have found the escaped culprit Ezumi Raito. Any units nearby please report to me for assistance in this Duel. This Duel will serve to arrest the criminal! I will send his location!

Raito: _Criminal my ass….tch. I better finish them quickly. I barely have a choice._

 **Nearby Security responded. There were three in response and heading Raito's way.**

DC 206: This is 206, I'm coming your way. I'll block the escaped prisoner's path up north.

DC 910: I'm trailing him from the south.

DC 358: This is 358! I'm coming from the west!

DC 017: 017 reporting! I'll have him surrounded from the east.

 **Raito could hear all of this on Duel Chaser 910's radio. He knew there will be a 4v1 coming up and he needed to defeat all of them.**

DC 910: This is Security! Stop the vehicle now!

Roger: 910, he won't comply. Simply Duel him along with the others.

DC 910: Yes sir! Duel mode! Set on! Field Spell! Speed World Neo!

 **As soon as Speed World Neo was set, Raito's D-Wheel immediately went into Duel Mode and his Duel Disk set up. Currently it is only against 910 but he knew others will join in.**

Raito: _I have to think of something to shorten this up._

DC 910: Prepare yourself!

* * *

Raito and DC 910: DUEL!

[Raito: LP 4000]

vs

[Duel Chaser 910: LP 4000]

* * *

[Turn 1: DC 910]

DC 910: I'll take the first turn! I summon Alligator's Sword!

(Alligator's Sword: 1500 ATK)

DC 910: I set a card and end my turn! Ezumi Raito! Soon, you'll be dealt with justice!

[Turn 2: Raito]

Raito: This city doesn't know jack about justice!

DC 910: How dare you! I will show no mercy!

Raito: My turn!

 **Raito draws his sixth card. At this time Duel Chaser 358 intervened but the 2000 LP penalty still applied to him. 358's D-Wheel annouced this penalty and sent a shock to 358.**

DC 358: 2000 LP Penalty huh...well, 2 is better than 1.

 **Raito scans his hand and found an easy combo he can bring out to eliminate two at once.**

Raito: First, I reveal the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon ATK 3000)

Raito: Next, I activate Trade-In. This card lets me discard a Level 8 monster and draw two cards from my deck in exchange.

 **Raito draws his seventh and eighth cards after he discarded the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his hand. They were De-Fusion and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.**

Raito: _Even better._

DC 206: I'm here! Reporting! Initiate Duel!

 **Raito saw DC 206 in the duel and the same 2000LP Penalty applying to him.**

Raito: I activate Dragon Shrine. This card lets me send a Dragon-Type monster to my Graveyard. I send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon using this card's effect! And then, since it's a Normal Monster, I can send one more Dragon-Type monster. I choose another copy of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!

DC 358: What's he planning?

Raito: I'll tell you. To not even give you guys a single chance against me.

DC 206: Eh?

Raito: Dragon's Mirror! Activate! This card lets me banish monsters in my Graveyard to use them as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon in my Extra Deck!

DC 206: Fusion Summon?

DC 358: What?

DC 910: What is this guy?

Raito: The monster I'm going to summon requires 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in my Graveyard counts as Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now COME! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK 4500)

 **As Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was summoned to the field Duel Chaser 017 had joined the Duel with the 2000LP penalty inflicted upon him.**

DC 017: I'm entering the Duel! What…

 **Duel Chaser 017 couldn't believe what he just saw. A 4500 ATK and a 3000 ATK already out with two of his comrades at 2000LP. Of course when he joined the Duel, he was also inflicted with the same penalty.**

Raito: Too late…BATTLE!

DC 910: DAMN IT ALL!

Raito: Attack two Duel Chasers that has 2000 LP!

 **The dragon did what they were told and attacked Duel Chasers 206 and 358.**

DC 206 and 358: AGHHHH!

[DC 206: LP 2000 → 0]

[DC 358: LP 2000 → 0]

 **They both had their D-Wheels stopped.**

Raito: Time to finish this!

 **At that moment, a helicopter arrived and can be seen above Raito and the two remaining Duel Chasers.**

Raito: Brodcasters again?

 **The door opened up to reveal Akaba Reiji with Tsukikage.**

Raito: Reiji?

 **Reiji had a mic on him.**

Reiji: Raito. Stop the duel. You won't be in jail.

 **Raito, trusting Reiji, stopped the D-Wheel. The Duel chasers were confused but suddenly, someone else talked to them.**

Official: This is an order from the Executive Council. Please stop the duel immediately.

 **Roger, witnessing this turn of events, instantly got angry.**

Roger: What. What is this!? WHAT IS THIS BULLSHI-

Security Employee: Director. Please calm down. This isn't like you.

Roger: Y-yes. My apologies. But, I have a matter to attend to now that this has developed.

 **Roger leaves to head for the Executive Council. Following orders, Duel Chasers 017 and 910 stopped the duel by pulling out their decks and Raito did the same, therefore the duel is withdrawn.**

Winner: N/A

* * *

Reiji: Raito, show me where the others are. We have already recovered Kurosaki, Dennis, and Gongenzaka from the Facility.

Raito: They were in there?

Reiji: Now is not the time to speak about such unimportant details. The Executive Council wishes to see all of the Lancers.

Raito: Got it.

 **Raito resumes his path to Crow's place with Reiji following via helicopter. When he reaches there, two ropes with officials under the Executive Council, who were using them , came down to the ground from the helicopter. Raito also sees Shinji Weber outside the shelter.**

Shinji: Huh?

 **Crow opens the door to be surprised to what he sees.**

Crow: Raito what took you so lo- WHA!

 **The officials looked around the house from outside and spotted Yuya which lets them know the rest of the Lancers are in there.**

Official 1: All of you in this house are to be met by the Executive Council. As ordered, no exceptions.

 **Yuya, hearing the commotion, went to the door to find out what's going on. He was surprised to see Raito with two people he's never seen.**

Yuya: Eh? What is this?

Raito: They were with Akaba Reiji. I don't what's going on either. But, he's found the rest of the Lancers. I'd assume it's gonna get us Lancers further.

 **Sawatari and Serena rushed to the door after hearing what went on.**

Serena: Raito! You took so long to come back I was worried!

 **Serena rushed to give Raito a hug.**

Sawatari: Who are these people?

Yuya: I dunno.

Official 2: We are under the Executive Council of this city. The person by the name of Akaba Reiji is with us as the young man speaks. Everyone is to be brought to the Executive Council. We need ALL of you.

Sawatari: Alright! Finally some progress!

 **Yuya, having the realization that Reira would reunite with his brother , called out the timid Reira.**

Yuya: Reira! Your brother Reiji is waiting for you!

 **Yuya didn't see Reira anywhere and searched for him. Meanwhile, an official called for a transport truck. The ropes had been pulled back up to the helicopter and Reiji gives one last message before he departs to the Executive Council's place.**

Reiji: They will take you to where I'll be at. Us Lancers are close to making an alliance with Synchro.

 **The helicopter departs just as soon as Yuya finds Reira. When Yuya takes Reira to front door, Reira ran outside to where Reiji was above but couldn't find him but two officials. He instantly became afraid and hid behind Shinji.**

Shinji: Huh? What's the meaning of this? Crow! You guys!

Raito: We're about to find out.

 **Raito points towards where the transport trucks that are heading their way.**

Official 1: Now, we will go. Leave the D-Wheels behind. We'll pick them up later.

 **The second official takes Shinji and Crow with him to the truck. The rest follow, including Reira.**

Crow: Hey! We aren't part of the Lancers at all!

Shinji: Yeah! Just take those people!

Official 2: We have been ordered to take ALL of you.

 **Crow and Shinji, after showing a bit of resistance, complied and went in the back of the transport truck with the rest. Yuya, Raito, Sawatari, Serena, Crow, Shinji, and Reira all sit in the back of the truck as it moves to their destination. The other kids didn't come home yet. Crow almost forgot about them.**

Crow: Wait! Frank and the others!

 **Crow realizes it was too late and only hoped for the best.**

Shinji: You all owe us an explanation!

Raito: Just calm down for now. We're about to get one.

Shinji: How can you say that!? Honestly, we should have NEVER saved you Lancers or whatever you call yourselves. All you did was put us in danger and left the kids alone!

 **Crow punches Shinji in the gut after hearing that. Everyone was shocked due to Crow's action.**

Crow: What are you saying? Idiot, they would've just been those out of the many Commons in jail for doing nothing! You know by now Security will just arrest any Commons they assume are criminals! It's our responsibility to save those undeserving of that prison!

 **Shinji holding his gut in pain just realized what he can do.**

Shinji: Wait. Maybe...I can address the problems that the Commons are facing. I take that back you guys, I actually thank you all. I can be the voice of the Commons! This must be like fate!

Sawatari: Heh. Mood changed that fast.

Raito: That's the spirit.

Serena: But, you have to wonder. What DO the Executive Council want from us?

Yuya: If Akaba Reiji's with them we can trust them! We just we to do what we can.

 **Reira, upon hearing his brother's name gripped his teddy bear tightly.**

Reira: Brother…

Crow: I just hope the kids are okay. I want to create a future in this place where the children can happily live. Not worrying about if they'll eat their next meal tomorrow morning.

Yuya: I want to create a future with smiles. I believe that smiles let us know that we're in harmony and peace.

Raito: Peace huh? That's what I came to look for. But, I realize I have to actually fight for it. Not just my own but for the peace of others as well. Yes, I want to create a future of peace.

Sawatari: My father already created peace for me! I'm gonna be the next-

 **Serena backhanded him right in the face so that he doesn't finish.**

Serena: Excuse him. He's just really annoying at most times I didn't want him to be a bother.

Raito: Serena.

Serena: What is it Raito?

Raito: Are you just following along with me or do you truly want what I want as well? I feel like it's only because you love-

 **Serena did a chop on Raito's head in response.**

Serena: Of course it's because I love you but, a peaceful future full of smiles and happy children is the best future.

 **Yuya and Crow grin in approval. Serena proceeds to hold Raito's hand since they were sitting next to each other.**

Serena: It's also the future where we can be together without anything in the way.

Raito: You're right. A future with each other is a great one. (Smiling)

 **Serena blushes in response and then leans on him.**

Shinji: Young love huh? Isn't that something?

Crow: Yup, in the future we all desire. Everyone will focus more on loving each other, not hate or start any grudges.

Shinji: In other words, where everyone comes together.

Yuya: _It's same for me and Yuzu. I want her and I to just be able to smile together without any doubts._

Sawatari: But, right now there's obstacles. Like Academia who we Lancers face and the corrupt Tops who you guys face. Like Raito said we all have to fight for it. My mother told me this, something worth having will never come easy!

Raito: Like you have any room to talk…(dismayed)

Yuya: Yeah, all you do is brag about being the son of the future Mayor of Maiami City.

 **Reira, hearing all of this, starts to think of the idea of a peaceful future and looks at his teddy bear.**

Reira: _Peace, love, smiles. Can we all….really obtain it? We Lancers?_

 **The truck had finally reached its destination and the back door of the transport truck opens.**

Sawatari: Alright, let's see what they want.

Yuya: Yeah, be prepared for anything.

Shinji: The future of this city may depend on this event alone.

Crow: Yeah and the children as well.

Raito: Let's go everyone.

Serena: Yeah.

 **Yuya looks at Reira and offers his hand.**

Yuya: Let's go see your brother!

 **Reira takes his hand and Yuya led him out of the truck.**

Raito: _I can already tell, this is just the beginning. Just wait, Academia and Akaba Leo!_

* * *

A/N: So the reason why I didn't upload for pretty long is because I had prioritized on exams and spend family time since it's the holidays. I worked on this chapter bit by bit since last week. Also I was pretty lazy and honestly, my passion for writing this fic is diminishing a bit but I promise I'll try to regain that passion. I've said this before, this fic WILL be finished and by me, myself, and I. I'm not that type of author who just leaves it there just hanging. With that said, this chapter was uploaded on Christmas Eve, so I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! This fic will also see you in 2017! Also, if you're a fan of the Anime/Manga series" Akame Ga Kill!", I'm considering making a fic series for that as well with an original character changing the tide. Give it a look if you want.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Friendship?

Setting: Episode 63-64

* * *

Recapping Raito: On my way back to Yuya and the others, I was spotted by not one but 4 Duel Chasers. In the middle of the Duel, Akaba Reiji suddenly appeared and called for me to stop. Then, he reveals that something is going on with the Executive Council. Right now, all the Lancers have been assembled. We're going to find out what happens next.

* * *

 **The Lancers, with Crow and Shinji, were all escorted by the executive officials to the room where the Executive Council is located. It was a ridiculously large room and they were all greeted by the sight of 5 rather elderly people sitting in crystal chairs. They themselves were the Executive Council. There, Kurosaki, Gongenzaka, and Dennis were already there.**

Yuya: Gongenzaka!

Gongenzaka: Yuya!

 **Gongenzaka ran over to bear hug Yuya.**

Gongenzaka: You're safe! I, the man, Gongenzaka, was worried about you! I thought I'd never see you again.

Dennis: Gon-chan, he needs to breathe you know.

 **After Dennis made him realize that he's shortening Yuya's life with his hug, Gongenzaka let go.**

Serena: You're here too? Kurosaki?

Kurosaki: Yeah, we were arrested in the Underground Dueling Arenas. But, Akaba Reiji knew where we were and got us out to rendezvous with you guys.

Serena: That's great to know. (smiling)

Kurosaki: You've got a cheery attitude there.

Serena: Well, it's true I'm in a good mood despite all this. (blushing)

Kurosaki: Finally dating Raito or what?

Serena: H-how did you know? (surprised)

Kurosaki: My past experiences with Yuto and Ruri. You two aren't really that different honestly.

Raito: Well, we're all here. Now what?

 **Meanwhile, Jean-Michael Roger, the director of Security arrived in the building via riding a limo there. He got out of his limo outside the building and quickly made his way in. He was upset that his plans were blocked by the only ones with higher authority than them, which were the Executive Council. He was allowed in the room due to his position as Director of Security. When he entered, the Lancers were surprised to see him there, especially Raito.**

Raito: Roger! What are you doing here!?

Roger: I am the Director of Security. You wouldn't think I'm allowed to-

White Taki: Roger, I would advise to not speak in such a manner towards us.

 **Roger immediately stopped after hearing his superior. White Taki is the old man in the white outfit with white hair.**

Roger: _That old man! To think THIS would happen!_

 **Roger clears his throat to explain himself and what he "thinks" the Lancers are doing.**

Roger: My apologies. Please allow me to explain. All of these people were targets for arrest due to disturbing the peace of this city.

Crow: Peace? There IS no peace at all in this City!

Shinji: The only ones disturbing the peace is Security and the others! Don't screw with us! We Commons are suffering every single day because the Tops are the money hoarders of this corrupt City!

Roger: Coming from the Commons huh? Nothing but mere finger pointing and false blames. You are all accountable for your actions. Security acknowledges that and punishes the criminals.

Raito: Security has put countless innocents in prison! Two of my friends were almost part of those innocent victims!

Roger: Raito-kun you and your comrades have resisted and hid from Security for quite some time now. Cowering in fear of justice. That itself is a crime.

Yuya: That's because you started this whole thing first! The moment we arrived here in this dimension, we were suddenly surrounded by Security.

Roger: Dimension?

 **Roger then turns to the Executive Council.**

Roger: Did you just hear that? He just said they arrived here from another dimension.

Raito: I can back up his statement! The moment I arrived here. I was teleported in a random place. It just so happened to be a Tops villa! Roger! You KNEW I was from another dimension.

Roger: Teleportation? Now you're just spewing nonsense. You are all troublemakers up to no good. Seeking to undermine the Tops due to your jealousy of their wealth? Is that not the result of the Commons not actually trying to earn their way to the top?

Raito: _He's lying…in that prison Facility…_

* * *

 ** _Flashback to Chapter 20…_**

Roger: The thing is…

 **Roger got out a remote that turned off the surveillance camera to Raito's cell off.**

Roger: I put you in this special confinement cell for a reason.

 **Roger saw that there was no one else around and so he starts explaining about his true motives.**

Raito: A reason?

Roger: Yes. You oppose Academia don't you?

Raito: How do you know that?

Roger: Because I too am from the Fusion Dimension.

Raito: What!?

Roger: Yes, I was an agent sent by the Fusion Dimension to find out about this place. I rose in the ranks of the police force, also known as Security here, and became the director. And I've heard about you just like everyone else of course. You ran away from the Xyz Dimension as you thought carding people were wrong.

* * *

 _ **End flashback.**_

Raito: You're lying! In that prison Facility, you told me-

Roger: Told you what? Care to present proof?

 **Raito stopped after he realized Roger DID turn off the security camera at the time.**

Raito: I _could say that Roger intentionally stopped the feed but since he has such high power. I doubt…_

 **Raito's thought process was stopped after Roger gave another statement.**

Roger: Though, if you guys came from another dimension. It would explain the unknown summoning methods. Fusion.

 **This earned reactions from both Raito and Serena**

Roger: Xyz.

 **Kurosaki and Dennis reacted their own ways.**

Roger: and Pendulum.

 **This earned a reaction from the Pendulum founder, Yuya.**

Roger: Do these users of unknown summoning have a purpose for appearing in the City? The reason why I ordered Security to arrest them is to investigate that.

 **Sawatari then stepped in.**

Sawatari: We're Duel Soldiers to take on Academia! We're in no way of causing trouble!

Roger: Duel….Soldiers?

 **Roger laughed before being stopped by Akaba Reiji, who opened a door to the room with Tsukikage beside him.**

Reiji: That's right.

Sawatari: Akaba Reiji!

Yuya: Tsukikage!

 **Reira's eyes widened when he saw his brother again.**

Reira: Brother…

 **Reira quickly ran over to hug his brother.**

Reira: Brother!

Reiji: I'm glad you are okay Reira. I knew you would survive.

 **Reira lets go so that Reiji can step forward and give his statement.**

Reiji: We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion as well as to join forces to win this dimensional war.

Shinji: Lancers huh?

Sawatari: Yeah. Lance Defense Soldiers.

Gael: That's enough. We heard everything form Akaba Reiji.

 **Gael, the EC (Executive Council) member in the yellow outfit with purple hair spoke.**

Gray: About the dimensional wars.

 **Gray, the man with wide eyes and gray outfit spoke.**

Azul: As well as the Lancers.

 **Azul, the woman with blue hair and outfit spoke.**

Bordeaux: Correct, Chairman?

 **Bordeaux, the man in the orange outfit with long black hair spoke.**

White Taki: Yes, the talk is over.

Roger: What? Does the council believe such words from outsiders. This nonsense.

Gael: We don't know if it's nonsense.

Gray: As there are now people who have indeed come from other dimensions.

Azul: You believed in such thing and tried to arrest some of them for investigation right?

 **Roger quickly thought of something else.**

Roger: Their aim…

Sawatari: Tch. He's still going on?

Raito: Won't you just shut up already?

Roger: Their aim is to invade our dimension isn't it?

Yuya: Wha-

Gongenzaka: That's nonsense!

Yuya: We're not invaders!

Sawatari: The invaders are Academia! We came here to protect this dimension!

Raito: That's right! Even Akaba Reiji said that!

Roger: It's Security's duty to protect. Not yours.

 **Shinji balled up his fist at that statement.**

Shinji: Stop with that bull! Security has done anything BUT protect! You people are nothing but a bunch of corrupt devils!

Crow: Shinji…

Roger: Security will determine who you-

Gael: No, this will be up to us.

Gray: In order to do that, the Executive Council will handle everyone present.

Azul: No exceptions.

Bordeaux: If you are our allies, we'd like you to prove that to us.

Yuya: Prove?

Sawatari: Like how!?

Reiji: Participate in the Friendship Cup.

Yuya: The Friendship Cup?

 **Raito remembers how Yugo mentioned the Friendship Cup before.**

Raito: The largest Duel Festival in this City right?

Yuya: Raito? How-

Raito: Yugo told me.

Reiji: Yes. The Friendship Cup. It's what the Executive Council is aiming for. For the Lancers to participate in the tournament and display their skills as duel soldiers.

White Taki: The Friendship Cup was formed when one man became the catalyst.

Yuya: Catalyst?

White Taki: The duelist Tokumatsu Choujiro's arrest led the Commons to revolt against us. In order to control the situation the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorders only increased as we enforced greater control. Ultimately, we came up with a duel tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons. That is the Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honor of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons.

 **Raito recalls Yugo telling him how Jack Altas was the king right now.**

Raito: And that's the Jack Altas I've heard about?

White Taki: That's correct.

Crow: What shared king? There's no way I'm doing this! I refuse to put on a show just for the Tops!

Shinji: I know how you feel but the Commons will also be watching as well. We should show them how we're like. How us Commons can stand together. Plus, Frank and the others will know we're okay.

 **One of the executive officials remembered them mentioning the kids and responded.**

Official: Don't worry. We've sent another official to notify the kids about this situation. Right now, they are safe in their homes. He reports they are not supervised via their request. They're home by themselves right now.

Crow: By themselves!?

Shinji: Crow, you know them better than anybody. They'll be fine.

 **Crow could not help but feel very worried about the children.**

Sawatari: Alright! It's settled! Let's fire up the crowds of this dimensional with our entertainment duel!

Yuya: More importantly, we have to find Yuzu soon.

Roger: Oh?

 **Yuya and Sawatari turned their attention to Roger.**

Roger: Hiiragi Yuzu is indeed your comrade?

Yuya: How do you…

Raito: Yuya remember.

Yuya: Eh?

Raito: She was with me once. She didn't get arrested at all. I touched base with her today to reclaim my D-Wheel, she's fine. That pursuit and Akaba Reiji finding me happened right after I visited Yugo and Yuzu.

Roger: I'm sure you'll see her again. She is an important duelist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup.

Yuya: Yuzu's entering the Friendship Cup?

Raito: Is Yugo in it as well?

 **The rest of the Lancers were shocked to hear that. Especially Serena and Yuya.**

Roger: The answers to both of your questions is yes.

 **He then turns to the Executive Council.**

Roger: I understand. I also agree for their participation in the Friendship Cup as well. However, I would like to make a proposal.

Gael: A proposal?

Gray: What is it?

Roger: Every year, the day before the Friendship Cup starts, the King carries out an exhibition match. How letting him serve as the opponent?

 **Roger points to Raito who was surprised instantly.**

Raito: Me?

Azul: Why him?

Roger: I investigated him personally before he escaped. I think his skill as a duelist will be bet fitting to entertain the crowd. I believe he has the most to prove to you guys.

 **Raito gave him sort of a dirty look after hearing that statement.**

Raito: _You're pretty sketchy…._

Bordeaux: I see. Is that acceptable, Chairman?

White Taki: Yes, that's fine. What about you?

 **White Taki looks at Reiji, awaiting his answer.**

Reiji: I have no objections.

White Taki: And you?

 **White Taki then looks at Raito, looking for his consent as well. Raito gave it a thought and realize if he says yes, it may strengthen the relationship between Synchro Dimension and the Lancers.**

Raito: Okay. I'll do it. I'll face Jack Atlas.

White Taki: Alright. It's settled. Please escort them to our occupied rooms.

Yuya: Huh?

 **It was then that everyone was being led by the officials to the rooms they'll be staying in.**

Raito: What's the meaning of this?

Yuya: Where are you taking everyone?

Gael: Don't worry. We have no intention of harming them or putting them in any danger.

Gray: They are participants in the Friendship Cup as well.

Azul: They are technically fugitives but they are heroes as well.

Bordeaux: As long as they keep winning. Correct, Chairman?

White Taki: Yes. We will look after them as guests. As long as you keep winning.

Yuya: As long as we keep winning?

 **They were all being escorted one by one, each leaving a message for Raito.**

Gongenzaka: Everyone will be watching. I know you, the man Raito, can do it.

Sawatari: Show our strength to everyone in the Synchro Dimension!

Crow: Listen, this isn't the Jack Atlas you know! This one's a traitor. Go crush him for me!

Shinji: You have the true strength of the Commons.

Kurosaki: As well as the feelings of us Xyzians!

Dennis: Go on and put on the greatest show!

Serena: I know you can do it, my love. I'll see you soon. (smiling)

Yuya: Win! Raito!

Raito: Everyone...thank you. I'll do my best.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, Raito is the one to take on Jack Atlas. Will Jack take down the skilled Blue-Eyes user? Or will Raito pull off another remarkable win? Also, there will be 3 impactful things to be revealed in the next chapter as well. One of them, the fate of Chojiro Tokumatsu himself. Please let me know if I'm sorta rushing because I intend not to. I do plan for this fic to finish at around 40-50 chapters.


	26. News

If you were expecting a new chapter...I'm sorry but you are going to be disappointed. With everything that is going on in my life and my lack of interest in finishing, including flaws in the story and the real ARC-V screwing up the whole plot, I've decided to scrap the fanfiction. I'm very sorry to go back on my word in saying I will finish.

However, there is good news. There is a possibility that I will remake Journey with Eyes of Blue. Perhaps with a plotline more true to ARC-V's (not including its brokeness at the end) and Raito and his deck going through some changes. Raito would be made less OP and less of a Gary Stu and his Blue-Eyes deck may be modified or completely changed to a new archetype.

Let me know if you are really interested in a remake of this fic in the reviews or my PM box and post any suggestions. I will probably be working on other fics for different shows in the meantime.


	27. Survey

Summer is nearing which means end of school and I think I can get the remake in action now...and you guys will help me. ^_^

In the review post your survey answers and if you picked a choice where it says "state your suggestion", name your suggestion in the reviews or PM me. Ok here we go.

Remake will be on a separate story.

* * *

Question 1: Should Raito Ezumi's name be changed?

A. No

B. Yes (state your suggestion)

* * *

Question 2: Should the deck change?

A. No.

B. Make it less deadly.

C. Make it with less original monsters.

D. Change the deck completely. (state your suggestion)

* * *

Question 3: Who should Raito be paired up with?

A. Serena

B. Yuzu

C. Rin

D. Ruri

E. Masumi

F. Grace

G. Gloria

H. Asuka

I. Other (state your suggestion)

* * *

Question 4: Dimension of Origin?

A. Fusion Dimension

B. Xyz Dimension

C. Synchro Dimension

D. Standard Dimension

E. Original Dimension

* * *

Question 5: What drawback should Raito have?

A. Amnesia

B. None

C. Other (state your suggestion)

* * *

Question 6: On a scale of 1 to 10 how do you want Raito's (initial) skill level? (Do not answer 0 or less and do not answer 11 or more)


End file.
